<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release by jewels_dc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273977">Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc'>jewels_dc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2yoo best friends, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Harassment, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubin spent over a year trying to reconcile what her life had become. Stuck in the unrelenting cold of a prison cell. One day her suffering comes to an end, she is released suddenly. She changes her name, and tries to acclimate to life outside, trying to avoid the stares of those who still see her as guilty, as a monster. Two questions remain in her mind, where is her girlfriend and why was she convicted of her murder?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Release Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing like this in years, please be gentle, and I hope you enjoy the ride.</p><p>Follow me on twitter for updates: @jiyools_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was the first thing Yubin noticed as she stepped out in to the sun. Fresh air. Fresh Free air. Oh and the sunlight on her bare face. The exhilaration of the moment not lost on her. She was free. Yubin never thought she would feel this type of freedom while she still breathed, death was the only freedom she had to look forward to. But here she was, walking free.</p><p>Her moment of pure bliss was interrupted by a tall lanky girl with long gray hair bounding up to her and engulfing her in the biggest hug she had ever experienced. This girl, her savior, the truest definition of a loyal best friend. Yubin held the girl tightly, at risk of losing her composure. She never imagined she would be able to hold her best friend again. “Yoo, I cant believe this” the smaller girl sighed into the girls shoulder, her voice not giving away the emotions she was actually feeling.</p><p>They stood like that for a minute, the taller girl unable to hold back the tears she had been holding in for over a year. Her friend was finally free. Neither one wanted the moment to end, but the shear weight of all that happened in the past year threatened to bore down on them. Yubin broke the embrace first, chuckling to herself before pinching Yoohyeon on the arm playfully. “You drive? I really want to get as far away from this place as humanly possible,” Yubin said looking to the parking lot with a soft sad smile.</p><p>“Yeah of course, sorry, of course you wanna get out of here,” she said flustered at the sudden change in mood. “Yoo, you never have to apologize to me for anything ever again,” she said linking her arm in Yoohyeon’s as they walked to the car.</p><p>“Ok deal, I’m going to hold you to that the next time I leave my dirty socks in the living room” Yoohyeon said with a smile and a light punch to the smaller girls arm. The two girls got into the car and Yoohyeon guided the car out of the parking lot, away from the prison Yubin had called home for almost a year.</p><p>Yubin looked out the window of the car, with that same sad smile from earlier. Her delicate hands clasped in front of her. She could still imagine the weight of the restraints she had gotten used to while in prison. She felt too light, almost buoyant. She sighed as the silence engulfed the car.</p><p>“So is your jail wife going to miss you?” Yoohyeon said with a smirk on her face, taking her eyes off the road to see Yubin’s reaction. “You know that’s not how that works right” Yubin said with a playful glare “you don’t just get a jail wife, plus its kind of slim pickings if your type is anything other than intimidating criminal.”</p><p>“But you are the perfect jail wife, cute, smart, slightly intimidating” Yoohyeon teased, “You are trying to tell me that no one wanted a piece of that?”</p><p>Yubin smiled at the complements, the truth was she had been too terrified to even talk to anyone else the entire time she was in. She kept to herself, spending most of her time in the prison library or her cell. She was a bit of a loner before all this, but after the trauma of the past year, Yubin retreated further and further into herself. The only social outlet Yubin had the entire time in was Yoohyeon’s weekly visits and phone calls. It had become their routine, and the only thing that kept Yubin from falling into the abyss. “People aren’t too keen on the whole, convicted of killing her girlfriend thing, even in prison,” Yubin said dryly.</p><p>Yoohyeon gulped in air. God she was dumb, why would she say that. “Oh shit Bin, I’m so sor—” Yoohyeon said before Yubin stopped her with a touch to her arm. “No no, remember what I said earlier, no apologizing, you have done so much for me, I can never repay you, so just don’t feel like you need to apologize,” the small girl said looking intensely. Yoohyeon had put so much work into trying to get her conviction overturned, digging through hours of video footage, finally finding the alibi that Yubin so desperately needed. Footage from a convenience store on the other side of the country, with a visibly drunk Yubin making a purchase of snacks right before Gahyeon went missing. There was no way she could have made it back to town in time to hurt her girlfriend, and still wake up the next morning in her parents home on the other side of the country. Yoohyeon had flown to Yubin’s hometown, hoping beyond hope that she could find the evidence she needed to free her innocent friend, and she somehow succeeded.</p><p>They pulled up to the building where Yoohyeon had lived for the last few years, the first couple with Yubin as her roommate. Dread and excitement washed over Yubin like a wave. The last time she was here, her life had promise and hope, Gahyeon was still there. But the pull of her own bed and a hot shower was forcing her to push the feelings of loss far down, knowing she would have to wrestle with them sooner or later.</p><p>They quickly parked the car and scurried inside. Yoohyeon unlocked the door and entered the apartment, instinctively throwing her keys in the bowl next to the door and slipping off her shoes. The place hadn’t changed much in the year since it was inhabited by 2 people instead of one. Yubin’s eyes scanned the room, picking up on subtle changes, a new plant in the window, new chairs at the table, a couple new pillows. Despite the changes it still felt like home. “You hungry Bin,” Yoohyeon asking as she crossed to the kitchen to check the fridge, as expected it was empty “I can order some food from that place you love, my treat.”</p><p>“YES! Yes, a hundred times yes,” Yubin exclaimed, her glee infectious to the older girl, “Prison food is the worst, I haven’t eaten good food in so long.”</p><p>Yoohyeon chuckled at her friend’s glee, happy to have her back in the home that they spent so much time in. “Ok I’ll order, you go rest, maybe find something to watch on tv while we wait. You have so many shows to catch up on,” the tall girl order while picking up her cellphone to order, motioning Yubin towards the couch.</p><p>The small girl flopped on the couch, grabbing the remote in the process. The television blinked to life. <em>“Convicted Killer, Lee Yubin, was released from prison today after a court overturned her conviction last week, Lee was convicted of the murder of Lee Gahyeon last year, after the 21 year old disappeared without a trace, her body has still not been recovered…”</em> The news man recited.</p><p>Yubin froze as a blurry picture of herself from that afternoon outside of the prison flashed on screen. It was hard to make out any features, but the long dark hair and small stature could be seen. Why did she think she could just go back to her old life? This still wasn’t over. It would never be over.</p><p>Yoohyeon rushed back into the living room to find Yubin sitting on the couch, knees up to her chest with a far off look on her face. “Yubin, don’t worry, I won’t stop until I clear your name fully, and now that you are free, we can piece this puzzle together, the both of us” Yoohyeon said sitting on the couch pulling the small girl into a hug. She felt the tears as they streamed down the small girls face onto her arms, shuddering sobs came next. “I’m so tired Yoo, I’m so scared” Yubin managed to stutter out between sobs.</p><p>“I know Bin, it will be okay, we can figure this out" she gently stroked the small girls long dark hair. They stayed like that for a long time, Yubin's breathing slowing as her sobs stopped. "I ordered your favorite, how about you go wash up and I’ll call you when it gets here,” Yoohyeon said sweetly patting her best friends hand, releasing her from the embrace. The small woman nodded, slowly getting off the couch walking back towards the shared bathroom.</p><p>The tall girl sighed, feeling the raw rage she had been trying to control for over a year bubbling up inside of her. Whoever did this to her friends would be found. She wouldn’t let them ruin her best friends’ life forever. She could not let her other friend, Gahyeon, never be found. Poor Gahyeon, sweet little baby, what did you get yourself into, where did you go?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing like this in years, please be gentle, and I hope you enjoy the ride.</p><p>Follow me on twitter for updates: @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minji feels white hot rage. She's out, and she can't do anything to stop it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji had been informed that this day had been coming over a week ago, but time hadn’t taken the sting out of the new reality. Her sister’s killer was free. There was nothing she could do about it; the courts had decided. Minji stared at the blurry picture taken outside of the prison that afternoon as it flashed on screen. It was her. The long black hair, small stature and face, the slightly cocky stance. She looked thinner than when she last saw her, at the woman’s sentencing. She had though it was all over that day, she could finally move on. But the ache of loss and rage was always right under the surface.</p><p>She watched the broadcast further, rage still building. She had wanted to go to the prison to see her face, to tell her off, or hurt her like she had hurt her baby sister, but no one would tell her which prison she was in or what time she was to be released. The video of her release kept playing in the background. Minji wished the footage was clearer, so that everyone that the woman met from now on would know who she was, that she was a monster. But it looked as if it was shot from far away on a cell phone. Minji jolted when she saw a familiar woman bound into the shot. She was there. Yoo. Still standing by her friend, after everything she did. Rage bubbled up again as she let out a little scream and threw the remote across the room.</p><p>“Minji, you okay?” a voice came from the other room.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m good,” Minji lied, not wanting to talk to her best friend.</p><p>It was no use though, Bora calmly walked out of her room, noting the now broken remote.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be watching that shit Minj” Bora said, crossing the room to sit next to her friend.</p><p>“I just, cant believe she’s allowed to just live her life after what she did,” the tall woman said trembling in anger, “My sister is gone and she’s just out here living it up.” The sadness started creeping back in, overtaking the anger. “She’s going to get away with it, and live her life, maybe get a job, go to school, get a girlfriend, and Gahyeon is just gone.”</p><p>“Minji, she’s a convicted murderer, her life is certainly not going to just go back to normal” Bora said rubbing her oldest friends back as tears started to peak out of the woman's eyes.  “You cant let this break you sweetie, we can warn people about her, it will be okay, she won’t be able to get close enough to hurt anyone else.”</p><p>“You promise,” Minji said, suddenly intense, looking straight into Bora’s eyes.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>--</p><p>Bora wakes up the next day, with her best friend in her arms, both having fallen asleep on the couch after a night filled with crying. She was emotionally exhausted. She couldn’t help her oldest friend with this. She wished that it had stayed the same, Yubin in prison, and Minji slowly making progress getting her life back. She had made so much progress this last year, going to law school, moving out of her parents house a few months ago, finally seeing a grief counselor. All that was in jeopardy now because fucking Yoohyeon decided she was a detective.</p><p>Bora slowly lifted her head, trying not to disturb her friend. Minj badly needed sleep. She knew she was still having nightmares, despite her claim that those had stopped. Shame and guilt washed over Bora. She couldn’t help Minji and she couldn’t help little Gahyeon. She felt useless. She slipped off the couch, feeling Minji squirm a bit before settling back into a deep calm sleep. Bora silently slipped back into her room to grab her phone which sat on the charger. The screen lit up with notifications of missed calls and messages, all from one person.</p><p>Siyeon… Shit, she forgot to call her like she did every night before bed.</p><p>She swiped on her phone, finally getting to the right contact and hitting the call button.</p><p>“Si, shit I’m so sorry I forgot to call” The woman stammered as soon as the line picked up.</p><p>“Ahhh, its fine honey,” Siyeon replied sleepily.</p><p>“Minji was just so out of it, sad and angry, We just sat and talked and cried all night, I completely lost track of time. We just passed out holding each other”</p><p>“HOT" the younger girl teased, trying to lighten the mood "Look I understand, I'm not mad, Minj has been through it lately, What was it this time?”</p><p>“She’s out, Yubin is out, she got out yesterday, it was on the news.”</p><p>There was a sharp intake of air as Siyeon gasped on the other side of the line. “WHAT! So soon, I mean I knew they had overturned her conviction, but I thought they might try her again, I didn’t think she would be free so soon”</p><p>“I guess they aren’t ready for another trial, or they are looking for more evidence, without a body and with her having an alibi its not a strong case anymore. Oh and Yoohyeon went to pick her up, I think that is really what sent her over,” Bora explained quietly as to not wake the still sleeping Minji.</p><p>“Damn, Yoohyeon really still messes with Yubin, even after all this,” Siyeon sighed “She may be crazy, but the woman is damn loyal.”</p><p>“Only to Yubin,” Bora sighed, remembering her friends shuddering sobs over the tall woman, “Anyway, I miss you, wanna have lunch after my first day of class?”</p><p>“Of course honey”</p><p>They made plans to meet after her first class and said there farewells. Bora quickly dressed, checking to make sure Minji had set her alarm before she left for her first class of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote several chapters already the early ones are short, so I figured I'd throw the ones that are ready up. Please enjoy.</p><p>Check out my twitter for updates: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving Forward?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee Yubin is reborn as Lee Dami. Can she really put her past behind her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin woke with her alarm blaring. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight shining in through the window, her confusion grew. For a moment she didn’t remember where she was. Her bedroom felt foreign after a year waking up in a cement room with artificial lighting. She slowly rose from bed, fighting off the urge to hide under the covers for the rest of the day. She slunk to the bathroom, memories from the day before flooding back as soon as she looked in the mirror. Her hair, it was gone.</p><p>They had dinner early and decided to just sit and talk. Suddenly Yubin had just had the idea to have a fresh start. New hair, new me and all that. And the half a bottle of wine they had shared had put them in the mood for a bit of spontaneity. So 5 phone calls, and a cab ride later, they were at the only hair salon that was still open. An hour after that, her hair was cut into a delicate short cut, the ends barely grazing her neck. Yoohyeon couldn’t stop cawing about how handsome her best friend was now, bringing a smile to Yubin's face. She felt lighter, her hair had grown long without regular haircuts, her badly cut prison hair do was weighing her down, and now she was truly free.</p><p>They had talked about plans for today. Yubin was going to sign up for classes at the college she went to before all this. The timing was perfect, and she couldn’t stand the thought of lazing around in the apartment all day. Yubin had always been very ambitious and goal oriented. Always a good student who strives for success. She spent most of her time behind bars trying to learn new things and expand her horizons.</p><p>She got ready quickly, wanting to get to the administrative office before it opened so she was the first in line to sign up for classes. She had had Yoohyeon call and make sure she could start classes right away when she found out her release date. She made it to the office, surprised to see she was the second in line. Someone beat her here. The woman with shoulder length blonde hair turned as she approached, meeting Yubin with a bright smile.</p><p>“I'm glad to see I’m not the only one leaving things for the last minute” The woman said smiling brightly.</p><p>Yubin was struck by the radiance of the smile, she hadn’t been greeted with such a warm genuine smile in over a year. Most people in prison don’t smile much, especially not at a convicted killer. Mostly Yubin had gotten was looks of wariness, which beat the looks of outright disgust and anger that she had gotten at her sentencing. A genuine smile crossed her lips, without her even noticing.</p><p>“Yeah I just got back in town last night,” she said, only slightly lying. She had been in town, just slightly detained.</p><p>“Ahh I see. Better than my excuse, I just spontaneously decided to finish my degree after 2 years away,” the blonde woman said cheerily, “I’m Handong by the way”</p><p>“Lee Y… Lee Dami,” Yubin said almost forgetting the new identity she had concocted with Yoohyeon last night.</p><p>It was better this way, let Yubin die, let go of all the baggage and hurt that that name carried. Start new. New Hair, New name, New classes, maybe new friends if she was careful and very lucky. Dami was about to keep talking to the woman, when an older woman approached the door from the inside unlocking it and gesturing to come in. Both were immediately whisked away to talk to different advisors. Dami got her schedule, not having any problems signing up for class. Luckily, the advisor took no note of her birth name or the glaring one-and-a-half-year gap in her schooling. Dami left the office feeling light, feeling like maybe she could do this. As long as no one recognized her, she could be this new woman. Lee Dami, normal college student.</p><p>“Hey, Dami,” a voice came up behind Dami as she left the office, “You want to go grab a coffee? I woke up so early that I can’t function,” Handong said, looking like she was functioning just fine.</p><p>“Wish I could, but I have class in 20” Dami said, glancing down at her phone. Yoohyeon had texted her good luck when she woke up. Suddenly Handong grabbed her phone out of her hand, Dami looked down surprised as the woman typed away on her phone.</p><p>“Here take my number, we can meet up after your class, I really need friends, and you don’t seem like a serial killer” Handong said as she typed, not noticing the younger woman tense up when she mentioned the word Killer.</p><p>“Yeah sure, I’ll text you when I’m out,” Dami said, ignoring the sudden fear tickling the back of her neck.</p><p>They parted ways, Dami turning around to watch her leave. Damn, she really was gorgeous, and so nice, maybe she could have a friend who just didn’t have any baggage, who didn’t know about the past year and a half. A friend who could just know her for her, and not the headlines. Dami walked to her first class overcome by the freedom she was feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is sort of a little baby chapter. More to come though, and yay new characters.</p><p>Check out my twitter for updates: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee Dami has some terrible luck, and sees an old familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora was running late, despite leaving well before her class started. She wanted a coffee and there was no way she would leave her favorite coffee shop without flirting with the cute barista. She pushed her way into the math building, the double doors swinging back close behind her dramatically. Bora’s first class was a lecture with over a 100 people in it. She both hated and loved classes of this size, she loved the fact that she could hide in the back, using her anonymity to blend into the scenery, but hated the fact there were so many first year students in the class. She took a seat near the back. She slung her bag on the floor next to a large guy who seemed to be doing his very best to disguise the fact that he was half asleep. It was her last semester of school, she certainly didn’t feel the need to snitch on him, or disturb his sleep. Bora should already be done with school, but after what happened, she didn’t feel safe on campus anymore, she took a year off to heal and work.</p><p>The professor soon walked in the class, greeting them with a flourish. He looked exactly like every other Math teacher she'd ever had, old, plain and horribly dull. When he started to take attendance, Bora zoned out until the Kim’s came around, staring blankly at the back of a boy in the front row head. It was a small head for a boy if she was being honest. But still a nice head, nice shape and pretty symmetrical.</p><p>“Kim Bora?” The professor said unenthusiastically.</p><p>“Here” she said, still absent mindedly still looking at the back of the boys head. It was strange, it seemed like he had tensed up as soon as her name was announced. <em>Did she know him?</em> Bora tried to think of any boy she had wronged. Plenty of girls came to mind, but not a single boy.</p><p>The boy swiveled around in the seat, and to Bora’s surprise, it wasn’t a boy at all, but a young and very pretty woman. The look on her face was alarming, her eyes wide and her mouth open like she had partially forgot how to use her jaw. She knew the face instantly, despite the weight loss, hair cut and new haunted look behind her eyes. How could she not, they had been friends once. Before it all happened. <em>Lee Yubin, in the flesh.</em></p><p>The woman's eyes met her own going wide with recognition. She saw her mouthing <em>“shit”</em> before turning back around. Bora could feel the fury rising in her chest, threatening to break free, splitting her open. <em>Who the fuck did she think she was coming back here?</em> Gahyeon had gone here, she had no right to be in the same halls that she once walked. The younger woman certainly had a death wish returning here.</p><p>“Lee Dami”</p><p>“LEE DAMI” the professor stated more clearly when no one answered.</p><p>Bora saw the small woman in front tensing again, her posture hunched over, as if she was trying to hide from the name. She almost felt sorry for her, trying to shrink away, disappear in a class full of people.</p><p>“Here” said a small voice from the front row.</p><p>Ahhhh a new name for a monster. Bora let out an audible scoff. It is understandable that she couldn’t be Lee Yubin anymore, she had already ruined that name. Lee Yubin was a convicted killer. Lee Dami was a no one.</p><p>--</p><p>Dami could feel Bora’s eyes boring into her back the entire lesson. Of all the classes in the school, she had to choose this one. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, wishing she hadn’t turned around in the first place so she could have just switched classes leaving Bora none the wiser. But she had to know. She needed to know for sure she still had enemies on this campus. It was too late to silently switch classes, she had been spotted. But what she couldn't understand was what was she doing there in the first place? She was supposed to be graduated by now, long gone and starting a professional life somewhere far far away. Why was she here?</p><p>Dami wanted to run, to flee before the class had even began, but that would bring so much attention to herself and she was sure that Bora was cocky and angry enough to follow her. <em>No.</em> Better to wait till the class was done and make a run for it. She could run home and hide till her next class, pretend like she hadn't just fucked up her entire semester. Yoohyeon would know what to do next.</p><p>She tried her best to pay attention to the rest of her class, still feeling Bora’s glare on the back of her neck. As soon as the professor announced the homework, about to dismiss them, Dami shot out of her desk and half walked, half sprinted out of the classroom, barely hearing her professor’s chuckled response as she made her escape. “I guess someone has really got to go.”</p><p>She ran quickly down the halls, not daring to glance back to see if she was following. Her heart was beating out of her throat. The doors were right in front of her as she heard behind her “YUBIN!” She quickened her pace as she burst out the doors to the outside. Panting, Yubin changed course, aiming for her apartment, willing to run the entire way there if it kept her from having to face Bora.</p><p>“YUBIN STOP!”</p><p>Yubin ignored the woman cutting across the lawn behind her. Suddenly hands enclosed around her waist and she was pushed forward, falling to the ground with a thump “SHIT!” She exclaimed, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. She lay on her back, panting from the exertion of the run. Pain registered in her shoulder before quickly receding.</p><p>“You tackled me," Yubin exclaimed in disbelief, looking at the small woman trying to untangle her legs from her own. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>“You… wouldn’t…. stop!” the small woman stammered, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T CHASE ME THEN!?!” Yubin yelled, losing any semblance of calm. She really didn’t want to deal with this, especially on campus. But she couldn't see a way around it. She shifted slightly, still trying to see if she could escape the inevitable.</p><p>“You have some fucking nerve showing your face here Yubin,” Bora spat, letting her anger and disgust for the younger woman show. </p><p>“I didn’t think anyone was still here, I certainly didn’t want to see you,” Yubin spat back at her. She had grass stains on the brand new jeans Yoohyeon had gotten her. She would have to go back to the apartment and change.</p><p>“Well you fucked that one up didn’t you,” Bora said, finally releasing her legs from Yubin, pushing herself to her feet. “You know, Minj goes to this school now, she’s started law school here to be near her parents, since you killed her sister,” Bora was over top the younger woman, who was still on the ground.</p><p>“No of course, I didn’t know that, she was studying to be a school teacher, how the hell would I have known that she was here,” Yubin said, her chest suddenly feeling tight. <em>Minji. Gahyeon’s sister.</em> Yubin remember the cold dead eyes watching her as she was sentenced. A shiver spread through her body. She had always liked Minji, she was kind and fun, the perfect mix for a really good school teacher, the type you remembered for years to come. She was a good sister, always had time for Gahyeon, even though she was off studying in another city. “</p><p>I didn’t kill Gahyeon, I loved her, the courts agreed,” She spat at the woman slowly getting to her feet, groaning when she felt the pang of pain in her shoulder again. </p><p>“Oh save it Yubin, we all know you did it, You may have fooled the court and Yoohyeon, but we know the truth, maybe I should let everyone else know,” Bora said with a smirk. “HEY EVERYONE LOOK ITS LEE YYOO-“</p><p>Yubin surges forward, putting her hand to the smaller woman’s mouth, surprising even herself. “Please Bora, please don’t, I didn’t do it, please my life has been a living hell. BORA! I didn’t do it!” Yubin tried to push down the tears that were threatening to let loose. She wasn't much of a crier, but her usual cold exterior had taken a hit in the past year, leaving her vulnerable.</p><p>The fear and sadness were palpable in the air as she continued.</p><p>“Look Bora, the law department is on the other side of campus, I have no reason to go there, I’ll avoid it like the plague, please just don’t tell Minj, I can’t see her eyes again, I cant handle her anger when I didn’t do it”</p><p>Yubin’s tears finally fell, obscuring her vision as she released her hold on Bora’s mouth. It was no use; her cover was blown. She was so stupid, thinking she could have a normal life. How could she think a haircut and a new name would keep her safe from the harassment and spotlight. She could never live a normal life again. The Old Yubin would never let anyone see her tears, she would save them for her pillow, but this Yubin was beaten down and broken. All her power was sucked out of her. She slowly turned to leave, knowing she wouldn't be safe if she ever returned to campus, Bora would make sure everyone knew who Lee Yubin was.</p><p>--</p><p>Bora stared at the younger woman, her eyes wild with fear and sadness. She was confused by her behavior. She expected the anger, even welcomed it. It felt somehow righteous to elicit so much ire out of the other woman. But she hadn’t seen this side of Yubin before. When she had gone to the trial, the few times she could make herself go, Yubin had looked cold and detached, she looked like a what she had been told a monster looked like. A strange feeling tugged at her insides. <em>Was she pitying Yubin?</em> The mixture of fear and sincerity really didn’t seem like it could be an act. This creature seemed like she could almost pass as her old friend. Bora had thought recently that that woman was an act put on by a manipulative killer, but what if it wasn’t.</p><p>Bora sighed as the other woman turned to leave. “Fine, I won’t tell her, or anyone else that you are here."</p><p>She reaction is delayed her back still turned to her, almost like she didn't believe her. Bora continued, "Everyone you knew graduated last semester, and Minj just goes to the law building and home so you wont see her, and Siyeon stays to her corner of the music building mostly. But you have to promise to stay hidden and don’t get too comfortable, you were on the news yesterday, people might put it together on their own”</p><p>Yubin turned around, looking surprised and a little relieved, “Thank you Bora, I really didn’t… wouldn’t do….” She left the sentence hanging, overcome with emotion.</p><p>“Sure whatever, I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for Minj” she snarled at the younger woman, “She was just getting her life back on track before this, she doesn’t need to hyper focus on you being on the same campus. I don’t believe you by the way, and I’m going to make sure when I’m around, you don’t lure in another poor woman.”</p><p>The younger woman looked hurt by the distrust. To be honest she looked like hell, the past year had done a number on Yubin. She was too thin, with sunken eyes, and a strange pallor to her skin. She was still beautiful, but her eyes were filled with so much sadness that bora felt as if she could be drawn into them and drown in the crashing waves. She looked like she was plucked out of some Greek tragedy. Bora couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy for Yubin. She was far from the quietly confident woman of the past. Bora turned to leave, passing a pretty blond woman on her way, not looking back at Yubin as she left.</p><p>It wasn’t like this was the first thing Bora had kept from Minji, she kept much worse secrets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my twitter for updates: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old Friends, New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of that little fight on campus, and find out what Yoohyeon's been up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Handong was loitering. She figured now that she was officially a student she was allowed to loiter on the expansive lawn, but she still felt weird being back. Anyone who could remember her was long gone, moved on with careers or families. She remembered them though, sitting on the lawn, people watching, laughing as they watched the new students bumble through their first day. Her old friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was drifting off on a memory when she spotted a vaguely familiar woman running—no sprinting away from the math building. She was being chased by another, smaller woman. She looked on, a bemused grin on her face as woman number two took woman number one down with an impressive linebacker tackle. She could only watch dumb struck as the two woman tried in vain to untangle themselves from each other. She couldn’t hear a thing they were saying but now that she wasn’t running, she recognized the cute woman with the short hair from this morning, the one she desperately hoped would text her. But the shorter woman with longer dark hair was a complete mystery. She watched for another minute, feeling awkward, wanting to approach to see if Dami was alright, but also not wanting to get in an altercation. She sighed, resigned to stand there unhelpfully staring at the two women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dami appeared to be highly distressed, her body stiff and her composure faltering. She seemed to be pleading, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Handong risked walking a little closer, curious, but still not wanting to pry. Her heart hurt seeing the kind woman from that morning crumple into herself, she could just make out Dami saying “I didn’t… I wouldn’t” Before the other woman started again. Then, as fast as it started, it was over. The small brunette was walking away, not looking back, her fist clenched at her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong snapped out of her confused stupor, walking up to the woman while reaching in her bag for some tissues. “Here,” Handong said, handing the smaller woman a tissue, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ummm… Hi, yeah I’m good” Dami said, clearly trying to hide the fact that she was crying and failing miserably. Handong chuckled a little, noting the woman was a pretty crier.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How lucky for her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Handong was jealous. She decided to keep that thought to herself, no need to scare away a new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m guessing there will be no new friend date at the café,” she said a little sadly, watching as Dami shook her head slightly, looking fully defeated by the day already, “Alright, well the least I can do is walk you home right?” She said more to herself than to Dami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to, I can make it there fine,” Dami said softly. Despite her words, Handong could tell the woman didn’t want to be by herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balderdash, I'm not letting a pretty woman walk home by herself, I have a reputation to protect,” she said cheerfully, linking arms with the younger woman, delighting to see that she had elicited a tiny smile out of her. She was really beautiful when she smiled, even though it didn’t seem to reach her eyes. She seemed friendly, but cold and sad in the moments when she wasn’t being observed. Mysterious. Handong liked mysteries, especially ones who looked like Lee Dami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked for a while in a comfortable silence, until Dami asked in a small voice, “So you aren’t going to ask me why I was crying, or who that woman was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of my business, unless you wanna make it my business, I have been known to throw a mean right hook if you know what I mean,” Handong said with a wink that made the other woman blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Dami said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me if you need to, I’m a good listener really,” Handong said sympathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a pause Dami continued quietly, “She… I used to date her friend… It ended strangely between her and I, and her friends and sister… don’t feel warm and fuzzy about me being back on campus. I didn’t really think they would still be here, everyone else graduated last semester, but Bora is still here, and in one of my classes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong listened intently, silently praising the heavens when Dami let slip that her ex was a woman, score for the gays. “They are really good at holding a grudge aren’t they, you were gone for a whole year weren’t you? People cant possibly still be mad about a relationship that ended so long ago” Handong said patting Dami’s hand as they walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s really complicated” Dami said tensing a bit at the soft touch of Handong's hand, “Well here we are, that’s my building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh well I guess this is where we part.” Handong said, a little sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could come in… Just for a minute…” Dami said, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My roommate is probably home and you said you needed friends… and shes really a great one to have, trust me. She’d walk over hot coals for her friends…” Dami stammered lamely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with that sort of sales pitch I think I have to meet her and make her my friend too” Handong smiled brightly following Dami into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stared at her wall, expecting something to jump out at her. There had to be an answer somewhere in all this mess. Papers and pictures were tacked onto the wall in front of her in no discernible order. It looked crazy, Yoohyeon knew this. Yubin had laughed at it when she saw it the night before, calling her a conspiracy theorist before Yoohyeon reminded her that this wall had helped her get out of prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea eventually lead her to her big break in the case had hit her out of the blue one day when she was standing in front of this wall. She had taken to staring at the wall for hours, alone in her empty apartment fighting off the feeling of hopelessness that had crept into her daily life since Yubin left. She was always close to Yubin, Gahyeon too for that matter, but losing Yubin had felt like losing a limb. They had been friends since childhood, always in the same classes, the inseparable 2yoo. The first six months Yoohyeon had felt like she was living in a fog, unable to breath deeply enough, unable to catch her breath. Pain engulfed her until one day she had enough. She was so lost, she turned to the only place she could think of, the internet. She logged onto her computer, and quickly finding  several message boards about true crime. She had always liked true crime in a casual sort of way, but once she made an account she was hooked. She would spend hours on there, researching and trying to find anything at all she could on Gahyeons case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People on the board didn’t think she was crazy or awful for still believing in her best friend, some did to be fair, but most were at least understanding. They would help her with timelines and reading police reports, always keeping her spirits up. She had made her wall around 3 months in, putting everything she knew on it. It helped, having something to think on, something to keep her busy, kept her from missing Yubin so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 3 weeks ago she had thought about Yubin's alibi. She had maintained from the beginning that she had been in her hometown 4 hours away at the time of her girlfriend’s disappearance. Her parents had seen her that morning when they woke up and saw her rental car outside. But no one had seen her from 8 pm on Friday until that Saturday morning. Yubin had said she went to a lake nearby her parents house and drank by herself, but no one could corroborate that. Yoohyeon had to admit, it was probably the worst alibi she had ever heard, but she knew Yubin wouldn’t lie to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is when it came to her, like a lightning hit. Where did she get the booze? She was indeed still drunk when the police came to speak to her the next day. The cops always assumed it had come from their house, since they couldn’t find any trace of her buying anything in town, but they didn’t really keep alcohol in the house except for special occasions. Yoohyeon was pretty sure there was none in the house that day. The police of course never believed her, and were still apprehensive when she brought the proof that would eventually exonerate her friend. Persistence and blind loyalty can pay off sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon suddenly heard voices outside the door. One was clearly Yubin, the other was not one she recognized. “BIN! Are you home, I thought you’d still be in class,” Yoohyeon said opening her door and peaking outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a woman. A beautiful woman with golden hair and an easy smile, standing in her living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bin?” the woman said, slightly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she calls me Bin sometimes, it’s a nickname” Yubin said with a knowing glance sent her way, “Yoo, this is a new friend, Handong. I kind of offered you up as a friend too, so you really have no choice now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok, Hello new friend, I’m Yoohyeon, Nice to meet you” the tall woman said, reaching out a hand in greeting. Yoohyeon looked to Yubin noticing the red puffiness around her eyes. “Oh no, Bin, have you been crying? Why? What happened?” she said alarmed at the state of her friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She got into a little quarrel with this short feisty woman… what was her name Dami? Bora? Was that it?” Handong said without much thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s eye went wide. Yubin had seen Minji’s best friend. On the first day. Poor Yubin has the worst luck. “You saw Bora?! Shitt. Yuu…Dami. What did she say?” Yoohyeon said eyes filled with concern, wary of what to say around the newcomer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you would expect,” Dami replied curtly, “Look we should talk about it later, we have a guest, she doesn’t want to hear about drama. She’s got two new best friends to make,” Yubin said with a smile that didn’t make it all the way to her eyes. The look wounded Yoohyeon. The sadness behind those brown eyes was so vast and deep you could drown in them if you weren’t careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friendship bracelets are in order I believe” Yoohyeon blurted out to everyones surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we five?” Yubin said with a bemused look “Do we even have the supplies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE don’t, but I do. My brother seems to think I'm still 10 and is awful at giving gifts so he sent me a kit my last birthday,” Yoohyeon said excitedly, “I was just waiting for the two perfect people to make them with.” In truth Yoohyeon had forgotten all about the kit until that very moment. Other than Yubin, she had lost all her friends when she didn’t drop her bestfriend. She had spent the last year and a half pretty much alone, other than friends she met online in the true crime forums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m game if you are” Handong said jovially. So they sat at the table, talking and making friendship bracelets. By the end, they were on their way to become friends. Yoohyeon and Yubin were especially happy to welcome someone far removed from the trauma and tragedy of the years prior into their life. They both needed a bit of sunshine, and Handong seemed like the perfect fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So she just agreed to keep you a secret?" Yoohyeon said cleaning the table off after Handong had left their apartment. “Just like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was really strange. She said she was doing it for Minji, but I don't know, it seemed like there was something else" Yubin said, trying to carefully tie her two new friendship bracelets and failing at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it makes sense in a way, you didn't really get to see what all this did to Minji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw her at the sentencing, and that was enough for me.” Yubin said with a slight shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was more than just that,” Yoohyeon said as she stowed the craft supplies away in the closet she had found them. “She was like the walking dead, for months and when she wasn't dead behind the eyes, she was filled with rage" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon walked over to Yubin, kneeling in front of where she was seated, their eyes meeting as Yoohyeon tied the colorful strands together around her wrist one at a time. She saw a genuine smile pass over the shorter woman’s normally stoney face. "There."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Little things would set her off. She was awful to be around, we fought constantly" Yoohyeon added, placing her hands on Yubin’s knees and pushing herself up from her kneeling position. She could remember vividly the last time Minji had been in this apartment. It wasn’t a memory she liked to revisit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadness passed over Yubin's face suddenly. Happiness was so fleeting with them now. She tried so desperately to catch it in her hands, to hold it down so they could both share it, but it always slipped away. "I'm so sorry about what happened with her, you guys were so great together, I cant help to feel that it was my fault you guys broke up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense Binnie, it wasn't you, sometimes tragedy just tears people apart," Yoohyeon said with a sad smile. "Anyway, You are going to have to be extra careful now that we know Bora, Minj, and Siyeon are all on campus, School and home nothing more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know... This sucks" the small woman said looking at her wrist, newly adorned with the colorful bracelets</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That it does Binnie." Yoohyeon patted her on the shoulder, ignoring the feelings pooling in her gut. She would have her happy ending, she just had to work for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter tonight since I like intervals of 5. I'll post more over the next few days so stay tuned.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bora and Siyeon talk about that little conversation on campus and a flashback with Gahyeon finally!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So she was just, there, in your class?” Siyeon asked with a puzzled look on her face. The two women had opted out of lunch, Bora being too agitated to be in public right now. They had gone back to her apartment, so the always exuberant Bora could vent in private. As soon as they arrived, the small woman made a beeline to her bedroom, letting out a frustrated grunt as she threw herself on the bed. Siyeon followed, lightly laying down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just sitting there, with her new hair and new name, like that changed anything that happened,” Bora said laying on her back in her bed, too annoyed to take her shoes off, letting her feet dangle off the edge. Siyeon nuzzled into her neck, like she often did when Bora was in a mood. She almost forgot her anger for a second, running her fingers through Siyeon’s glossy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That woman has nerves of steel,” Siyeon said gravely, shaking her head at the sheer stubbornness. “Can you imagine if it was Minj in that class and not you. Yubin’s parents would be planning a funeral right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I did sort of tackle her,” Bora said, hiding her face in a pillow as she said it, hoping she would ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!?” Siyeon tore the pillow away, a look of bewilderment on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“She tried to run away, and I had things I needed to say to her, I was desperate, honey” Bora said with a slight whine. Bora didn't appreciate Siyeon rolling her eyes in response, nudging her a little.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you assaulted her?” Siyeon said.She looked slightly concerned for her, like she could somehow get in trouble for something. Obviously she could, but she hadn’t even thought of that while she was doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed her to know that I wasn’t going to let her get away with it,” Bora said putting a hand on Siyeons back bringing her in closer. She wanted to pull that fire back out of herself, to feel that anger. It made her feel like she was doing something, that all the pain had a purpose. But it seemed to have seeped out of her, leeching away into her surroundings like ink.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened,” Siyeon asked, her soft voice bringing Bora out of her racing thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“She sort of broke down, and crumpled in on herself. She looked so small and nonthreatening, and sad, really sad.” </p><p> </p><p>“She has no right to be sad,” Siyeon said, her anger clear in her clipped speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Prison really did a number on her, she looked so different, and I sort of took pity on her. I told her I wouldn’t tell the whole class or Minj,” Bora explained nervously, hoping Siyeon would agree to what she asked her next.</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you telling me,” Siyeon asked, her serene calmness back. She could be chaotic, just like Bora, but she had this quietness that could make her seem wiser than her age.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t count, you are my girlfriend, my secrets are your secrets, right?” Bora said, patting her arm softly, trying to seem nonchalant. None of this worked if her girlfriend wasn't on board. She’d call it off right there, call Minji and tell her everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… right,” Siyeon said, looking slightly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost believed her when she said she didn’t do it, you should have seen her, she looked like the Yubin we all knew and trusted. You remember how strangely sincere she always seemed. Like what you saw was what you get.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Siyeon said with a surprising amount of anger. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean I know it has to be her, but still…. And why are you so angry?” Bora asked</p><p> </p><p>“She was my friend too Bora… Gahyeon was my friend, and I can’t sit here while you defend her killer,” Siyeon said, rising from the bed in anger. The switch flipped so quickly that Bora hadn’t really seen it coming. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m…I’m not, look I was just trying to talk this through with you. It was traumatic just seeing her there.” Bora tried to keep the whine out of her voice as she grabbed for her arm, catching her wrist, feeling her pulse pound against the skin there. “I cant tell Minj, she would likely ruin her own life trying to ruin Yubin’s, and she made so much progress this last year, she actually has a life to ruin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never defend her, you know that. It was just strange… she was strange… It wasn’t what I expected” Bora said sweetly, cupping the younger woman's face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”  Siyeon slumped back on the bed, putting her hand to Bora’s hand near her chin, pulling lightly on the skin of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I expected gloating, or like an evil villain laugh. Not tears,” Bora said lazily, pushing hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not Thanos, Bora” Siyeon said with a slight smile and a chuckle. She was happy to seee the smile, worried she had asked too much of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but she was so cold and emotionless at the trial. She seemed like a monster, it was just… disconcerting to see her crying when she barely cried at the trial,” Bora continued, pulling at her shirt absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably a narcissist, only really caring when something directly affects her,” Siyeon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I guess that makes sense.” Bora joined her girlfriend on the edge of the bed and continued, “Look, Minj will be home soon, we should stop talking about this, I really don’t want her to lose herself in this again. Please promise me you wont tell her she is on campus again.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to find out, how are they going to go an entire semester without seeing each other?” Siyeon being the voice of reason was rare, but it did happen. She was much more likely to enable her crazy ideas, or even worse egg them on.</p><p> </p><p>“I told Yubin what areas of the campus to avoid, and if I see her in our next lecture I think I might give her Minji’s schedule, so she knows what times to get off campus.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to give a convicted killer, your best friends school schedule?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaaahhhh…. I mean maybe just general times and places, so she can avoid them”</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon looked as if she wanted to respond to that insane idea, but a noise came from the other room. Minji was home, waltzing in the apartment, throwing her bag on the table next to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, you home?” Minji called from the other room, “I had a long day and I need a hug and some Netflix with my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming honey bun,” Bora calls out, leaving the bed before turning around and whispering “Please promise me you won’t tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I promise” Siyeon said, resigned to the fact that this whole plan was a hopelessly bad idea</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Siyeon didn't really want to tell Minji. She was fiercely loyal to Bora, which was part of it, but the bigger part was Minji scared her. She hadn't really known Minji before her sister went missing. She was Gahyeon's friend, but never part of her inner circle really. She had started dating Bora well after the disappearance, trial, and conviction. This Minji was short tempered and abrasive to most people close to her. Bora seemed to be able to handle it better than Siyeon, probably because she had good memories to look back on, and a reason to fight for the friendship. But Siyeon didn't have that, she constantly felt as if she had to walk on eggshells around her. She could be mean and spiteful if she really wanted too. Siyeon didn't want to get on her bad side again.</p><p> </p><p>She had met both Bora and Minji before the tragedy, instantly enamored by Bora's charm. She harbored a crush on the girl for months, not knowing how to act on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know you like her" Gahyeon teased one day after the group had eaten lunch together, "You stare at her so much, you are lucky that she's oblivious or she would totally know." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ummm... I don't know who you are talking about," Siyeon said, trying her best not to blush and looking at her hands intently. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "BORA, you dumb dumb. You can't fool me, I know you too well," Gahyeon said knowingly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You don't know me that well," Siyeon bit back at her, feeling suddenly embarrassed and annoyed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "We hung out everyday last semester," She can tell Gahyeon wass trying to hide how her words stung, but indeed Siyeon did know her too well to be fooled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah and then you ditched me for those two" Siyeon said trying to mask the slight pain she felt from the words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Look, I know, I'm sorry, I got swept away a bit. But Siyeon, I really do treasure your friendship and I want to do better. Plus you really would like Yubin, you guys have similar interests. Give us a chance," Gahyeon said with genuine affection in her tone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Siyeon could see from her expression that she really wanted to do better. It had stung when she had come back from summer break and felt like an outsider to her friend. She had liked Yubin the few times they hung out, she was cool and passionate, and she was clearly infatuated with Gahyeon. Her friend deserved that sort of relationship.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Okay fine, I'll give Yubin a chance, she is at least better than the last one," Siyeon said, resigned to her fate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh yay! Thank you Si!" The small woman threw herself into a hug of her friend, "And I can help you with your Bora situation, she's my sister's oldest friend, so I can tell you all you need to know about her! Oh my god, I can be your wing woman!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah okay fine" Siyeon said, finally breaking out into a huge smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memory of that day clouded her mind. Gahyeon had helped her, telling her what to say, making up excuses for just the three of them to meet, making sure they always sat next to each other at group meet ups. She had tried her best, Siyeon knew that. She succeeded in a strange way, not how anyone would have wanted, but the shared grief over Gahyeon had pushed them together. Siyeon just wished her friend was still around to see it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys... I'm editing this slowly. Its my baby and I want it to have a nice new coat of paint. This chapter is now updated. </p><p>Follow my twitter for updates and such: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minji makes some interesting choices, and we learn more about the breakup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji’s first day back was fine when she could concentrate. Her classes seemed challenging, but doable, her professors seemed kind and professional, and no one knew who she was. That was one of the perks of transferring to this school, people had known Gahyeon, but no one really knew that Gahyeon had an older sister. She felt a closeness to her sister when she walked through campus, like she was walking beside her, her hand in hers. She’d visit her old dorm often, sitting in the lobby, studying or just scrolling on her phone. She could hear her in the laughter of the students who gathered there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t necessarily not want to share what happened to her sister, all of her closest friends knew the details, but she didn’t want the looks and the stares that came with everyone knowing you're the dead girl’s sister. The pity on people’s faces were always well-intentioned, but it made Minji feel pathetic and small, like she was one blow from dissolving into dust. That’s why she kept their connection secret from most of her classmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minji arrived home, she was happy to see Bora tere, secretly she was glad to see Siyeon too, but she would never tell her that. Minji spent the rest of her day laughing with Bora and Siyeon, enjoying her oldest friend's company. Living together was the best decision either of them had made in the last year filled with worsening decisions for both of them. They gave each other a lifeline through the tumultuous time in both of their lives, able to navigate them better together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji left the lovebirds in the living room, laying down in her soft bed to do some reading for school. It didn’t last long, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the book still clutched in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MINJI!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minj why didn’t you find me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you protect me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you let this happen?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sat bolt up in her bed, suddenly thrust from her dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s voice was so real, ringing through her ears for minutes after her dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Minji said, rushing to dress herself and grab her things for the day. Bora and Siyeon were still sleeping, nestled into each other on the couch where they had fallen asleep the night before. Minji crept out of the apartment, not wanting her friends to stop her from doing what she knew was probably a bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raced down the sidewalk, too antsy to stop and get a cab. Running felt good. Felt like she was running towards answers. 30 minutes later she was outside the familiar building. She used to frequent the place before all this. Minji pushed the memory away, watching the door, waiting for someone to leave, letting her slip inside. A young kid and his mother, clearly with her hands full with the boy came to the door. Minji rushes forward to help her with the door, “Here let me help,” Minji said sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you dear,” The woman said, only half paying attention to the woman holding the door for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji slips in after her, unnoticed by anyone. She ran up a flight of stairs, soon finding herself in front of a familiar apartment. She knocks loudly, barely containing the rage that is seeping into all of her actions. “Coming,” A familiar voice calls from inside before the door opens on a tall silver haired woman. The woman's expression is one of pure shock, morphing into anger after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck Minji?!” Yoohyeon glaring at the dark haired woman in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE IS SHE?!? YUBIN. YOU BITCH ARE YOU HERE?!?” Minji yells pushing her way into the apartment the women used to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you idiot she’s not here, she went home to her parents. Why would she stay?” Yoohyeon says loudly, her annoyance at the sudden intrusion apparent. “Especially with you in town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. She couldn’t just leave you. You too are as co dependent as they come,” Minji spat, crossing the room and throwing open the closed door to what used to be Yubin’s room. She remembered at the one time she had visited Yoohyeon since the whole thing started, the woman had left the place clean and just as Yubin had left it, almost like a shrine. It had sickened her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If she’s at her parents, why does it look like someone slept here last night?” Minji says after surveying the slightly untidy bed. It had been made the last time she was here. “There’s laundry in her basket too”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Errrr…. Minj can you just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hiding her in your room Yoo? You guys fucking yet? Did she fall asleep in your arms like you always wanted?” Minji spat at the other woman, venom in her words. She grabbed for the other door yanking it open. It was empty, as was the bathroom, and the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT MINJI GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Yoohyeon exploded on the woman, “You have no right to barge in here accusing me of things because you can’t deal with your fucking feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you see she ruins things Yoo. She ruined Gahyeon, she ruined our friends, she’s already ruined us” Minji was suddenly pleading with the woman. She had to see the logic in this. She had to know that no one else could have killed her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t ruin us Minj, you did,” Yoohyeon snarled at Minji, eye going wide with anger, “You called me pathetic for standing by my friend. You called my investigations stupid and cut me out of your life. Yubin didn’t hurt me, You did!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hang in the air, the sting feeling deep and abiding. She could see the hurt in Yoohyeon’s angry glare as she stared back at her. She had said awful things to her, it was true. She remembers how angry she was, how hurt she was. It was one of many mistakes she had made in the last year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was using you, I couldn’t just let you be used. She killed my sister,” Minj finally said, getting angrier with every word. Rage. She couldn’t tame her rage anymore. Grief can do that, take control, morph into something ugly and dark</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t kill your sister Minj. Please get out of my house.” Yoohyeon pushed the woman towards the door forcefully, her hands pushing against her chest, her words calm and collected despite the clear anger in her voice. “I will call the cops if you don’t leave. Breaking and entering and harassment are crimes, think of your future Minji.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji let herself be pushed, the anger waning, her mood turning dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will call the cops if I see you waiting around her for her or me, I will file a restraining order if you come near me again Minji. Go home, I’ll call Bora and tell her you are coming” Yoohyeon said, pushing the woman out of the door finally and closing the door in her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji stands at the door for a second, trying to understand what just happened, surprised at the heat and venom in the younger woman's words. What the hell was she doing? Yoohyeon didn’t deserve her hatred, Yubin did. She slowly turns and makes her way down the stairs and back out into the street. One day she would see Yubin again, she just had to be patient. She had to be smart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TEXT MESSAGE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YOOHYEON: KIM BORA!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BORA: Why are you contacting me Yoo, I told you to lose my number and never speak to me again. Do I have to block you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YOOHYEON: Well tell your bestie to stay the hell away from me and Yubin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora: Wait what? Minji is there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YOOHYEON: She was, she pushed her way in and searched the place for Bin, luckily she was at a job interview and hasn't come home yet. Listen Bora I know you promised Bin you wouldn’t tell her she was back. I am very grateful for that, but this whole thing blows up as soon as Minji finds her. Your secret comes out too Bora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora: Yeah yeah I know, I’ll talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YOOHYEON: Listen, I told Minj and I am going to tell you as well so you know I am serious. I will call the cops if I see her anywhere near my building. I will get a restraining order if I have to. I don’t want to hurt Minj or ruin her future, but Yubin is very vulnerable and fragile right now. I am the only one left who can protect her. You guys didn’t see first hand her life draining from her eyes each week she sat in that jail cell. I am just now seeing glimpses of the old Binnie, I will not let either of you ruin that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BORA: Maybe she should have thought about that before she killed her girlfriend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>YOOHYEON: Bora, they don’t just overturn convictions willy nilly. Yubin is innocent, I saw the video evidence myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora reread the last message the silver hair woman sent over and over again. She was struck by the simplicity of it, the logic behind it. Bora didn’t know of any case where a murder conviction was overturned. It was extremely rare and it usually took years to work it’s way through the courts. That didn’t happen this time, she was released in under a month. But if Yubin didn’t do it, who did, and did they have anything to do with the secret Bora had been desperately trying to keep all this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yubin had left the apartment early to go to a job interview at Handong’s uncles café. Handong had set up the interview the day before when they were hanging out. Yubin desperately needed a job to sustain her for the time being, she was not going to rely on Yoohyeon for everything. Yoohyeon had graduated a year early, and had a job working from home doing graphic design for a large corporation. She made good money and gave her plenty of time to work on the case, but Yubin didn’t like the idea of not pulling her weight. She still had a small inheritance from a great aunt who passed away 2 years ago, but a lot of that was gone after all the lawyers fees and court costs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The café was the perfect location, hallway between the apartment and the campus.  It was small, but quaint, with dimmed lighting and lots of fresh flowers. Yubin had entered, seeing Handong behind the counter serving a customer. She sent a little wave her way, loitering by a table in the back of the café. The girl really was dressed like a ray of sunshine today, a yellow dress underneath her apron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me just go grab my uncle, I’ll introduce you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yubin waited until the Chinese woman reappeared with a tall man with Handong’s familiar soft facial features. “Uncle this is Lee Dami, the woman I met at school.” Handong said leading them both to a table in the back. The interview went quickly, and very well. Yubin talked about her studies, her experience being a barista 2 years prior, and when the one and a half year gap in schooling and employment came up, a lie quickly came to her lips. “My mom, she was ill for a while, I went back home to help my father, She’s better now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you seem competent and composed, Handong thinks highly of you, I’ll give you a shot” The tall man answered when the interview was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, oh thank you so much I really appreciate it” Yubin said bowing her head, smiling uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I run a tight ship here Dami, I don’t want any drama or strife, You will be here on time, when you are scheduled, you can start tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, sir. I am drama free, I promise” the lie flowing quickly from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yubin ordered two coffee’s from Handong before she left the café, excited to tell Yoohyeon she was a newly employed woman. She was on her way back to the apartment with the coffees on a tray when her phone buzzed with an incoming call. Yubin fumbled to get the phone open, finally placing it to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YUBIN!” Yoohyeon said breathlessly on the other side of the line, “Stay away from the apartment, Minj showed up, she just left, she might be waiting for you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger and fear washed over the short woman. Of course Minji would find out she was living at her old place with Yoohyeon. What other options did she have, all her other friends still thought of her as a monster. Yubin was already approaching the building, she dashed into the alleyway beside it, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the tall dark haired woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spotted her as soon as she left the building, her height and beauty making her unmistakable. Yubin tried to calm her breathing, ducking deeper in the alley. She hadn’t seen her since the day she was sentenced. She could still remember the cold dead eyes staring back at her as she left the room. Yubin shivered at the memory. She saw Minji passing the opening of the alley, not bothering to look back, seeming to be fueled by rage to continue forward. Yubin sighed as the woman continued on, getting smaller and smaller until she couldn’t make her out anymore. Yubin silently slipped from her hiding place, visibly trembling, and headed into the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yubin, Oh my god! She didn’t see you right?” Yoohyeon said, grabbing the woman as soon as she walked through the door. Clasping her by the shoulders, checking the younger woman for signs of injury. Yubin tried to stop herself from shaking, but her control was lost completely. Yoohyeon pulled her into a tight hug, not letting her go until the shaking stopped. She felt so safe in her arms. She had a way of hugging that felt all encompassing, like she was surrounded by only good things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Yoo, just a little rattled. Are you okay?” Yubin finally asked after a minute, her voice muffled because her face was still hidden in the crook of Yoohyeons neck.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, she was mean, but I’m much more worried about you,” Yoohyeon said, happy to see the slight woman stop trembling. She let her go, studying her face, a cautious smile pulling at the edges of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay Yoo, and on a happy note, I got the job” Yubin said a smile returning to her face, “I start tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BIN THAT’S SO GREAT!” Yoohyeon shouted a bit too loud, hugging her friend, “We have to Celebrate, Wine and takeout are in order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should invite Handong too, as a thank you”  Yubin added casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course, she’s a good egg, I can tell” Yoohyeon added, trying to not show her disappointment in it not being just the two best friends, “No other reason you wanna invite her right?” Yoohyeon questioned, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yubin blushed a little, “No of course not, I mean she’s beautiful and nice, but not really my type I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forgot, cute, assertive, and fun, which are all solidly your type” Yoohyeon said scanning the other woman for any tells. Yubin gave her an unreadable look. It looked as if she was trying really hard to not let her feelings show. Which only made her feel more curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean sure, but I’m not really looking for anyone right now, with everything that happened… I don't if I can even do it again” Yubin said, sadness washing over her delicate features, “But you should go for it, pretty, smart, and kind are kind of your bread and butter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently not since my ex has apparently turned into a raging bitch since we broke up,” Yoohyeon said lightly punching her best friend's arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The exception does not make the rule” She said, sinking into their couch, pulling oohyeon down with her so she can lay her head on her shoulder, and just exist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was starting to feel like less of a dream. Maybe things could become more normal. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cleaned up this chapter a bit, tweaked the dialogue, added a little more exposition, hope you enjoy.<br/>I'll try to go a bit faster with my updates since I'm taking a bit twitter break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twitter/CC/Kofi: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chance Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backstory on Minji and Yoohyeon, plus a chance meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji knew she had fucked up. She could tell by the way her phone kept vibrating in her back pocket. Bora was messaging her non stop. She knew why. Yoohyeon had told her about her ill fated journey to find Lee Yubin. Damn Yoohyeon, she had no right to still look so good after the absolute shit show that has been the past year. Feelings of regret and longing began to bubble back up before she could push them back down. It had been a mistake to go back to that apartment, to see Yoohyeon again. She was doing just fine ignoring her existence.</p><p>They had met through Gahyeon, the summer before she went missing. Minji was back from school, and Gahyeon had wanted her to meet her new friends. She could tell straight away that Gahyeon and Yubin were both smitten with each other. It was obvious to everyone else before it was obvious to them. Yoohyeon seemed to be in good spirits, despite seemingly being the third wheel. Minji was struck by her the moment they met. Her hair was soft brown back then. Her smile was sweet and effortless that day.</p><p>They continued to meet throughout the summer mostly with the others, but also alone on some occasions. On one of those occasions Yoohyeon just blurted out what Minji had been too scared to admit. “Will you stop looking at my lips unless you are going to do something about it!” The flustered woman stammered. From that point on the four of them were inseparable. Gahyeon finally plucked up the courage to ask out Yubin the next week, and they all fell into infatuation. They spent everyday together until Minj had to return to school in the fall. They all kept in touch. Minj come to visit on weekends when she could. Yoohyeon coming to stay in her dorm when her schedule allowed.</p><p>Everything was perfect until that spring. Yubin and Gahyeon seemed to hit a rough patch in their relationship, they stopped coming to visit as much. Gahyeon stopped calling her sister daily. Yoohyeon talked for hours about how worried she was for her friend. Something was clearly wrong with her friends, and Yoohyeon had no idea what she could do. Then it happened. Gahyeon disappeared into thin air.</p><p>Yubin was immediately the prime suspect, it’s always the significant other. Yoohyeon was adamant that her best friend since childhood could never hurt anyone. Minj tried to give Yubin the benefit of the doubt, and succeeded for a while. It was hard to think sweet charming Yubin, who was too afraid to ask out the woman she liked could do anything. But then she was charged, and then came the trial. The cold, frowning woman who sat in that court room, was not the woman Minji had spent her entire summer with, watching her slowly fall in love with her sister. That woman was a monster.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood by Yubin, even as she went to trial. She never gave up on the woman. Minji pulled away from both women. Not being able to listen to Yoohyeon’s cries over the woman who killed her sister. It all came to an end the day after she was convicted. Minji had naively thought that having a conviction would change something for the other girl, that she would finaly see Yubin as the lying manipulating killer she truly was, but she was mistaken.</p><p>Yoohyeon was an absolute wreck after the conviction, falling to pieces next to her in the court room. She wrapped her arm around her weeping girlfriend, trying to control her own sadness and anger. It wasn't fair, she should be able to fall apart, but she couldn't. Yoohyeon lifted her head as Yubin passed where they sat, shackles on her hands and feet. She looked so small next to the guards flanking her on either side.</p><p>"Yoo, calm down, it will be okay, I'll be okay, I love you" Yubin said as she passed. Minji tensed around her girfriend, pulling her closer instinctively. Yubin saw the motion and tore her gaze away from her best friend, eyes locking on Minji's. Minji put all her rage and sadness into that stare, holding it long after Yubin had shivered and looked away. That shiver was her conciliation prize she thought. </p><p>When they were finally back at Yoohyeon's apartment, Minji felt a growing anxiety with the presence of Yubin that still lingered in the place. She was everywhere, in the books on the book shelf, the pictures on the wall, in the haunted look on her girlfriends red puffy face.</p><p>"I just can't believe it" Yoohyeon said quietly, looking at a book Yubin had left on the table before she left that night so long ago. Tears threatened to break free agian as she picked up the book and cradled it to her chest.  </p><p>“Yoo she did it, they found her guilty, stop crying over that monster” Minji spat, with more venom than she intended.</p><p>“Don’t you call her that. This is Bin we are talking about, aloof, soft, cute little Bin. She couldn’t hurt anyone,” Yoo said tears filling her eyes.</p><p>“MY SISTERS DEAD YOO, AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT HERE CRYING OVER HER MURDERER! I can't even properly mourn her because you just fall to pieces all the time,” Minji said, suddenly screaming, “You are stupid and pathetic if you believe that liar and I will not have my girlfriend crying over a monster!”</p><p>“Well then I guess you won’t have a girlfriend then. Because I am far to pathetic to be your girlfriend, right?” Yoo said suddenly calm. It was eerie how fast the change came.</p><p>The words stung. Even though she knew that this had been coming since the trial started, she still recoiled at the suggestion. They had been unable agree on much of anything for months, their disagreement on Yubin seeping into everything, even things they used to share. Choosing a movie to watch became impossible, they would fight over where to order food.</p><p>“Yoo” she whispered.</p><p>“I won’t abandon her like you guys did, she’s my only true friend left Minj,” Yoohyeon snapped, looking at the floor.</p><p>“You love her. Oh my god, I’m so dumb, of course you do,” Minji said in sudden realization, “God that’s pathetic, pinning after your convicted murderer best friend, you absolute idiot.”</p><p>Yoohyeon looked wounded by her words, Minj was surprised at how good that made her feel. It was the first time she had tried to hurt someone with her words.</p><p>“I can believe in someone and not want to fuck them Minj, I think you should leave,” Yoohyeon said still staring at the floor stiffly.</p><p>“Whatever Yoo, lose my number, forget I exist, if you see me in public walk the other way” Minji shot back at the woman as she left the apartment.</p><p>Minji was crying, she didn’t know when she had started, but tears flowed slowly down her face. She quickly ducked into a café, heading straight to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she finally stopped crying, she stared at her reflection. <em>What the hell are you doing? Why do you keep trying to hurt Yoohyeon, you love her.</em></p><p>A little knock came at the door to the bathroom, “Hey are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine,” Minji said dabbing her eyes with cold water.</p><p>“Hey look, come on out, no one else is here, I’ll get you a coffee on the house, I know the owner” the voice said through the door.</p><p>“Why are you being so nice?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I seem to be collecting pretty crying girls this week, you are my second in two days.”</p><p>“Ok, I guess I can show my face for a vanilla latte,” Minji said pushing the door open.</p><p>In front of her was a smiling barista in pretty yellow dress, with short blonde hair and bangs. She was elegant looking, like royalty. Minji voice caught in her throat at the unexpected closeness of the girl. “One vanilla latte, coming right up. You can sit over in the corner, no one can see your face over there, that’s where I go when I need a good cry at work” the girl said pointing to a comfortable looking chair facing the far wall. Minji walked over and plopped in the chair, looking very ungraceful. The girl was right, this is the perfect place to hide her face.</p><p>--</p><p>Handong peered over at the girl who she just rescued from the bathroom as she busied herself making her the vanilla latte she had promiced. Her uncle came out from the back, looking around the place a before heading around the counter to check the storage.</p><p>“You know you have a type right?” her uncle said nudging her and motioning towards the girl in the corner.</p><p>“Im sure I don’t know what you are referring to, “ Handong said roling her eyes dramatically.</p><p>“Sad girls, you like sad girls. There was that Dami girl you brought in this morning, and now this girl. Sad and mysterious, that’s your type,” her uncle said with a slight smile.</p><p>“Ughhh, can you not, it’s weird when you talk about my type” Handong said glowering at her uncle. He was technically only 8 years alder than her, but he acted like it was a lifetime.</p><p>“Oh that reminds me. Don’t break that Dami’s heart like you did with the last barista I hired”</p><p>“I didn’t break her heart, I just didn’t want to date her.”</p><p>“Not sad enough for you?”</p><p>“God you are annoying today, I’m not going to hurt Dami, I promise,” Handong said glaring at her uncle.</p><p>“So you aren’t interested in her?”</p><p>“I mean I didn’t say that,” Handong said too quickly.</p><p>“Just be careful, and go take that girl her free latte… Why do I keep you around, you give all my coffee away to pretty sad girls.”</p><p>“It’s cause you love me” Handong said placing a kiss on her uncles cheek. Her uncle scoffed faking at wiping of the peck. Handong had grown to look at her uncle as a surrogate father in recent years. He was nothing like her own father, they were brothers, but born decades apart. Where her father was strict and domineering, her uncle was considerate and kind. She had mostly left China to get away from the control he tried to exert on her. She couldn’t be herself back in China.</p><p>“One vanilla latte” Handong said setting down the mug infront of the girl. She doesn’t look in the mood to talk, and customers walk in so Handong hurries back to her post, leaving the girl to sip slowly on the latte. When she looked back a little while later, she saw the girl had left. A little disappointed, Handong cleared the mug, and got back to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm busy most of this weekend, so I will be posting one chapter a day instead of just posting it all at once. </p><p>I have a twitter account if you want to check for some updates, or read about my shitty landlord, or see how whipped I am for Dami. Its @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time jump, 2yoo best friend breakfast, and a near miss at the cafe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE MONTH LATER:</p><p>
  <em>Yubin please don’t leave….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubi please I need you, just stay tonight….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you would never leave….</em>
</p><p>Yubin woke up suddenly, the memory of that night lingering long after she opened her eyes. Her head was swimming with snapshots of her former flame, eyes wide and pleading. Why was this still happening? These dreams plagued her every morning for the last month. Everyday Yubin would wake up with the weight of shame and guilt pressing her down into her mattress, making it hard to breath. “Go away,” She said quietly to herself. Pushing off her soft blankets, she sat on the edge of her bed, trying to push the memory away.</p><p>She decided in that moment to do something to distract herself before going into work for the morning. She walked into the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed first, wearing an oversized t-shirt that went to her knees. Breakfast. That is what she needed. She went about preparing her breakfast, listening to Yoohyeon singing in the shower. She really had a beautiful voice; she could surely be professional if she had wanted to.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, you want some breakfast?” Yubin called.</p><p>“Unghh,” was the only answer she received. Taking that as a yes, she took out four eggs for their breakfast. She could hear the shower turn off and Yoohyeon step out of the shower. A few minutes pass, Yubin doing her best not the burn the eggs or toast.</p><p>“Making me breakfast? What have you done with my Yubin?” Yoohyeon said as she left the bathroom, bath robe tightly knotted in the front.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Look don’t get used to it,” the small girl said flipping the last egg in the small pan careful not the bust open the yolk.</p><p>“I won’t trust me,” Yoohyeon said running her fingers through her damp hair, taking a seat at the table, pulling her feet up under her in the process “What are you up to this morning? Work?”</p><p>“Yup, I got the morning shift today,” she said setting a plate with two eggs and some toast in front of her best friend.</p><p>“Want some company? I could walk you to work and do my work there this morning? I kind of just want to get out of the house today,” the tall girl asked, breaking the yolk before dunking the toast into the goo.</p><p>“Oh, an escort, how chivalrous,” Yubin said digging into her own breakfast.</p><p>“Nothing but the best for my prince”</p><p>Yubin couldn’t suppress the sudden laughter that bubbled up from her gut, as the memory of the first time they had drank together back when they were sixteen came flooding back to her. Yoohyeon had exclaimed after 3 drinks that Yubin was a prince and that she was but a lowly court jester. It had made no sense at the time, but it had stuck somehow. Yubin the prince, Yoohyeon the clown.</p><p>“Yeah sure, I’d like the company anyways, but you know Handong won’t be there right?” Yubin said finishing the last bite of breakfast and reaching over to grab a bite of the other girls piece of toast. Yoohyeon protested loudly swatting at the smaller woman.  Yubin replied with a wink, putting the toast back on her friend's plate. Yubin was sure that the tall girl was harboring a little crush on their new Chinese friend, and she was pretty sure it was mutual. I little twinge of jealousy festered deep in her gut, making her push back from the table and clear her plate away to avoid the awkwardness that rushed in. She supposed she would have to come clean eventually, both women deserved the truth from her.</p><p>“I know, can’t I just want to go to spend time with my amigo?”</p><p>“Yeah I mean of course” the small girl said finishing up clearing the table, “Get dressed, we leave in 20.”</p><p>--</p><p>Minji had been returning to same café everyday for the last month. She would sometimes go in, sometimes just look in to see if the pretty girl in the yellow dress was there. She had yet to pluck up the nerve to talk to her again. She was not sure if she was ready to talk to anyone and the woman’s cheery demeanor was intimidating. She would get to it eventually. She just needed time.</p><p>She approached the door to the café, peering into the place to see if the woman was working today. She didn’t see her, her normal position filled by a small short haired woman with her back turned to her. Minji was going to just walk in and order a coffee to go when her eyes glanced over, a shock of silver hair, forcing her to do a double take. Yoohyeon. Shit. She really didn’t need this right now. The woman wasn’t even there.</p><p>She turned to leave, making sure she hadn’t been spotted by her ex. Yoohyeon seemed engrossed in her laptop, probably doing some work. “Hey it’s you” a voice said behind.</p><p>Minji tensed, not daring to look back. “Vanilla latte, right?” the voice continued</p><p>She sighed in relief, turning to the elegant woman she had come to see. “Hey yeah… ummm” Minji stammered, realizing too late that she didn’t know the girls name.</p><p>“Handong”</p><p>“Minji”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Minji, you want to come in” Handong said gesturing towards the door to the café.</p><p>“Uhh no, I was just leaving”</p><p>“Just window shopping for some coffee huh?” Handong said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Uhhh… no, my ex is in there, I can’t bear to face her after last time” she said, looking back at the spot Yoohyeon sat. She was now chatting up the short haired barista, her back still turned to the window. Ouch. That hurt more than expected.</p><p>“Oh, well shoot,” Handong said concerned, “How about I help you find a good cup of coffee somewhere else; we can go to the second best café in town.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean you don’t have too, I can just get some on campus”</p><p>“No, I never leave a woman in need of caffeine. I have one condition though,” Handong said cheerily linking arms with the girl.</p><p>“What’s that?” Minji said, tensing up at the sudden closeness of the girl. She smelled like roses, elegant and floral.</p><p>“You come back here tomorrow and buy some coffee and a scone, I work in the mornings usually, I just switched with my friend Dami today so I could finish a school assignment”</p><p>“Ehhh, I mean sure,” Minji said shrugging, hiding the rising excitement she felt.</p><p>--</p><p>“So your ex… want to talk about it? Or is that too heavy for a first hang out?” Handong said sipping on the iced americano she had ordered. It wasn't as good as the ones she makes.</p><p>“I mean, no. It’s just really complicated,” Minji said briefly, “I was awful to her the last time we spoke.”</p><p>“What is it with my crying girls and their complicated exes?” Handong said with a teasing tone.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Minji looked confused.</p><p>“Oh right. Remember that day we met, I said you were the second crying girl I consoled that week. Well the other one was my friend Dami, we met the day before and she was crying after she ran into one of her ex’s friends and they fought. It was actually really sad. Anyway… I walked her home, we became friends and now we are co-workers. My uncle says I have a thing for sad girls,” Handong babbled happily, “Jeez why am I telling you this, how rude of me to dominate the conversation.”</p><p>Sad girls, huh. Minji certainly fit that description.</p><p>“No, no, its fine, I’d rather hear you talk then think about what just happened, it’s a welcome distraction,” Minji said lightly patting the girls hand reassuringly, “So the Dami, are you two, a thing?”</p><p>“What… I mean no. Not that I would mind. She is gorgeous and mysterious, but also smart and thoughtful. I am friends with her roommate too and they are both just so attractive. The hotness level in that apartment is off the scale. But she is so aloof it is hard to tell if she is giving off friend vibes, or something more,” Handong finished, not realizing till that second how frustrated she really was with her situation. She would sometimes become overwhelmed in Dami’s presence. She was so handsome. Handong longed for the moment when she successful made the sad woman smile, only just lighting up her dark eyes.</p><p>She was too preoccupied in her thoughts, to catch the disappointment that flashed across her companion’s face. It hurt Minji that she waited too long. She knew if she had just been brave that first day, she would have had a shot. There was no way this Dami girl was sadder than her. Though it hurt, Minji knew she would let this woman hurt her over and over. It was already too late to turn back.</p><p>They both exchanged numbers, Hugging goodbye, with promises to see each other tomorrow. Minji Headed off to her next class, Handong heading back to the café. Neither one knowing how close to catastrophe they had come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I managed to edit this on the fly today. I am literally about to walk out the door, so if there are mistakes I am sorry. Theme of this chapter is Can't get you out of my mind.</p><p>Once again for updates and my inane thoughts, you can follow me on twitter @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bora has a problem, and gets help from an unlikely source. Also Yubin gets spooked, and Handong helps a friend in need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora had been dreading Mondays for the last month. That is when she would stare at the back of Yubin’s head for the entirety of her math class. It was making it hard to concentrate on the material being taught, which was reflecting in her grades. This class was supposed to be her easiest, mostly underclassmen in her class. Bora had specifically saved this class for her last semester so she could glide right through it and get her degree no problem, and now the class was threatening to keep her from graduating. She should have switched classes, but she was stubborn and apparently so was Yubin.</p><p>“You really hate that girl up front don’t you” said a voice to her right. Bora looked over to see the rather large boy who was usually asleep by this point in the class looking straight at her.</p><p>“Huh?” she said raising her eyebrow</p><p>“That girl infront, the pretty one with the short hair. You come in here every Monday and stare at her looking all mad for at least 80% of the class period. She steal your boyfriend or something?” The tall boy continued quietly as to not alert the teacher.</p><p>“Or something I guess,” Bora said, her annoyance rising at the nosy boy, “Look why don’t you just go back to snoring and leave the grown ups to deal with our own problems.”</p><p>“Sheesh, fine. I was just trying to make conversation, you don’t have to be mean,” The boy said looking a little wounded. Bora felt just a little bit of regret snapping at the boy. He was harmless.</p><p>The class passed slowly after that, the professor droning on about the test next week. Finally he passed back the quiz they had completed the class before and dismissed them. Bora groaned loudly looking down at her quiz. A 60%. The worst grade she had received in years.</p><p>“You know I can feel you staring at me,” Yubin said, suddenly appearing in front of Bora’s desk, “It’s pretty annoying.”</p><p>“Should have switched to a different class then,” Bora spat back, not really wanting to engage with the girl this early in the morning.</p><p>Yubin didn’t seem to react to the tone in Bora’s voice, looking instead at the quiz in front of Bora. “You can have my notes if you are having trouble. I already took half of this class that semester before I got, you know.”</p><p>“Arrested and charged with murder,” Bora finished for the girl. She wouldn’t let the girl sugar coat that time.</p><p>“Shhh not so loud Bora, you promised” Yubin said shushing the older girl.</p><p>“Whatever, why would you help me? You hate me,” Bora said looking at the other girl with suspicion.</p><p>“I don’t hate you Bora, I never have. You hate me, but I am willing to overlook that character flaw to help someone who needs it,” Yubin said with an uncharacteristically warm smile.</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me?”</p><p>“We were friends once,” Yubin shrugged, pushing her hair back out of her eyes, “Look do you want my help? We can go to the library and copy my notes so you can use them to study.”</p><p>“Fine, lets go,” Bora said finally giving in. She was still suspicious, but she honestly needed some help, and Yubin had become a bit of a teachers pet in that class. She could feel weird about it later, and it wasn’t like she liked the girl again. Strictly school related.</p><p>--</p><p>Siyeon was befuddled. She was waiting outside the building where Bora had her first class, she wanted to surprise her and take her out for lunch and maybe some other activities. But when her girlfriend emerged from the building she was not alone. She instantly recognized the girl. She had seen Yubin a few times on campus, she usually wore a face mask to cover her face when she was walking to and from class, a smart choice. It kind of made her look like a hypochondriac, but Siyeon would never have noticed her if Bora hadn’t told her what her haircut looked like and her distinctive tomboy style. </p><p>Siyeon approached the women, taking note that they seemed to be acting friendly towards each other. Confusion bubbled up in Siyeon's stomach making her feel a bit quesy. How could Bora be friendly with the person who killed Gahyeon?</p><p>“Bora…” Siyeon said, not really sure what to say.</p><p>Yubin and Bora turned, the younger girl visibly flinching at the sight of Siyeon. “What the hell Bora? Are you making nice with this murderous bitch?” Siyeon spat the words out at Yubin, hoping they would strike home.</p><p>“Grow up Siyeon, I’m just trying to help you girlfriend not flunk this class, so I don’t have to worry about seeing her next semester. She still hates me, all is in balance in the universe,” Yubin said, clearly looking annoyed at the situation. To early for this type of drama. Plus Yubin had more animosity towards Siyeon than any of the other girls in the group. Yubin thought they were legitimately friends, bonding over their shared love of video games and music. Siyeon dropping Yubin just like that had been particularly hard, and it still stung if Yubin was honest with herself.</p><p>“I don’t think I asked you” Siyeon said blocking Yubin’s path, trying to show that she was the dominant one.</p><p>“Look, I don’t really care Siyeon, I don’t have time or energy for silly posturing,” Yubin said with a sigh, “Bora, offer still stands, I’ll be in the library till my shift start at the café at 1pm. If you still have my number text me if you want to try some other time.”</p><p>Yubin nudged Siyeon with her shoulder as she passed her to leave, clearly agitated that she was getting shit for trying to be nice. “Bitch” Siyeon murmured has the smaller woman passed. She knew she was being childish, but she didn’t really care much. It was Yubin.</p><p>“What the hell Bora?” Siyeon said rounding on her  girlfriend.</p><p>“Look I really need help in this class,” Bora said, hoping her enraged girlfriend could see logic.</p><p>“You couldn’t find anyone else in the class other than the murderer?”</p><p>"Suprising amout of murderers for an entry level class" Bora said, trying to lighten the mood, continuing when it was clear that tactic didnt work, “She’s the best in the class Siyeon, and I’m not asking some first year for help, plus she offered,”</p><p>“She’s dangerous” Siyeon said, sighing deeply.</p><p>“She’s not going to murder someone in the middle of the library Siyeon. Look Si, I need her help the test is next week. I’m going to go catch up to her, I’ll text you the entire time and I’ll meet you for lunch after okay?” Bora said starting to walk towards the library to meet the younger girl.</p><p>Siyeon knew she had lost, was a little mad that she had lost too. “Wait…” Siyeon said grasping bora’s wrist and pulling her in for a long possessive kiss. Bora melted into the kiss, letting out a little whine.</p><p>“Si, I have to go,” Bora said, finally able to clear her mind and pull out of the kiss. “See you, later right? Lunch?”</p><p>“Sure babe, Love you.”</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin had finished up in the library with Bora a little later then expected. She was running late for work. She burst out of the doors to the outside, having said her goodbyes to Bora. It was starting to get cooler outside, a brisk cool breeze followed her as she half walked half ran towards the cafe.</p><p>Yubin was so preoccupied with getting to her destination, she almost didn’t notices the strange sensation that prickled up her neck. She felt like she was being watched. She had gotten familiar with the feeling when she was incarcerated, someone was always watching in there. She had gotten used to it in there, but out here in the free world it made her feel unsafe, like she was moments away from hands clasping around her neck. She threw a look behind her, keeping up her pace, still not wanting to be late, even with her growing unease. There seemed to be a person behind her in a dark hoodie and shades who seemed to be keeping pace with her. She could only catch glimpses of the person, not enough details to determine much of anything.</p><p>Yubin tried to shake the feeling as she walked into the cafe, arriving exactly on time. She had to be imagining things. Back when all of this started Yubin was hounded by the press. They would follow her wherever she went. The case was huge news. Pretty girl disappears without a trace, cold girlfriend is the top suspect. It was hell for everyone even loosely connected to Yubin. Yoohyeon lost her job on campus because people would stop showing up to catch a glimpse of Lee Yubin’s best friend and roommate. It could be that someone tipped off the press that she was back in school. Bora and her friends were clear suspects in that, but Bora would never do that to Minji, and Siyeon would never do that to Bora.</p><p>Probably not a reporter though, they would have approached her by now, wanting to hear “her side of the story.”</p><p>Yubin was able to push the unease down until closing. Her shift was pretty normal, despite the strange afternoon. She got to work getting ready for close. She emptied all of the trash cans, putting all of the bags in a larger bin. She rolled the bin out back and started to empty the bags into the dumpster. She was alone on the backstreet, with only a small amount of light coming from a lightbulb over the back foot of the cafe. She was halfway through the bin when she heard something further down the backstreet. It sounded like a phone alert. Yubin clenched the bag in her hands, knowing that she was indeed being watched.</p><p>“Hello?” Yubin said in a husky voice, trying to make her seem bigger and more menacing</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“I know someone is there, stop messing around!”</p><p>Yubin grabbed her phone in her back pocket and flicked on the flash light, swinging it from side to side. Footsteps running away from her met her ears, confirming that she had been watched. She had a stalker. This was proof. How long had they been watching?</p><p>Yubin threw open the door to the back room of the cafe pushing the bin back inside. Yubin was gripped by fear. She slammed the door closed behind her, still clutching her phone in her hands. She opened the phone and scrolled down to the number she needed.</p><p>“Handong, are you upstairs?” Yubin said as soon as she picked up.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>“Look I’m down in the cafe alone and I need you”</p><p>“K. Be down in a sec”</p><p>—</p><p>Handong was not entirely sure if Dami was actually being followed or if she was just creeped out by being alone. Dami normally closed, but sometimes your mind can play tricks on you. It was a nice neighborhood, not one where bad things usually happen. She had rushed downstairs from the apartment she shared with her uncle over the cafe. She found Dami curled up in the back room. She was white with fear. No color left in her face.</p><p>“Okay, let’s finish up the close and I’ll walk you home honey bear,” she said helping Dami off the floor.</p><p>“Okay... thank you Handong,” Dami said giving her a sheepish smile. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful. Handong hates seeing that handsome face filled with so much terror.</p><p>They quickly finished closing the store, doing everything as a pair. “Ok. Time to get you home.”</p><p>They linked arms and started the short walk to her apartment. Dami seemed to relax as they continued walking.</p><p>“What would I do without you Handong?” Dami said placing her head on Handong shoulder as they walked.</p><p>The little gesture sent fireworks down Handong spine. She tried to control the ache that was blooming in her chest. She had a thing for this girl. She could fight it all she wanted, but she knew it was useless.</p><p>“Well here I am” Dami said when they arrived at her door, seeming to have calmed down, “Look, thank you Handong, I'm sorry for interupting your night over something that might be just my imagination.”</p><p>The older girl turned to her looking into her big brown eyes. “Yeah of course Dami, I’m always going to be here for you.”</p><p>Dami looked touched by the sentiment. “I’m really glad I met you that first day.”</p><p>“Me too” she said, trying her best to not look at the younger woman’s lips. Then, she just went for it. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around her neck, her fingers searching in her hair. She placed her lips on the smaller girls lips, reveling in the taste. For a moment, Dami instinctively reciprocated the kiss. She suddenly pulled away, adding distance between them. The look on her face one of surprise.</p><p>“Umm, shit. I thought... I... errrmm..... I thought you liked Yoohyeon...” Dami stammered.</p><p>“Oh, umm... I mean she’s nice and like.... beautiful... but... not my type...”</p><p>“But she’s everyone’s type” Yubin said lamely, scratching the back of her head nervously.</p><p>“I mean you are my type, hence the kiss...” Handong said, feeling a red flush starting to reach her cheeks</p><p>“Yeah, I sort of got that now.”</p><p>“So ummm... what did you think?”</p><p>Dami paused for a long time, for too long really, putting Handong nerves on end.</p><p>“You are really beautiful, you’re funny, and kind” Dami said carefully, “and like on paper I should be falling all over myself for you. But my life has so many twists and turns. It's complicated and dark. There is a whole side of me you don’t know, and I’m not sure if I will ever be brave enough to share that with you.”</p><p>Handong feels the crushing weight of the younger woman’s words. She knew the girl had secrets, Handong had some of her own, but she wanted to uncover them together. Dami clearly couldn’t do that. Handong had the sudden urge to flee. The kindness in the other woman's eyes was too mush. She was thankful for it, glad that she couldn't detect any pity, that would be worse.</p><p>“Yeah... umm. Okay I should get going, I have to work in the morning,” Handong said, determined not to cry in front of Dami.</p><p>“Look, this doesn’t change anything for me, I understand if it does for you, but I really do want to stay your friend. I meant what I said before.”</p><p>“Yeah. Just. Give me a couple days... let me cry a bit, eat my feelings and try to drown my feelings in a well or something.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll be here when you are ready”</p><p>Handong left feeling crushed. But sort of relieved that it was out in the open now. She could figure this out, she had done so before. She had gotten over worse heart break than this. There was a reason she left Korea 2 years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter, I didn't want to split them up narratively so it's just a bit longer than usual. I should be able to keep up the pace of one a day for at least this week. If anything changes I'll update on my twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Telling Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally some truth from our favorite roommates/best friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin ran up to the apartment after Handong left. She was surely flattered by the attention of the beautiful Chinese woman, and she had initially harbored a bit of a crush on her when they first met, she had no intentions toward her.</p><p>Yubin entered the shared apartment, seeing her roommate standing by the window. She threw her keys down in the designated bowl, slipping her shoes off quickly before going to hug her best friend in the world. “Hey Yoo, I missed  you” Yubin said happily.</p><p>“How can you just move on from her” Yoohyeon said, shocking even herself. She wasn’t exactly sure why she said it. Yubin having a love life was surely something that would help her adapt better. Yet still Yoohyeon was mad, and maybe a bit hurt. She was fiercely loyal to all her friends, so it could just be loyalty to her missing friend, but it felt different than the other times she felt protective over a friend.</p><p>“Huh…” Yubin said suddenly confused, releasing Yoohyeon, who had gone rigid at her embrace.</p><p>“How can you just move on… with Handong”</p><p>“Oh, you saw, didn’t you? Yoo it’s not like that.”</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded taking a step back from Yubin in the process. Yubin glanced at her friend in front of her. Her accusing glare cutting deep.</p><p>“I’m not trying to move on with Handong, she’s beautiful, but its not like that” Yubin said to her clearly annoyed friend.</p><p>“I see how you look at her” Yoohyeon accused</p><p>“Why are you looking at me so much?” Yubin said arching an eyebrow surprised at the confession.</p><p>“I…. ummm… that’s not important…” Yoohyeon stammered trying to look anywhere but the deep brown eyes gazing straight at her threatening to swallow her whole. Why was she looking at her so much? Why did those looks bug her?</p><p>“Oh but I think it is important… Maybe the most important thing” Yubin said softly, shyly taking Yoohyeon's hands in her own.</p><p>She had known for a while that she was in love with Yoohyeon. As nice as it would be to start over with someone bright and new like Handong, it wouldn’t be fair for the Chinese woman, Yubin knew she often dwelt in darkness now, unable to escape it for days at a time. Yoohyeon was always there, fighting through the darkness with her. Her feelings started to flourish a few months into her prison sentence, after she had grieved Gahyeon and her old life. She couldn’t stop herself from dreaming of Yoohyeon. Her steady companion through her year of torment. She would find herself drifting off into fantasies of telling her how she felt at one of the weekly visits, reaching out and touching her soft skin, but she never dared. It wouldn’t have been fair. She was stuck in prison, and Yoo deserved someone who could hold her, someone she could truly be with. And in all honestly, she couldn’t risk the friendship, her weekly visits meant too much to her. She wouldn’t have survived without them, without her.</p><p>But now that she could be that someone to hold her, keep her safe, be her rock like she had been hers, she was terrified. It was a risk, but Yubin couldn’t hold back for one more second. It’s now or never. Yubin took Yoohyeon's face in her hands, slowly pushing away a strand of loose hair. Staring straight into her eyes, “Yoo” asking a silent question.</p><p>Yoohyeon couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think with Yubin’s gaze on her. She felt cold and hot all at once. Terrified to answer that unspoken question. <em>Yoo…. You too.</em></p><p>“Bin” Yoohyeon said quietly, before moving her lips to Yubin’s.</p><p>Both women gasped and released the tension that had been building over the past month, pushing further into each other, shackles finally gone, free to do what they both have wanted to for so long. Yubin pushed deeper into the kiss, letting her hands drift to the other woman’s waist, tugging her lightly towards her, beckoning her. Yoohyeon obliges moving closer until there bodies meet in the middle. “Yubin,” Yoohyeon says, leaving the kiss for a second, “Yubin I can’t… I could never do this to her… she loved you.”</p><p>Yubin scoffs, pulling away from Yoohyeon slightly, “Yeah sure she did” she said with a mixture of sadness and anger.</p><p>“What are you talking about Bin, you guys were great together, she loved you so much…” Yoo continued</p><p>Yubin looked at the floor, looking like she was contemplating on whether she should say something. It was agonizing, Yoohyeon very much regretted saying anything about Gahyeon, she hated the pained expression on her best friend’s face. She wanted desperately to kiss it away.</p><p>“Yoo, we broke up. That night, the night she went missing,” Yubin said with a surprising amount of anger, finally seeming to make a decision. Yoohyeon pulled away fully now, confused by the sudden change in Yubin.</p><p>“What do you mean…. Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Yubin looks upset about the sudden lack of closeness, she had waited so long to tell her the truth, all of the truth, she couldn’t ruin this moment with her anger. Taking a breath, she continued.</p><p>“She cheated on me Yoo, she told me that night… that’s why I left town… that’s why I got wasted by myself,” Yubin said reaching for Yoohyeons hands, needing contact to get through this. Pain seared through her mind, remembering that night, how the girl she loved ripped her heart out. “I was going to tell you the next morning, but Gahyeon was gone and the police showed up at my parents house before I could.”</p><p>“Bin,” Yoohyeon whispered</p><p>“I didn’t tell anyone for one because it makes me look VERY guilty, a scorned woman, I would be crucified. Look at what they where able to do with a few angry texts taken out of context, they made me into the monster under the bed. They locked me up with very little evidence.”</p><p>“But you could have told me after”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to think of her that way. She was complicated and selfish, but she was much more than her worst mistake. I didn’t want you to have to hold onto the pain of losing your friend and my pain too.”</p><p>“But you had to hold onto all that pain by yourself… why Yubin, we tell each other everything, you know about my first time in excruciating detail.”</p><p>Yubin laughed softly at the memory. “I was embarrassed Yoo. I put all my time and love into that relationship, and she just, threw it away. I felt worthless and used.”</p><p>“You aren’t worthless Bin, don’t say that” the tall woman said with sudden anger.</p><p>“I know that… now…” The small sad woman said plainly, looking down at her small hands, “Look Yoo, I loved Gahyeon, and in her way she loved me too, but it’s been over a year. I’ve mourned that relationship, mourned Gahyeon, but sometime along with mourning her, I found you. Your tenacity, your kindness, your loyalty and the way you were able to still see me, despite all the pressure to let me go. I know loyalty is your thing, but she’s gone, and even if she by some miracle is alive and comes back to us, I couldn’t be with her, I couldn’t trust her again, you aren’t betraying her.”</p><p>Yoohyeon mind was swimming with all the new information. Gahyeon cheated on Yubin before she went missing, but with who? Could she be the killer? Yubin broke up with Gahyeon on the night she went missing, what does that mean? Yubin lips are so soft and gentle. She really wanted to feel those lips again. She couldn’t process all the information now. Yubin was too close, moving herself closer as Yoohyeon had been trying to wrap her head around all the new leads. Yoohyeon felt a warmth spread through her body as the small woman invaded her space.</p><p>“I can see the wheels turning,” Yubin said teasing, wrapping her arms around her waist again beckoning her to move closer. Yoohyeon smiled softly, allowing herself to be brought closer to the woman she had secretly loved for half a year. Yoohyeon had tried for months to convince herself that the feelings she had towards her friends where merely friendship related. Through all their ex partners, the only constant was Yubin and Yoohyeon, their friendship strong enough to withstand distance and literal steel bars.</p><p>This time it was Yubin who initiated the kiss, softly pressing forward, bringing her hands to the back of her neck. Yoohyeon gave into the kiss finally, letting it take her away. Gahyeon could forgive, she knew that her friend had a great capacity for love and compassion. Yoohyeon's lips pressed against the other woman’s, softly at first, then more firmly as she allowed her mouth to open, allowing the other woman tongue inside. Yubin put her weight on Yoohyon, slowly pushing her back onto the couch, crawling on top of her, there lips never breaking contact.</p><p>Yoohyeon would figure out what all of this means tomorrow. Tonight was for Yubin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have wrote and re-wrote this chapter multiple times and I am still not sure if I am fully satisfied. But here it is in all it's 2yoo glory.<br/>Follow for updates and probably some other dumb content on my twitter. @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Investigations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The investigation is now afoot. Who is the Mystery other woman?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was streaming in the windows in the small room. Yubin could feel the warmth slowly engulf her body as the sun continued rising soaking the room with light. She could hear the fingers tapping on a keyboard in rapid beats somewhere next to her right ear. She wanted to let the sound take her back under, let is lull her back to sleep. But she sensed the warm presence next to her and she had the overwhelming urge to open her eyes and gaze upon that face. The face that swirled through all her happiest dreams. It was the best sleep Yubin had had since she could remember. No nightmares of ex-lovers calling out from grave, no shackles or crushing weight pulling her deeper and deeper, smothering her. Her head was filled with Yoohyeon, her soulful eyes, her bright smile, her long limbs cradling her into sleep the night before.</p><p>Yubin opened her eyes, noticing that Yoohyeon was still very close to her, reveling in the heat that came off her body. She was sitting in bed next to her, vigorously typing something into her laptop. She had a determined look on her face. She marveled at how resolute she looked, eyes locked on her laptop screen, long fingers delicately typing away on the keys, slightly frowning in concentration.</p><p>“You look cute like that” Yubin finally said alerting the girl to her presence again. Yoohyeon gazed upon her with a dazzling smile that spread warmth through the younger girls entire body. Yubin sat up scooting to where the girl who filled her every thought sat, leaning her back on the headboard, lightly laying her head on the other girl shoulder with a content sigh.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so happy,” Yoohyeon said stopping her typing to gaze at the smaller woman.</p><p>“You make me happy,” Yubin said honestly, reaching out for the other girls hand, bringing it up to her lips for a small kiss. The motion was so simple, almost unconscious, but it made Yoohyeon shiver with delight. Yubin noticed this and smiled the most breathtakingly sweet smile Yoohyeon had ever seen.</p><p>“Well should we talk about last night?” Yoohyeon said hesitantly.</p><p>“What about it, I think we talked a lot last night,” Yubin said suspiciously “You don’t regret it do you?”</p><p>It was true, they had spent the prior night alternating from kissing to talking until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms around 3 am.</p><p>“Nooooo of course not silly” Yoohyeon rushed to reassure the smaller woman placing a small kiss on the girl cheek, “No more like I’m confused as to what that was with Handong, I saw her kiss you, and why did she walk you home? It looked romantic that’s why I got so sad and pouty.”</p><p>Yubin’s eyes got wide. “Oh I cant believe I forgot to tell you.” Yubin relayed the entire ordeal about her possible stalker. Yoohyeons face was frozen in horror by the end.</p><p>“That’s it, I’m walking you to and from class everyday. I can do my work anywhere and I’m not letting you walk alone” Yoohyeon said sternly.</p><p>“That’s not necessary Yoo, I was probably overreacting anyway.”</p><p>“No Bin, until we know who this stalker is and what his or her motive is, I am your escort. It could be harmless, but it could also be the Killer. Did you forget there is still a killer at large?”</p><p>“No I didn’t. I guess it’s okay, it gives us more time together at least, I might even know of some private places we can go between my classes, you know so you can ‘work’” Yubin said slyly giving the other girl a wink, making her blush. Oh right that was part of this. That is what people who liked each other did. It had been so long since Yoohyeon had even entertained the idea of girl being in her bed. The thought of that girl being Yubin both thrilled and terrified her. After that, there was no going back, no undo button, no ‘Oh no I made a mistake lets go back to being besties’ with no consequences.</p><p>“What are you working on,” Yubin said noticing the color permeating her girl’s cheeks, deciding not to mention how incredibly adorable it was, instead turning her attention to the screen in front of her.</p><p>“I woke up this morning and I just couldn’t stop thinking about what you said last night,” Yoohyeon said returning her eyes to her screen Happy for the distraction from her spiraling thoughts.</p><p>“I liked what I said last night too, it somehow got me into your bed. Super effective if I say so myself” Yubin teased, slightly apprehensive to leave the happy bliss of that morning.</p><p>“I’m being serious,” Yoohyeon said laughing lightly, “And I do believe it was my burning jealousy that has brought us to this.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, serious talk, got it captain”</p><p>“So…” Yoohyeon said, suddenly reluctant to ruin harmony of that morning, “Gahyeon cheated.”</p><p>Yubin grabbed for the other girl hand again, pain registering on the younger's face at the mention of her ex’s infidelity.</p><p>“And you don’t know with who right?”</p><p>Yubin shook her head. “She never told me, she just said it had been going on for a few months, and that’s why she had pulled away from both of us.”</p><p>“Right, so logic would say that it was not a random hook up, not a stranger. Someone she knew,” Yoohyeon said musing to herself.</p><p>“I guess,” Yubin said trying to sound casual. Yubin didn’t really like talking about this, she had buried the secret deep inside for a reason. The secret was sharp and cut her deep whenever it resurfaced. She was embarrassed and miserable whenever she thought about the fact that the girl she was head over heels for didn’t value the relationship in the same way.</p><p>“So we don’t know how close they were, or whether or not they were new friends or old.”</p><p>“Right,”</p><p>“Well I got something to help with our search for this dirty homewrecker,” Yoohyeon said with a sudden hint of anger in her voice.</p><p>Yubin couldn’t help but chuckle at Yoohyeon’s angry face. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips after feeling the overwhelming impulse to do so. The anger left her face as soon as their lips met. Yoohyeon wanted to abandon her work and just let the small woman consume her for the morning, but the other woman had already moved back to her position on her shoulder, urging her to continue.</p><p>“Well, I have Gahyeon’s phone records, no text or anything, just what number called how long the call lasted things like that.”</p><p>“How the hell did you pull that off?”</p><p>“I may have made a friend on the message boards who works at the phone company….”</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you that you are remarkable,” Yubin said smiling slightly at the girl’s persistence.</p><p>“I mean you just did, so yes I guess,” Yoohyeon blushed furiously, Yubin normally complimented her a lot, but the fact that she knew what her lips tasted made her more shy, “Well anyway, I have the call log, and I have categorized them by likelihood of being the other woman. So, she called 10 people on almost daily basis, you being the most, then me, Siyeon, her sister, a few numbers I don’t recognize, probably friends I don’t know, you might have the numbers in your phone, we can check that later, and then finally Bora.”</p><p>“Her sister is out, so are you, Siyeon was obsessed with Bora, and Bora was in one of her classes that semester, so they probably talked about schoolwork a lot, maybe one of the other numbers. Here I’ll grab my phone,“ Yubin got off the bed looking around for where her phone had ended up last night, finally finding it sitting on the charger on the desk next to Yoohyeon’s murder wall. Yoohyeon had apparently put the phone on the charger for her, always the considerate friend.</p><p>“So there, is really no way to know if they would be communicating everyday, so I organized them into levels. Those ten people minus you and I and Minji, and then the next level is weekly calls minus her parents, then monthly, then any random call after that. We can’t rule most of these out because they could have communicated through text or on an app and I have no access to that unless you happen to have the password to her accounts.”</p><p>“I don’t think someone who was cheating on me would willingly give me her password, not that I would even look. I trusted her completely, even when she started acting weird, I never suspected,” the smaller girl said, a look of devastation looking absolutely heart wrenching on her delicate features. Yoohyeon stroked the back other the younger girls head. Yubin was often cold and closed off to others, but to those she trusted, she gave her vulnerability willingly and often. She knew that’s why Gahyeon’s betrayal hurt the girl so completely. Most people don’t see this side of Yubin.</p><p>“That’s a lot of numbers baby” Yubin said looking at the long spreadsheet on the screen, trying to shake the gloom that had taken over for a moment. Yoohyeon didn’t press the subject, knowing the woman would come to her when she was ready to talk.</p><p>“Right, we have to try to reduce the pool of suspects,” Yoohyeon said switching her screens to the other project she had been working on.</p><p>“How do we do that?”</p><p>“Looking at her social media, anytime she wasn’t with you is a potential time she could have been with her,” Yoohyeon said bringing up Gahyeon’s Instagram. Yoohyeon heard a sharp intake of breath next to her, “Oh sorry, I should have given you a warning.”</p><p>Yubin nodded, trying not to look at the last photo on the page. It was a picture of Gahyeon, sitting at a restaurant, light playing of a conspiratorial smile, a glint in the young woman’s eyes. Feelings of loss and love swelled up in her stomach. Yubin had taken that photo, just hours before her life came crashing down. When Gahyeon was still hers.</p><p>“So we go through her page and anytime she is not with you or you don’t remember taking the photo, we note who she is with and start building a timeline. If you are up to it of course” Yoohyeon said looking over at her world. She really hoped they were both strong enough for this. It would be emotional and overwhelming.</p><p>“If you are here, I can do it. Just be patient with me please”</p><p>“Always,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another bit of 2yoo fluff. I'm so glad you liked the surprise couple! Maybe there will be more.</p><p>Updates on new chapters on my twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Handong deals with the fallout of that kiss, while Minji tries to make things happen. Also 2yoo have no friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handong was not ready for today. She was sad and mopey and all she wanted to do when her alarm went off was throw it across the room. She made such a fool out of herself. What made it so much worse is that she was already missing the other girl sending her memes late at night when they both were trying to turn their brains off and fall asleep. It had become a bit of a habit for them. Handong usually sent cat memes while Dami had a more varied taste in memes. She had thought of the interactions as flirting, but apparently that was one sided.</p><p>Handong threw her blankets off with a groan. Might as well get this day started. She grabbed her phone, bringing it with her as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking down at the phone she saw a new message from a number she didn’t have saved.</p><p>
  <em>Still on for me actually paying for my coffee?</em>
</p><p>Ah, Minji. She had completely forgot about the girl she met the day before. Handong quickly sent her reply. The girl would be a welcome distraction from the sinking feeling Handong felt in her chest over seeing Dami that afternoon. Handong got dressed quickly putting on her normal outfit of jeans and a cat t shirt. She made sure to feed Nanan before she left, no one would be back till late that night, so the cat must be fed or go hungry for the day. She pet the cat on last time on the head before heading downstairs to the café.</p><p>The café was pretty busy that morning, a steady stream of caffeine deprived students looking for their fix. She almost didn’t notice Minji in line until she was the next one to order.</p><p>“Minji, Hey! Perfect timing, I get my break in 10 minutes” Handong said happily.</p><p>“Oh Great! I’ll just wait over there,” Minji pointed at an open Table.</p><p>“Vanilla Latte?” Handong asked.</p><p>“Perfect”</p><p>Handong took Minji’s money and made the latte before making herself and iced coffee and bringing both drinks to the table the girl was sitting at. She was reading a heavy looking text book and writing notes in her notebook as Handong approached.</p><p>“Ohhh Criminal Law, do we have an aspiring lawyer on our hands?” Handong said reading the title of the book.</p><p>“Huh… Oh yeah, I just thought I’d do some light reading while I waited,” Minji said with a wink, clearing away the books so she could put the latte in front of her.</p><p>“You don’t seem like the Lawyer type really. No offense of course”</p><p>“None taken, I was studying to be a teacher before….” Minji started, pausing when she realized she was about to say <em>Before Gahyeon. </em></p><p>“Before…” Handong said, surprised by the sudden change to the taller woman. She looked sad, and like her mind was far off, thinking of something else.</p><p>“My sister… ummm… Something happened to her… I-uh… Don’t really talk about it much,” Minji stammered out.</p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Its really ok, I won’t be offended. We hardly know each other,” Handong said, concerned about the look of grief and loneliness that washed over the other girls face.</p><p>“I will tell you… one day… it’s just… yeah hard”</p><p>“You know what? New subject. You wanna hear how I completely humiliated myself last night” Handong said, dying to see the other girl smile again.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“So you remember my co worker, Dami, the hot one?”</p><p>“Sure, I mean I’ve never really seen her so I don’t know if she really is hot, but I guess I’ll take your word for it” Minji said, simultaneously happy to change the subject and annoyed at the subject being the girl who Handong liked.</p><p>“She called me last night freaking out because someone was being a creep and following her, and me being a brave and chivalrous friend offered to walk her home,” Handong said.</p><p>“Oh that’s creepy. Probably some creepy old dude, there are a lot of creeps around campus” Minji said sympathetically.</p><p>“Yeah I know. She was so scared, I’d never seen her like that before,” She said, remembering the younger womans terrified face. “I walked her home, she started to be less scared and it felt a bit romantic, late night stroll with a pretty girl. So I kissed her.”</p><p>“You what!?!” Minji said, trying to hide the bit of anger and disappointment in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah and for a second I thought she was into it, and she smells like cinnamon sugar and coffee, and did I mention she’s pretty. Well apparently I am not a good judge of vibes, because she pulled away and said she wasn’t into me”</p><p>“Is she dumb?” Minji said angrily before she could stop herself.</p><p>“I know right, I’m great. But I mean sometimes it just doesn’t click,” Handong said, noting the other girl’s reaction.</p><p>“Well I think she’s an idiot, you want me to beat her up, I’m there,” Minji said, punching in the air playfully. She was happy in a way. It wasn’t fun to see Handong unhappy, but she was happy to have less competition.</p><p>“Noooo, that’s ok.” Handong said giggling slightly. “I’ll be fine, it just sucks I have to see her everyday, I don’t get to get angry or pouty properly because I see her everyday at work.”</p><p>“I can hang out here until you get off if you want,”</p><p>“No that’s not necessary” Handong said, grateful for the offer, “She doesn’t come in for another 2 hours and I have to run to class as soon as I get off. I’ll see her for 10 minutes tops, I can handle it”</p><p>Minji nodded, sipping on her latte. “You need a night out. My best friend’s girlfriend is in a band and they are playing on Friday, you should come. It could get your mind off it and Bora and Siyeon are a fun time.”</p><p>“You know what Kim Minji, I think you are right! I’ll be there” Handong said with a smile plastered across her face.</p><p>“I’ll text you the details,” Minji said excitedly. She was going to be so nervous later, but right now she had plans with a beautiful girl.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin and Yoohyeon had spent the entire day together. Yoohyeon wasn’t joking about not leaving yubin’s side, she even tried to follow her into the bathroom. Yubin vetoed that idea. Now they were walking toward the café, holding hands and chatting about video games. Yubin hadn’t had the feeling of being watched all day. She was relieved and curious about why.</p><p>“So what are you going to do about Handong?” Yoohyeon said, abruptly changing the subject.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yubin said not really understanding the question, “I’m just going to give her some space for a bit, I only have to see her at work for a short period of time, and we don’t work the same shift. She open’s, I close.”</p><p>“I mean sure, but you eventually have to talk to her right. I really like her and I still want to be friends. I texted her this morning and I think she ignored it because of you, you jerk,” Yoohyeon whined.</p><p>“Did you want me to want to kiss her? Cause I can just give her a call and we can try again,” Yubin joked, pinching the tall girl on the arm with her open arm.</p><p>“I didn’t mean thaaaattt” Yoohyeon said pouting. She stopped walking, annoying a woman behind them who loudly complained about people walking slow. They both giggled, before Yoohyeon pushed forward hungrily kissing the smaller girl.</p><p>“What was that for?” Yubin said once the kiss was over, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“I just wanted to remind you where those lips belong,” Yoohyeon said smiling innocently.</p><p>“Ohh, you’re hot when you are possessive” Yubin said arching her eyebrow.</p><p>They continued their walk, joining hands again in the process.</p><p>“Should we tell her… you know about us?” Yoohyeon asked quietly.</p><p>“Not yet I don’t think, maybe give her a few days, let her get over it a bit before we tell her. Maybe this weekend?” Yubin said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea,” Yoohyeon said nodding her head, “I just want to spill and talk about it with someone and normally I’d do that with you, but I can’t because you already know. I guess I could tell my mom, she’d probably be excited, she loves you.”</p><p>“You could tell me and I could just act surprised” Yubin offered.</p><p>“It’s not the same,” Yoohyeon said pouting again. “It’s times like these I miss Bora, she was so fun to talk to about girls,”</p><p>“Yeah this whole not having friends thing sucks, I don’t have anyone to tell either,” Yubin said sadly.</p><p>“Oh we are almost here, take my arm instead of my hand to we look more like friends”</p><p>Yubin did so, linking there arms as the approached the café. Yubin pushed the door open, holding it open for Yoohyeon before heading in herself. Handong was behind the counter, making someone’s drink.</p><p>“Hey Dongie!” Yoohyeon said cheerfully, “How are you this fine day?”</p><p>“Oh hey Yoo, I’m good. You dropping off your roommate” Handong said looking up at the tall girl smiling brightly. Her smile only faltered slightly when her eyes met Dami’s.</p><p>“No I’m working from here today, someone’s gotta make sure Dami doesn’t get kidnapped” the tall girl chirped.</p><p>“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we. So what can I get you?” Handong said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She loved Yoohyeon, but her proximity to Dami was just too much right now.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it, you should finish up what you need to and head to class,” Dami said walking behind the counter, putting on her apron like always, trying to keep her space from Handong. Dami longed to give the other girl a hug and tell her that everything would be ok and they could get through this, but she knew that that was not what the other girl needed right now. She needed space to think and decide if she could continue the friendship.</p><p>“Thanks…” Handong said awkwardly, trying hard not to look the small woman in the eyes again. She had to stop thinking about how pretty her face was, how her quiet presence was comforting and arousing at the same time. She finished the drink she was making, delivered it to the customer and then grabbed her stuff, ready to get as far away from the short haired girl as possible.</p><p>Handong was almost out the door when she heard a whispered, <em>I’m sorry,</em> come from the smaller woman. Her jaw clenched involuntarily as she made her way outside and away from the whole situation. She'd be okay she knew, but damn that hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late post, I had landlord issues. Which you would have known if you were following me on twitter. </p><p>Again it's @jiyools_</p><p>(oooof so aggressive)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the girls go out for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji was nervous. She had impulsively invited the café girl out. She hadn’t even really planned to join Bora and Siyeon out this weekend, since she rarely went out anymore. She was sure Bora was suspicious of this new friend she had just spontaneously invited out. Plus, Minji had joined Bora for a shopping trip to buy something to wear, which was completely out of her character. She had told the girl that she hadn’t been out in so long that she wasn’t sure she had anything to wear. Bora agreed to the shopping trip happily enough, she had missed this part of the friendship, but the other girl was suspicious that the new ‘Friend’ was indeed more than a friend.</p><p>In the end she had finally settled on a pair of well fitted trousers and a flowy button up shirt. Bora told her she looked like a nun, but Bora thought everyone looked like a nun. If it were up to Bora, she would be wearing nothing the smallest dress possible and be self-conscious the entire time.</p><p>She arrived outside Handong’s apartment above the café a half an hour early, unsure if she should knock or just wait awkwardly outside. She would wait in the café, but it was closing, the doors already locked when she had arrived. She decided it would be much weirder if she just waited outside. She lightly wrapped her knuckles on the door.</p><p>“Minji, your early” Handong said when she answered the door.</p><p>“Yeah sorry, I overestimated the amount of time it would take to git here,” She replied shyly.</p><p>“Well no bother, I’m already ready to go, just let me grab my wallet and keys,” Handong said popping back inside for a second before reappearing in front of her. “I’m leaving, Good night,” She yelled back into the apartment.</p><p>“Bye Dong, have a nice night, call me if you need a lift” Handong’s uncle replied from somewhere in the apartment.</p><p>“You look nice,” Handong said smiling at the older girl, “Thanks again for inviting me, I could use a night out after this week, plus I get to meet your friends.”</p><p>“Yeah of course, I could use some fun too. My friends will love you too, well Bora will, Siyeon is too obsessed with Bora to notice much else” Minji said with a laugh.</p><p>“Well, if I get in good with Bora, I think I can win over Siyeon,” She said as the exited the building onto the sidewalk. Handong glanced both ways, as if she was looking for someone. Minji noticed the gesture and gave her a quizzical look. “Dami closed tonight, I’m still trying to avoid her since that night.”</p><p>“Well let’s get a cab quick then.” They hailed a cab and spilled themselves into the back seat.</p><p>Tonight, Handong would forget all about Lee Dami. Minji would make sure of it</p><p>--</p><p>Siyeon was currently backstage at the venue she was about to play in 30 minutes, standing back pushed up against the wall in a storage room. Bora had made it her mission to find her before the show and devour her. Siyeon didn’t mind so much, happily obliging when she had been dragged in here and pushed against a wall. Bora was intense. Their tension from earlier that week had quickly evaporated when their lips met, hungry and seeking.</p><p>“Bora, I have to go soon” Siyeon whined, knowing that the other woman would keep her there until the very last possible minute. Bora ignored her protestations moving her hands from the taller girls’ hips to just under her shirt resting them in the small of her back. This elicited a moan from the singer.</p><p>“Come on babe, you know how I get when I’m at a show, its all just so hot,” Bora said risking to move one of her hands higher up Siyeon’s back, making the other girl shiver.</p><p>Siyeon did know. This was what always happened at her shows, and she couldn’t complain because Bora was always the hottest person in the crowd every single time. It often made the shows more enjoyable, catching a glimpse of Bora in the crowd and remembering what the had just done in the bathroom, storage closet, or wherever they found that night.</p><p>“Come on Babe I’ll be quick, I just want to make you feel good before you perform” Bora said into her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.</p><p>“Okay, but please be quick, I need to get ready.”</p><p>Bora was quick to oblige, sliding her hand under the other woman’s pants.</p><p>Ecstasy. It was always pure ecstasy when Bora touched her.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin had just finished for the night. Yoohyeon had texted that she was on the way. She was nervous for some reason. Tonight was the night of their first official date. Not much of a date, just going to get drinks after work, probably some dancing. Nothing that they hadn’t done a million times before. But this time was obviously different. They weren’t going as friends this time. They needed the break too, they had been working on the phone list for the entire week, crossing of names and checking Gahyeon’s social media for anything strange. It was exhausting. Yubin would have to go and sit in silence for a while after they were done, trying to regain some semblance of control. But they had made progress, cutting the list down from over fifty, down to around 25.</p><p>“BINNIE I’M HERE” the tall girl yelled from the front door of the locked café. Yubin chuckled, leave it to Yoohyeon to make a scene. Good thing they were totally alone</p><p>“Coming” Yubin said grabbing her small bag, checking her reflection one last time before heading out to greet her. She had dressed up a bit for work, anticipating the date night. She even put on eyeliner for once. She wore a blazer with black jeans, slightly dressed up for a night at work, but still casual enough to not get stares.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood on the other side of the glass door, her hair braided to the side, wearing baggy jeans and a black crop top. She looked amazing. Yubin quickly unlocked the door, stepping out before re locking it. They both looked at each other nervously. The air was different between them tonight.</p><p>They arrived at the bar, a place they had been to a few times in the last month. It was far enough away from campus that both felt pretty comfortable they wouldn’t see anyone they knew. Also, Yoohyeon had done a little snooping and had discovered that Siyeon’s band, The Spiders, were playing at another venue across town. They were safe for tonight. They spilled out of the cab, Yoohyeon being her normal clumsy self, nearly tripping over the curb, forcing Yubin to have to catch her. The smaller girl looked up at her with a smile, wrapping her arm around her waist steadying her. “You look spectacular, by the way,” Yubin whispered in her ear as they walked in the bar. The tall girl melted, all nervousness and tension leaving her body. This was her Bin, there was no need to be scared.</p><p>“Lets grab a drink,” Yoohyeon said, steering the younger woman to the bar. They ordered quickly, Yubin getting a beer and Yoohyeon getting a fruity, sugary monstrosity.</p><p>“You know you are like a big kid sometimes,” Yubin said once they got their drinks</p><p>“I like the little umbrellas,” Yoohyeon whined.</p><p>Yubin pinched the girls side teasingly before planting a quick kiss on her lips. There was a live singer and the two women found themselves drifting closer to the stage, pulled by the music. She was a great singer, her voice deep and soulful. They stayed like that for a while, finishing off their drinks hands interlocked, swaying to the music.</p><p>“You want to dance?” Yubin said, as the song slowed.</p><p>“I’d love to” Yoohyeon said grabbing their now empty drinks and putting them on a nearby table.</p><p>Yubin lead the taller girl into the crowd, pulling her close when she found an opening just large enough for the two of them, their bodies pressed together, breaths in sync. They felt the music and each other,</p><p>“How are you this perfect,” Yubin said gazing into the taller girls eyes.</p><p>“Are you trying to flirt with me Lee Yubin?” Yoohyeon teased, “How exactly do I answer that question without sounding conceited?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m trying to flirt, have you seen you? And it was more of a rhetorical question. More like a statement of facts,”</p><p>“Well in that case, I guess I plead the fifth.”</p><p>“You want to know a secret?” Yubin asked with a glint in her eye. Yoohyeon nodded, suddenly intrigued. What other revelations could this woman be holding back. “I had ulterior motives inviting you out tonight,” the smaller woman continued moving her hands up from there waist to tangle themselves in Yoohyeon's hair.</p><p>“Oh really, do tell” she said trying not to shiver at the sudden change in hand positions.</p><p>“You see, I could have just done this at home over breakfast, but I thought, no, Yoo deserves some romance. Thus we are here, I know love songs and a pretty girl are your weaknesses,” Yubin said with a sly smile.</p><p>“Oh so you are trying to seduce me huh.”</p><p>“Always,” Yubin leaned in for a short kiss, cupping the taller girls face bringing it closer to her own, before pulling away again.</p><p>“Now you are just teasing me” Yoohyeon said, a little pouty about the shortness of the kiss.</p><p>“Never, I have a point and I’m getting to it,” Yubin said with a little chuckle letting her delicate hands travel slowly down to the small of the other woman's back. God she was so close, they could feel each other’s heartbeat. “I have a question, and I fear it might be too quick, but we know everything about each other, and we already live together. I just think we can sort of skip some steps if we want to, of course if you are comfortable with it” Yubin continued, her expression becoming suddenly shy.</p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Yoohyeon was surprised by the question. They had spent every waking moment together since Monday night, she had already assumed that they were girlfriends. But her prince was serious and soft and needed to define the relationship. Yoohyeon didn’t answer, instead pulling the smaller woman into a kiss. This kiss was deeper and more longing, the type of kiss you remember years later.</p><p>“I’m going to assume that’s a yes,” Yubin said with a brilliant smile.</p><p>“I love you,” Yoohyeon replied, surprising herself.</p><p>“That was part two of my brilliant plan and you beat me to it,” Yubin said pouting a little. “I love you too, you are the only thing that makes any of this worth it.”</p><p>--</p><p>Handong was already having fun. Minji was aggressive when the need arose, throwing elbows and glares as they made their way to the front, finding a small woman waiting for them. They band hadn’t started so the music was at a level that they could still hear each other.</p><p>“MINJI YOU CAME,” the small woman said throwing herself into a hug. She looked liked she had indulged in at least one adult beverage so far.</p><p>“Yeah of course, This is my new friend Handong, from that café I told you about,” Minji offered with a smile, gesturing her way. “Handong this is my oldest friend Bora”</p><p>“OH YOU DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS HOT MINJ” Bora said a little too loudly.</p><p>“I think I mentioned she was pretty Bora,” Minji said blushing a bit and rolling her eyes at her friend.</p><p>Handong stayed quiet during this exchange, laughing at the brashness of the smaller woman. “Nice to meet you Bora.”</p><p>Handong felt like she had seen the girl before, but she couldn’t place it. She was going to ask the girl if they had met before, but at that moment the lights went out and the band came on stage, when the lights came up, a wall of sound hit Handong, surprising her somewhat. The lead singer looked their way, well Bora’s way, with a smirk and a wink. She was gorgeous, dark and stormy, with long black hair and piercing eyes. She seemed to be singing only to Bora. It was an intense connection apparently. Handong knew this girl was way too cool to be friends with her. She had a chaotic type of charisma.</p><p>Handong moved with the crowd, Minji right beside her. She kept catching the girl looking at her. She would shyly look away whenever caught. “YOU GUYS LOOK SMITTEN,” Bora shouted over the music, suddenly tearing her eyes away from her lover. This statement made both of them blush shyly.</p><p>“SHUT UP BORA,” Minji said rolling her eyes at the girl, “DON’T MIND HER, SHE JUST WANTS TO BUG ME.”</p><p>“I MEAN YOU DO LOOK SMITTEN WITH SOMEONE, IS IT NOT ME?” Handong shouted, not one to back down or let someone make her uncomfortable.</p><p>“UHHHHHH,” Minji said turning crimson, “NO IT’S YOUR FAULT.”</p><p>Handong was pleased with herself. She might be quiet, but she was always quite forward. She always took the initiative, which sometimes hurt her, like with Dami, but other times it worked.</p><p>“CAN I HOLD YOUR HAND?” Minji asked, offering her hand to the Chinese woman.</p><p>Handong took the hand, a little surprised by the directness, Minji seemed more of the pinning after a girl until she couldn’t help but confess her feelings type. Maybe she misread the girl.</p><p>They continued like the rest of the night, jumping, dancing, overall, just enjoying each other, only breaking hand contact when Minji went to the bar to bring back beers for all three of them. Bora would join them in dancing and singing, she was a good dancer. She would send Handong little smiles after noticing their hands clasped together.  </p><p>Handong was sad when the night was over. She had fun. Minji and her friends were fun. The band was talented too. Siyeon’s voice was out of this world good.</p><p>“We should all walk home together!” Bora said, drunkenly hanging on her girlfriend who had just come out of the venue.</p><p>“Sure babe, if that’s fine with Minji” the taller girl cooed, placing a sweet kiss on her girlfriends forehead.</p><p>“Yeah of course,” Minji said smiling brightly.</p><p>“I’m Siyeon by the way,” the wolf eyed girl said smiling at Handong sweetly.</p><p>“Handong”</p><p>“BORA!” The smaller girl shouted giggling to herself</p><p>“Maybe you should call a cab for her,” Minji said, looking concerned.</p><p>“NOOOOO, I wanna walk” Bora said with the stubbornness of the overly intoxicated.</p><p>“Ok, sweety,” Siyeon said giving in taking her girlfriend gently by the waist and supporting some of the smaller woman's weight, “Lets get going before she throws up or something”</p><p>They start walking, Siyeon and Bora setting the slow pace, with Minji and Handong behind. After the first block, Minji laced her hand in Handong’s.</p><p>“So how are things at work? Things less awkward yet?” Minji asked as they walked.</p><p>“No. I just can’t look at her without feeling so mortified. The almost crying everytime the shift changes part is gone though” Handong said glumly.</p><p>“Ahh we have some progress then,” Minji said cheerfully.</p><p>“Yeah. She stopped me before I left today and asked if we could have a talk tomorrow morning. I said yes and I know I need to talk to her, but I really want to cancel,” Handong groaned, remembering she had promised the other girl that she would meet at the café.</p><p>“I think you should talk to her. Of course, if you aren’t ready, don’t. But I think you should get your friend back. The embarrassment will pass soon enough,” Minji said.</p><p>“You are probably right, but I’ll have you on speed dial for back up.”</p><p>“I am at your beck and call, princess” Minji said with a bow.</p><p>They made it several more blocks, the two in the front singing loudly, serenading each other, before Bora suddenly toppled over clumsily. She immediately started pouting, wiping at her now bloody knee.</p><p>“Let’s get you a cab sweetie,” Minji said, letting go of Handong’s hand to help Siyeon Get the girl off the ground.</p><p>“NO. I’M FINE” Bora said suddenly angry. She whipped her arms away from both girls and stepped back baring her teeth. Then the strangest thing happened, she started growling. Handong almost didn’t notice because her head started swimming with a new revelation. She remembered were she saw the woman before. One month ago, screaming at Dami on campus. Shit. Good job, Handong, hanging out with the enemy.</p><p>Minji and Siyeon had managed to hail a cab. Handong was suddenly frozen, her brain trying to process this new information, moving slightly slower than normal thanks to the three drinks in her system. Bora had forced them all to take shots as well. Handong felt suddenly dizzy, and it wasn’t because of her slightly inebriated state. She was trying to move on from Dami, yet this girl was somehow intertwined with her. Minji saw her sudden discomfort and ran over from helping Bora into the cab to steady the Chinese woman.</p><p>“You ok?” Minji said voice filled with concern.</p><p>“Yeah, just, I need to get home” Handong said.</p><p>“Ok, come on we’ll get you home, hop in the cab,” Minji said gesturing to the cab.</p><p>Handong did as she was told, going to the very back of the van. Minji sat down beside her, taking her hand again. Handong leaned her head on the teller girl, trying to sort out what was whirling through her mind.</p><p>Bora was the angry girl. She hadn’t heard what the conversation was about, but she remembered Dami being very upset, almost desperate. Dami had said the girl was friends with her ex, and still mad about something in the ending of the relationship. Both girls had complicate exes. Handong thought back to when she intercepted Minji at the café, she had been avoiding it because of her ex. Dami was working that day. Shit.</p><p>Handong groaned to herself. Minji took this as a cue she needed to lay down and urged her to put her head on her lap. Handong did so, hating and loving how the girl smelled like strawberries and crème. Handong had an awful feeling that she had gotten herself into quite a predicament. Something didn’t make sense though. If what she was thinking was true, why didn’t Minji warn her away from Dami, she had no reaction to the name even. If they had dated, if they were each other’s complicated ex, wouldn’t Minji be angry at her for being friends with the other girl.</p><p>One thing was clear to Handong as they drove through the night. She was in a sticky situation, and she had to figure everything out before it exploded in her face. She was meeting with Dami the next day, she would get her answers then. Right now she would just enjoy the faint scent of strawberries and the warmth coming from the other girl. She was slightly annoyed that at the butterflies that were now inhabiting her stomach, they had been their all night, and she knew that could only cause her trouble.</p><p>--</p><p>Their lips collided making both girls bodies light up with shivers. They were just outside of their shared apartment, neither one being able to wait for the door the be open. Yubin fidgeted with the key in the lock, Yoohyeons back was on the door, making it hard for Yubin to open the door, but she certainly didn’t want to stop the kiss. She let out a frustrated groan, prompting the taller girl to smile into the kiss.</p><p>“Here I got it” Yoohyeon said quickly spinning on her heel, turning her back on Yubin, her back now in contact with Yubin’s front.</p><p>“Uggghh, what are you doing to me woman?” Yubin whined as she leaned into the taller girls, nibbling on her neck a little.</p><p>“Got it,” Yoohyeon said happily as the key finally clicked into place. She pushed open the door, steadying the girl behind her who was leaning to hard on her back. She felt the other girl’s hands move up her body, finally resting on her shoulders. She lead the girl into the apartment, throwing the keys in the bowl as always.</p><p>“Yours or mine,” She asked the smaller woman.</p><p>“Mine, you ate chips in your bed earlier, there are crumbs everywhere,” Yubin said grabbing the taller girl by the hips and leading her towards her room.</p><p>“Are you calling my bed dirty?” Yoohyeon whined, allowing herself to be lead.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be weird, I mean bring back memories of someone else,” Yooyeon said instantly regretting it. The look of heartache that flashed on the younger girl’s face was fleeting, but Yoohyeon saw it. “Sorry… God I know how to bring down a mood.”</p><p>Yubin spinned the girl around as they reached the closed bedroom door, pushing the taller girl up against it, there lips meeting again hungrily. Yubin pulled away with a smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“I would have the same problem in your bed, Yoo,” Yubin said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“YUBIN YOU DIDN’T!” Yoohyeon screamed</p><p>“It was only twice,” Yubin said with the same smile on her face.</p><p>“TWICE?!?”</p><p>“We washed the sheets after,” Yubin said shrugging.</p><p>“Bin, I think I’d rather sleep alone tonight, apparently I cannot trust my girlfriend anymore”</p><p>“Oh no you aren’t getting out of this so easily,” Yubin said grinning while she opened her bedroom door, guiding Yoohyeon inside and towards her neatly made bed. She pushed the woman lightly when their legs contacted the bed, she landed softly on the bed leaning on her elbows to gaze up at the smaller woman.</p><p>“I Love you,” Yubin said breathlessly before leaning her body over top of the other girl, kissing her softly at first before deepening the kiss. Her hand wandered up under the girl’s shirt, feeling the edges of the girl’s lace bra. Yoohyeon hands hungrily reached for the other girl, pulling her fully on top of her. Yubin’s hand continued their journey on the taller girl’s body, finally resting just above the hem of the girl’s jeans.</p><p>“Are you sure Binnie,” Yoohyeon said, suddenly breaking the kiss, staring directly into Yubin’s eyes, looking slightly nervous.</p><p>“I mean... you are right?” Yubin said confused about the sudden change. She didn’t know where this was coming from, they were dating, they loved each other.</p><p>“Yeah, it just changes things right, there’s no going back after this” Yoohyeon said taking the smaller girls face in one of her hands.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back Yoo. I love you, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Yubin said with a sincerity that filled Yoohyeon with overwhelming joy.</p><p>“I’m sure too,” Yoohyeon said pulling the girl in for another long hungry kiss.</p><p>All misgivings and worries were gone, the only thing that was left was the love and longing they shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2yoo fluff is the only thing left in my brain. Also this chapter is long and everyone is in it. Enjoy!</p><p>Follow me on twitter, I'm sometimes amusing and I curse a lot, also I update info there. @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The inevitable finally happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handong had slept well considering the storm that was brewing in her mind. She had the shots to thank for that she thinks. She found herself at the café, sitting in her normal crying spot, just in case, the seat opposite her that faced the window was empty, waiting for its occupant to arrive. Handong was nervous of course.</p><p>“Hey,” Dami said shyly.</p><p>Handong looked up as the girl appeared in front of her. She was glad to find her heart didn’t flip as it normally did when their eyes met. The feelings weren’t gone, but they were subsiding more and more every day. Handong had a suspicion that the new girl in her life was surely partly to blame.</p><p>“You couldn’t have at least done the decent thing and stopped being so hot,” Handong joked.</p><p>Confusion flashed across Yubin’s face before she picked up on the sarcasm. “I’ll try my best next time to ugly myself up for you,” Yubin said smiling while sitting down in the empty seat.</p><p>“That would be appreciated. Is Yoohyeon here? I wanted to apologize for ignoring her,” Handong said relaxing into her chair a bit. She hadn’t noticed how tense she had gotten.</p><p>“She’s on the patio, I told her I wanted to talk to you alone first,” Dami said motioning to the outside where a waving Yoohyeon met her gaze. Handong waved back at the girl smiling broadly.</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence, Yubin seeming to be trying to collect her thoughts before speaking.</p><p>“Are you doing okay?” Yubin said delicately.</p><p>“Better I think, I went out last night, met some new people. It helped me feel more like myself” Handong said quietly, trying to look Dami in the eyes, wanting to believe that they could mend this.</p><p>“That’s great,” Dami said awkwardly, trying to hide her happiness that the other woman was speaking to her again.</p><p>“I get that you don’t feel like you can share something with me. I understand that, I have secrets too, but I really do hope one day you will share it with me. I mean I clearly like you a lot. I’d like to rebuild our friendship”</p><p>“I really want to do that too, and I promise one day I will be brave enough to tell you about my past,”</p><p>“Yeah… Did you only want to talk to ask if I was fine? I mean I appreciate it, but you could have done that in text or a phone call,” Handong said curious, she had gotten the impression that there was something specific she wanted to tell her.</p><p>“Ummmn…. How do I say this?”</p><p>“Preferably with words, Korean or Mandarin, those are the ones I know best,” Handong said trying to lift the mood a bit.</p><p>“Right, So I’ll just say it. Yoohyeon and I are dating.”</p><p>“REALLY! That’s so great, I'm so happy for you two,” Handong said with actual sincerity.</p><p>“You aren’t mad? Or sad?” Dami said looking both confused and relieved.</p><p>“No, this actually makes me feel much better. Who can compete with the beautiful best friend who knows all your secrets? I always sort of thought she had a thing for you, that’s one reason I never pursued her,” Handong said. Feeling like a weight was lifted off her. It’s one thing to be rejected, but to be rejected for true love was sort of romantic.</p><p>“I’m pleasantly surprised with this outcome,” Dami said still bewildered.</p><p>"How long have you liked her?" Handong asked, suddenly hungry for all the juicy details</p><p>"Awhile. Since befroe I came back into town. She visited me a lot when I was going through a tough time,and it was the best part of my week. I didn't know if she felt the same way until she saw you kiss me. She got jealous and I just knew." Dami said smiling brightly at the memory.</p><p>"So you are telling me that my absolute buffoonery resulted in a beautiful love story. I should go around kissing more people I think."</p><p>"Your reactions are always the exact opposite of what I think they'll be," Dami said truly puzzled at her new friend. "I'm almost offended that you got over me so fast."</p><p>“Sorry to bruise your inflated ego, but it was just a little crush, and I am very resilient. Now go get Yoohyeon, I have a hug and a congratulations to give her,” Handong said turning to the window.</p><p>Dami went to get up to get her girlfriend who was still waiting for her outside, but she was forcefully pushed back down into her seat by a newly appeared figure.  She let out a little yelp of pain. Handong gasped, looking at the sudden intruder, recognition dawning on her face.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here Yubin?” Minji said towering over the girl who seemed to be shocked into stillness and silence. “I really can’t believe I finally found you, I knew you were in town, I guess you have been avoiding me.”</p><p>“Yubin? Who is Yubin?” Handong asked.</p><p>“That’s Lee Yubin,” Minji said looking at Handong, surprised to see the Chinese girl across from her sworn enemy. “Are you friends with her?!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s umm… Dami… you know the one I told you about…” Handong said suddenly quiet. She had expected some anger, but the rage she could feel radiating off the other girl was terrifying. She looked like a different person. Dami seemed to still be in shock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dami said, her voice finally coming back to her.</p><p>“This is Dami? That’s what she told you her name was?” Minji said laughing harshly. “I guess I cant blame you, who wants to be Lee Yubin.”</p><p>“You guys dated? Is that why you are so mad?” Handong asked.</p><p>“Ew!” Both women said simultaneously</p><p>“She used to date Yoohyeon,” Dami added still looking digusted by the thought. </p><p>“Oh and she’s mad because you are dating Yoohyeon?” Handong asked.</p><p>“Shit” was all Dami could get out before the taller girl started screaming again.</p><p>“YOU AND YOOHYEON?!” Minji shouted, starting to get the attention of the other patrons.</p><p>“Minji stop,” Yoohyeon said suddenly appearing next to the other girl, putting herself in between Minji and Yubin.</p><p>“Why does everyone I care about want to fuck Lee Yubin?” Minji spat at Yoohyeon. “You, Handong, my sister. Everyone of you stupid enough to fall for this bitch. Do you just like ruining things I care about Yubin?”</p><p>“That’s enough Minj,” Yoohyeon said with dangerous tone. </p><p>“Your sister, the one you won’t talk about, why you decide to become a Lawyer?” Handong asked trying not to show how hurt she was by the outburst. She was bruised by Minji's comments. She didn't think she deserved that sort of animosity.</p><p>“Please stop asking questions,” Yubin said looking like she was one second from cowering in the fetal position.</p><p>“Yeah, she dated Gahyeon. She killed her, she even went to prison for it. She’s a murderer” Minji snarled, talking loudly so everyone in the cafe could hear her.</p><p>“Handong, please I can explain…. I didn’t do it, please believe me” Yubin said, her eyes pleading. She looked broken in that moment. Her life unraveling in front of her.</p><p>“And that’s why Bora screamed at you on that first day,” Handong said, puzzle pieces finally fitting together.</p><p>“Bora? What does Bora have to do with this?” Minji asked, her anger suddenly extinguished</p><p>“I’m sorry… I just… I need to leave… I” Handong stammered, getting up from her seat. She needed air. She needed space to breath. Everything was so intense. She had somehow found herself in one of those murder mysteries her mother always read. She ran to the door to the back before anyone could stop her and she was gone.</p><p>--</p><p>5 minutes earlier…</p><p>Minji was still on a high from the night before. She was not sure why, but she felt the urge to see Handong again. Maybe because she didn’t have the chance to kiss her last night, mybe because her presence gave her butterflies in her stomach. She was so enamored with the other woman; she hadn’t felt this strongly in a long time. She knew she was meeting with Dami today to smooth things over, and she wanted to be there if she was needed. She approached the café, humming to herself happily. She almost missed the silver hair girl sitting outside on the patio. The other girl certainly didn’t miss her, her entire demeanor changed after she spotted Minji heading to the café.</p><p>“Minji,” Yoohyeon said, trying to hide the panic in her voice. This is the worst time for this confrontation. In public, in front of Handong, where Yubin had been working for the past month. Yoohyeon furiously typed an emergency text to Yubin sending it, hoping that she would take the time to check her phone.</p><p>“Yoohyeon… Hi,” Minji said awkwardly.</p><p>“Hi, How are you?” Yoohyeon said trying to buy some time for Yubin.</p><p>“I’m…Good” Minji said cautiously. She remembered the last time they had met, all the awful things she said to her. She was suddenly filled with regret and guilt. She never really thought she’d have a chance to apologize, but with Yoohyeon seeming to be so open and willing to talk right now, this might be her only chance.</p><p>“Good,” Yoohyeon said trying and failing at prolonging this conversation.</p><p>“Can I sit here for a second?” Minji asked, motioning to the chair across from her.</p><p>“Yeah of course.”</p><p>Minji mulled over the words that she had been wanting to say for over a month. “I’m really sorry Yoohyeon, the last time we talked I was really unfair to you. I was always insecure about your closeness to Yubin. I mean you guys even have an adorable ship name, you guys were each others first kiss, I know it was just a way to get it out of the way, you told me, I know. It’s just that your bond is something I’ve never experienced, Bora and me don’t have that sort of bond even. You guys would never do anything to hurt each other, and I guess I was jealous.”</p><p>Yoohyeon is stunned into silence, she’s not sure what she was expect but it certainly wasn’t this.</p><p>“I know I despise Yubin, and that means we can’t really be friends again, but I miss you,” Minji said fighting to keep her composure. “I would really like if one day when this is over, we could try to be friends.”</p><p>“I… uhh…” Yoohyeon was on the verge of tears, fighting hard to maintain her control. “I forgive you. I know you are just hurting, and that the anger is eating you up inside. I want to be friends too, maybe one day when I figure this all out we can be. I miss all of you guys so much. I spent so much time alone, all of you left me to grieve alone, I forgot how to be a real person for a while. I couldn't separate myself from the loss for a long time.”</p><p>Minji’s heart broke at the sudden admission, she had been a horrible vindictive person to the one person who could never deserve it. She had told Bora to stop talking to Yoohyeon, she had told all her friends that Yoohyeon was the enemy now. She had realized that she had pushed Yoohyeon towards Yubin, making that friendship a necessity for tall girl, fueling her obsession with the case.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I abandoned you.”</p><p>“I forgive you,” Yoohyeon said, tears freely falling from her cheeks. She looked relieved now. Like she had been carrying around this loneliness like a backpack. Minji reached out across the table to grab the girls hand to comfort her. They sat there like that until the tears stopped.</p><p>“Thank you, for apologizing,” Yoohyeon said.</p><p>“It was time, I’m trying to be a better person, I guess. Gahyeon wouldn’t want me to hurt the people she cared about.”</p><p>“Does that mean you aren’t going to beat up Yubin if you see her,” Yoohyeon said hopefully</p><p>“Nahh, sorry Yoo, if I see her, she’ll get what is coming to her,” Minji said flatly.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked suddenly nervous, glancing inside the café quickly before averting her eyes.</p><p>“Are you waiting for someone Yoo?” Minji said suddenly suspicious.</p><p>“Nooo…” Yoohyeon said with another glance inside. Minji followed her eyes this time, landing on a petite woman sitting across from someone she couldn’t see. The woman was smiling, looking content, which turned Minji’s blood to ice. The hair was different, but she was unmistakable. Still beautiful after a year in prison.</p><p>“Minji don’t, please!” Yoohyeon whined, trying to grab at her arms.</p><p>Minji quickly escaped the other girls desperate attacks easily, suddenly finding herself propelled into the café and across the sea of tables straight to her chair. She wouldn’t let her get away.</p><p>--</p><p> Yubin was still completely frozen in place. She felt the walls she had so carefully constructed crumbling down around her. She was going to lose everything. Handong, her job, school, maybe even Yoohyeon when she inevitably spiraled into that dark place she couldn’t escape. Her life would be in shambles, and she couldn't drag Yoohyeon through that again. She refused to look Minji in the eye. Minji wanted to see her in pain and she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. She instead looked at Handong. She looked terrified, but also seemed to already know the other girl. Yubin was wishing her world was a little bit bigger. She had been enjoying her life as Dami, she was starting to feel like her old self again.</p><p>Handong’s questions surprised her, she seemed to have pieced some of the puzzle together already. But the pieces were in the wrong place, missing one important piece to make them all fit. She wished that she had the guts to tell Handong the truth from the get-go. She could have avoided all this. She wouldn’t have her new friend looking at her with so much hurt in her eyes. Yubin hated disappointing people, and all she had felt like for the past year was a disappointment.</p><p>Yubin snapped out of her thoughts again when she suddenly saw Handong retreating out the employee exit. She had to talk to her. She needed a chance to explain everything. The had just salvaged their friendship she wouldn’t let Minji ruin it. She got up grabbing Yoohyeon by the waist to steady herself. She hadn’t noticed she was shaking until she stood up.</p><p>“I have to talk to Handong, Yoo.” Yubin said softly, trying to completely ignore the other woman in front of them.</p><p>“Go on, she might understand if you explain it,” Yoohyeon said softly kissing Yubin’s forehead, her body still in between her and Minji in a protective stance. Yubin was overcome with how much she loved Yoohyeon, her fierce protector, the girl who walked through fire with her time and time again. </p><p>“I love you,” She whispered before trying to leave.</p><p>“I’m not fucking done with you Yubin,” Minji snapped looking uncomfortable and disgusted.</p><p>“I’m done with you right now. Look if you want to set up a brawl to the death or something fine, but I am not letting you ruin another friendship for Yoohyeon. She deserves people who love and trust her,” Yubin said, her voice sounding deep and tired.</p><p>“I’ll ruin your life Yubin. Dami is done, everyone will know who you are, where you are. I’m sure the press would love to know that Lee Yubin never left town,” Minji said voice filled with venom.</p><p>“Fine. Go ahead. I probably don’t have a job after today since you decided to do this where Handong and I work. But don’t think you’ll get out of this unscathed. You won’t be Minji the aspiring lawyer anymore, you’ll be Minji the grieving sister of Gahyeon again. My life will be ruined, but the stares and whispers won’t just be for me. You bring this back up in the press and they will hound all of us, Yoohyeon, Bora, Siyeon, your parents… everyone. Hell, they may even find Handong in all this mess. You’ll hurt everyone you love, just to hurt me?’ Yubin finished, letting the words hang in the air before pushing past the taller girl and heading out the door that Handong had just fled through.</p><p>She didn’t look back to see Minji’s anger turn into retching sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a cliffhanger here. Hope you enjoy. New chapter tomorrow and then I might take a bit of a break and post the next on on Tuesday or Wednesday.</p><p>Follow me on twitter for updates and occasional pictures of my cats (and probably a lot of other bullshit): @jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some secrets are revealed and alliances change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handong had run outside, not sure where she was going. She couldn’t go home, they would find her there, she needed somewhere to think. She wandered aimlessly until she wound up of campus. She found her favorite tree to sit under, the one she normally went to between classes to read. She wished she had brought a book so she could avoid the storm brewing in her mind.</p><p>She sat like that for a while. Just thinking about all that had just happened. Minji was like a tornado, ripping up houses by their foundations and tossing them aside as if they didn’t matter. She didn’t think she liked that part of Minji. It was destructive and cruel. The look she had received from the other girl frightened her.</p><p>Dami wasn’t actually Dami. She was Lee Yubin, ex-con. She couldn’t imagine the girl being in jail. She was closed off and sad, but there was so much warmth in her. She was skeptical that the other girl could do anything to anyone. The look she had today was not one of a killer, but a scared girl, watching her semblance of a normal life slip away.</p><p>She slipped out her phone and started googling. Handong hadn’t been in town when Gahyeon had disappeared, so she was unfamiliar with the case. A photo bloomed up on her screen. A young woman with shiny dark hair and glowing smile looked back at her through the screen. Lee Gahyeon, 21, missing, presumed dead. Handong continued to scroll until she found another photo. Small face, with blonde hair instead of the dark hair she was used to. Lee Yubin, 23, convicted of murder.</p><p>Handong was so confused by all the information. Why would they let out a convicted murderer who served less than 1% of her sentence? Handong searched for a newer article, finding what she was looking for. An article from about a month ago, chronicling her release. She had an alibi. That’s why she was out. Video proof of her innocence. The author of the article even said she had seen the video and it was pretty damning to the prosecutions case. The case was reopened, and a new investigation started.</p><p>DAMI: Where are you, I really want to explain. I want to make sure you are safe.</p><p>The text jolted her out of her research. She wasn’t sure she was okay to talk yet, but she knew that the other girl needed to explain. She sent her location and continued looking at articles about the case.</p><p>“Hi…” Yubin said awkwardly. She went to take a seat under the same tree.</p><p>“Hi..” Handong looked up, looking at the other girls tired eyes. It was clear she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.</p><p>“Before you say anything I want to explain,” Yubin said looking like she was gathering her energy to speak.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Handong urged.</p><p>“I was arrested and convicted for the murder of my girlfriend. I spent a year in prison. That day I met you was my first full day out. You are the first friend I have made since being free. I didn’t kill my girlfriend, I loved her. She hurt me, but you have to believe me I don’t have that type of anger in me. I lied to you about my name, I needed to hide to keep myself safe. The press harassed me and my loved ones for months during trial. My parents had to move, they stalked Yoohyeon everywhere she went. There were so many death threats,” Yubin said, overcome with sadness and pain.</p><p>“Okay,” Handong said urging her to continue</p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I understand if you might be scared of me, but please don’t drop Yoohyeon as a friend,” Yubin pleaded, starting to cry again. “She lost all of her friends because of her loyalty to me, she’s so lonely. She’ll always have me, but she needs more. She needs you. You don’t have to trust me but trust her please.”</p><p>“Some might think I’m a little crazy for this, but I trust you Da… Yubin, completely. You never lied to me, you told me there was something more about you, about your past. You just weren’t ready to share it, I can’t be mad at that because I haven’t shared everything about my past with either of you. I believe you Yubin.”</p><p>Yubin’s face filled with surprise at her answer, and then she collapsed into relieved sobs. Handong scooted closer, putting her arms around the other girl, pulling her closer so she could rest her head on her shoulder. She could feel the emotions of the day leave the other girl’s body. The tension she was holding released and she felt loose. Handong felt her compose herself, finally looking up at her.</p><p>“You said you hadn’t told us something, what could make it so easy for you to except me… to believe me?” Yubin asked, her head still leaning on</p><p>“I guess its time to share. Give me a second,” Handong said, trying to compose herself.</p><p>“You don’t have to” Yubin said looking concerned, her eyes still red and puffy.</p><p>“No, I need to tell someone, and I think you might be the only one who can truly understand,” Handong said as the other girl straightened looking her head on. “I left school 2 years ago for a reason. I fled this place and went back to China, some place I said I would never return to. I killed my best friend two years ago.”</p><p>Yubin let out an involuntary gasp.</p><p>“It was an accident; we were in my uncle’s car driving to get some food. It was raining. I was going to fast; I didn’t realize it. We slid, I tried to control it, but it was too late, we slammed into the side. The car slid back into traffic and we hit another car, then another, then the car flipped. My friend… Elkie, was in the passenger seat. She took most of the force when we slammed into the side wall. She…. She didn’t make it,” Handong stopped, not able to continue, tears peaking out of her eyes.</p><p>“I remember, the 5 car pileup. A student died and a little boy was injured. They tried to crucify you in the press,” Yubin said with horror. She had never thought anyone could understand her pain, how the whole world could see you as a monster, when you weren’t.</p><p>“Yeah. That’s why I left. It was too hard to handle. She was gone and my body was broken from the crash, but my reputation was ruined too. The press implied I was on drugs or drinking when the crash happened. They said I was a spoiled rich kid joy riding. None of it was true.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I remember those stories, I never thought twice about them,” Yubin said suddenly feeling guilty.</p><p>“No, its fine, you didn’t know any better. Anyway, I was able to get out, go back home, heal my body, try to heal my mind too. I finally felt well enough to come back 6 months ago. I was so surprised when I came back that everyone had moved on. No one remembered me, no one bothered me. It was like I could just be Handong again. It was like I was getting away with something”</p><p>“That’s exactly how I’ve been feeling this past month,” Yubin added.</p><p>“It goes away eventually, feeling like an imposter, it just becomes normal.”</p><p>“I really hope so, I just want to live my life. I want Yoohyeon to be able to live a life she deserves,” Yubin added, her eyes misting slightly at the thought of the tall girl.</p><p> “You knew Minji before today didn’t you?” Yubin said suddenly changing the subject.</p><p>“Yeah I met her the same week I met you,” Handong said. “I saw her again last week and she gave me her number. She’s been helping be out with the whole you and me situation”</p><p>“Jeez, that feels like a million years ago now” Dami said shifting her weight to be more comfortable.</p><p>“Right, like a whole century has passed in the meantime” Handong said, laughing at how emotionally draining the day had been.</p><p>“Look, I can see she like you a lot. I think you like her too, and she’s not really that person you saw back there. Losing Gahyeon sharpened her edge a bit, but she is still a good person deep down. She just never show me that side again,” Yubin said kindly. She didn’t much like Minji anymore, but she knew the woman wasn’t a bad person. She just had a bad temper.</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon had tried her best to keep Yubin from this drama. They had been careful. Not going to places Minji went normally, avoiding events, staying away from campus as much as possible. Dami wanted and normal life, Lee Yubin would never be able to it appears. Yoohyeon let Yubin leave, slightly proud of the telling off she gave Minji. The other girl needed to hear it. This affected the entire group. If the media smelled a story, they would hunt you down and expose all your flaws for all to see. It had happened the first time around. The public was specifically brutal to Yoohyeon, calling her stupid, naïve, and a monster for standing by her friend. They had dissected all her relationships. They harassed her family. People sent death threats. Yoohyeon was once followed home to her apartment by a middle aged woman who got into her building knock on her door and screamed at her asking how she slept at night.</p><p>“Why did it have to be her?” Minji said her voice small and distant. She saw it when the woman finally broke down. The adrenaline leaving her body, leaving her exhausted and sad. She stepped forward embracing the girl in a hug. She knew the other woman felt betrayed by her. She could understand why it hurt her so much. She had to understand that Yubin didn’t ask for any of this, that she was force into a role that didn’t fit her. An idea come to Yoohyeons mind. I very bad idea. But she had to try something</p><p>“Come on, lets go somewhere you can cry in private,” Yoohyeon said, guiding the woman out of the café. They walked for several blocks the older woman still crying, Yoohyeons arm wrapped around her shoulder. The other woman didn’t seem to notice where they were going until they were already outside Yoohyeons building. Minji hesitated at the door, wary of being back in that space, and who might be waiting for her there.</p><p>“But… won’t she be there?” Minji asked, anxiety growing in her stomach. Now that she had her outburst, she really didn’t feel up to round 2.</p><p>“No, I texted her, she’s still looking for Handong. Come one I have to show you something,” Yoohyeon said urging the girl inside. Minji reluctantly followed.</p><p>Once inside Yoohyeon made a beeline directly to her room. Minji stood awkwardly, not knowing what the other woman wanted to do.</p><p>“Come in, I have to show you something,” Yoohyeon called from the other room. Minji hesitated again, she hadn’t been in her room for over a year and was not sure if she felt ready to see it again.</p><p>“Minji? I promise I don’t bite; I just have some stuff from my research I want to show you,” Yoohyeon said peaking her head out the door, looking at the clearly uncomfortable girl. “You want some water, or Coffee?</p><p>“W-Water, please” Minji managed to croak out. Her throat was suddenly dry.</p><p>“Sure thing, Go sit in my room, I’ll bring it to you,” Yoohyeon said exiting her room to retrieve a glass for Minji. Minji finally summoned all her courage, walking swiftly into the room before she could change her mind. The room look mostly the same as the last time she was there, except for the wall that used to hold all Yoohyeon’s Day6 posters. In their place was a whiteboard and a bunch of pictures and papers tacked to the wall. It looked a bit like a conspiracy theorist wall.</p><p>“What is this Yoohyeon?” Minji said suspiciously. She was suddenly uncomfortable again.</p><p>“My research” Yoohyeon said simply, grabbing her desk chair and urging the other girl to sit.</p><p>“You aren’t going to like skin me alive right, because this looks a little crazy town right now,” Minji said taking the offered seat.</p><p>“No, I just want to explain to you what happened and Why I know Yubin is innocent. Visual aids seem to be in order,” Yoohyeon said gesturing towards the wall.</p><p>“Look… You can’t convince me Yoo, I saw what she was like,” Minji said going to stand up. She felt Yoohyeons hands on her shoulders pushing her back down.</p><p>“Humor me please?” Yoohyeon said with pleading in her eyes. Minji didn’t answer, but she also didn’t try to get up again. She looked angry, but she didn’t try to scream or shout at her.</p><p>“Okay, Great… ummm… Where to start?” Yoohyeon said to herself. “Gahyeon spent that day with Yubin, starting from noon to about around 8 or 9pm. They went to the park, to get dinner, and then back here around 7pm.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with anything?” Minji said getting annoyed.</p><p>“Let me get to it. So around 8-9pm, both Yubin and Gahyeon leave this apartment, separately, I know this because Yubin texted me not to wait up for her, that she was going back home for the weekend, and Gahyeon texted that she was going to a party with Arin. Arin confirmed that they indeed went to an off-campus party. She doesn’t know where it was, but the police do.”</p><p>“I remember all this from the trial Yoo,” Minji said becoming impatient.</p><p>“I know, just building the timeline for you,” Yoohyeon said sensing the other woman’s growing anger. She would have to hurry this up. “So Arin says that they left the party around 1 am. Gahyeon got a cab, Arin isn’t sure if she was going home or somewhere else. She was sure that Gahyeon wasn’t drunk though. So she had to disappear around 1-5 am when your mom found her bed empty. She called Yubin looking for her, got no answer, so she called me. I told her that neither of them was here, and that Yubin had gone home for the weekend,”</p><p>“None of this tells me why you think Bin is innocent.”</p><p>“Right, Yubin’s timeline is easier to understand. She always maintained that she left the apartment, and drove back to her hometown, which is about a four to 5 hour drive. The problem with this alibi is that she turned off her phone, and the police couldn’t find any evidence that she left town that early in the night. She does end up at her parents at 6 am, her mother confirms that she saw the car outside when she woke up and went to check on her. The police’s theory was always that she met Gahyeon later that night planning to kill her. They think she drove to her parents dropping the body somewhere along the way and that theory would fit, except I found the missing link.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“The video, she couldn’t have done it, the video proves it,” Yoohyeon said triumphantly.</p><p>“Nothing you have told me changes anything, She killed my sister and you helped her get away with it,” Minji said exhausted suddenly.</p><p>“You aren’t dumb Minji, stop acting like it because you are scared that her killer is still out there.,” Yoohyeon snapped back. Minji was stunned into silence.</p><p>“You are studying to become a lawyer; you know it takes more evidence to overturn a conviction than to get a conviction. It must be irrefutable Minj, and it is. I have the tape; you can watch it and tell me what you think.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” Minji said rubbing at her temples a sudden migraine coming on.</p><p>Yoohyeon grabs the laptop queuing the video before setting the computer in her lap. The video started to play. It was surprisingly clear for what it was. Yubin enters the store, looking like she was already drunk. She makes her way to the back of the store, grabs some beer and snacks, looking wobbly the whole time, then makes here way to the counter. The guy behind the counter looks like he’s about to refuse her service, but the small woman starts to flirt, flipping her hair and leaning over the counter letting the man look down her shirt.</p><p>“SHE’S FLIRTING WITH HIM!?” Minji said astonished by the behavior. Yubin wasn’t the femme fatale type, she didn’t try to use her looks to get anything, let alone beer.</p><p>“I know right… Gross.”</p><p>The video continues, the man seems to change his mind with this, taking the cash Yubin slide across the counter. As soon as he gave her the change, her whole demeanor changed, she stopped smiling, stopped flirting and left with her stuff immediately. The cashier looked both confused and devastated.</p><p>“So what does this prove,” Minji said after the video was over.</p><p>“Look at the date and timestamp… It was that day. Just after midnight.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Minji, don’t play dumb. This was taken 4 hours from here, there was no way that she could have been here, came back to town in the state she was in, Kill Gahyeon around 1 and make it back in time to be seen by her mom at 6 am.”</p><p>“Her Mom could be lying, to protect her” Minji said, her stomach starting to feel like it was twisting in knots.</p><p>“The local police showed up looking for Gahyeon at 8 am, and a neighbor remembered seeing Yubin’s car sitting in the driveway around 7 am,” Yoohyeon said, knowing the other woman was on the brink of the revelation.</p><p>“But… They could be wrong,” Minji said, trying to fight off the bought of nausea that had just hit her.</p><p>“All of them? The car was cold when they got there, there was no way that she had made that trip 2 times that night. Plus, her blood alcohol level was through the roof, they couldn’t even ask her questions for like 4 hours she was so drunk,” Yoohyeon was getting excited. She always got excited for this stuff. Finding the clues, fixing the puzzle.</p><p>“Yoohyeon… I think I’m going to be sick,” Minji said reaching for the other girl’s hand.</p><p>“Shit here,” Yoohyeon said grabbing her waste bin. The other girl wasn’t lying, immediately after putting the bin in her hands, Minji vomited. She stayed still for a long time, looking like her entire world had just toppled into the sea.</p><p>“She didn’t do it.” Minji said in disbelief, finally able to gather her thoughts. “Yoo, what do I do now?”</p><p>“You help me found out who did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a doozy, hope you enjoy. I'm taking a bit of a break, next chapter will probably be released on Tuesday or Wednesday. Let me know how you are liking the story.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that secrets are revealed, the group meets again. Will old wounds heal? Can the past be forgiven?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin and Handong walked leisurely back to Yubin's apartment. They had talked for a while, both relieved to get their secrets off their chest. Yubin was brighter and cheerier than she had been all week. The fact that they could understand each other so well, that they shared similar wounds only strengthened their growing friendship. They were both elated to find someone who they could share their darkness with.</p><p>“You are telling me that Yoohyeon found the evidence that exonerated you?” Handong said astonished by the news. They had gotten on the subject of how Yubin was freed, Handong was curious after reading about the case online that afternoon.</p><p>“Yeah, it took her days to find the right store. I was no help; I had been so drunk that night I couldn’t recall any of it. Drinking and driving, not my proudest moment,” Yubin said with a little bit of shame. She really wasn't proud of it, she could have gotten in a wreck and killed someone. When the police arrived at her house that morning, that is exactly what she though she did.</p><p>“That’s the most romantic thing I have ever heard. She set you free,” Handong said poking the other woman’s soft cheek, “I really had no chance, who can compete with that?”</p><p>“Yeah… She is pretty amazing,” Yubin said dreamily. She wouldn’t have imagined her life being this amazing ever again. She still had to deal with Minji, but at least Handong believed her. She had made a true friend.</p><p>“Eww. You guys are too cute. Yoohyeon doesn’t happen to have a sister?”</p><p>“No, but she does have an ex-girlfriend who apparently really likes you,” Yubin said with a laugh. "Like fully enraged, beat up the competition, likes you."</p><p>“Ugghh, don’t remind me. Why do I have to like the sad ones?”</p><p>“Traumatic events from your past pushing you to those who share similar grief, all so you can be the one to make them smile?” Yubin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“Oooff. I don’t like that. I’m going with sad girls are hot as my motivation,” Handong said punching the other woman in the arm.</p><p>“You just liked me for my sadness, I feel so used,” Yubin mocked, dodging another punch from the Chinese woman.</p><p>“Well it certainly wasn’t for your personality,” Handong said, getting one more playful punch in before they arrived at Yubin’s building.</p><p>“I don’t like mad girls though, mad girls who hate my friends I like even less,” Handong said with a sad resigned smile.</p><p>“I mean she hates me, but that doesn’t mean you don’t still like her,” Yubin said teasing the other woman. “Come on, join us for dinner. We can talk about how you totally don't have feelings for a raging anger monster.”</p><p>They headed straight to the apartment when they arrived, Handong had wanted to say hello to Yoohyeon anyway, so dinner was a great idea. They were laughing when they walked through the door. Handong saw her first, her smile immediately being replaced by concern. She instinctively pulled Yubin behind her, guarding her from the onslaught she figured was coming.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Handong said to the tall girl. Yubin finally spotted the woman, her face shifting from confusion to anger in a split second.</p><p>“I-uh… Yoohyeon brought me here,” Minji said looking weary.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, what the hell?” Yubin said glaring at Minji.</p><p>“No baby, it’s okay, don’t be mad,” Yoohyeon said rushing over from the kitchen, taking Yubin’s face in her hands, planting a small kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I be mad? The woman who wants to kill me is in my living room,” Yubin said, slightly disarmed by the sudden closeness of her girlfriend, but still clearly annoyed.</p><p>“Because I believe you, she showed me the video,” Minji said looking the younger girl straight in the eyes, trying to convey how awful she felt. Her eyes strayed to look at Handong, another pang of guilt stabbing her. “I’m so sorry Yubin… Handong. My behavior this afternoon was disgusting.”</p><p>“She’s going to help us find the real killer,” Yoohyeon said hopefully.</p><p>“She can’t just come in here like the last year and a half didn’t happen,” Yubin said her anger rising. She gently moved Yoohyeon, so she was staring straight at Minji.</p><p>“Yoohyeon might be able to forgive you, but I’m not as nice as her. I can’t forget what you said to her. I can’t forget that you sent me death threats for months, that you called my parents monsters on live television. They had to move, just to be free of all the reporters and stalkers,” Yubin finished her eyes fiery with resentment.</p><p>"You sent her death threats?" Handong said looking horrified</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry Yubin,” Minji stammered.</p><p>“Save it. I can’t forgive you; I don’t know if I will ever be able to,” Yubin continued, staring daggers at the older woman. “But if you are going to help, I can’t stop you. I won’t tell Yoohyeon who she can and can’t be around, so we should be civil at least. I promise to try to not actively hate you if you promise not to get in my way.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Alright so what’s for dinner?” Yubin said finally breaking her death glare and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. The change in mood was abrupt, catching everyone off guard. Both Handong and Yoohyeon stared at Yubin, to which the smaller woman just shrugged.</p><p>“Soup… I think…” Yoohyeon answered.</p><p>“I missed you, but not your cooking” Yubin whispered so only Yoohyeon could hear, pulling the tall girl in for a kiss. All the emotions and trauma of the day was making Yubin a bit possessive, and the fact that her girlfriend had been spending the entire day with her ex didn’t help the situation. “Next time a warning text would be nice,” She whispered letting go of the tall girl.</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t come home if I told you,” Yoohyeon said quietly, they had migrated to the kitchen, holding hands.</p><p>“Perhaps you have a point. I couldn’t do this if didn’t come home,” Yubin said seductively, trapping Yoohyeon with her back against the counter, her arms on either side of the tall girl, using her body to push the other girl into the counter. Yoohyeon breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend all day, and she could feel a longing to be touched by the small intense woman take hold of her.</p><p>“My little lovebirds, I love you, and this is really very hot, but can we save that for after dinner, preferably when I am not here anymore,” Handong said.</p><p>“Sorry Dong,” Yubin said, not looking the least bit sorry.</p><p>Handong could she the discomfort in Minji’s face. Can’t be easy seeing your ex like that. Handong knew that Yubin was doing it on purpose, staking her claim, asserting her dominance. She understood why, and didn’t really blame her, but the look on Minji’s face made her feel miserable. Despite her new misgivings about the dark haired girl, she still cared for her.</p><p>“Can we talk,” Minji asked her, noticing her looking.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready yet. Give me a couple of days?” Handong replied, anger flashing in her eyes.</p><p>“Ok. I’m sorry, I really am.” Minji said quietly. Handong nodded, and turned her attention back to her friends.</p><p>“Yubin, can you not make her burn our food?” Handong said rolling her eyes when she looked back to see that Yubin hadn’t left Yoohyeon alone. They were looking into each others eyes, Yubin's hands resting confidently on the taller girls butt. “She’s already forgetful when you aren’t trying to get in her pants, look at her, she can’t handle this much at once.”</p><p>Yubin looked back at Handong with a mischievous smile, releasing the other girl in he process. Yoohyeon extricated herself from the other girl looking a little reluctant to do so.</p><p>“I am fully capable of doing two things at once,” Yoohyeon said pouting. “Anyway, foods ready lets eat."</p><p>--</p><p>They ate silently at first, the weight of the day sinking on their shoulders. Minji felt awkward, like she was intruding on some intimate family dinner. Handong would hardly look at her, though Minji was definitely looking at her. Yoohyeon would meet her gaze and give her a small assuring smile. She avoided Yubin all together. She knew what she would find in those accusing eyes. She deserved the look too. That was the worst part. She had sent threatening texts and emails to Yubin for months, she did it whenever she was especially angry, so she wouldn't lash out at Bora or Siyeon. She hadn't really thought that Yubin would ever read them. When she sent most of them the other woman was in prison with no way to access her email. Minji had also thought that Yubin would have certainly ditched that number and email address. Most of the messages were just your normal, 'You'll regret what you did,' or 'I'll make you pay' sort of threats. But the last one she sent was different. It was sent a month ago. She had specifically threatened to kill Yubin if she ever saw her, reminding her that she knew where she lived. She was lucky Yubin hadn't turned it over to the police. Just thinking about the email made her feel ill. It was evil. Written only to scare and intimidate. Minji knew in this moment, she had let her anger overtake her personality. If Gahyeon saw her now she wouldn't recognize her. That email was the lowest part of her life, she had threatened to kill an innocent woman. She had to make some changes.</p><p>The silence dragged on, each woman stuck in their thoughts. After a long while, Minji was the one to speak first finally remembering the weird part of the earlier conversation.</p><p>“So what were you talking about earlier, about Bora.”</p><p>“Huh?” Handong said, not really remembering the context.</p><p>“You said something about an argument with Bora,” Minji asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she tackled me on the first day of school, like full on linebacker tackle,” Yubin said with a chuckle.</p><p>“So she knows you go to school with her,” Minji said in disbelief.</p><p>“We are in the same math class. Siyeon knows too, She accosted me a few days ago, for helping her girlfriend pass the class,” Yubin said flatly. She knew this information would hurt Minji, which is why she was fine sharing it. Yubin was indeed still bitter. She would have to get it under control if they were going to work together, but she was enjoying herself right now.</p><p>“They both know? Are they friends with you again? Have they seen the video?”</p><p>“Hell know, they still hate my guts, Bora just didn’t want to tell you, and Siyeon does whatever Bora wants,” Yubin said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she want to tell me?” Minji asked looking wounded.</p><p>“She thought you couldn’t handle it, I guess,” Yubin said. She knew it was a harsh way to say it, but it was still mostly true. She wanted to make the other girl as mad as she still was. But she just looked sad instead. It made Yubin uncomfortable. She had gotten so used to the animosity between them. But the other woman wasn't even fighting back.</p><p>“BIN,” Yoohyeon said the warning clear in her voice.</p><p>“Fine, she said something like… You were in a good place and she didn’t want you to become obsessed again. I appreciated it because I really don’t like fearing for my safety,” Yubin said, properly chastised by her girlfriend.</p><p>“She lied to me,” Minji said looking down at her almost empty bowl.</p><p>“She had a good reason though,” Handong said trying to give the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“Yeah whatever,” Minji said not wanting to engage in the conversation further. Bora was her best friend, she knew that she would do anything for her, but lying wasn’t something they did, at least Minji hadn’t thought it was. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to confront her friend over the lie either. Minji caught Yubin’s eye for a second, seeing a little bit of sympathy in the glance before it turned into a glare.</p><p>“What exactly, are we investigating. Like what are your leads?” Minji asked, becoming uncomfortable in the silence again.</p><p>“Well right now, our biggest lead is whoever Gahyeon….” Yoohyeon started before Yubin stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.</p><p>“Yoo, maybe we should proceed with caution…” Yubin said sparing a tentative glance at Minji.</p><p>“What? What about Gahyeon?” Minji said suddenly alarmed.</p><p>“Please don’t get mad at us. It appears that Gahyeon… may have… been” Yoohyeon struggled to make the words come out.</p><p>“She cheated on me. Multiple times,” Yubin said flatly.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I  knew that, that’s why I thought you killed her,” Minji said plainly, suprising the rest of the women.</p><p>“Wait, WHAT?!” Yubin said unable to contain her surprise. "You knew?"</p><p>“Yeah, I mean she was my sister. I suspected for a while that she was seeing someone on the side. I wanted to tell you, but it wasn’t my place and I had no proof,” Minji said looking at the younger girl sympathetically.</p><p>“So you had suspicions, but how are you so sure, I thought this was going to take some convincing at least,” Yubin said, doing a horrible job at hiding the pain and hurt she was feeling. Minji had suspected when Yubin had no idea. How could she have been so blindsided.</p><p>“I found a letter addressed to you in Gahyeon’s stuff. I opened it. She admitted to everything. She doesn’t name names, but she does say sorry,” Minji said delicately.</p><p>“So you opened a letter that wasn’t meant for you? You decided to never give it to me?” Yubin said angrily. Her hands started to ball into fists</p><p>“I thought you killed her, plus by the time I found the letter you were already in jail,” Minji said.</p><p>“Why didn’t you give it to the police?” Yoohyeon added, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand, easing the clenched fist open to allow her fingers to lace into hers.</p><p>“Like I said, she was already in jail. There was no need to drag my sister’s name through the mud. Why didn’t you tell them? I assume that’s why you took that road trip that night, she told you right?”</p><p>“It would only make me look more guilty. Also I loved her, I didn’t want to soil her reputation, I would never do that to Gahyeonie, no matter what she did,” Yubin said, her tired eyes filling with emotions.</p><p>“I appreciate that” Minji said awkwardly. Yubin just nodded and looked away.</p><p>“Do you still have the note?” Yubin asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, I can bring it by tomorrow if you want... Are you sure you want to read it?”</p><p>“Yeah bring it,” Yubin said looking at her hands.</p><p>“It might have clues too,” Yoohyeon said, squeezing Yubin’s hand. Yubin only nodded, hiding her face from view. This was a bad idea, she knew. That letter could rip her heart out all over again. But she had to read it. She needed closure. </p><p>They finished the rest of dinner in an awkward silence, everyone exhausted from the day. Handong and Minji left for the night with plans to meet the next day to go over the details of the investigation. Handong volunteered to help as well to everyone's suprise.</p><p>“Let’s catch a killer guys,” Yoohyeon said as everyone left for the night.</p><p>--</p><p>Minji got home late and to her dismay Bora was waiting in the living room when she arrived home. She didn’t want to talk to her friend. She was uncomfortable with the ease in which her friend had lied to her for over a month. She didn’t have the mental capacity to handle anymore confrontation today. She was overwhelmed by the amount of guilt she felt. She had been horrible to two of her closest friends for over a year. She let her anger control her life for so long. Yubin had every right to not forgive her, but the denial still stung. She had so much to do to regain her trust.</p><p>She tried to quickly run to her room to avoid any conversation.</p><p>“You are home late? I thought you were going to see Handong? Did something happen,” Bora said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>“No, we just hung out, made some new friends,” Minji said, purposefully being vague. She didn’t want to tell Bora what she had learned yet, she wasn’t sure if she would. She couldn’t explain why, but she had a suspicion that Bora had more secrets to tell.</p><p>“Ahh, So when are you going to ask her out again?” Bora asked</p><p>“I don’t know, I might have blown it today. I sort of lost my temper today, and she saw how I get. I think I might have scared her,” Minji said, tears starting to sting the sides of her tired eyes.</p><p>“Oh Minj, its okay. Give her some time. You are scary sometimes, but I think she really likes you,” Bora added bringing the girl in for a hug. Minji allowed herself to be comforted for a second before pulling away. She was so tired, and she couldn’t put on a front anymore.</p><p>“I just need sleep Bora,” She said pushing past the smaller woman and into her bedroom. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight my love,” Bora said to the receding figure.</p><p>She couldn’t help but to feel like there was something off about the interaction. Did she know? How could she know? She pushed down the growing anxiety and took herself to bed as well. All would look brighter in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, another chapter as promised. I appreciate the patience, and I will most likely continue on releasing 2-3 chapters a week. My work has picked up again, so I am a bit busier than I was. Any changes in my schedule I will update on my twitter: @jiyools_<br/>Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year and a half ago…</p><p>“Gahyeon, you can’t keep doing whatever you are doing, it’s hurting you,” Minji said concern filling her eyes. They had just left the apartment that Yoohyeon and Yubin shared, both kissing their respective girlfriends goodbye before they left. Minji had noticed something off about her sister. She tensed whenever Yubin tried to touch her and kept her phone in her hand the entire time. She had seen a change in her sister for the past month. She was jumpy and distant. Yoohyeon had noticed too.</p><p>“You don’t know anything sis, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” Gahyeon said continuing to walk towards Minji’s car.</p><p>“I know something is up, I saw that text Gahyeon,” Minji said grabbing her sister’s wrist, spinning her to look her in the eye. That text had turned her stomach. She didn’t want to think her sister was capable of what she suspected, but what else could it mean.</p><p>X: You still with her? I really want to touch you again baby.</p><p>She knew it wasn’t Yubin. She saw the other girl chatting with Yoohyeon when the text came through, her phone sitting on the other side of the room. Her breath had caught in her throat, causing her to cough. She looked away from the phone so Gahyeon wouldn’t notice her looking.</p><p>“What are you taking about?” Gahyeon sad looking suddenly like a small frightened animal.</p><p>“Who is X?”</p><p>“No one, its just a joke, don’t worry sis,” Gahyeon said trying to release herself from her grasp.</p><p>“I’m not Yubin, you don’t lie to me.” Minji said sternly.</p><p>With that sentence something broke in Gahyeon’s resolve, she turned back to her older sister, eyes filled with regret and sadness. Minji took her in her arms, the small girl shuddering against her, sobbing in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p>“I can’t tell you, it will ruin everyone,” Gahyeon stammered, “It will blow everything up, please don’t make me tell you,”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me sunshine. But you can’t keep doing this to Yubin. She might not suspect this, but she knows something is wrong.”</p><p>“I know… I have to tell her, I just don’t want to hurt her, I still love her,” Gahyeon said softly.</p><p>“I know you do. You can’t let her find out from anyone but you,” Minji said stroking the small girls hair.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll tell her, just give me a little time.”</p><p>PRESENT DAY:</p><p>The memory washed over Minji as she walked to the familiar café, bringing back the old familiar ache. The ache to hold her baby sister again, on that sidewalk. Go back to the feeling of being a big sister. That part hurt her the most lately. She was a big sister to no one. It was just her; she was alone, an only child after two decades of being a pair.</p><p>The memory hurt a little less today. She knew today that her pushing her sister to tell Yubin had not been the reason for her death. The revelations from yesterday had freed her, letting her forgive herself. Minji realized that her anger stemmed from her guilt over that conversation. She wanted to thank Yubin in some way, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to. She didn’t know how to explain it, and the other women wouldn’t accept it.</p><p>She had awoken up early that Sunday, wanting to avoid her roommate at all costs. She dressed silently, choosing to eat out at the café again, so she wouldn’t risk waking Bora up. She wanted to think about what she needed to say to her best friend before she saw her, and she knew after yesterdays revelations she wouldn’t have the energy to do anything today.</p><p>The four of them had made plans to meet at the café again. They needed to go over what they knew and what they still needed to do. Four brains were better than one. Minji knew that this would be an uphill battle, but the police showed very little concern in finding the killer, and Minji wouldn’t be able to rest until the killer was caught.</p><p>She walked in the café, not surprised to see Handong already seated at a table near the front, a book in her delicate hands. Minji had wanted to catch the girl before the others showed up, but now that she had, she was nervous and unsure what to do. She bought herself some time by ordering her usual vanilla latte from the teenage barista who worked weekends.</p><p>“Hey Handong,” She said having collected her drink and muffin before heading over to where the Chinese woman sat. She sat down across from the other woman, who looked up at her with a undecipherable look. Not distrust, but something in that realm.</p><p>“Hey Minji. 2yoo just texted, they’ll be here soon,” Handong said trying to seem indifferent, despite her heart rate intensifying since the other girl arrived.</p><p>“I actually wanted to catch you before they came, “ Minji said with a weak smile. “I wanted to apologize again, for yesterday. I was out of line. You didn’t deserve to be brought into my vendetta.”</p><p>Handong sighed, delicately putting her bookmark in her book, set both down to look at Minji. Handong still wasn’t sure what her felt about the events of the day before. It was a whirlwind. She needed more time to figure out what her feelings for the other girl were.</p><p>“Minji, I forgive you, but I would be lying if I said I could forget everything. Yubin is my friend, and I am loyal to that friendship above all.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. Yubin probably didn’t have the nicests things to say about me,”</p><p>“No, she said you weren’t really that person. That you were a good person, and that was even before you apologized,” Handong said plainly.</p><p>“That’s…. surprising…” Minji said truly surprised.</p><p>“My hesitation with you is not just Yubin related. That level of anger, how it was eating you alive, that was scary Minj,” Handong said reaching out to pat the other girls hand.</p><p>“I know, I am working on my anger. I just… I realized this morning that I blamed myself for Gahyeon, I was the one that told her to tell Yubin, I thought it was my fault she was gone. That turned into anger,” Minji said eyes misting over.</p><p>“It could never be your fault, the only person who did this is the person who took her away from you,” Handong said, her voice filled with concern.</p><p>“I know that now, I just, I needed to see that. I feel lighter today, like I can breathe again,” Minji said taking the other girls hand. Handong breathed in sharply but didn’t move her hand.</p><p>“Whats up team YUBIN!” Yoohyeon shouted, suddenly there next to the table.</p><p>“Team Yubin? Are we really calling ourselves that?” Yubin said wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist looking somewhat embarrassed. She looked knowingly at the two women’s entangled hands, making both blush.</p><p>“How about team Gahyeon. That makes more sense right? I mean Yubin is already out,” Handong answers, pulling her hand away from Minji’s.</p><p>“Perfect!, Team Gahyeon,” Yubin said happily, “I’m going to grab some coffee, anyone need anything?”</p><p>“Some tea my love, thank you,” Yoohyeon said cheerfully, planting a kiss on the other woman’s cheek as she retreated to go get them their drinks.</p><p>“You guys seem chipper this morning,” Handong said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m here with my favorite people. What else can I ask for?” Yoohyeon said.</p><p>Minji was touched to be included in that list, even after all she had done.</p><p>Yubin returned with a black coffee for herself and a tea for Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon took this as the time to dive into business. She recounted everything she knew about the case. The timeline of events, the list of possible suspects, and the last known location of Gahyeon. She even had handouts for them to study.</p><p>“So, what is the next step?” Minji asked when she finished her presentation.</p><p>“I need to know everything you know. You said you knew she was cheating. Oh and did you bring the letter?” Yoohyeon said getting down to business. She was a force when she was passionate about a project.</p><p>“Yeah, here’s the letter,” Minji said producing a plain white envelope that had been folded in half. The folds were deeply creased, the edges slightly frayed. The letter had been read multiple times. Over 20 at least. It is well worn but clean, the last note to a lover from beyond the grave.</p><p>Yubin hesitates to take the letter her eyes looking distant, so Yoohyeon goes to take the letter, but Yubin stops her silently with an outstretched hand. Yubin takes letter, running her delicate hands over the frayed edges before storing it in her backpack for later. She wanted to read it immediately, wanted to rip it open and devour its contents. To get it all over with so she could jump start the healing process. But she knows it’s not the time or place for that type of grief. She cannot allow herself to be undone quite yet.</p><p>“Okay, we can deal with that later. Minji, Do you have any other New information for us?”</p><p>“Ummm yeah I think. So you remember that day, we all went to your apartment, we watched that horribly hilarious movie about the clowns from outer space,” Minji said glance between Yubin and Yoohyeon. They both nodded that they remembered the day, “Well Gahyeon was acting strange all day, not showing affection, clutching her phone like it was a treasure, being abnormally qeit. I just knew something was happening, had been happening for a while. I glanced at her phone when she wasn’t looking, and I saw a text,”</p><p>“A Text from who,” Yoohyeon prompted when Minji paused.</p><p>“It just said X. Which I thought was odd because she always used a disgusting amount of emoji’s for her contacts. I’m pretty sure Yubin’s had like 10 heart emojis,” Minji continued.</p><p>“Yeah it was excessive,” Yubin added, smiling reflexively at the memory.</p><p>“So, the text was asking if she was still at your house, and there was some suggestive stuff too,”</p><p>“Ahh so the bitch knew about me,” Yubin said with sudden anger. It would have felt better if the other person hadn’t known, hadn’t deliberately disrespected her.</p><p>“Yeah, I confronted her once we left, she admitted it. She wouldn’t tell me who, said it would blow everything up, ruin everything,” Minji concluded</p><p>“So, someone that we know, or someone she is not supposed to be with, a teacher? Some one at the college?” Yoohyeon adds.</p><p>“Yeah. I told her she had to tell Yubin. That day I said that she needed to tell you, you would have figured it out eventually. I always thought you killed her for her infidelity, I blamed myself for pushing her to tell you.”</p><p>Yubin was surprised by that disclosure, it made perfect sense in a way, why her animosity had grown so out of control. Guilt can make people do stupid things. She caught Minji’s eyes, her own gaze softening for a second in recognition of mutual pain. Yubin had always blamed herself for running away that night. If she had stayed and talked it out, handled the situation like an adult, Gahyeon would never have gone out.</p><p>The silence dragged on a bit, all of them stuck in their thoughts. Handong finally broke the silence, her mind filled with questions.</p><p>“How do we find X?”</p><p>“We speak to those closest to her. Minji, I think it is best if you take lead on that. Talk to Arin, she’s the priority, Dahyun too, maybe they know who X is. Maybe talk to your roommate too, they had class together, and Siyeon they were close too. You can take Yubin with you for maybe Arin, and Dahyun, they were friends with both of you, and they sent over that nice bouquet when you got out, they seem like they would be open to talk to you. Take Handong for the rest, I want someone to observe everything.”</p><p>“You sure I should go? I mean they are nice, but they were mostly Gahyeon’s friends.” Yubin said looking worried.</p><p>“Yes, You are observant, and they are much more likely to talk to the both of you together,” Yoohyeon said plainly.</p><p>“Ok. Sounds like a plan.”  Minji said resolutely.</p><p>They all finish their first official meeting, setting up a time to meet again. They never notice the person hiding across the street staring at them intently, watching as they head back to their respective homes, not noticing when the figure turns abruptly, following the two girlfriends back to their apartment, eyes still vigilant. Sitting outside the building until the rain comes, washing them away, back to wherever the came from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My god this chapter was hard to write. Please go easy on it. I have so much after this already written, but connecting it all has been a struggle. Thanks for your patience. I am cutting down my rate to about 3 chapters a week so I can handle it better.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years prior</p><p>Yubin and Yoohyeon has exactly one class together that semester, they had done it on purpose, wanting to spend time together until their majors inevitably pull them in different directions. Their first year at the university they had crafted their schedules with maximum best friend time in mind, knowing that they would need to lean on each other, being so far from family and home. But with most of their classes becoming major classes, this was the only class they had.</p><p>It was a intro to philosophy class, Yubin chose it because it could help her in her writing, Yoohyeon chose it because Yubin did. They sat next to each other on that first day, watching the first year students file in, looking varying degrees of nervous.</p><p>“We’re we that cute?” Yoohyeon cooed as a particularly timid boy sat in the desk next to her.</p><p>“Way cuter, have you seen us?” Yubin said chuckling. She was certain they hadn’t been that scared the first day, they had had each other to lean on.</p><p>A pretty girl with bright eyes and long shiny hair approached the back of the room where they had decided to stake their claim.</p><p>“Hi, is this seat taken?” The girl said with a confident smile, making eye contact with Yubin.</p><p>“Uhh... yeah sure” Yubin said suddenly becoming the shy one. She motioned to the desk next to her, and the pretty girl sat, her eyes flicking back to Yubin’s, who had not stopped looking at the girl since she approached.</p><p>“I’m Gahyeon, it’s my first day,” the girl said smiling brightly.</p><p>“Uhh. Yubin, and this is my best friend Yoohyeon,” Yubin said finally breaking the intense eye contact. She understood she was staring, acutely aware that Gahyeon knew she was staring. Just like that, all of second year student confidence left her body.</p><p>“Binnieeeee!!! She’s so cute and precocious! Can we adopt her? We need a first-year baby!!!!” Yoohyeon whined.</p><p>“Oh please adopt me! I have like one friend and I don’t know where to find the cafeteria! I’ve been eating instant noodles since my parents dropped me off,” Gahyeon answered, matching Yoohyeon’s tone.</p><p>Yubin just chuckled, finally breaking out of her silent staring. She was sure she didn’t have a choice in the matter, Gahyeon would be their new friend whether she agreed or not, Yoohyeon had a way of wearing her down. Plus, Yubin wanted to get to know the girl. She seemed confident and she was gorgeous. Exactly her type. It had been a long time since her heart did a flip like that.</p><p>“We can show you where the cafeteria is after class, the coffee sucks, but the foods pretty okay,” Yubin said smiling at the younger girl.</p><p>“My first day and I already have a date with two beautiful women. Goddesses blessed me”</p><p>Yubin couldn’t hide her blush. Yoohyeon sent her a knowing glance.</p><p>And they had adopted her. They became a trio instead of a duo. Yubin pined after her for over half a year before to everyone’s surprise Gahyeon made the first move. She was younger, but she was fierce and brave.</p><p>—</p><p>Present day:</p><p>Yubin held the folded white envelope between her long fingers. She had been staring at it for 10 minutes, unfolding and refolding it. She wanted to go back to her book, it was her comfort book, The Giver. She had read the book so much that she had to purchase a new copy last month. Some times she wished she could give her memories up, just like in the book. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea when she looked back at her own life. Clean slate, no nightmares, no ache of unending grief. She wanted to forget about this notes existence. She didn’t want to read it. She knew in her heart that this was the last message from her first love.</p><p>She unfolded the envelope, seeing her name on the front in lilting script. Gahyeon’s handwriting. She breathed deeply, trying to muster up some courage. Better to just pull the bandaid off right? She slipped her pointer finger and thumb into the already open envelope, bringing out the note. It still somehow smelled faintly of her, lavender. She swallowed nervously, her throat suddenly dry. She could hear her girlfriend in the room next door, humming along to some song. She longed to call out her name, but she knew she had to face this on her own.</p><p>
  <em>Yubin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi baby, not sure if I will still be able to call you that soon, so disregard if that’s the case. I’m not entirely sure why I am writing this. I don’t think I’ll ever give it to you. I don’t think it would be fair of me to do that really. If you know what I did, I know you will never let me back in. We will be done; you will never trust me again. I don’t blame you. I don’t trust myself much anymore. I didn’t think I had lied when I told you I wasn’t a cheater. When I said I would never cheat. I didn’t think I would. I’m so sorry Yubin. You don’t deserve this. You did nothing wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now here is the unfair part of this letter, you have been warned, proceed with caution please. If this somehow falls into your hands one day, protect your heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still love you. I know that doesn’t really change things or make anything better. It sort of makes all this worse. I hurt so many people in all this. All the most important people to me. I’ve destroyed everything because I am stupid and insecure. I love you. I really do. I never stopped, through all this, I still loved you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and Yoohyeon are the best friends I’ve ever had. I don’t expect this, but one day I would love to fix this, and maybe be friends again. I know I don’t have any right to ask for this. But I’ll probably never give this to you anyway. Just maybe putting this out into the universe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s so much more I could say, but I am crying now. Just thinking about telling you makes me shake. I’m going to ruin this. I really hope that one day this becomes insignificant to you. That you will look back one day without pain. I hope you love someone who deserves to have you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry babe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gahyeon</em>
</p><p>Yubin wasn’t sure how she felt. There was an ache in the center of her chest, a dull, numbing sensation. She sat there back against her headboard, note in hand, breathing slow, not moving, for a very long time.</p><p>Yoohyeon got curious after a while, coming to check on her. She immediately saw the letter, and the blank expression on her girlfriend’s face, and jumped into action. She rushed to the other woman’s side pulling her close to her engulfing her in a hug, one hand going to the back of her head stroking lightly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked in a hushed tone. The other girl only nodded, suddenly mute.</p><p>Finally, Yubin let out a shuddering gasp. Tears slowly started trailing down her cheeks. Yoohyeon earnestly wiped them away, her touch soft and delicate.</p><p>The loss overwhelmed Yubin. She knew one day, the pain of the break up would have subsided, she would have been able to see Gahyeon without her heart clenching up in pain, and they could have tried to be friends again. She ached for the chance to forgive Gahyeon. She wanted so badly, just one more chance to look her in the eyes and forgive her. She wasn’t sure when she had forgiven her, but she had, she knew that now. Her anger had dulled this past month.</p><p>Yubin laid down on her bed, tears slowing, beckoning her girlfriend to hold her. She needed closeness right now, she needed Yoohyeon more than anything on earth right now.</p><p>--</p><p>It was Monday again, and again Bora found herself in the library, sitting across from Lee Yubin. The younger girl had helped her pass the last quiz, and sure enough she was probably single-handedly going to help her pass this class. It wasn’t that the class was particularly hard, but Bora was horrible with numbers and she was distracted. The younger girl was very understanding, slowly walking her through all the parts, making sure she could not only get the answer right, but show her work correctly.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Bora said out of the blue, eyeing the other woman.</p><p>“I guess,” Yubin said looking up from her work, looking her in the eyes.</p><p>“You look happier lately… Are you getting laid?”</p><p>Yubin snorted in reply, taken off guard by the question. There was no way she was going to talk to Kim Bora about her love life.</p><p>“You did, I can tell. You have that glow. Who is it?” Bora said abandoning her work for more interesting topics.</p><p>“Why would I tell you anything, you’d just harass her,” Yubin said rolling her eyes, returning to her homework.</p><p>“So it’s one girl… a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Bora, I’m not in the mood. Why don’t you talk to your real friends about their love life? You hate me remember,” Yubin said, annoyed by the smaller woman. She didn’t want her to know about Yoohyeon. Bora could be a kind and compassionate person, but she also had a quick temper and a spiteful tongue. The longer her relationship was a secret, the better.</p><p>“Minji is avoiding me, I think she’s dating this Chinese girl, but she’s never home and when she is she won’t talk to me,” Bora said looking sad. “You don’t think she knows about you right?”</p><p>“Well I am still breathing, so I would suspect not,” Yubin lied.</p><p>“Right… So then what is it?” Bora whined. She really was worried about her friend. She was closing herself off to her, and the last time that had happened she hadn’t left her room for 5 days.</p><p>“Maybe she just really likes this girl and wants to spend all her time with her?” Yubin offered, not really engaging in the conversation anymore.</p><p>“I hope so, She hasn’t dated since Yoohyeon. It took her months to get over that, I’m not sure she ever really did.”</p><p>“She’s probably just trying to feel out this new girl,” Yubin said, trying not to react to the last thing Bora had said. She knew that Yoohyeon was over the break up, but to hear Minji wasn’t was worrying.</p><p>“Yeah maybe, but I don’t mind being the third wheel, I was always the fifth wheel when I hung out with you lot,” Bora said casually. The tragedy of the sentence took a second to sink in. It hung in the air. Bora’s eyes started to sting. She hadn’t thought about Gahyeon the entire time they had been in the library. The missing girl normally filled all of her thoughts when she was around Yubin. Her disappearance was like a burn that never healed. The pain always present, but it really hurt when you poked it.</p><p>“Please don’t cry,” Yubin said trying to not sound as annoyed as she was. “Fine. I did get laid and no I am not telling you who. I don’t want the whole campus to know.”</p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Bora said, her mood immediately lifting. “It’s got to be someone you like too, Lee Yubin doesn’t do one-night stands.”</p><p>“How do you know what I do,”</p><p>“I tried to sleep with you one night and you refused, obviously feelings are important to you,”</p><p>“Oh gross I remember that night, you tried to put your tongue down my throat, it was a lot,”</p><p>“1. I was drunk and you looked hot, 2. It was spin the bottle, 3. You totally liked the kiss, and 4. I stopped as soon as I saw how mad it was making Gahyeonie. You two were so useless that night. Jealous as hell. You looked like you wanted to kill Dahyun when she kissed Gahyeon, and then you just ended up cuddling and pining after each other for another month.”</p><p>Yubin chuckled at the memory. She had forgotten about all of that. She could still picture how mad Gahyeon had looked after. She hadn’t hated the kiss per se, she was lonely and Bora’s lips were soft.</p><p>“Didn’t you try to get with Yoohyeon that night too?” Yubin asked, remembering the incessant flirting and having to save her best friend from Kim Bora’s clutches. “I forgot how big of a flirt you used to be, before Siyeon.”</p><p>“Yeaah she calmed me down, my Siyeon”</p><p>“Thank god,” Yubin said sarcastically. She glanced down at her phone noting the time. “Shit, I’m late. I have to get to my next class.”</p><p>“But we haven’t finished,” Bora Protested</p><p>“You have my number, text me if you need help…. Don’t text me about my girlfriend or I will block you number and let you fail,” she warned as she packed up her backpack.</p><p>“SO IT IS A GIRLFRIEND!”</p><p>“Bye Bora.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally more Bora... I was planning on more Suayeon in this, but apparently I find it hard to write Suayeon.<br/>Follow me on twitter if you want: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji and Yubin sat next to each other on the bus, an awkward silence permeating the air. They were on their way to meet Arin and Dahyun at the bar they worked at. Yubin kept thinking about what Bora had said earlier. That Minji still wasn’t over Yoohyeon. She could understand why, Yoohyeon was Yoohyeon. She was a sunshine in human form, like a warm blanket. Before all of this happened, Yubin would have sworn that Yoohyeon and Minji were endgame. Two rays of sunshine pulled to each other. But it had all crumbled. It hurt thinking about them now, like poking an open wound.</p><p>Minji was a bit confused by the sad looks Yubin kept sending her over her book. She noticed she was reading ‘The Giver’ again. Minji had been seeing a lot of that book lately. She vaguely remembered Gahyeon telling her it was a comfort book for Yubin, like a security blanket. She guessed that the other girl had read the letter. She was sure it had hurt her beyond words. She wanted to comfort the girl, but she didn’t know how to.</p><p>“You read the letter?” Minji said as more of a statement rather than a question.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Yubin said, briefly brought out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Minji asked.</p><p>“Don’t want to talk about it. Next stop is us.” Yubin said getting up from her seat as the bus slowed. She wanted to get this meeting over with, the sooner the better.</p><p>They jumped off the bus, both remaining painfully silent as they walked to the bar. It wasn’t the ideal place for a meeting, but it was Monday right after they opened, and it was the only time all four could meet. Arin and Dahyun had been in Gahyeon’s year, all three were good friends. Yubin had always like the two girls, but she was a bit apprehensive about meeting them.</p><p>“Nervous?” Minji asks as the arrive outside the bar. It’s a nice looking bar, not one of the seedy bars in town.</p><p>“Seeing people from my past hasn’t been the most enjoyable experience.” Yubin said plainly, taking out her phone and making sure they had the right place. She opened the door, motioning for Minji to enter first. Minji walked in, surprised at how nice place is. Yubin is instantly happy she had chosen to wear trousers instead of sweatpants to school and work today, otherwise she would have been completely underdressed in her t shirt and vans. The bar was nice, one of those pricey places with a clean modern aesthetic.</p><p>“Minji!” said the short blonde girl behind the bar. She quickly made her way to them in the empty bar. She instantly hugged Minji. The older girl wasn’t too surprised by the gesture, Dahyun was a hugger. She was surprised when she turned to Yubin with a bright smile, hugging her as well</p><p>“Binnie! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” the younger girl asked. The look on Yubin’s face was a mix of confusion and amusement. She had expected an awkward greeting, or worse a cold one.</p><p>“Ummm… Hey Dahyun, I’ve been… okay,” Yubin said as the girl released her from the hug.</p><p>“Well obviously she’s better than before,” Another voice came. Arin was walking up with a bright smile. The same ceremony of hugs and greetings happened again, but with a little less enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, much better than before, what was I thinking,” Dahyun said suddenly nervous.</p><p>“So, should we start,” Minji broke in, to alleviate the sudden awkwardness.</p><p>“Yeah, so technically we are still on the clock, but as long as you guys have drinks in your hand we should be fine,” Arin said leading them to the empty bar. They sat, the other women making their way behind the bar. “What can I get you?”</p><p>“Whatever is cheapest, I have a feeling this place is a bit out of our budget,” Minji said, looking at Yubin. Yubin nodded in agreement and seconds later two cheap beers appeared in front of them.</p><p>“So, you guys wanted to talk to us about something?” Dahyun inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, Gahyeon,”</p><p>“What about her?” Arin asked her eyebrows shooting up.</p><p>“Well, we know she was seeing someone. Someone other than Yubin and we are trying to figure out who.”</p><p>The two girls looked surprised by the subject. Looking at each other before throwing remorseful looking glances at Yubin.</p><p>“So, you knew I suppose,” Yubin said stoically. She figured that they had known, they were some of the closest people to Gahyeon, they were also loyal friends. They wouldn’t have told her anything. “Look stop looking at me like that, I’m fine. It was a year and a half ago, and it really wasn’t your place to tell me.”</p><p>“We didn’t really know for long before she told you, two weeks tops,” Dahyun said still looking apologetically.</p><p>“How did you find out?” Minji said, steering the conversation away from Yubin, who looked increasingly uncomfortable with the attention.</p><p>“I saw them together, from a far. She was coming out of a building I’d never seen her in, hand in hand with some woman. It was across the street so I couldn’t see much, but I could tell it wasn’t Yubin, she had long hair, and You had shoulder length blonde hair at the time,” Arin said looking down at her hands. A customer came in and sat down at the other end of the bar, Dahyun jumped to attention walking briskly to take their order.</p><p>“So you saw her? What did she look like?” Yubin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, it was dark, and I wasn’t really paying attention until I realized it was Gahyeon, by that time the other woman was gone,” Arin said looking sad.</p><p>“We both confronted to her about it after. She admitted to it, she wouldn’t tell us who it was,” Dahyun said returning from helping the customer.</p><p>“I got the impression it was someone older though, not some one our age, an upperclassman or maybe even a teacher,” Arin said leaning on the bar.</p><p>“What gave you that impression?” Yubin asked, finally taking a sip of the beer in front of her. It was cold against her lips and the more they talked the drier her mouth felt.</p><p>“Well she had a thing for older women in general, but she sort of said so when we confronted her, Also the way the other woman carried herself” Arin answered, looking at Dahyun for agreement, the other girl nodded.</p><p>“Do you know anything else about her?” Minji asked, glancing at each woman.</p><p>“Not really,” Dahyun said.</p><p>“I think she was texting her that night, the night she went missing,” Arin said looking distressed thinking about the last time she saw her friend.</p><p>“You were the last person to see her right?” Minji asked, seeing that Arin and Yubin both looked troubled. The other woman nodded, looking grave.</p><p>“She was texting someone all night, I knew it wasn’t Yubin because she was whining about how you turned off your phone,”</p><p>“Did you see who it was? Were they from X?” Minji asked.</p><p>“Yeahh… now that you mention it, I remember seeing a notification from X, I thought it was weird because it was just X,” Arin said quietly.</p><p>“Did you see any of the messages?” Yubin asked this time.</p><p>“Yeah, one. All it said was ‘please don’t leave me,’ it seemed like maybe she was pleading for her to stay,” Arin said.</p><p>“That sounds like a motive to me,” Minji said looking over to Yubin, who seemed to be affected by the line.</p><p>Yubin suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. She heard those words in all her nightmares. Gahyeon begging for her to stay, to talk it out. If only she had stayed. Her body suddenly heavy, like gravity had increased tenfold. She needed to get out of there.</p><p>“Um, excuse me, I need some air” Yubin said, downing the remnants of the beer in front of her and heading outside. She didn’t notice Minji following her out. She leaned against the wall outside the bar, wanting to leave and not come back.</p><p>“You okay?” Minji asked, concern in her voice.</p><p>“Fine. Just need some air.”</p><p>“What triggered this?”</p><p>“Nothing Minji, I’m fine,” Yubin said, she started walking away from Minji.</p><p>“Yubin, I know something is wrong. Please talk to me.” Minji said, grabbing the other girl’s hand to try to stop her from stalking away. Yubin rounded on her fury in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me!” Yubin said snatching her hand away, “We aren’t friends Minji. You are my ex’s sister, and my girlfriends ex. We will never be friends. I will never forgive you. You should just give up.”</p><p>Minji is surprised at the words. She had always though of Yubin as more than just her sister’s girlfriend.</p><p>“I know you don’t trust me, but I just want to help, I just want to understand,” Minji said, her eyes softening.</p><p>“It’s the last thing she said to me. OKAY. Yubin, please don’t leave me,” Yubin said angrily. “Are fucking happy now? You can hate me again because I left you sister all alone, even when she begged.”</p><p>“Yubin,”</p><p>“No just leave me alone Minji, I don’t want your help, I just want you out of my life, out of my girlfriend’s life, I don’t want to pretend like I’m fine with you being here,” Yubin said, anger bubbling up from her gut. She felt like a volcano, she was put under too much pressure and she exploded. Yubin knew she was lashing out, that Minji only wanted to help. But she couldn't stop thinking about everything she had done to her, mocking her, threatening her, and worst of all still loving Yoohyeon. Yubin had never been a particularly jealous person, but after what happened, she couldn't help but to distrust the older woman.</p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>“I’m leaving, tell them I said goodbye. I’ll get a cab,” Yubin said walking away from Minji before she could stop her.  </p><p>Minji turned and went back in to finish the conversation.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A year and a half ago…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yubin was looking at her girlfriend seated in her living room, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Gahyeon was trembling, her eyes already releasing heavy tears. She couldn’t understand what she had just heard come out of the other woman’s mouth.</p><p>“You what?” Yubin asked, incredulous.</p><p>“I’ve been… I had an affair… it’s been happening for about two months”</p><p>“TWO MONTHS! We’ve only been together for 7 months” Yubin said her anger rising.</p><p>“I know baby, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t call me baby!” Yubin snapped. “That’s why you have been distant, a guilty conscience,”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I can’t explain it, I don’t know why I did it,”</p><p>“I know why, you’re an asshole, and a liar,” Yubin said with a scathing look.</p><p>“Please don’t look at me like that,” Gahyeon pleaded, her eyes still filled with tears. Seeing the pain in her eyes only served to anger her more. Why was she crying when she had just tore her heart out? She had no right to be sad. She ruined everything. Yubin felt angry tears start to fall.</p><p>“I fucking love you Gahyeon. How could you do that to me?”</p><p>Gahyeon was silent, unable to answer.</p><p>“You know what fuck this, I’m leaving,” Yubin got up from the couch crossing her apartment quickly.</p><p>“Yubin, don’t leave, please we have to talk,” Gahyeon said as she grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.</p><p>“Talk about what Gahyeon? How you’re sorry? How you want make it work?” Yubin said in a mocking tone. “It cant work, it will never work again. I can’t fucking stand to look at you Gahyeon.”</p><p>“Please, you promised you’d never leave me” Gahyeon said still clinging to Yubin’s arm.</p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t cheat on me,” Yubin spat back. “Look where that promise got us”</p><p>“Please don’t leave me,”</p><p>“Gahyeon, I can’t stay. I can’t see you right now. You shattered my heart. You were my first love Gahyeon. I love you. That means something to me, just let me go,” Yubin said, her voice suddenly soft and defeated. Her real tears finally came, looking at the woman who devastated her. Her bright eyes, her easy smile. All of that love was quickly being erased, replaced by pain and hatred.</p><p>Gahyeon finally released her, not breathing another word to her before Yubin was able to bolt out the door. She knew she was being a coward. That she would eventually have to deal with Gahyeon again. They shared all the same friends and went to the same school. She couldn’t avoid her forever. But she needed to leave right now, get out of this city. Get as far away from her ex as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my twitter for my attempts at being funny and endearing, also updates can be found there when I remember to: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when Minji finally left the bar. She had gotten all the information the two girls knew about X. She would write it all down when she got home and send it to Yoohyeon. She wanted desperately to go home and sleep. The conversation and the fight with Yubin had drained her completely. She was due for a little cry when she got home. She couldn’t help but feel hopeless after everything that Yubin had said.</p><p>She walked in her apartment, surprised to see Bora still awake on the couch, Siyeon snoozing in her lap.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine, you’re home late.” Bora whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, I was at the library,”</p><p>Bora looked at her skeptically. She had gone to the library earlier that night, she knew that Minji had not been there.</p><p>“Oh I was there, I didn’t see you…” Bora said quietly</p><p>Minji tensed, she couldn’t tell Bora that she was with Yubin, she still didn’t know how she felt about her not telling her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Bora asked. The simplicity of the question and the way it mirrored the conversation she had earlier with Yubin caught Minji off guard.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Minji lied.</p><p>“Are things going okay with Handong, it’s okay if you were with her and don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Minji said sadly. She almost wished she had been with the blonde; she would have been welcome company after everything Yubin had said. “If you really want to know, I went to a bar to talk to Arin and Dahyun.”</p><p>“A bar, on a Monday?”</p><p>“I had two beers Bora, and I took the bus home, completely safe,” Minji said, knowing her friend would worry.</p><p>“Why did you see those two? I didn’t know you still talked to them,”</p><p>“I don’t. I wanted to talk about that night. Arin was the last one to see her, I just needed to know what she knew,” Minji confessed. Some of the truth wouldn’t hurt right.</p><p>“Minji, are you sure that is healthy?”</p><p>“I’m Fine Bora,” Minji said a bit too angrily. “I need to know everything. I need to know what happened that night.”</p><p>“Ok Minji. But don’t pull away from me please, I love you and I just want your happiness,” Bora said reaching out to her friend, grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze.</p><p>“Thanks Bora, I just need rest, Good Night” Minji said, not sure why she kept putting off the confrontation. But she needed more time. Perhaps she was scared to lose Bora. She sent a reassuring smile to the small woman, who was still stuck on the couch due to her sleeping girlfriend and left for her room.</p><p>Once she was alone she sent a short text, hoping it would help her sleep</p><p>
  <em>Minji: Can I call you?</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Handong received the text right after she sent Yubin her nightly meme stash. They were mostly just funny pictures of cats, but Yubin didn’t seem to mind her very broad definition of meme. It was late so she was about to call it a night, but the text alarmed her. Minji hadn’t reached out to her since the whole debacle, giving her the space she asked for, but something about the text alarmed her. She immediately called the older woman.</p><p>“Oh hey,” Minji said on the other line.</p><p>“Hi… um… you wanted to talk?” Handong said, suddenly unsure of herself.</p><p>“Yeah… I mean if that’s ok. I just had a bad night and I can’t talk about it with anyone else,” Minji said sounding tired.</p><p>“You guys went to see Gahyeon’s friends right? What happened?” Handong asked.</p><p>“It was just a lot of information, and Yubin…”</p><p>“What happened with Yubin?” Handong said suddenly concerned. Yubin had been off for a few days, she figured it was just exhaustion, but she was still concerned for the other woman.</p><p>“You’re friends with her, I can’t talk about her with you,”</p><p>“I can keep all this separate, my friendship with Yubin, and you, and maybe I can help you Minji. You clearly want to talk about it” Handong said, trying to urge the other woman to open up to her.</p><p>“Sh-She hate me. Like really loathes me. I tried to comfort her, she was so upset, and she just snapped. I know I deserve it, but I’m still hurt,” Minji said, her eyes starting to tear up. She really just wished she could erase the look in Yubin’s eyes from her memory.</p><p>“Of course you are hurt, just because you feel like you deserve something, doesn’t mean you aren’t hurt by it”</p><p>“There’s just so much grief. I see it in her. She read the letter. I should have never given it to her. She pretends she is all better, but how can she be?”</p><p>“Yubin wants to always be the strong one, the one in control of themselves, and she can’t be. Yoohyeon told me she has major trust issues now. That she is always anxious that something bad is going to happen,”</p><p>“I just want to help her. She blames herself for what happened because she didn’t stay.” Minji said, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous, no one would expect her to baby sit her ex-girlfriend who just told her she was unfaithful. No one would blame her for leaving” Handong said.</p><p>“I know, I don’t blame her, at all. I want to help her, but I’ve caused her so much pain. She said she wanted me out of her life, out of Yoohyeon’s life too,”</p><p>“Out of Yoohyeon’s too,” Handong said, taking a second to pause “Well that sounds like jealousy to me.”</p><p>“Huh… no way”</p><p>“Why not? You’re her ex, you just came back in her life. Their relationship might have been years in the making, but they’ve only been dating a week,” Handong said plainly</p><p>“Yeah but they have always been 2yoo. Even when I was still with Yoohyeon, she was always talking about what Yubin did, or what Yubin said. It was kind of annoying. Sometimes I felt like Gahyeon and I were dating people who were already a couple.”</p><p>“Yeah but her last relationship was filled with lies and cheating, it’s not surprising that she is jealous,” Handong answered.</p><p>“I mean she shouldn’t be. I closed that chapter. We just aren’t compatible anymore,” Minji said genuinely.</p><p>“It will probably just take some time for her to feel more comfortable. All you can do is give her space and time,”</p><p>“I know. Thanks for talking to me,” Minji aid genuinely.</p><p>“Yeah of course, Any time”</p><p>“Hey Handong?” Minji said cautiously</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Are we okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, It’s all a shock, but I think we are fine.” Handong said, trying to repress a yawn. She didn’t want to stop the conversation, but she really was sleepy, and she had a shift early.</p><p>“Oh you should get to bed, Good night Handong,” Minji said finally realizing how late it was.</p><p>“Sweet dreams Minji.”</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon was worried. Worried about the way her girlfriend had come in last night, her eyes tired and despondent. Worried about how her friend Minji seemed off as well when she sent her the information she had gathered. She wanted to know what happened but Yubin was distant, not up to talking through whatever was bugging her. She hadn't wanted to talk since she read the letter. She knew the contents of the letter by heart now and couldn't imagine how hard it was for Yubin to read it. Instead of talking about anything the cuddled up in Yubin's bed and fell asleep, neither one breathing a word about Minji. </p><p>But now, it was late afternoon the next day and Yoohyeon was intrigued by all the information that Arin and Dahyun had given them. Someone older, perhaps a professor or faculty at the school, maybe an upperclassman? A professor would make sense, if she was afraid that Gahyeon would go public with the relationship. Teacher student relationship happened sometimes, but it was always a scandal when it came out, and usually the teacher would get fired. Gahyeon didn’t seem eager to tell anyone who it was though. Maybe a jealous girlfriend? The possibilities were endless.</p><p>Yoohyeon was in her room, sitting on her bed staring at her investigation wall. She knew something was off. She couldn’t make certain parts fit in her brain. Why was Gahyeon so scared of revealing the identity to Minji? Who is their mysterious stalker? Were they involved, or just some coincidence? Why didn’t all of the fit together? Putting it all together was making her mind swim. She rubbed her temples, trying to blink away an oncoming headache. She was just about to get up, remembering she wanted to finish some freelance work before going to pick up her girlfriend at work, when she heard a knock at the front door.</p><p>She hopped off her bed grabbing a hoodie to throw on over her tank top. She crossed the apartment, opening the door. An older gentleman and a woman who looked around her age were standing at the threshold of the door. They stood tall, with a stature that exuded authority, Police emblazoned on the front of their uniforms. She took a step back surprised by the intrusion.</p><p>“Yubin’s not here, she’s at work.” Yoohyeon said wearily.</p><p>“Kim Yoohyeon?” the woman asked.</p><p>“Yeah, umm, that’s me?”</p><p>“We’d like to escort you to the station, Detective Kang would like to speak to you,” the older gentleman said, his voice a bit higher pitched that she had assumed by his stature.</p><p>“I’d rather not, I have to pick up my girlfriend soon,” Yoohyeon said eyeing the older one. </p><p>“We can come back, but it won’t be a request at that point,” the police woman said, her eyes narrowing at the woman, threat very much implied.</p><p>“Ughhh. You guys really are the worst sometimes,” Yoohyeon said slightly annoyed. She had always been a rule follower, but her recent run ins with authority had changed her outlook on authority a bit.</p><p>“Ma’m”</p><p>“Fine, can I put actual pants on first?” Yoohyeon said giving in, the woman nodded so she shut the door, ran to her bedroom and put on the first pair of jeans she found. She met them back outside, taping a note to the front door so Yubin would see it as soon as she got home. She didn’t want to text anyone, because she didn’t really think it was a big deal, and she would only worry. She followed the two officers down the stairs.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin was exhausted. After class and work she didn’t have much energy. Yoohyeon was supposed to pick her up, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was getting increasingly concerned. She texted and called, no answer. She finally gave in, giving Handong a call.</p><p>“Yubs, what’s up” The girl answered.</p><p>“Have you heard from Yoohyeon, she was supposed to walk me home,” Yubin answered hoping her distress didn’t translate through the call.</p><p>“No I haven’t, Sorry Yubin, do you need someone to walk you home?”</p><p>“I mean yeah, I might just walk back on my own, maybe she fell asleep,” Yubin said.</p><p>“No, you need someone to walk you, we still have no idea who is following you, give me 20 minutes,” Handong said hanging up the call before Yubin could protest. She just wanted to go home. She hadn’t been followed in a week and she was pretty sure they had spooked the person off. Between Handong and Yoohyeon, Yubin was never alone.</p><p>She heard a knock at the front door. She thought that was strange, Handong had a key. Perhaps it was Yoohyeon, all sweaty and blustering because she ran all the way there.</p><p>“Minji?” Yubin said, peering at the other girl, a pane of glass between them.</p><p>“Hey, I guess I’m your escort tonight. Handong is out, she called me, I got here as soon as I could,” Minji said awkwardly rubbing at her arm. A nervous habit, Yubin remembered seeing before.</p><p>“I think I’m better alone,” Yubin said rolling her eyes. She hadn’t seen Minji since she blew up on her on Monday.</p><p>“Look, I’m here. Handong would never forgive me if I let you go alone. I brought the car so it will take like five minutes,” Minji said jangling her car keys.</p><p>“Fine, but no talking. I’m too tired for bullshit,” Yubin said accepting her fate. She didn’t really want to walk anyway.</p><p>“Agreed, no bullshit,” Minji said with an appeasing smile.</p><p>The car ride was quiet. No bullshit as promised. The ride took no more than 5 minutes.</p><p>“Thanks I guess,” Yubin said softly, sparing a glance at the other girl.</p><p>“Anytime… I know you won’t take me up on the offer, but I mean it. Anytime.” Minji said giving the smaller woman a weak smile.</p><p>“This is weird right, you feel weird too?” Yubin asked.</p><p>“I mean, sort of. It’s okay though. I don’t mind you when you aren’t yelling at me,” Minji said continuing to smile at the other woman, trying to keep up the nice atmosphere around them.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it,” Yubin said shortly, getting out of the car abruptly and sprinting inside.</p><p>“Baby steps,” Minji said to herself, feeling uplifted from the experience of not being screamed at by Yubin. She would try her hardest, for as long as it took to make everything up to the younger woman. It’s what Gahyeon would want from her. Take care of her Yubin. Even if she doesn’t want the help.</p><p>She was about to pull out of the spot and drive off, but someone started to knock aggressively against the passenger side window.</p><p>“You’re still here, thank god,” Yubin said, terror in her eyes. Minji unlocked the door surprised by the other woman’s return. Yubin got in the car, taking a second to catch her breath before continuing.</p><p>“The police… they are questioning Yoohyeon,” She said finally when she composed herself. “She left a note, that’s why she didn’t pick me up.”</p><p>“Shit. Why the fuck would they do that?” Minji asked.</p><p>“I have no idea, she was never a suspect, no motive…” Yubin said, her distress clear on her face.</p><p>“Alright buckle up, I’ll get us there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy all! Thanks for being patient. I took some time to chill so I could relieve my writers block. Next chapter is almost done so it should be here Monday or Tuesday! Also HANDONG IS BACK! I'm going to see if I can schedule a Handong heavy chapter for when she gets out of quarantine, so get excited!</p><p>Follow me: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoohyeon was concerned by her current predicament. She was sitting in a plain looking room. Sitting at a table, two seats sat empty across from her. Yubin had told her before about her own interrogation, and this indeed looked like it was about to be an interrogation. She couldn’t fathom why. She was never initially a suspect, so what would suddenly put her on their radar. If anything, she had begged and pleaded for the police to reopen the case.</p><p>She was brought out of her thinking when a woman a few years older than her walked in. She had long dark hair and a look that would quiet a whole room with its shear ferocity. She recognized immediately as Detective Kang. She had seen her often at the trial, and had also talked to her regularly after the trial whenever she had a lead she wanted to get them to follow. They never did. She was sure the other woman found her annoying, which was ok, because she had finally proved that she was not to be easily dismissed. The other woman sat across from her, laying a folder down on the table in front of her.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, Hello,” The detective said curtly. She wasn’t really one for chit chat it seemed.</p><p>“Hello to you Detective, long time no see. Why am I here?” Yoohyeon said trying to sound polite.</p><p>“We just have a few questions for you,” the detective said, narrowing her eyes meeting Yoohyeon’s gaze.</p><p>“Ok shoot,” Yoohyeon said amicably enough, realizing too late that telling a police officer to shoot was probably not a good idea.</p><p>The detective looked at the younger woman, she couldn’t quite get a read on the woman. “Where were you on the night of February 19<sup>th</sup>?” she asked in her monotone voice</p><p>“I was with Lee Yubin and Lee Gahyeon until around 2 pm. Then I left to go to my friend Bora’s place. We hung out watching movies until around 9pm when I went home to go to sleep. You already know all this, I told you last year,” Yoohyeon said, reciting what happened by heart. She had gone over it so much at this point it was an automatic response.</p><p>“So, no one saw you from 9 pm to 6 am,” Detective Kang asked.</p><p>“No, I went home alone and watched some tv. Fell asleep around midnight if I recall correctly, this is already in your files detective” Yoohyeon didn’t like the implications behind these questions. She stared at the detective suspiciously, not understand why any of this was necessary.</p><p>“What was your relationship like with Gahyeon?” the detective said flipping open the file in front of her.</p><p>“We were friends, best friends.” Yoohyeon said pushing back the sadness that was always present whenever Gahyeon was mentioned.</p><p>“No jealousy, or animosity?” the detective asked casually.</p><p>“No, why would I be jealous, we were friends”</p><p>“No reason.” The detective said tapping her pin on the table as she spoke. “You were dating Minji at the time, Correct? How was your relationship with her?”</p><p>“Good… It was long distance, so it was hard, but it was solid before everything happened,” Yoohyeon said with a bit of pain in her expression. That ending was not a place she liked to revisit.</p><p>“And your relationship with Yubin, how was it?”</p><p>“She’s my closest friend, I’ve known her for most of my life.”</p><p>“Your relationship was just a friendship though right, never anything intimate?”</p><p>“I mean we kissed a few times when we were teenagers, but that was silly kid stuff.”</p><p>“So, you have never had sex with Yubin correct,” the detective asked abruptly.</p><p>Yoohyeon’s eyes went huge, the shock of the question making it impossible to hide her emotions. Her heart was racing, she knew the response she was giving was exactly the wrong one. She felt the woman’s eyes on her, knowing that she knew, that she could sense the correct answer. Yoohyeon hesitated for a second, trying to calm herself. The detective sighed slightly, waiting expectantly. Yoohyeon had misjudged the detective, she thought she was just an incompetent buffon because of everything with Yubin, but she was a shark in disguise.</p><p>“I don’t understand what this has to do with Gahyeon,”</p><p>“Okay, we can skip that question, how about this one,” the detective said with a faux look of concern.</p><p> “Are you in love with Lee Yubin?”</p><p>“Ummm… I mean… Yes,” Yoohyeon said honestly, sensing that the detective wouldn’t let her off so easily with this question. She could have lied of course, but that felt wrong, she couldn’t lie about what Yubin meant to her. If it were up to her, she would shout it from the rooftops.</p><p>“How long have you been in love with her?” the detective said, looking pleased to get the answer she had already expected.</p><p>“I don’t know… 8 maybe 9 months”</p><p>“Not longer?” The detective said skeptically, her eyes laser focused on the taller woman’s expression, looking for the tiniest bit of hesitation.</p><p>“What? No. It started when she was incarcerated. I went to see her as much as possible. Her family live far away, so they couldn’t always make it, so I went.”</p><p>“Did you have an affair with Yubin while she was still with Gahyeon?”</p><p>Yoohyeon couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You guys are so wrong its actually hilarious,” Yoohyeon said before bursting out in more giggles. She couldn’t believe that the detective was so close to the right track, but still missed it by a mile.</p><p>“We know you and Yubin have an intimate relationship, when did it start?” the detective said not looking amused.</p><p>“Last week. I started dating Yubin last week. Oh god you guys think I was having an affair with my best friend and offed her girlfriend?”</p><p>“Well….”</p><p>“Damn you guys are funny” Yoohyeon said flippantly. “If I got away with murder, why would I try to get her out?”</p><p>“So, you could be together?”</p><p>“Who gave you this ridiculous idea? Just because we fell in love now, doesn’t mean we were in love then,” Yoohyeon said continuing to laugh.</p><p>“An anonymous tip let us know you and Yubin were involved in a relationship,” the detective said, clearly annoyed by the turn her interrogation had taken.</p><p>Yoohyeon’s interest was suddenly piqued when she heard about the tip. An anonymous tip. Who would do that, and who knew about them in the first place? Maybe six people total. Handong, Minji, both sets of parents. Could one of them told the police? Their parents wouldn’t and Yoohyeon was positive that Handong would not. But Minji? Could she be jealous? Or secretly still angry with Yubin? Could it all be an act.</p><p>“Why would I try to get you guys to reopen the case, even bringing you leads, and then continue to send you information even after she was released?”</p><p>That seemed to stump the detective, which pleased Yoohyeon. She really didn’t want the detective to waste anymore time on this theory. This line of questioning seemed to deflate after her question. She continued to ask her questions about her relationship and Gahyeon, but it had seemed like all the air went out of her wings. She was called out of the room soon after for a call. Yoohyeon continued to giggle as she left the room.</p><p>--</p><p>It took a few tries, but they finally found the station where Yoohyeon was being questioned.</p><p>“Kim Yoohyeon, is she here?” Yubin said breathlessly to the officer at the front desk. The officer looked very unimpressed by the two girls standing in front of him.</p><p>“Are you family?”</p><p>“No,” They said in unison</p><p>“Then I can’t tell you anything,”</p><p>“Aghh. Fucking useless. This is so fucked. God it has to be my fault, why else would they need to talk to her,” Yubin growled slamming her hands against the front desk, making them tingle with pain, her frustration soon morphing into tears of anger. Minji instinctually grabbed the girls hand giving it a squeeze. She was surprised that the other woman didn’t immediately pull away or scream at her like last time. Seeing the younger woman in such a state made her feel terrible.</p><p>“I need to speak to Detective Kang please,” Minji said to the disinterested police officer in front of her.</p><p>“And who is requesting?” The officer asked, his curiosity piquing at her request.</p><p>“Minji, my sister is Lee Gahyeon. Detective Kang worked on my sister’s case; I’d like to see her…. Now” Minji said forcefully.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll give her a ring, you two can wait over there,” the officer said, recognition dawning on his face. He looked from girl to girl, looking confused before waving them to the right.</p><p>The two girls made their way over to some very uncomfortable looking chairs. Minji took a spot next to Yubin, looking at the woman with concern. She was pale as a sheet, her face hidden in her hands. She was clearly crying. Minji lost her initial courage and didn’t reach out to the girl.</p><p>“What’s wrong Yubin?”</p><p>“The last time I was at a police station…. I-I didn’t leave,” Yubin said raising her swollen eyes to the other girl. With that look, Minji couldn’t help but seize the other girl in a hug. Those eyes were too much to handle. She looked like a kicked puppy. Yubin fought against the hug at first going stiff at her contact, but finally gave in resting her forehead on Minji’s shoulder, continuing to cry softly.  </p><p>“Minji? What are you doing here,” a familiar voice said.</p><p>“Detective Kang, Hi,” Minji said looking up from the embrace letting the other girl continue to rest on her shoulder. Looking back at her was a serious looking dark-haired woman. She was a little shorter than Yubin and just as petite.</p><p>“Lee Yubin?” the detective said, surprise and suspicion registering on her face. The look angered Minji, the suspicion was unwarranted. Yubin looked up at the Detective, wiping her tears and trying to compose herself. She would rather not show the detective who put her away how utterly shattered she was.</p><p>“We’re here for Yoohyeon, we know you have her,” Minji said getting to the point.</p><p>“Are you guys friends?” Seulgi said looking intrigued.</p><p>“Does it matter? Where’s Yoohyeon?” Minji shot back.</p><p>“We’re still questioning her.”</p><p>“About what?” Minji said her annoyance evident to anyone who was watching. Yubin just stared at the two women, unsure of what to do or say.</p><p>“I can’t talk about open cases,” the detective said bluntly.</p><p>“When can we take her home?”</p><p>“We should be done soon. Look Minji we are just trying to figure out what happened to Gahyeon, we are just following a tip,” the detective said trying to convey authority and control.</p><p>“What tip? Who made the tip?” Minji asked, her rage growing in her guts again.</p><p>“Can’t tell you that,” the detective said vaguely, risking a glance at Yubin, who had seemed to have stopped crying and composed herself.</p><p>“Let me tell you what this looks like detective. It looks like you are persecuting the woman who exonerated Yubin over here, because she made you guys look like complete fools. It looks like you are grasping at straws, taking tips from anyone to harass Yubin and make her feel unsafe in her own city,” Minji said her anger boiling over.</p><p>“Look I’m just doing my job,” detective Kang said, looking a bit wounded by the barrage of fury.</p><p>“If you were any good at your job, poor Yubin here wouldn’t have lost an entire year of her life in prison. You wouldn’t be wasting innocent people’s time asking them useless questions. If you could do your job properly an amateur detective wouldn’t be making you look like an incompetent fool. YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND MY SISTER!!!” The tall woman ended her tirade yelling, her eyes filled with contempt.</p><p>“Minj, it’s ok,” Yubin said suddenly taking the girls arm, trying to calm her.</p><p>“It’s not, Bin. They ruined your life; I ruined your life. They should know what they did to you,” Minji said suddenly emotional.</p><p>“I’m ok, it’s ok, calm down Minji.” Yubin said quietly, acutely aware of the bewildered looks on both the detective and the front desk officers face. “Yoohyeon, when can I take her home, please.”</p><p>“Shortly,” The detective said her eyes softening when they met Yubin’s. She would swear that there was a look of regret in those eyes. “I’ll make sure they hurry up. We were wrapping up when I left to come here.”</p><p>“Ok.” Yubin said with a short nod, guiding a distraught Minji back to the seating area. The detective eyed them with curiosity. The last time she had seen either of the girls, there was nothing but animosity between them. These girls were peculiar that is for sure. The detective was startled by a deep voice next to her.</p><p>“Detective, please leave me alone after this. I just want to get my life back,” Yubin said, having left Minji in the waiting room and returned.</p><p>“I can’t promise anything Yubin, we are reopening the case, which means we will have to talk to everyone again. Including you…”</p><p>“You have all my statements, why do you need me?” Yubin asked, a little annoyed. She had talked to the police for hours that day.</p><p>“I need to know everything, I can tell you guys are not giving me everything,” the detective said, her eyes darting over the two women.</p><p>“I won’t come back here, I can’t…” Yubin said looking suddenly terrified. She could still remember the feeling of the metal doors clanging shut every night. The weight of the shackles on her wrists and ankles. How that feeling could make you feel like you deserve this treatment, that you really did what you know you didn’t. The human brain could play nasty tricks.</p><p>“We can meet elsewhere. Any place you would like. Tomorrow?” The detective said with unexpected warmth, throwing Yubin off balance.</p><p>“Fine. Tomorrow. On campus, I have an hour between classes. Meet me at the big fountain at 10 am. Don’t dress like such a cop though, I’m not looking to draw attention,” The younger woman said before walking back to the waiting room without another word.</p><p>“Thanks for that Minji,” Yubin said when they had taken back their seats. She took the other girl’s hand, returning the squeeze from earlier. Minji was surprised by the sincerity and warmth she was feeling from the other girl.</p><p>Silence fell as they waited.</p><p>--</p><p>“YOOHYEON!” Yubin yelled, seeing her tired looking girlfriend emerge from the doors to the station. She was out of her seat in a flash, embracing the other girl, placing needy kisses on her face.</p><p>“Baby, I missed you,” Yoohyeon said looking exhausted. She cupped the smaller woman’s soft face, stopping the onslaught of little kisses.</p><p>“Hey Yoo,” Minji said awkwardly, not wanting to intrude.</p><p>“What is she doing here?” Yoohyeon said sending an icy glare her way. She was very suspicious of Minji, and she was suddenly feeling the need to protect Yubin from her.</p><p>“She was my ride,” Yubin said looking confused.</p><p>“I-umm, I’ll go warm up the car I guess,” Minji said not understanding the sudden animosity she was feeling from the woman.</p><p>“What was that Yoo?” Yubin said as the other girl left.</p><p>“I don’t trust her. Someone told the police that we are dating, and only like 6 people know that. Your parents, my parents, Handong, and Minji,” Yoohyeon said angrily.</p><p>“I don’t think it was her babe. We haven’t really been hiding it well, we made out in broad daylight behind the library last week, and she was just as frantic to get you out as me. She actually screamed at that detective, it was sort of a life changing experience,” Yubin said absent mindedly twirling the other girl’s hair in between her fingers.</p><p>“What? Why are you defending her? You hate her,” Yoohyeon said surprised in the sudden change.</p><p>“I don’t hate her. I just… I don’t know, she stood up for me, I never thought she would do that. I think she’s really trying to make amends, I guess I appreciate it.” Yubin said trying to work through what she felt. She worked her hands down to the other woman’s waist, relieved to finally be touching her girlfriend again.</p><p>“Did Minji unfreeze my ice queen?” Yoohyeon teased, still confused about tonight’s events.</p><p>“No I am just choosing to trust her. She might fuck me over, but she’d never do that to you,” Yubin said taking the other girls’ hands in her own. They left the station, hand in hand, not noticing the figure stand just out of the reach of the light, standing, watching, vigilant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New character introduced and the ice queen finally thaws? Hope you guys like the chapter, I am really excited for what is to come, so stay tuned.</p><p>twitter where I post pics of my cats, but mostly freak out about dc: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siyeon Flashbacks galore! Happy birthday to our favorite wolf.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>3 years ago…</em> </strong>
</p><p>The first time Siyeon laid eyes on Bora was at the of her shows that Gahyeon came to. She had met Gahyeon in her piano class several weeks before and the first year student grew on her. She would come to find out that the younger girl had that effect of people. She invited her to a show and she had showed up with her sister who was visiting that weekend and her sisters insanely hot friend. Siyeon spotted the posse from the stage throwing Bora a flirty wink. Something came over her when she performed, she was 100% more confident. That’s how she got most of her conquest, they came to her shows and she would just focus on them all night. It worked most of the time.</p><p>“Gahyeonie! Hey! How’d you like the show,”</p><p>“Oh my god! It was so good. You are like a proper Rockstar!” Gahyeon squealed hugging the taller girl excitedly.</p><p>“I mean I try,” Siyeon said smiling at the younger girl before looking over to the other two girls.</p><p>“Oh. This is my sister Minji, she’s in town for the weekend, and this is her best friend Bora, she goes to school with us.”</p><p>“Ahh of course, Hello Minji, Bora, I’m Siyeon”</p><p>“Hi, that was incredible, you are so talented,” Minji said smiling brightly. Bora seemed distracted by something, not even sparing Siyeon a glance. Minji elbowed her in the side.</p><p>“Oh hi, Siyeon, it’s nice to meet you,” Bora said meeting her eyes only momentarily before moving her eyes back to the bar. “Minji let’s go get a drink.”</p><p>Minji sighed letting herself get pulled away from the other girls. “Nice to meet you Siyeon, See you later.”</p><p>When they left Siyeon returned her eyes to Gahyeon, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. “So Bora, is she single?”</p><p>“She doesn’t date,” Gahyeon said shrugging. Suddenly her eyes went wide realizing why Siyeon was asking. “No Siyeon, trust me, she is like a sister to me, but she will eat you alive. You are too nice for that.”</p><p>“Aye, I just asked if she was single.” Siyeon said shrugging. Deep down, Siyeon knew she was lying. She wanted that woman to wreck her.   </p><p>
  <strong> <em>2 years ago…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Siyeon was happy for once. After talking to Gahyeon about everything she had agreed to give the girl another chance to be a good friend. Gahyeon had been helping with Bora as well. She met Yubin (Yoohyeon tagged along too), and they had all clicked really fast. Before she knew it she had two new friends. She could talk to Yubin for hours it seemed. The way her mind worked was rather remarkable, she could talk for hours about her favorite books and what songs they reminded her of, bringing together her two loves. She was also a great writer, she had helped Siyeon a time or two when she was stuck on a certain lyric. Gahyeon was overjoyed that her friends were intermingling so well.</p><p>Today Siyeon was sitting with Gahyeon and Yubin in the food court on campus, drinking her third cup of coffee for the day. She contently hummed along to the muffled music coming from the speakers in the ceiling as she jotted down notes from her literature class. Yubin had been kind enough to lend her some of her notes from the previous semester when she had taken it. It wasn’t that Siyeon was bad at the class, it was just she wasn’t a great reader, she was slow and found it hard to focus on reading. She envied how Yubin could read a book in a week.</p><p>“Oh shoot I’m late,” Yubin said suddenly after looking at her phone. She grabbed her bag stuffing her books into them.</p><p>“I thought you were going to have lunch with us.” Gahyeon said with a slightest hint of a whine.</p><p>“Sorry baby, I told Yoohyeon I would help her with her photography project, I forgot to tell you,” Yubin said looking very apologetic.</p><p>Siyeon noticed the flash of annoyance on Gahyeon’s face, luckily Yubin was looking for something in her bag and didn’t catch it. Siyeon went to hand Yubin back her notes, but the younger girl shook her head.</p><p>“You can keep them; I probably won’t need them anymore. You can give them to Gahyeon when you are done” the blonde girl told her with a smile. Siyeon just nodded, going back to transcribing the notes.</p><p>“I wish you could stay; we are both so busy I feel like I never get to see you,” Gahyeon whined.</p><p>“I know baby, I want to stay too. How about this, I pick you up tonight and we go out to eat at your favorite place, you can crash at my place after,” Yubin said reaching out to stroke the younger girl’s long hair lovingly.</p><p>“Okay fine, but you’re paying and I’m getting dessert,” Gahyeon said practically pouting.</p><p>“How did I fall in love with such a brat,” Yubin said with a sarcastic smile. She bent down kissing her girlfriend’s pouting lips lightly.</p><p>“You love it,” Gahyeon said slyly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Don’t forget to wear a coat, it’s getting cold outside,” Yubin said as she finished grabbing all of her things and stood to leave. “Bye Siyeon, see you later”</p><p>“Bye Yubs” Siyeon said waving at the receding figure as she ran towards the doors. She turned to see a weird look on her other friend’s face. She couldn’t quite make out what it was.</p><p>“You know I saw that look,” Siyeon teased.</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>“Your ‘Oh God she’s talking about Yoohyeon again’ look.”</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Gahyeon said trying to look innocent.</p><p>“Whenever she talks about or goes to meet Yoohyeon you try so hard to hide how annoyed you are,”</p><p>“Uggghh. Am I that obvious? She didn’t notice did she,”</p><p>“No, Yubin doesn't understand human emotions she doesn't experience. But back to you. What is your problem with Yoohyeon? I though you guys were friends,” Siyeon said her eyebrows furrowed in concern for her friend.</p><p>“We are. It’s just, I hardly ever get alone time with Yubin and I sometimes feel like the third wheel in my relationship sometimes. She even talks about her incessantly,” Gahyeon said sounding sad.</p><p>“I mean they have known each other since they were five. You don’t think anything is going on between them, do you?” Siyeon asked casually. They were incredibly close. Closer than anyone she had ever seen who weren’t dating.</p><p>“No, of course not. That’s why it’s so frustrating. It’s so platonic. I feel horrible for even being annoyed by it,” Gahyeon said her frustration evident on her pretty face.</p><p>“You could talk to her about it”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say? I want you to spend less time with your platonic soulmate because I’m super insecure about the amount of time you guys are together,” Gahyeon said groaning and hiding her face in her hands. “This was so much easier when Minji was still in town, she could distract Yoohyeon so that I had Yubin all to myself.”</p><p>“Yubin is a great girl, and she loves you, she’d do whatever she needs to make sure you are happy,”</p><p>“I know. You’re right. But I think I’ll ignore it for a bit longer… Anyway change of subject, how are things with Bora? I saw her ask for your number last week at the bar,”</p><p>“I don’t know its fine. We text a lot, mostly stupid stuff we find online. She sends thirst texts a lot, selfies and stuff,”</p><p>“Well that’s good right, means she’s interested,”</p><p>“No Gahyeon, I don’t want to hook up with her… I mean I do, but I want more than just that. I want what you have, the hand holding, the dates, the utter cuteness of her reminding you to wear a coat. I want that. Not just a one night stand,”</p><p>“I get what you mean. I guess we will just have to be patient,” Gahyeon said smiling encouragingly. “Look at us, just a bunch of lovelorn losers.”</p><p>“You have a date with your hot girlfriend tonight in which you have a 100% chance to get laid, the fact you think our problems are even in the same stratosphere is hilarious to me,” Siyeon said, leaning over to flick her friend on the nose playfully</p><p>“Yeah I guess,” Gahyeon said sadly. She smiled after a second, returning the flick.</p><p>--</p><p>Siyeon had just left lunch with Gahyeon when she happened upon a sight she would rather not have seen. Bora was just outside of the Music building, pushing a girl from her chorus class against the wall kissing her roughly. It wasn’t a strange occurrence to see Bora around the Music building, since her classes were all in the building next door. But this was the first time she had seen Bora picking up a girl in broad daylight.</p><p>She made sure not to approach, not wanting to get an up-close view, and not wanting to let the other girl see how hurt and flustered she was. She stood silently, watching the girl she was falling for with her tongue down someone else’s throat. The two finally broke apart, both seeming to realize they had classes to attend. The girl from chorus scurried into the building, probably heading to class, the same class Siyeon was going to.</p><p>She watched Bora compose herself, taking a second to look at her phone. This gave Siyeon an idea. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, sending a quick text.</p><p>Siyeon: Hope you are having a great day beautiful.</p><p>She saw the other girl receive the text, her eyes lighting up, a genuine smile appearing on her face. That look could sustain her for months of this. That look filled her with so much hope that it was almost embarrassing. She let that buoyant feeling carry her through the rest of her day.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A year ago…</em> </strong>
</p><p>The day of the funeral was surreal. The family had waited until after the verdict to have the funeral, wanting to avoid the fanfare of the press and nosy onlookers, it also ensured that Yubin would not be attending. Siyeon avoided most of the trial, it was too much for her to handle. She had been friends with Yubin and it was hard to see her like that. Cold, emotionless, looking out of place and unusually small in that court room. The only day she had managed to go to was the last day. Bora had asked her to go, to help her through it.</p><p>Siyeon stared at the coffin. It had been a month since the trial ended and over five months since Gahyeon had gone, but it all felt too raw, too fresh. The flowers on top of the coffin where white, lilies she thought. Gahyeon would have hated them. She wasn’t one for tradition. She would have wanted color, instead of the starkness of the white against the mahogany coffin. The fact that the coffin was empty made Siyeon feel cold. They had never found her body. Siyeon felt fingers interlace with her own bringing her out of her thoughts, she looked over to see Bora next to her.</p><p>“Hi,” Siyeon said quietly taking in the other girl. Her eyes were already red and puffy, she had obviously been crying already.</p><p>“Hey,” Bora replied. They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, hands clasped together for support. The moment felt like they had left the building, like the rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them and their shared grief. The moment was cut short when a tall girl with long silver hair passed them on her way in. Bora audibly gasped, surprised she had the guts to show up. They both watched as the women hovered at the back, trying to decide where to sit for the service, finally choosing the farthest seat from Minji and her family, all the way in the back corner.</p><p>“We should sit,” Siyeon said, sensing the Bora wanted to go say something to her. It was not the time or place to do anything. The older girl seemed to agree after a second, letting herself be lead by Siyeon to the second row, right behind Minji. The other girl was not holding up well. She cried softly into the shoulder of her father, looking completely defeated. Bora leaned over to kiss the top of her head gently. Minji looked at her with sad puffy eyes, unable to speak before burrowing back into her father's strong shoulders.</p><p>The service was nice. Bora sobbed into Siyeon shoulder when Minji got up to say a few words about her sister. It was over quickly, which relieved Siyeon. She had only ever been to funerals for older relatives who had died, and this was much worse.</p><p>Bora sprang up as soon as the service was over, spinning to find the silver haired girl retreating out of the door in the back. She sprinted out after her to Siyeon shock. Siyeon hesitated for a second before running after the two. She burst out the door, almost running into the two girls.</p><p>“I can’t believe you have the audacity to show up here,” Bora snarls at the girl. Her hand wrapped around the taller girls wrist clenched tight, causing the other girl to flinch in pain.</p><p>“She was my friend, Bora” Yoohyeon said clearly fighting back tears.</p><p>“If she was your friend, you should have protected her from your homicidal bestie” Bora said her eyes ablaze with hatred. Siyeon had never seen her like this.</p><p>“It’s not like that Bora,” Yoohyeon cried, trying desperately to get away from the small lady.</p><p>“Save it Yoo. Why are you even still in town? You graduated, you could leave and go anywhere?” Bora spat back.</p><p>“I can’t leave,” Yoohyeon said getting angry, finally breaking free of the woman’s grip. Her arm is red, surely there would be a bruise there tomorrow</p><p>“You can’t leave her right. Your best friend. Fucking pathetic.” Bora spat back at the girl. “So how is that bitch? She been shanked yet?”</p><p>“Bora” Siyeon said placing a calming hand on the small woman.</p><p>Yoohyeon looks genuinely shocked by the hatred behind those words. “She’s awful Bora. Is that what you want to hear?” Yoohyeon said, tears starting to fall from her already red eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, actually” Bora sneered.</p><p>“Bora, we don’t want Minji to see her,” Siyeon said simply, hoping the small woman would stop her tirade. People were starting to filter out of the venue and Minji was surely looking for her friends.</p><p>“Fine. Get lost,” Bora relented. Yoohyeon looked at Siyeon a silent thank you behind her eyes. Siyeon looked away, unable to handle the gaze. Yoohyeon turned and retreated quickly, blending back into the crowd that had started to gather outside.</p><p>“If I see you again, I will make you wish you were the one behind bars, you bitch,” Bora said to the retreating woman, before turning back to Siyeon. “That felt sort of good.”</p><p>“It was kind of hot too,” Siyeon said before she could stop herself. She blushed furiously. Bora let out her first genuine laugh in months, it engulfed them both and soon they were both laughing, looking like absolute clowns at a funeral.</p><p>--</p><p>The rest of the day felt like it occurred in a fog. All three girls just floating from place to place, face to face, stuck in a hazy afternoon. When Siyeon finally was able to drop Bora back off at her apartment, the smaller woman turned to her.</p><p>“Could you come in? I don’t think I want to be alone right now,” She asked softly. After seeing hesitation in the younger woman’s eyes she added. “No funny business I promise, I haven’t you know, with anyone since Gahyeon went missing.”</p><p>She nodded and pulled her car into a spot outside of Bora’s building, following her up to the apartment. The atmosphere was weird when they reached the apartment, neither one knowing what to do next. The apartment was a studio, so there wasn’t a couch, just a bed, a counter and a small kitchen.</p><p>“You can sit on the bed if you want. You hungry? I could order something. Or make something?” Bora said making her way to the kitchen, grabbing two beers from her fridge.</p><p>“Whatever is fine,” Siyeon said going to sit on the end of the bed. Bora crossed the small apartment handing the opened beer to the other woman. Taking a seat next to her.</p><p>“We could watch a movie. Or just talk…” Bora asked awkwardly.</p><p>“A movie might be nice, something happy?”</p><p>“Sure, let me just grab the remote, we can look at what’s on Netflix,” Bora said leaning past Siyeon to grab the remote, her face passing unbearably close to hers. Siyeon’s breath caught at the sudden closeness. Bora turned her eyes to meet Siyeon’s wolf like gaze. Something had felt different in the last few months, Bora seemed to draw her in instead of keeping her at arms length. </p><p>“I know I said no funny business, but I really want to kiss you right now,” Bora said her eyes moving down to her lips. “Not because you are beautiful, though you are. You have helped me through so much the past few months and I just feel safe with you.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bora said quietly nodding her head.</p><p>Siyeon didn’t answer, her mind whirling from the sudden confession. This is what she had always wanted, but it felt so bittersweet. Siyeon slowly parted her lips, taking a deep breath before pressing her lips against Bora’s. The kiss was sweet and careful. Siyeon moved to cup the smaller woman’s face in her hands, releasing her lips from the kiss. She stared into her eyes, unable to believe what was happening.</p><p>“Can you stay the night? We don’t have to do anything, I just can’t sleep alone tonight,” Bora said after a moment.</p><p>“Of course I will. I really like you Bora, I have for a while,” Siyeon admitted.</p><p>“I really like you too,” Bora replied. Siyeon’s heart soared, she was unable to hide the smile that crossed her face.</p><p>“Big spoon or little spoon?” Siyeon asked, taking off her shoes and scooting back on the bed.</p><p>“Little” Bora said, following Siyeon's lead, curling up next to the taller girl, letting her cover her with the blanket and hold her tight.</p><p>“Perfect” Siyeon sighed as she settled in, her breath hot on Bora's neck.</p><p>They fell asleep in each other’s arms, perfectly content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A quick chapter I cobbled together for all those very patient Suayeon fans. Hope you guys like it. Another chapter should be out this weekend. I'm super excited for these next few chapters, get ready.</p><p>twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A year and a half ago…</em>
</p><p>Yubin sat in a plan room with fluorescent lighting. The only things in the room other that her were a table and two chairs, one of which she occupied. Yubin felt awful. She had drunk more than she thought she had ever done so before. Her head was swimming and all she wanted to do was sleep. She wasn’t sure why or how she had ended up in this room. Last thing she remembered clearly was sitting by the lake near her parent’s house finishing off her 5<sup>th</sup> beer of the night. She had been completely alone, having walked there after she parked her rental at her parents’ house. Right now it was dawning on her how completely stupid that was. Walking in the middle of the night, drunk, all by herself.</p><p>She couldn’t remember if she had ever made it home, or how much she had actually drank. But judging by the pounding in her head she figured it was a lot. Yubin put her head on the table, unable to stop the room from spinning. She was going to vomit, she could tell. She searched the room for any receptacle, final find a small trash can in the corner of the room. She vaulted towards it, making it just in time. She slide her back down, allowing herself to sit on the floor her legs out in front of her. She leaned her head against the wall and felt sleep come to take her.</p><p>The door opened suddenly, waking her from her deep sleep. Yubin tried to blink away the black dots filling her vision, her eyes searching for what or who made the noise. A petite woman was standing over her, her expression unreadable.</p><p>“You are awake. Good. Come join me at the table when you are ready.”</p><p>“Uhhh. Yeah sure.” Yubin said plainly, not really sure of what was going on. The women seemed very cold, and she wasn’t feeling particularly safe now. She got up from her position, happy that the room had stopped spinning. She returned to were she had been sitting before. The detective handed her an aspirin and a coke, Yubin took both greedily, since her mouth tasted like garbage and her head was pounding. She took tiny sips of the soda, making sure not to overdo it. Her stomach still felt a bit fragile.</p><p>“I’m Detective Kang. Do you think you are ready to talk?” The detective asked coldly looking in her eyes.</p><p>Yubin returned her cold stare, she wasn’t going to be intimidated by this woman. She didn’t know what was going on, but she would not be a scared little girl. Yubin wasn’t one to back down, especially when someone was clearly trying to intimidate her.</p><p>“Talk about what exactly? I have no idea where I am?”</p><p>“Your at the police station,” The detective said her eyes taking in scanning her face as if she was looking for something.</p><p>“Why am I in the police station?” Yubin asked, her face remaining blank.</p><p>“We have some questions,” The detective said flipping open a not book that she had in front of her. “Where were you last night?”</p><p>Yubin shrugged looking at the notepad in front of the other woman. She couldn’t make out any of the writing. “I don’t remember that clearly,” she answered coldly. She honestly couldn’t remember much from last night. She had drowned her devastation in immense amount of alcohol. That fact embarrassed her, she was not a heavy drinker in the first place, but drinking to that level had never happened before.</p><p>“Tell me what you remember then,” The detective added.</p><p>Yubin told her what she could remember, leaving her apartment, jumping in the rental car she had gotten for the day, driving those four hours, parking in front of her parents’ house, and then walking to the lake, six pack in hand, and then nothing. The woman jotted down some notes as she spoke. Yubin was acutely aware that this was a strange situation.</p><p>“What’s going on? Are my parents okay? Yoohyeon? What is this about?” Yubin asked, finally showing some emotion, fear.</p><p>“Your parents are fine, so is Yoohyeon.” The detective said in a calm reassuring voice. “What is your relationship with Lee Gahyeon?”</p><p>Yubin felt like a knife pierced her right through the heart. With all the strangeness of the morning she had almost forgotten the pain of Gahyeon’s confession. But the pain all rushed back now, it had just been waiting in the wings for this moment. She looked down at her hands, unable to speak for a second.</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend,” Yubin was finally able to croak out.</p><p>“You saw her last night? Around 8:30 pm?”</p><p>“Yeah… How do you know that?” She answered as calmly as possible. She had a bad feeling, and it kept growing with every question asked.</p><p> “Neighbors heard you fighting, is that why you left?” The detective said ignoring her question.</p><p>“Yeah we fought, I left, why does that matter?” Yubin asked starting to get annoyed with the detectives badgering questions.</p><p>“What were you fighting about?” the detective asked, once again ignoring any question posed by the small woman.</p><p>“It was just normal stuff, I got angry and I left.”</p><p>“Do you remember sending these texts before you turned off your phone?” the detective said taking out a sheet of paper and pushing it towards her.</p><p>Yubin took the paper reading the texts slowly.</p><p>
  <em>Gahyeon: Please come back Binnie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: You know you’re a real bitch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gahyeon: Please Bin, come back we need to talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: Fuck off</em>
</p><p>“Why do you have my phone, I didn’t give you permission to go through my phone,” Yubin said angry at the intrusion into her private life.</p><p>“We had a warrant,” the detective said simply.</p><p>“The Fuck. A warrant for what, What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>“Lee Gahyeon went missing last night,” the detective said after a second of hesitation. Her cold observing eyes boring into her skull.</p><p>All the pieces collapsed painfully into place suddenly. She was in a police station, being questioned by a detective, and her ex-girlfriend who had just told her she was unfaithful was missing. She felt her throat close, pressure building in her temples as her pounding headache returned. She was royally fucked. She knew what it looked like and she suddenly felt like her life was spiraling out of her control.</p><p>“I want my lawyer” Yubin said forcefully, trying not to show the detective how terrified she truly was.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PRESENT DAY:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Detective Kang was feeling very out of place on the campus. She hadn’t been back to this campus since she had worked on the Lee case over a year ago. It had been the first case as a detective. Clearly not her best work. The blowback from this case had almost stalled her career before it even started. The only thing that saved her was the admission of the officer she had assigned to look at security footage that he had gone to the bar instead. Apparently the 20-year veteran of the police had an intense drinking problem. He took the fall, saving Seulgi from a career ending scandal. She still ultimately felt like it was her fault. She was in charge; it was her job to get the right person, and she had been shown up by a graphic designer moonlighting as a private detective.</p><p>She saw the younger woman she was there to see, sitting at a table adjacent to the fountain. Her heart felt heavy at the sight of her small frame. How could she have ever thought this small woman killed anyone. Her mistakes had ruined this woman’s life. She wanted so badly to fix her mistakes, to let the woman live her life free of all this. The only way she could possibly do that is to find the real killer, which meant this woman had to give up her secrets.</p><p>“Yubin, Hello. I brought you a latte,” the detective said as she approached the woman who appeared to be engrossed in her book.</p><p>“Please, it’s Dami on campus,” Yubin said curtly, looking up from her book. She was pleased to see that the detective had taken her advice to dress casually. She still looked like a cop if you looked closely, but you could have easily mistaken her for a graduate student or a young professor.</p><p>“Yes of course, Dami” she said as the younger woman took the latte from her outstretched hand. The girl was exceptionally bright, that was one thing that she remembered. You can tell with some people, their eyes always assessing, observing their surroundings. She had mistaken that look as proof she was a cunning manipulator. The truth was more likely that she was more cerebral than your normal 20-year-old. Her coldness was just an extension of her observing nature.</p><p>“So, are you just going to stare at me? Or sit?” Yubin said her eyebrows knitting together, confused by the detective’s strange behavior. <em>Was she checking her out?</em></p><p>“Uhh yeah, sorry, Umm… I was just… You look good.” The detective stammered.</p><p>Yubin froze. She was checking her out. What. The. Fuck.</p><p>“Not like that, sorry. I just mean you look well adjusted. Not that you aren’t pretty. Just you look like you are getting back to your old life, and I’m glad.” The detective said, hoping she salvage some of her professionalism.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess. Can we just get this over with, I have creative writing in 45 minutes, and to be honest, I don’t like you very much,” Yubin said looking at the woman suspiciously. She hadn’t seen the detective like this. She had been cold and authoritative in all the interrogations.</p><p>“Yeah of course. So, to begin. That night. You said you went to dinner with Gahyeon and you two got into a fight when you returned to your apartment,” the detective said taking out her notebook and readying her pen.</p><p>“Yup,” Yubin answered candidly.</p><p>“What was the fight about?”</p><p>“Umm… I don’t know, normal couple stuff,” Yubin said trying to hide her discomfort with the question. She wasn’t excited to share anything with the Detective. She didn’t trust her at all.</p><p>“You were so angry that you left. Driving 4 hours away and getting wasted. Turning off your phone. I have a hard time believing you did all that for normal couple fight…” the detective said narrowing her eyes. Yubin had never given them a concrete answer on what happened, which made her look suspicious. The working theory was that they had broken up, and that being so enraged, Yubin had waited for her to return home to kill her. Obviously that theory was out the window now.</p><p>“Why does it matter? It will only hurt people,” Yubin said, annoyance and fear in her expression.</p><p>“Hurt who?”</p><p>Yubin sighed deeply. She wasn’t sure why she was hiding this secret anymore. Everyone it could hurt already knew. “Fine… Just promise me the press never hear this part. Gahyeon was… complicated, but she didn’t deserve what happened. The press love to tear up women for the slightest flaw.”</p><p>“Ok. We won’t release whatever it is, you have my word” the detective said, her curiosity growing.</p><p>“Yoohyeon and I weren’t having an affair like you suspected, Gahyeon was. While we were still together. That’s why we broke up. That’s why I ran away,” Yubin said plainly. It was becoming easier to tell people this. Every time felt a little less painful.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us that sooner” the detective said trying to control her sudden anger. If she had known this sooner, she could have run down leads, checked out new suspects.</p><p>“So, you could bury me? The only person I told back then was my lawyer, and she advised me not to tell you guys. It wouldn’t have changed anything back then. Same outcome either way,”</p><p>She wanted to argue with the girl, but if she were being honest with herself, this would have been damning evidence at trial. She was right that the outcome would be the same. But the detective was still angry that she had never been able to investigate this.</p><p>“Do you know with who?”</p><p>“Nope, probably with her killer,” Yubin said.</p><p>“Who knows this information?”</p><p>“Minji, Yoohyeon, our friend Handong. She’s been helping us out with our inves…” Yubin stopped herself a little too late.</p><p>“I knew you guys were investigating. No one just stops looking after they find evidence like that.”</p><p>“Well you guys weren’t going to,”</p><p>“Look, I am truly regretful for my part in your incarceration, it keeps me up at night. I can’t imagine the pain we caused you and your family. But I promise you, I will clear your name,”</p><p>“I don’t need you to be sorry. I need you to leave me alone and let me live as normal a life as I can,” Yubin said with sudden anger.</p><p>“Dami, your life won’t be normal until we find this person.”</p><p>“You know I wanted to be a writer right. I wanted to write everything, fantasy, crime novels, children’s books. Who’s going to buy a children’s book written by a convicted killer? My name was important, and now I can’t even use it,” Yubin said her anger bubbling over. “I’m Lee Yubin, not Lee Dami, but I can’t be her anymore.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry about that, truly, but we have to investigate, we have to follow down leads,”</p><p>“Whatever, just leave Yoohyeon out of it.”</p><p>“She has a motive.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“You. She’s in love with you, she could have hurt Gahyeon because she hurt you, or to be with you,”</p><p>“She couldn’t. She wasn’t back then. She was with Minji. She’s the only one I am certain who couldn’t have done that to Gahyeon”</p><p>“You know for a fact that these feelings between you are new? No indication ever that she had anything other than platonic feelings for you,” The detective said eyeing the younger woman.</p><p>“Yes,” Yubin said with more confidence than she actually felt. They hadn’t talked about this before. She knew she had had little schoolgirl crushes on her best friend over the years, but they had always passed without much fanfare. They had technically been each other’s first kiss. But that was more of a ‘let’s get this over with so when we actually like someone we get it right’ situation.</p><p>“Are you positive? She doesn’t have an alibi and now she has a motive,” the detective said as gently as possible.</p><p>“Fuck you, that motive is bullshit and you know it,” Yubin said getting up from her seat. She slammed her book closed and gathered her stuff. The anger radiating of the woman was primal. Pure quiet type of rage.</p><p>“Wait, Yu…Dami, You guys have to stop investigating, it’s dangerous for you, for Yoohyeon too, there’s still a killer out there,” Seulgi said trying to block the other woman’s path.</p><p>“And whose fault is that” Yubin said pushing past the other woman. The detective watched the other woman retreat, knowing that she deserved all the vitriol and hatred. She only barely registered that a short brunette was watching her keenly from the other side of the fountain. She looked vaguely familiar. She took a step to go and speak with the girl but the woman turned on her heel and retreated into the throng of students.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last of the flashbacks for a bit lol. I went a little flashback crazy sorry. Now officially, you meet Detective Kang, aka Seulgi. I'm not sure why, but she was the first one to come to mind when I decided I wanted the detective to play some role in the story. Anyway... got some more angst and fluff coming in the next couple chapters. Stay tooned</p><p>twitter I use for updates and simping for Lee Yubin: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I can never give you peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is going to hurt your feelings. Sorry in advance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoohyeon had noticed a change in Yubin since she was questioned by the police. She was distant, often looking worried or anxious. Her nightmares were back as well. She often felt her tossing and turning into  the early morning. Sometimes she would wake up screaming her name. She felt powerless to help her favorite human being and hit broke her heart. The nightmares had disappeared for a bit, but ever since she had read that damn letter, they were back with a vengeance.</p><p>It was getting so bad that they had planned a little trip back to their hometown. See her parents, help get her mind off everything. Yoohyeon felt guilty in some ways, she had been pushing Yubin too much. Sending her with Minji, talking nonstop about the case, having her help with everything. It was too much. She was too close to all of this.</p><p>“Babe, I think I should go to my parents alone,” Yubin said trying to act nonchalant. She was finishing up her own packing, throwing clothes and homework in her backpack haphazardly.</p><p>“Why… Do they not like me or something? I know I broke that lamp that one time, but it was an accident!” Yoohyeon said quickly, suddenly feeling unnerved by the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. They were supposed to leave tonight. She had already packed. Why was she doing this now?</p><p>“No… They love you Yoohyeon, you know that” Yubin said reassuring the girl, “I just need some time to think, I just need to be alone.”</p><p>“Think about what? The case?” Yoohyeon said trying to not let her growing alarm show. She could tell something was off with her girlfriend. She was trying to avoid eye contact. Yoohyeon pushed off Yubin’s bed where she had been sitting watching the younger girl pack for their weekend away. She crossed to the other woman, putting a finger under her chin to tilt her chin up so they were staring straight at each other.</p><p>“No… about us” Yubin said carefully, breaking the eye contact, the words hanging in the air.</p><p>“What about us?” Yoohyeon said her fear palpable. She let her hand fall to her side, unsure of what was happening.</p><p>Yubin sighed heavily. She had been thinking about this since she spoke to the detective. Her words just kept haunting her.<em> Your life won’t be normal until we find this person. </em>She had no faith that the police would ever find Gahyeon, they weren’t motivated to. Until they found her, life wouldn’t be normal for Yoohyeon. She had made her a target for suspicion, and she couldn’t forgive herself for that.</p><p><br/>
“This week has been hard. It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t with me. I don’t want you to get hurt, Yoohyeon,” Yubin said looking dejected. She wanted to reach out to her, hold her in her arms one last time, but she didn’t dare.</p><p>“And you leaving won’t hurt me?” Yoohyeon asked, her voice small and hesitant.</p><p>Yubin looked at the other girl, whose eyes were now filling with unshed tears. She had to be brave, she had to for Yoohyeon.</p><p>“You deserve more than what I can give you Yoohyeon. They will always find you, want to destroy you if you are by my side,” Yubin said, trying to contain the storm in her head. She didn’t want to do this; she couldn’t live without Yoohyeon. She had somehow let the woman in, past all he defenses, deeper than anyone had gone before. Panic rose in her chest. She had to stop. Her feeling of certainty was vanishing.</p><p>“I want to be with you. You promised you would never leave me,” Yoohyeon said her face red and puffy from tears. Yubin couldn’t look at the face. She wanted to take that face in her hands and kiss away every last tear. She wanted to hold her hand and take it all back. But she didn’t.</p><p>“Just give me the weekend, I’ll be back Sunday night. We can talk then ok. We’ll figure it out then,” Yubin said, chickening out of dealing the final blow. She needed to think about this, away from all the noise of the city. She knew it was unfair to leave it like this, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She grabbed her backpack and left. Leaving a small chaste kiss on the crying woman’s face. Feeling the guilt push down on her like a boulder.</p><p>--</p><p>Handong was pissed. She was at Yubin and Yoohyeon’s apartment pacing from one end to another. Yoohyeon had called her as soon as Yubin had left. She came straight away, finding the lanky girl sitting in the living room crying silently watching a panda documentary. She had tried to turn it off, but the other woman cried and yelled about how pandas were Yubin’s favorite. She relented, sitting next to the girl, pulling her into a hug. They fell asleep like that hours later, after watching the entire planet earth series.</p><p>“Minji is bringing us food, Yoo,” Handong said cheerfully the next morning, which was more of the late afternoon. She had woken up with an intense hunger for pastries, and not wanting to leave Yoohyeon alone, Minji was the only logical choice. She had texted the woman the night before to give her a heads up about the possible break up, she had wanted to come over that night, but Handong knew Yoohyeon needed some time. Ex-girlfriends showing up when your heart is shattered is never a good idea.</p><p>Minji arrived with 3 coffees and an assortment of pastries.</p><p>“Our hero! Hey Yoohyeon, Minji brought coffee, and pastries,” Handong called to the other girl who was apparently taking a very long shower.</p><p>“Is she ok?” Minji asked cautiously.</p><p>“I mean, no,” Handong said honestly, “The love of her life just confused the hell out of her, then left for the weekend, she doesn’t know if they are even still together.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured, have you talked to Yubs?” Minji asked.</p><p>“No, she refuses to talk to me or Yoohyeon. Dodging our calls, leaving us on read, she’s really starting to piss me off” Handong said showing Minji her phone with all the calls Yubin had ignored.</p><p>“Weird. She answered my texts,” Minji said looking puzzled.</p><p>“Huh? She hates you,”</p><p>“She doesn’t hate her anymore,” Yoohyeon said surprising both girls as she comes out of the bathroom covered in her long robe. “I think its more of a mild bit of annoyance, which I think has the potential to grow into a bout of indifference if you play your cards right.”</p><p>“She doesn’t hate me!” Minji said trying not to show how much this pleased her. She had felt like something had thawed in the other girl at the police station but having confirmation that she was making progress thrilled her immensely.  </p><p>“Don’t get to excited, I haven’t decided if we are going to let her live after this,” Handong said glaring at the older woman. “What did she say when she texted?”</p><p>“Umm… nothing super enlightening, that she is safe, at her parents house, she feels like she messed everything up, and that she wants to talk, but not right now,” Minji said handing her phone to Handong so that she could read the texts.</p><p>“Huh, I guess maybe starting of the conversation calling her an idiot was the wrong move,” Handong said.</p><p>“Probably,” Minji said shrugging.</p><p>Yoohyeon shrugged at the two girls and retreated to her room to get dressed.</p><p>When she returned her face looked sad and pale.</p><p>“Guys,” Yoohyeon called softly.</p><p>“Yes, sunshine,” Handong said looking up from her cheese Danish and coffee.</p><p>“She texted me,” Yoohyeon said offering her phone to the other two,</p><p>
  <em>Yoo, I’m sorry I left like that. I found my answers. Talk when I’m home.</em>
</p><p>“Well that’s vague enough to drive us all crazy. At least she apologized” Handong said sighing loudly. Useless dramatic gays.</p><p>“That settles it. We are going out tonight,” Minji announced.</p><p>“I can’t… I’m too sad… I have to overanalyze this text for the next 24 hours,” Yoohyeon said taking her phone back.</p><p>“Exactly, WE have at least 24 hours till that idiot gets back and professes her undying love for you, so let’s go out one last time as sort of single ladies,” Minji said happily.</p><p>“I’m in,” Handong said smiling brightly.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m going to have a horrible time,” Yoohyeon said sighing.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Would it be enough, if I could never give you peace?</em>
</p><p>That’s all Yubin could think about since she left last night. She sat now in her parent’s kitchen watching her mother cook dinner. She should be helping, she had promised, but her mind was somewhere else, with someone else. She hadn’t talked to Yoohyeon since the night before. Considering the texts she got from both Handong and Minji, they had been enlisted as the cheer up Yoo crew. She was thankful they were there for Yoohyeon, but the angry texts from Handong weren’t brightening her day.</p><p>
  <em>Handong: You are a huge idiot you know that right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handong: So are you ignoring me now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handong: Just tell me why Yubs. She’s so hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handong: I’m going to kill you for making my friend cry like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handong: How did I find myself in this useless gay soap opera?</em>
</p><p>Yubin put down her phone, knowing that the other girl was just concerned. She was fierce when someone was hurting her friends. Not one to mince words. The messages from Minji surprised her. She still was mostly cold towards Minji, even after what occurred at the police station. She still couldn’t forgive. So Yubin was surprised by herself when she answered the texts.</p><p>
  <em>Minji: Yubin, are you okay? You are safe right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: Yeah, I’m at my parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji: Sorry about Handong, she’s just trying to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: I know she is. I just can’t right now. I really made a mess of everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji: You want to talk about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: Not right now. Maybe when I get back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji: Ok. And look I understand why you are doing this. But Yoohyeon is stronger than you think. She can handle herself now. She is stronger with you.</em>
</p><p>Yubin closed her phone abruptly, not wanting to read the rest of the messages. Her mother looked at her from across the counter where she was chopping some vegetables.</p><p>“So, what’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Her mother said, looking at her daughter suspiciously.</p><p>“Nothing just stressed about school,” Yubin lied.</p><p>“Bullshit,” Her mother said.</p><p>“Mom?” Yubin was stunned. She had rarely heard her mother curse and she had never heard her curse at her.</p><p>“Don’t feed your mother bullshit sweetheart,” Her mother said sweetly.</p><p>“I-Its not bullshit,” Yubin stammered. “I’m just stressed out”</p><p>“Then why isn’t Yoohyeon here. She was supposed to come with you, right?”</p><p>“Umm… She had work to do…” Yubin lied again.</p><p>“Yubin, I’m your mother, I know when you are lying,”</p><p>“You didn’t know when I told you I was straight,” Yubin grumbled under her breath.</p><p>“I did know, you just weren’t ready to tell me, so I didn’t push it,” her mother said. Yubin looked at her mother in shocked amazement. Her mom was normally quiet and reserved, but now she was fierce. Maybe this year had changed everyone, little by little.</p><p>“I-um-I don’t know how to respond to that revelation”</p><p>“Respond by telling me what is going on with you and Yoohyeon, I want all the details,” her mother said putting down the knife and sitting in the seat next to her daughter.</p><p>“Mom, I screwed up,” Yubin started, knowing her resistance would only make this more painful and drawn out. She recapped her entire week, starting with Minji finding her, Handong sharing her secret, and how she had finally felt safe, happy, and content. How that had all lasted 2 days, until Yoohyeon was called into the police and interrogated for hours. How it was all her fault that Yoohyeon was in that situation in the first place. By the end Yubin was crying softly into her mothers’ shoulder, the older woman holding her tight, soothing her.</p><p>“You can’t control the world honey,” Her mother said finally. “Bad things happen, you know that better than most, but we can’t let the fear keep us from living.”</p><p>“But she can’t have a normal life with me,” Yubin said despair in her wet eyes.</p><p>“Does she want a normal life Yubin?” Her mother asked plainly</p><p>“I guess I never asked,” Yubin said.</p><p>“Well ask her. She’s an adult, she can choose what life she wants for herself. You don’t get to decide for her. I think we both know that she would rather have you,” Her mother said sweetly stroking her hair</p><p>“I just don’t want to hurt her mom.”</p><p>“I think you are hurting her more by not trusting her to make her own decisions,” her mother said giving her a stern look.</p><p>“But how can I apologize to her? Her face was so sad, and I made her that way. I never wanted to make her that way…” Yubin said, collapsing into tears again.</p><p>“Just talk to her. You guys love each other. You are not getting rid of my future daughter in law that easily. I’m very invested in this relationship.”</p><p>“MOM! We’ve been dating for 2 weeks. Why are you even thinking of the M word?” Yubin said dumbfounded at her mother’s boldness.</p><p>“Would you rather I talk about the B-word. You know I am not getting any younger, and I would like to be a young grandma. Yoohyeon has those tall genes, we could use some of those in the bloodline” her mother said cheerfully patting her daughter on the head.</p><p>“Mom, we’re gay, it doesn’t work like that,” Yubin said, no longer able to keep herself from laughing.</p><p>“Ehh minor details. I will have my grandbabies one day, Yubin, mark my words,” Her mother said, with a mischievous smile. Yubin knew her mother was joking, she supported her in every way possible, she just wanted her child happy.</p><p>“I’m getting out of here before you start looking for schools for your hypothetical grandkids,” Yubin said leaving her mother in the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left. She felt better. The talk with her mother helped. She knew what she had to do. She took out her phone and sent a quick text. Feeling simultaneously lighter and heavier. Hopefully, she could fix this.</p><p>
  <em>Yubin: Yoo, I’m sorry I left like that. I found my answers. Talk when I’m home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: Okay. Be safe.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AGGHHH I'm sorry don't hate me! </p><p>Anyway, I'm going through some personal stuff, but I am going to keep to my schedule because it feels good to write. But if there is any delay, please be patient.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Leave the past in the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon wasn’t really one for going out. She preferred staying home cuddled up on the couch with her girlfriend when she wasn’t playing shows. Bora had been a bit of a partier, but after what happened to Gahyeon, she had quit cold turkey. But tonight, both girls were dying to get out of the tiny two-bedroom apartment. As much as she hated to admit it, the place seemed empty without Minji always there. So they would go out. One of her bandmates had invited her to a house party just outside of the city limits. Bora had a shitty week. Her roommate was still ignoring her, giving her the cold shoulder, and she needed a night out.</p><p>“How about this?” Bora said, coming out of her bedroom to show her a particularly little, little black dress.</p><p>“Hot.” Siyeon said.</p><p>“You said that about the last one too.” Bora said annoyed, pulling at the hem of the dress that was already riding up.</p><p>“It was also hot. Everything you wear is hot babe. Just wear something comfortable, it’s a house party, not a night club,” Siyeon said smiling at her girlfriend. She herself had just put on her regular band t-shirt and light wash jeans, with her sneakers.</p><p>“Ugggh, fine. I’ll just wear jeans,” Bora said with a sigh.</p><p>“Where’s Minji?” Siyeon asked glancing over at the open door to Minji’s room.</p><p>“She left this morning, something about a friend going through a hard time,” Bora called from the bedroom.</p><p>“She has friends other than you?” Siyeon asked skeptically.</p><p>“Yeah I guess, I think it’s just an excuse to hang out with that Handong girl,” Bora called, her voice now coming from inside her closet.</p><p>“Ahhh, that would make sense. I think that’s good don’t you. She’s been really sad since Yoohyeon,” Siyeon said.</p><p>“Yeah and I really like her. She’s quiet, but spunky, exactly what Minji needs. No more needy girls,” Bora said not hiding the disdain she held for Yoohyeon. She never understood how Yoohyeon could do what she did to Minji. Minji lost her sister and she just broke up with her, left her to grieve by herself. She couldn’t forgive the girl.</p><p>“You might have to forgive Yoohyeon one day, especially if you keep paling around with Yubin,” Siyeon said with an unreadable look on her face.</p><p>“I’m not paling around with Yubin, she’s helping me with math.” Bora stepped out of her room, a pair of ripped black jeans on, with a black silk top, it was technically Minji’s top, but she had stolen it a week ago and the girl hadn’t been around to notice.</p><p>“Sure, she is. Look it’s fine, you can be friends with her. We don’t know if she killed her, and she is nice for helping you. I’m just worried about you. What getting close to her will do if it all blows up again,” Siyeon said, leaving some words unspoken between them.</p><p>“I know baby, I’ll be careful. If it’s a consolation, I don’t think she did it,” Bora said flopping herself lazily on the couch beside Siyeon leaning her head against the taller woman’s shoulder. She had been thinking a lot in the past month and she just couldn’t imagine soft cuddly Yubin hurting anyone. Plus, she saw her talking to that sexy detective on campus a few days ago, and she could tell by the body language that it wasn’t an unpleasant conversation for the most part, till the end of course. The detective looked almost apologetic at times.</p><p>“The longer she is out, the more I believe it wasn’t just some fluke, that maybe she really was innocent the whole time,” Siyeon said, nodding her head in agreement.</p><p>“Does that make us bad friends? For ditching her like that?” Bora said her voice cracking a bit from the guilt that had been threatening to bear down on her since last week. Instead of answering, Siyeon took the smaller woman’s face in her hands, caressing her cheek with a thumb. She laid a light kiss on the woman’s face before pulling away to speak.</p><p>“We should head out. Don’t forget your coat, it’s getting cold out,” Siyeon said. The last sentence striking a discordant chord in Siyeon as she recalled a conversation with Gahyeon.</p><p>
  <em>I want what you have, the hand holding, the dates, the utter cuteness of her reminding you to wear a coat. I want that.</em>
</p><p>She had that now. But sometimes it felt empty. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fill the hole that opened up in her the day Gahyeon didn’t come back. She tried so hard, but it was still there, gnawing at her happiest moments. Yubin being out had brought all this back up, and Siyeon couldn’t help but feel like all of this would end badly.</p><p>“You ready?” Bora asked bringing Siyeon out of her head again.</p><p>“Yeah lets go” Siyeon sighed.</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon was a bit more intoxicated than she thought. She had been dancing with the other two girls for quite a while before she started to feel dizzy and hot. The flashing lights and heat from the crowd were compounding to make her feel even more flustered. Her face was flushed red and her steps were a little wobbly. She excused herself, telling the others she needed to use the restroom, which was half true. She just needed space and air. She had taken her phone back from Minji slyly while the other girl was dancing. She didn’t think the other woman would have noticed either way, she was so focused on Handong, which really made Yoohyeon smile. It was good to see Minji happy again. Even if it wasn’t her making her happy. She made her way to the restroom farthest away from the party trying to steady her steps, up the stairs and on a small landing, happy to see that it was empty. She walked in, locking the door behind her. She sat on the floor next to the shower her legs pulled in close and pulled out her phone.</p><p>Her conversation with Minji earlier was swimming through her mind. She knew that the other woman was right, that she only had eyes for Yubin, that this relationship, though new, was the real deal. She couldn’t imagine going back to best friends after experiencing all Yubin, her love, her body. How could that work? The woman was intoxicating, life altering. She would take any amount of pain she had to be in her arms again. It made her feel both weak and strong at the same time.</p><p>Yoohyeon hadn’t noticed she was crying until she saw some tiny drops on her phone. She wiped them away. She needed to talk to Yubin. She didn’t want to call her in her current state. But she needed her to know right now that she was not alone, and she was very much loved.</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: I lve yu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: Plsee com back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: U hot</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon put her phone back down, her drunk mind satisfied that her point got across. She wanted to forget about the girl, like Handong said, she was Voldemort tonight, she who must not be named. But she couldn’t just forget her. She was the one person she couldn’t go a day without seeing. They spent most of their life together. She continued to let herself cry. She knew her friends would come to find her eventually, but she needed this time to herself.</p><p>--</p><p>Bora was happy to be out. The house they ended up at was quite a bit nicer than she had expected. She always forgot how some of Siyeon’s friends were rich rich. Siyeon was too, but she never exuded the same sort of energy as her more yuppie counterparts. If they were country club chic, Siyeon was the rebellious punk kid.</p><p>“Swanky,” Bora said, walking up to the front door of the party. It was one of those huge doors that looked heavy, with wrought iron knockers and columns on either side. Old money type of style.</p><p>Siyeon chuckled guiding the smaller woman past a group of people leaving, squeezing in the large door. Bora needed Booze, asap. But also a restroom, the pre-drinking hydration suddenly catching up.</p><p>“I’m going to find a restroom,” Bora said laying a kiss on the taller girls cheek, “Can you grab me a drink?”</p><p>“Sure, I think there is a bathroom upstairs.” Siyeon laid a kiss on the small woman's cheek before slithering off into to crowd.</p><p>Bora nodded and took the stairs that Siyeon pointed at, which spilled her onto a landing, with four doors. Only one was closed, Bora assumed this to be the bathroom. She waited for several minutes, assuming that the person inside would eventually come out. She started to grow impatient.</p><p>“Hey, umm can you hurry it up?” Bora said awkwardly as she knocked on the door.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” A voice came from inside. She heard someone moving around inside and then the door opened in a flash.</p><p>Bora looked into the surprised eyes of Yoohyeon. She hadn’t seen the other girl in over a year. She didn’t seem to be in a much better state than the last time she saw her. Her eyes were wet with new tears, rimmed red, the smell of alcohol over taking her normal scent of orange and jasmine.</p><p>“B-Bora, what are you doing here?” Yoohyeon said, slurring her words a bit.</p><p>“I have to pee, obviously,” She said curtly. She didn’t really want to talk to the silver haired girl. She didn’t want this to be a shitty night, so hopefully she could just avoid the girl. While her hatred for Yubin had grown smaller and smaller every day, her contempt for Yoohyeon was still as fresh as the day she broke up with Minji.</p><p>Yoohyeon caught the hint, scurrying out of the bathroom, leaving Bora to do her business. Bora walked in after she vacated the bathroom, did her business and washed her hands quickly, excited to get back to her girlfriend and the promise of a drink and dirty dancing. She was surprised to find Yoohyeon sitting right outside the bathroom, her back to the wall her phone in her hand, tears making a slow track down her cheeks.</p><p>Bora sighed, she didn’t like the girl, but she couldn’t leave anyone alone like, especially drunk and alone in a strange house. Maybe a good deed would get her night started right. “Why are you crying Yoohyeon?”</p><p>“She won’t text me back.” Yoohyeon was sniffling, clumsily wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked pitiful.</p><p>“Who? Minji?” Bora was just the slightest bit curious. She wondered if maybe that was why her roommate was so distant. Maybe she rekindled things with her ex and knew Bora wouldn’t approve. She certainly hoped not, no matter what, Yoohyeon would never be able to cut ties with Yubin.</p><p>“No, my girlfriend,” Yoohyeon said a fresh bout of tears threatening to peak out of her dark brown eyes.</p><p>“You have a girlfriend?” Now Bora was interested. She hadn’t heard anything about Yoohyeon dating. If it wasn’t Minji who could it be? Maybe someone she worked with?</p><p>The tall girl nodded, looking sad, drunk and lonely.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you back to your friends, is Yubin here?” Bora asked. It didn’t seem like Yubin’s scene, but who else could she have come with? New friends? Not very good ones if they left her like this.</p><p>“No,” Yoohyeon said with such immense sadness that Bora didn’t know how to respond. Why was she so sad about Yubin? She shrugged off the strange feeling brewing in her gut. She needed to help the girl find her friends so they could take her home and she could enjoy the rest of her night free of Yoohyeon and the drama she inevitably would bring.</p><p>“Alright, up you go, we’ll find your friends so they can take care of you,” Bora said helping the tall girl up. They made slow progress down the stairs, Yoohyeon was much taller than her and her weight was almost entirely on her. She made it to the landing, happy that neither of them broke their necks.</p><p>“Yubin left me…” Yoohyeon mumbled, sloppily pulling the smaller woman into a hug.</p><p>“Huh?” Bora said, trying to shift the girl’s weight forward so that she could continue. Suddenly she stopped, causing the other girl to stumble, almost falling to the ground. The pieces finally fell into place when she remembered the conversation, she had had with Yubin earlier that week. Yubin had a girlfriend, Yoohyeon had a girlfriend. As far as she knew neither spent much time with anyone other than each other. Anger swelled in her stomach, bile and bitterness brewing a toxic mixture that was surely about to explode out into the cool night air. The fucking audacity of these two.</p><p>“You are dating Yubin.” A statement not a question</p><p>--</p><p>Handong was only partially aware that Yoohyeon left them, though she did see the girl sneak her phone out of Minji’s back pocket. Handong figured a few drunk texts to Yubin wouldn’t hurt anything. Plus, Handong was selfishly having a fantastic time. She had a sneaking suspicion that Minji had ulterior motives to getting them all out of the apartment. Handong did not mind one bit. She hadn't been able to keep herself from staring at her the entire night.</p><p>Minji moved closer to her once Yoohyeon left, her body undulating to the music, making Handong’s breath catch in her throat. Minji was a vison. A literal goddess blessing everyone at this party with her unmatched beauty. She had never seen someone as beautiful as her in her life. She was also kind, smart, and willing to grow and learn from her mistakes. Handong had been trying very hard to let her budding feelings die, it would be easier for everyone if they would, but they wouldn’t seem to go away. Handong moved her arms casually to the taller girl’s neck, delighted to see the surprise in the older girls face.</p><p>“You look beautiful tonight,” Minji said leaning forward so her lips were close to her ear. It made Handong shiver in pleasure. She desperately hoped Minji couldn't see what she was doing to her.</p><p>“Now are you trying to flatter me Minji, Flattery gets you everywhere.” Handong felt Minji snake her arms around her waist, the touch thrilling her.</p><p>“What if I am?” The older woman smirked at her, lightly raising one eyebrow. The butterflies she felt were so active the felt like they would burst through her chest and fly around the room, giving away to everyone the fact that she was enamored by this woman.</p><p>“Your so… close” Handong said feeling the woman’s breath on her neck, she smelled of tequila and strawberries. It was and intoxicating mixture. The older woman smirked, moving her lips so the were just inches away from her own.</p><p>Handong couldn’t handle the closeness anymore, she wanted to touch the older girl, wanted to taste her. She closed the small gap, watching the other girl’s eyes, before her eyes flit down to her lips. The taller woman was biting her lower lip, still unbearably close. That was the final straw. She closed the gap between their lips, her hand going to the back of Minji’s neck, leveraging for a deeper kiss. Minji soon took over, leaning into the kiss, biting at the Chinese woman’s lower lip. The kiss suddenly turned sweet and soft, both women savoring the feel of each other, testing how it felt to be held by each other. Handong let out a little moan before reluctantly pulling away.</p><p>“I think our puppy went missing.” Handong said after catching her breath. The mix of strawberry Chapstick and the liquor burned her tender lips. She longed for more. But a part of her hoped that the other girl wouldn't remember the kiss tomorrow. Minji scared the hell out of Handong. It all felt too immense.</p><p>“Not exactly what I was thinking right now,” Minji said chuckling, bringing a hand to her lips, as if trying to lock in the memory of the how her lips felt.</p><p>“I know, but it’s been a while, I’m worried.” Handong said smiling sweetly. Yoohyeon was likely off texting Yubin, or crying, and the idea of the latter made Handong concerned.</p><p>“Okay lets go find her.” Minji grabbed the other girl by the hand leading them out of the crush of people</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide, the look on Bora’s face a mix of hatred and madness. Yoohyeon suddenly wanted to be anywhere but standing right in front of the small angry brunette. She knew groggily that Bora hated her, would likely always hate her. She understood why, even in her intoxicated state, if someone had done what she had done to Yubin, she would have a hard time not hating them. But she didn’t really care much right now. Bora was not a very nice person to her, and Yoohyeon only wanted to be around nice people right now.</p><p>“I should go find my friends,” Yoohyeon said turning to leave, almost forgetting she was drunk before she almost tripped on her own feet. She is stopped by a hand around her wrist, the situation was oddly reminiscent of the last time they met.</p><p>“I guess I expected this sort of shit from you, always needy, always the helpless damsel. But Yubin, she’s pragmatic, hates drama. I thought better of her. I guess she is really is just a manipulative bitch.”</p><p>“Excuse me, what the fuck did you just call my friend?” A voice came from behind Bora. She spun around to see Handong towering over her, anger written all over her face and posture. Yoohyeon spotted her and quickly moved to find comfort in her friend, grabbing her hand in what she hoped looked like solidarity and not cowardice.</p><p>“Your friends with them, that’s funny.” Bora snapped back. Her expression was humorless and condescending, “I like you Handong, but you should really find some better friends. Some nice girls instead of these bitches.”</p><p>“The only person I see being a bitch here is you,” Handong says her voice laced with venom. No one treated her friends like that, not even Minj’s bestie.</p><p>“Oh so you want to go huh?” Bora said, actually squaring up to the taller woman, eliciting a humorless laugh from her.</p><p>“I call it like I see it,” Handong says plainly. She wasn’t going to fight the small woman, especially with Yoohyeon in her current state. “You ok Yoohyeon?”</p><p>“Yeahh Dongie,” Yoohyeon slurred her eyes looking foggy and unfocused.</p><p>“Did she tell you how she left Minji the day Yubin was sentenced, instead of being there for her, she left. I always thought you and Yubin were too close to be just friends. Now we know why you left huh?”</p><p>“Bora, calm down,” Siyeon said appearing out of nowhere, grabbing the woman by the wrist, trying to calm her. She had seen the confrontation start, but hadn't been able to reach her girlfriend before things escalated. People were starting to take notice of the girls now, throwing curious stares at them.</p><p>“Listen to your girlfriend Bora, Let’s go Yoohyeon, we should get you home.” Handong turned to leave pushing the drunk girl along, but Bora snapped her hand on her wrist, holding it too tight making her wince.</p><p>“No one calls me a bitch and just leaves.” Bora is fuming, unable to think or control her breathing. The fact that this girl who she thought would be good for her friend was actually friends with Yoohyeon made her blood boil. It would break Minji’s already broken heart.</p><p>“Bora, let go,” Minji appeared suddenly at Handong's side, glaring at Bora’s hand on Handong’s wrist.</p><p>“Minji?! Why are you here?” Bora said surprise and confusion lighting on her face.</p><p>“I’m here with my friends,” Minji said eying Handong and Yoohyeon.</p><p>“But…. Fuck... you know… Yubin?”</p><p>“Yeah I know Bora, and we will talk about this later, but Yoohyeon needs to go home. Will you please let her go,”</p><p>Bora releases the Chinese woman’s wrist, seeing that she left a red ring around her wrist. What was she doing? Why was she so mad?</p><p>“Minji… I’m sorry,”</p><p>“Not now Bora. I’ll be home tomorrow, we will talk then. Have a nice night with your girlfriend.” Minji was curt but didn’t look supremely angry. Just sad, which was almost worse. Minji gathered up he friends, nodding at Siyeon before she whisked the two girls away and out the door. Bora was too dumbfounded to speak about what just occurred. She just grabbed the drink Siyeon was holding and downed the entire thing in three gulps.</p><p>Bora didn’t know how she could have a nice night after that, but she figured it included alcohol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update for you my loyal readers! We have some mean Bora, some drunken texting, and finally a Jidong kiss!<br/>Next update will be Friday or Saturday and it will be much softer then the last few. Thanks for all the love and support both here and on my twitter. You guys are too kind. </p><p>See my twitter for updates and me freaking out about that among us au: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Something like Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yubin woke up earlier than she had planned. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had made the worst mistake of her life. She couldn’t get back to sleep, she was too desperate to get back home. That’s what Yoohyeon was to her. Yubin cursed herself for being so stupid. She was stupidly in love with Yoohyeon. The idea that she could just walk away from that was ludicrous. She packed her bag quickly, knowing that she would not be able to sleep with these waves crashing in her mind. She hurried downstairs, unsurprised to find her mother already awake and packing her a lunch for the road. Her mother was insanely perceptive sometimes. She said her goodbyes, kissing her mother on the cheek before almost bolting out the door.</p><p>She arrived back in town a little past 11 in the morning. She knew she wasn’t expected until much later. She returned the rental car and took the bus home, her nerves on fire the entire ride. She sprinted up to her apartment, unable to control her nervous energy. She opened the door quietly, not expecting to see Minji sitting on her sofa, wide awake.</p><p>“Umm. Hi,” Yubin said awkwardly entering the apartment. Minji looked a like she had slept on the couch, a blanket and pillow from Yoohyeon’s room now sitting on the couch. The couch wasn’t very comfortable, she wondered why the girl hadn’t just slept in her bed.</p><p>“Oh hi, we weren’t expecting you till later,” Minji said awkwardly</p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. I needed to see her” Yubin said quietly, putting down her backpack and keys.</p><p>“Yoohyeon’s in your room, Handong is in there too, Yoohyeon didn’t want to fall asleep alone,” Minji said plainly.</p><p>“Does she hate me?” Yubin asked her voice cracking with emotion.</p><p>“No. She’s sad and confused.” Minji said.</p><p>“Can she forgive me?”</p><p>“I’ve done way worse than you, and she still forgave me, you’ll do fine. Maybe just let her sleep for a bit. We all were out late last night, she probably doesn’t feel great right now,” Minji said kindly.</p><p>“Thanks, Minji. You could have been a real asshole about this, but you haven’t been” Yubin said looking sincerely appreciative.</p><p>“I’m only partially doing it for you, it was also an excuse to hang out with Handong,” Minji said with surprising honestly.</p><p>“She’s lucky to have you,” Yubin said awkwardly.</p><p>“A complement, from Lee Yubin, are you ill?”</p><p>“I know it kind of hurt, won’t be making that a habit,” Yubin teasing, before walking into her room, laving Minji to herself.</p><p>Both girls were still asleep as Yubin crept quietly into the room. Handong was laying on her side towards the right side of the bed, while Yoohyeon had spread her long limbs out, taking up most of the remainder of the bed. She was clutching Yubin’s favorite panda plushie. She looked so calm and peaceful. There was a little tug at her heart. How could she have thought that she could walk away from this invigorating woman. Yubin came around the right side of the bed, finding a small sliver of bed just big enough for her to slip into. She laid herself there carefully, wrapping her arms around the tall girl so she wouldn’t fall of the bed. Finally feeling at peace for the first time in days. She was asleep in seconds.</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She didn’t remember much of the night before, but it seemed like she had avoided a hangover this time. She sighed lightly to herself, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. She realized she was in Yubin’s bed. She vaguely remembered yelling at an equally drunk Handong that she wanted to sleep there because it smelled like the small woman. It really did smell like her. Cinnamon, sugar, and the slightest hint of coffee. She wanted to bathe in that scent. She would bottle it and spray it on her pillow every night if she could. She felt arms around her middle and a body lying next to her. That would explain the warmth. She vaguely remembered falling asleep with Handong holding her, wiping away her tears sweetly. Handong really was the MVP of this weekend. She clearly wanted to cuddle with Minji but had given that up for her friend in need.</p><p>Yoohyeon opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to face the rest of the day. Yubin came home today, she was probably on her way right now. Yoohyeon could feel the tears wanting to push their way to the surface. The body behind her shifted slightly, soft sleepy breathing continuing. It comforted her, the sound of another human, gently dreaming.</p><p>She spotted a note on the pillow next to her. Probably from Minji. She reached out and grabbed it.</p><p>
  <em>Minji and I went out for hangover food... We’ll bring you guys back some food</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dongie</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon’s body tensed, which made the person behind her protest slightly. Yoohyeon tried to unwrap the arms from her middle, turning to look at the small woman’s face. She looked so serene. Yoohyeon’s heart burst and ripped at the same time. <em>What does this mean</em>?</p><p>“Yoo,” the woman said sleepily, suddenly awake, sleepy eyes looking back at her.</p><p>“Binnie, your home, I wasn’t expecting you to come back till tonight,” Yoohyeon said scooting herself away from the other girl. Yubin protested scooting her body closer again. The move was so adorable that Yoohyeon found herself reaching out and cupping the other woman’s pillow soft cheek. Yubin nuzzled into the touch, letting out a contented sigh.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, I got back a while ago, thought I would let you sleep, and I guess you looked so comfortable that I decided I needed a nap too” Yubin said quietly, her voice deep and raspy from sleep.</p><p>“Did you find your answers?” Yoohyeon said reluctantly.</p><p>Instead of answering, Yubin cupped Yoohyeon’s face, kissing her lightly on the lips. “I know I have a lot to explain and apologize for. But I just wanted to do that first, I’ve been wanting to since I left” Yubin said with a sweet nervous smile.</p><p>“Ok. Talk. What happened? What changed your mind?” Yoohyeon said a bit more sharply than she intended. She was still angry, and she certainly deserved an explanation. Yubin looked wounded by the sharpness in her voice, but she did not complain, she knew it was warranted.</p><p>“My mom,” Yubin said reaching out to find Yoohyeon’s hand, lacing her slender fingers when she found it.</p><p>“Mrs. Lee. Ultimate wing woman,” Yoohyeon said, still feeling guarded, but thawed a bit by the mention of Yubin’s mother. Yoohyeon adored Yubin’s mother, where Yubin was dark and stormy, her mother was sunshine and rainbows. But she had a sarcastic streak, that she certainly passed down to her daughter.</p><p>“Yeah, umm, a little bit Minji too,” Yubin added sheepishly.</p><p>“Really, who would think you would take advice from Minji,”</p><p>“Yeah, I must be broken or something.” Yubin stared into Yoohyeon’s eyes, feeling the need to memorize every fleck of gold in her dark chocolate irises.</p><p>“What did they say,” Yoohyeon said waiting patiently</p><p>“Well they both said different versions of the same thing. Minji said you were strong and could handle whatever comes, and my mom told me that I couldn’t decide things for you. You have to decide if you want a normal life, or a life with me,” Yubin finished.</p><p>“How do you have such beautiful and wise women in your life Lee Yubin,”</p><p>“Luck I guess,” Yubin added drawing closer to the other girl, staring at her lips.</p><p>Yoohyeon brushed a strand of hair out of the other girl’s small face. She marveled at how simple and beautiful she looked, no makeup, messy sleep hair, worry furrowing her brow.</p><p>“So, what do you say? Normal life, or an uncertain life with me?” Yubin asked looking nervous.</p><p>“I think you know the answer,” Yoohyeon said her hands gently landing on the other girl’s waist.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it,” Yubin said breathlessly.</p><p>“Normal is overrated, I’ll take chaos with you any day of the week,” Yoohyeon said before pulling Yubin into a long deep kiss. The other woman reciprocated, a pent-up moan releasing from somewhere deep down. Yoohyeon brought the woman closer, feeling the curve of her body against her. She fidgeted with the buttons of Yubin’s shirt, trying desperately to unbutton them. Yubin joined her in the task, getting exasperated at how clumsily the girl was progressing. Finally, the fabric was off, exposing the other woman’s soft flawless skin. Yoohyeon had yearned for that skin ever since she had left. She trailed kisses down her body, starting from her neck, ending right above the top of her jeans. Yubin was quivering, taken off guard by the ferocity in Yoohyeon movements.</p><p>Yoohyeon had a profound need to show the other woman just how serious she was. How Yubin would always be the answer for her. How she would take years of rain for just one day of sunshine with her. Yubin was her person. She knew this in the way she yearned for not just the woman’s body, but her soul. She wanted to be by her side long after the scent of new love had drifted away, when the doldrum of normal life came wafting in. She wanted Yubin in all her future memories.</p><p>“Promise you won’t ever do that again. We make choices together. Always,” Yoohyeon said stopping her progression. The other woman let out a little whine, finding it hard to clear the desire that was currently fogging up her mind. Yubin stared directly at her girlfriend, knowing that she would never have the courage or madness to repeat what she had that weekend. Yoohyeon was the end for her, no more broken hearts or restarts.</p><p>“I promise, you and I, Always.”</p><p>--</p><p>Handong had woken up shortly after Yubin had returned, her stomach making uneasy churning movements. She rushed out of the bedroom only barely registering the sight of Yubin holding tight to Yoohyeon, both deep in sleep. She made it to the bathroom just in time, feeling the contents of her stomach come back up. She heard Minji follow her in, and felt the girl collecting her hair, tying it back with a spare scrunchy, and rubbing her back sweetly long after the nausea subsided. It was an intensely caring moment. Handong yearned the comfort that she felt would last forever.</p><p>“When did she get back?” Handong asked once she felt able to speak again. Not that she wanted to admit it, but she was happy to see the younger woman. She had missed her calming presence and her sarcastic comments.</p><p>“Not long ago,” Minji said taking her hands, helping her off the floor. She paused when Handong was up, looking into her eyes while gently sweeping baby hairs out of her face. Handong was both terrified and content with how Minji was looking at her. She had been so sure about her just a week ago, but now she was so hesitant. She knew why. The anger she had seen in Minji that day had reminded her of her father. Her father, who was quick to anger and never apologized, even when he cut you so deep with his words that you couldn’t speak to him for days.</p><p>“Have they talked yet?” Handong said, a little unsteady on her feet. She leaned on Minji for support as she got her bearings. The tall girl helped steady her as she brushed her teeth, trying to get the taste of sick out.</p><p>“No, I told her to let her sleep. But I think it will be okay. She just has to apologize.” Minji helped Handong into the living room, helping her sit on the couch, going back to rubbing her back gently.</p><p>“I mean they are to good together to not work. They are soulmates, if they can’t make it work, who can?” Handong said casually. She saw a weird look pass over Minji’s face. She realized to late why what she said would be uncomfortable for the other woman.</p><p>“Oh shoot. I’m sorry. I forgot, you and Yoohyeon. And Yubin dated your sister, ahhh don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here putting my foot in my mouth.” Handong sighed heavily, her hungover brain not able to keep up with her mouth.</p><p>“Nonono.” Minji said shushing the other woman. “I’m over Yoohyeon. It’s just, you are right. I hadn’t realized it till right now. Yoohyeon had always been too dependent for Yubin, she needed too much attention. Yubin was always too emotionally distant. She kept her feelings to herself most of the time. But they both changed this past year. Yoohyeon was forced to be alone, and she realized how to fend for herself, and Yubin was put in the most emotional situation possible, she couldn’t help but open up to Yoohyeon, They grew into soulmates,” Minji said, her eyes misting over slightly.</p><p>“That’s so beautiful…. Are you crying?” Handong said smiling at the sudden sentimentality. Minji was truly one of a kind.</p><p>“Shut up,” Minji said wiping at her eyes.</p><p>“Okay you big softie, Let’s go get some lunch, I just emptied the contents of my stomach, and I would like to fill it with greasy food and really bad coffee,” Handong said grabbing the other girls arm to steady herself.</p><p>“Ok, we can bring them back some food, hopefully everything will be fine by then, Leave them a note or something though.”</p><p>Handong and Minji found themselves at a diner just around the corner. Their comfortable and intimate energy from the morning had been replaced by an awkward energy between them now that both were fully alert and not worried about their friends. Handong wanted to blame it on the fact she was very hung over, but she knew that wasn’t the reason. They had kissed the night before. A drunk kiss. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened.</p><p>They sat in silence as they ate their lunch.</p><p>“We should order them some burgers or something,” Handong said when she finished of her plate.</p><p>“We should talk about what happened last night,” Minji countered, eying Handong over her half-finished chocolate milkshake.</p><p>“I was hoping you forgot about that,” Handong said, staring down into her own shake to avoiding the other woman’s eyes.</p><p>“Nope.” Minji looked more uncertain than when she had first started.</p><p>“I mean I was drunk, I’m sure you get kissed by drunk girls all the time,” Handong said, trying her best to sound casual, despite the spike in her blood pressure.</p><p>“Not drunk girls that I have a huge crush on, no that is relatively rare.” Fortune favored the bold, Miji thought.</p><p>“Well… I-I don’t know how to respond.” Handong was flustered, she knew her cheeks must have been bright crimson.</p><p>“You could say something like, Minji you are so beautiful and smart, I would love to kiss you again some time.” </p><p>“But what if I don’t want to.” Handong wanted that more than she wanted to admit.</p><p>“You do,” Minji said confidently.</p><p>“Oh we are cocky aren’t we.” Handong risked a glance at minji, knowing the girl was looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“Not cocky, just right.”</p><p>“So you want to kiss me again.” Handong dared to let her gaze fall on Minji's plump lips.</p><p>“I think that is pretty obvious.” Minji leaned her body across the table, hoping that Handong might meet her halfway. </p><p>“Then why don’t you just do it you coward.” Handong leaned across her side, her lips inches away from the other woman's, daring her to make a move.</p><p>She did, their lips crashed together, sweeter and shorter than the kiss the previous night. When they finally pulled apart, their waiter was back with the takeout order. She eyed them both, making both girls giggle. </p><p>They walked back to the apartment slowly, enjoying the way their hands fit together. They had been tiptoeing around this for weeks. Both knew that it was inevitable. Handong had wanted to kiss the girl that first date with Siyeon and Bora. Minji had wanted to kiss her from that first day in the café.</p><p>“You think they are awake?”</p><p>“Probably not, Yubin looked pretty beat, and Yoohyeon drank a lot. You’d probably still be sleeping if you hadn’t gotten sick” Minji said as they go to their floor.</p><p>She took out the key they had slipped from Yubin’s key ring earlier. The lock clicked open, and they walked in the still silent apartment. Handong walked over to the table to set out the takeout they had gotten the other women.</p><p>“You should wake them up so they can eat,” Handong suggested.</p><p>“Yubin? Yoohyeon?” Minji called as she crossed the room to the bedroom door, opening it quietly.</p><p>“Shit!” Yubin said as the door opened.</p><p>Minji gazed upon the scene confused at first. Understanding dawned on her features slowly. The two girls separating and scrambling to cover up in whatever was available. For Yoohyeon it was the blanket, Yubin seeks refuge under an oversized sweatshirt. </p><p>“Oh shoot I should have knocked, I didn’t want to see that,” Minji said covering her eyes.</p><p>“You think, Jesus.” Yubin snapped at her.</p><p>“Oh my god, we were gone for like an hour. How did you get to this part so fast?” Handong said crossing to the doorway.</p><p>“I mean, we work fast I guess,” Yoohyeon said, finding her discarded clothes, trying to put them on quickly.</p><p>“Well again, very hot, but we texted you like 20 minutes ago to tell you we were coming back,” Handong said, purposefully not averting her eyes.</p><p>“We were sort of preoccupied,” Yubin said slyly</p><p>“Well get dressed, we brought food,” Minji said still covering her eyes.</p><p>“How about you guys give us five more minutes, we weren’t quite done…” Yubin said smirking.</p><p>“NO!” they all said in unison, even Yoohyeon.</p><p>“Jeeez, okay. It was just a joke,” Yubin said with a look that told all of them it certainly wasn’t a joke. Overruled, Yubin dressed quickly and walked into the living room, excited for the prospect of food.</p><p>“Yubin, I’m still mad at you by the way,” Handong said as she passed her a burger from inside the takeout bag.</p><p>“I know, you guys have every right to, I was really dumb, and I’m truly sorry fro ignoring you. I had to work through something, and I thought I had to do it alone. But I’m not alone anymore, I have you guys.” Yubin was feeling a bit sentimental. She didn’t often get this way, but the weekend was so emotionally charged that she couldn’t have stopped her mouth from moving, even if she wanted to.</p><p>Minji’s eyes swelled involuntarily at the sudden softness of her normally cold friend. She felt Handong’s hand move to her thigh, giving her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“You will always have us Yubin, no matter what” Handong said with a bright smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of fluff in this chapter! I promise we get back to the action next chapter. We might be nearing a climax in the story, but still not too close to the end. Thanks for the love and support guys, it truly means the world.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment felt emptier than before when Bora awoke on Monday. Siyeon had left for her own place on Sunday, having to finish some practice before Monday. The weekend had been a mess. Seeing Yoohyeon, almost fighting Handong, and discovering that Minji was now somehow friendly with Yubin again. Bora knew she didn’t have a right to feel betrayed, but she did. By both women. She felt foolish, like they were talking behind her back about how silly it was that she didn’t know about anything.</p><p>Bora’s life lacked control, in some ways it always had. She was always the spontaneous one in every group. She had calmed down in the last year, but she still didn’t feel like she had control over what happened to her. She had stagnated in this constant state of fear and anger. Fear of being left alone, and anger at the past. While she was helping Minji with her anger issues, she had not felt the need to work on her own. Clearly after the events at the party she knew that had been a mistake.</p><p>“Minji.” Bora croaked as she made her way into the living room, hoping to find her friend sitting, waiting for her. She didn’t find Minji, but there was a fresh pot of coffee, the only indication that Minji had come home at all. That’s a start at least.</p><p>Bora took her time getting ready slowly drinking her coffee, making herself some breakfast, scanning social media before dressing herself. She contemplated taking a day off college, rest her frazzled nerves but there was someone she needed to talk to. Someone who could maybe help. Plus, she probably needed to apologize for yelling at her girlfriend.</p><p>Yubin was sitting in her normal seat. Front of the class as always. Bora had started to feel excited to see the younger girl. She was apprehensive this morning though, sure that the others had told her how much of a fool she had acted at the house party. Probably told her what she said about her.</p><p>Bora was surprised when the class was over, she had barely paid attention. She noticed Yubin bolt up from her seat, making for the nearest exit as soon as the teacher released them to leave. She was running from her again. An intense bout of déjà vu hit her, making her chuckle at how full circle this was. She grabbed her belongings quickly, carelessly stuffing them in her bag, before rushing after her.</p><p>“DAMI” Bora shouted when she got to the hall, making sure to use the girls alias, watching the girls retreating back. She sprinted after her. just like that first day of class.</p><p>“DAMI! For the love of god, I don’t want to tackle you this time,” Bora said when they neared the door to the outside. This seemed to slow the younger woman down. She still pushed the door open forcefully, clearly annoyed that she couldn’t just leave in peace, but her pace slowed, and Bora was able to catch up with her quickly outside. The crisp autumn air hit both of them as the stepped into the outside.</p><p>“What do you need Bora?” Yubin continued walking, eyes straight ahead, not even sparing her a glance.</p><p>“I just, can we talk? I know you know what happened,” Bora said nervously walking beside her. She felt awful about what she had said about Yubin at the party. She didn’t have to like Yoohyeon or her choices, but she didn’t need to take it out on Yubin.</p><p>“I can’t keep you from talking,” Yubin was clearly annoyed. Her fists had clenched at her sides at some point, Bora didn’t know when.</p><p>“I-I was just surprised to see her, and the fact that you two are… were… whatever… dating made me upset for Minji. I’m really sorry for calling you a bitch, you aren’t and I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Are dating. I appreciate the apology,” Yubin said curtly, her fist finally unclenching at her sides.</p><p>“Well I guess I am happy for you. I really am sorry. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I just keep shitting on you.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s a bit annoying. But you really owe Yoohyeon an apology.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can yet. She broke Minji. If Yoohyeon hadn’t left, if she had stuck it out, Minji would be in a much better place. She left her alone and I picked up the pieces.”</p><p>“YOU left Yoohyeon alone. You hurt her. Minji had you, and Yoohyeon had someone who had supervised calls and visits and couldn’t physically touch. I told her so many times to just drop me, to go live a happy life without me, but she refused. She didn’t talk to a single person besides me and her family for at least a year.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t, you never asked her.” Yubin stopped walking to look her in the face. It was softer and more compassionate. “Look I cant tell you how to feel, but the anger will eat you alive, you don’t have to forgive, maybe try acceptance first.”</p><p>“I’ll try Yubin, for you. It’s the least I could do. But I can’t promise anything”</p><p>“That’s all I ask.” Yubin stopped walking, she had made it to her destination without realizing it. “Hey I’m going to go to the library to check out a book, you wanna come?”</p><p>“No. I have to go meet my study group to work on a project, I’ll see you tomorrow though right?”</p><p>“Yeah of course, see you then,”</p><p>--</p><p>She had made her way to the library after talking to Bora. Usually going to the library would help her relax. It was always the place she would retreat to in prison. She could find a new book and let her mind be free. She had always been a devoted reader; her incarceration had only intensified her love for narratives. She would write a lot too when she was allowed pen and paper. Letters, stories, occasionally songs. She had always envisioned herself as a novelist in the future. She wasn’t sure that dream would be possible anymore.</p><p>Her mood was positive when she entered the library. She walked slowly down the stacks of books, her eyes flitting past the colorful spines. She was in the fiction section, she mostly stayed in this area when she was finding books to read for pleasure. She loved the gradual building of a world, the slow burn of a good mystery, all climaxing, rushing at breakneck speed towards the conclusion. She both loved and hated conclusions, sometimes if she loved a book too much, she would put off reading the ending for months, finally giving in when she could no longer control her curiosity. Often, she would feel lost when she would finish, not knowing what to do to fill the time.</p><p>She stopped in a front of a particularly colorful row of books, the new inventory she guessed. She picked up a book with a red cover, a romance she supposed, not really her style. To be honest it was her least favorite genre. Filled with clichés, soft kisses and stolen glances. It wasn’t the authors fault that they could never capture the true feeling in those moments, it was an impossible feat. She was about to put the book in her hand back down when she saw someone watching her. The figure hadn’t noticed that she had noticed them. Yubin put the book back as casually as possible, trying to calm her nerves, her eyes darting towards the door. She calmly picked up a book, it looked like the newest Stephen King release, and made her way toward the desk to check out the book. She tried not to alert the figure that was just beyond the shelve that she had caught on. The figure shifted, they wore a black hoodie and a face mask. Yubin couldn’t tell who it was from here, but they were certainly watching her.</p><p>The student librarian smiled at her as she approached, she was pretty and young with long blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p>“Find what you needed?” The girl asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Umm… yeah,” She said uneasily. She could feel the figure watching her and it unnerved her.</p><p>“You okay,” the stranger asked, a look of concern on her face as she swiped the student id Yubin had given her.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just tired, school and whatever,” Yubin said finally able to calm herself. The woman handed her id back to her and scanned the book, handing it to her when she had finished.</p><p>“Well get some rest and don’t forget to drink water,” The other woman said with a brilliant smile.</p><p>Yubin grumbled a unintelligible response, and turned to go. As she did, her eyes met the stalkers. Intense eyes, slightly familiar eyes. Her heart jolted. The stalker registered the fact that they had been caught a second later, turning to retreat out the double glass doors.</p><p>“Wait!” Yubin yelled after, forgetting she was in the library. She tucked her newly acquired book under her arm and ran after the retreating figure. Yubin was small and fast, but her stalker had long legs. They shot across the campus, dodging bewildered looking students along the way. Neither one seemed like they would give up the chase. Yubin knew she needed to know who was following her, her sudden bravery shocking her to her core. They crossed the street, Yubin closing the distance, despite being at a disadvantage height wise. They were off the campus now, weaving down alleys and backstreets. Yubin knew she needed to stop; her lungs were on the edge of bursting. Suddenly a burst of luck. The figure turns down another alley, but this one had no exit, it was a dead end. The figure realized their mistake wheeling around to face Yubin, mask still on their face. Their arms came up in a fist, causing Yubin to let out an exhausted laugh.</p><p>“Siyeon… stop…” Yubin said trying to catch her breath.</p><p>The other woman looked at her in astonished exhaustion. She stared at Yubin with her intense eyes. Both looked like they were on the edge of collapse. The silence drew longer, both trying to regain normal breathing. Siyeon spoke first.</p><p>“How did you know?” Siyeon said looking on edge.</p><p>“The hair, your hood came down about two blocks ago. Who else wears those blue extensions?” Yubin said pointing at her own hair. “Also, your eyes are pretty fucking recognizable.”</p><p>“Shit. Fuck. Damnit,” Siyeon cursed, trying to control her anger. She was mad at herself and confused as to why she had even started this whole thing.</p><p>“So can I ask why you are following me like a fucking creep?” Yubin said, looking at the other woman with suspicion.</p><p>“Fuck. I just… It started as a way to keep tabs on you, make sure you weren’t up to you know, stabby stabby,” Siyeon said lamely, making a comical stabbing motion.</p><p>“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard. No one thought I was a serial killer you idiot”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I just wanted to make sure.” Siyeon said looking embarrassed.</p><p>“So, it started as that, what the fuck does that mean,” Yubin said. She was very confused. Now that she knew who it was, she wasn’t sure what would motivate her to terrify her so much.</p><p>“I just… I guess I missed you… I don’t know. I had doubts. It was just easier to go with what everyone else said. I never wanted to believe it was you.” Siyeon looked at her feet as she said this.</p><p>“You called me a bitch last week,” Yubin said sincerely confused.</p><p>“I still thought you were a killer last week.”</p><p>“So, you stalked me, and terrified me, because you missed me?” Yubin said incredulously. Siyeon often didn't make sense, she was impulsive and chaotic, but this was strange even for her.</p><p>“I know it makes no sense. I didn’t always do it. Just sometimes. I saw you out living your life, making new friends, falling in love and it made me feel sad, and guilty. For you know, never visiting. Leaving you alone.” Yubin hated how sincere Siyeon appeared, she would have rather been able to just leave her there and never speak to her again.</p><p>“Siyeon. I missed you too, but I was really scared. I’ve had an escort everywhere for over a week. I thought someone came to kill me in that alley,” Yubin said putting her head in her hands, her face tired and weary.</p><p>“I know, that wasn’t my intent. I just. Didn’t know how to approach you after I was such a bitch to you,” Siyeon said her eyes suddenly filling with tears. “I’m really sorry Yubs.”</p><p>Yubin instinctually closed the gap between them, putting a reassuring arm around her. She really didn’t know why she did it. She was still angry with the girl, but she looked genuinely sorry. Maybe she just didn't have enough energy or anger left in her to put up her walls again. </p><p>“Siyeon don’t cry, please. You know it makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just. I was horrible…” Siyeon said her tears slowing. “Please don’t tell Yoohyeon… or Minji… I don’t want Bora to know”</p><p>Yubin was only half surprised by the second name. “I can’t lie to my girlfriend Siyeon… and you shouldn’t lie to Bora... But I guess I owe you one for not telling Minji I was back, so she doesn’t have to know.”</p><p>“Okay…. Tell Yoohyeon I’m sorry. I know I must have scared her too. And congrats by the way, you guys are cute together,”</p><p>“You didn’t watch us, like often right.” Yubin was suddenly uncomfortable again, thinking about the night she had pushed Yoohyeon into the alley, unable to wait till they made it up to the apartment. It was only second base, but the thought of that being observed was creepy</p><p>“NOOO of course not! I’m an idiot, not a pervert.” Siyeon looked properly horrified by the insinuation.</p><p>“Ok good, can we just forget this happened. I’m not really one to forgive. But I can at least not hate you Siyeon,”</p><p>“Ok.” Siyeon said “Hey Yubin. Can we maybe play online sometime…? Like old times?” Siyeon said this so sweetly that Yubin was about to agree right then and there. But she knew she needed some time to process all of this before jumping back into friendship with Siyeon.</p><p>“I don’t know Siyeon…. Just give me some time. I got to go though.” Yubin started to leave the alley, then turned back to Siyeon when she started to follow her. “Don’t follow me.”</p><p>“Too soon?” Siyeon said with the flicker of a playful smile on her lips</p><p>“Way too soon dude.” Yubin said, wearily returning the smile before leaving the alley, feeling a lot less scared than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally a reveal. What do you guys think? Who do you think still has secrets?<br/>Follow me for updates and potential other projects on twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: this chapter contains some talk of violence and cheating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look on Gahyeon’s soft features was what they remembered the most. The fear and confusion that engulfed the girls face. Even more than the loud crack of her head hitting the table that played over and over in their mind. Sleeping had become hard now, their dreams filled with those eyes, silent and accusing. They spent most nights in the in-between stages of waking and sleep. They weren’t sure how much longer they could take this.</p><p>They wished they could go back to that day and choose a different path, but nothing they could do would put things right.</p><p>It had gotten worse since the woman convicted of killing her had been released. As the months had past, with the memory of Yubin fading away, they had convinced themselves slowly that they wouldn’t be found. They had thought they were safe. That the case was closed and they had gotten away with it. They knew an innocent person was serving their sentence, but they were selfish and scared, they would not confess, not for Lee Yubin. It was easy to let the memories fade, but now they couldn't hide from the small woman. Yubin had joined their nightmares, staring at them silently judging them. </p><p>They worried about Yubin and her friends. They seemed t be relentless, trying to piece together this sordid puzzle. They wouldn’t allow that. They didn’t want to hurt anyone else, but they would if they had too. They wouldn’t be found out. There was too much to lose.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A year and a half ago...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The first time was a mistake. Gahyeon hadn’t meant for it to happen. She had never thought she would be the one to drunkenly cheat on her girlfriend. But there she was at a bar they were both supposed to be at, but Yubin had cancelled at the last minute to take care of Yoohyeon who had caught the flu. She shouldn’t have been hurt by this, but here she was looking miserable sitting by herself sipping on whatever her friends had been buying for her the entire night. They could tell she was down, so they all took turns supplying her with liquor.</p><p>“By yourself?” the woman asked as she approached her. She appeared</p><p>“Yeah, Yoohyeon’s got the flu, so my plus one is nursing her back to health.” Gahyeon tried to not let the bitterness she felt seep into her words. She loved Yoohyeon, but she found it hard not to be jealous of the amount of attention she received from her girlfriend. She knew that Yubin didn’t mean to make her feel neglected, and she truly wasn’t, Yubin had been in constant contact with her the entire night.</p><p>“That’s too bad. I can hang out, if you’d like,”</p><p>“Yeah ummmh sure” Gahyeon said surprised.</p><p>They had spent the rest of the night together, laughing and joking. It felt nice to be noticed. She tried to ignore the blatant flirting, writing it off as just friendliness. If she was being honest with herself, which she certainly wasn’t being, she liked the attention, no matter what the intentions behind them are. It felt like the beginning stages of her relationship with Yubin, both shamelessly flirting, neither one courageous enough to make a move yet.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how they ended up at the other woman’s small studio apartment, they had both had a lot to drink. The journey there was a blur. The crashed into the apartment loudly giggling, Gahyeon nearly tripping on the door jam.</p><p>“Shhhhhh” the other woman slurred, smiling goofily. “It’s late, I have neighbors.”</p><p>“I’M NOT BEING LOUD YOU ARE!” Gahyeon was indeed being loud. She crossed the small room ending up sitting on the bed since the apartment had no other seating. The other woman crossed after her, playfully shoving her back, then laying down next to her.</p><p>“Heyyyyyyy,” Gahyeon said turning to the woman who was looking at her intensely. She inhaled sharply, surprised by the intensity. The other woman softened, noticing her discomfort.</p><p>“Sorry, but you were being so loud, had to shut you up somehow,” the woman says giggling.</p><p>“Oh no its fine, I didn’t mind much, I had fun tonight,” Gahyeon said staring into the other woman’s eyes. The room was spinning slightly but gazing into her eyes eased some of the dizziness. She was beautiful, she had always known this, but she never allowed herself to really look at her. It had always felt forbidden, especially since she was dating Yubin. But she really looked at her now, and she couldn’t deny it. She felt herself reach out, caress the woman’s cheek lightly, exploring how the touch made her feel. She decided it felt nice, making a silent decision when she saw the look of surprise and happiness on the other woman’s face.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” the other woman asked shyly. Gahyeon nodded before she could stop herself, before she could let cooler heads prevail. The woman shifted closer, bringing her face close, still hesitant despite being given permission to continue. Gahyeon closed the gap, crashing her lips into the other woman’s. It was rough and both were definitely not at their best, but it still filled both of them with warmth. It should have ended there. A drunken mistake, she could beg for forgiveness, and maybe Yubin could understand. They would have that talk they should have had months ago, she could explain her jealousy, they could open their hearts to each other and fix what was wrong. But neither woman was in a state to make correct decisions.</p><p>Gahyeon woke the next morning half naked, with a pounding headache, and a warm body wrapped around hers. For a second, she thought it was Yubin softly embracing her, but any illusion that last was only a dream was soon shattered when she looked around the apartment. This was not Yubin’s room.</p><p>Gahyeon tried to get herself up without waking the sleeping woman, but it was impossible to avoid the awkward morning after it seemed.</p><p>“Morning beautiful” the woman said yawning and stretching comfortably.</p><p>Gahyeon took this opportunity to make an escape. She bolted up, grabbing some of her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. She doubled over, racked with a painful sob. She couldn’t stop herself. She felt humiliation and shame wash over her, dulling every other emotion. So much guilt. She was so confused at how this could happen. She loved Yubin, more than she had ever loved anyone before. They had a future mapped out, a plan. They had planned to live together over the summer. Finish school and then move to the city, where Yubin could write and she could find her footing in the corporate world. Fuck. She had just ruined everything.</p><p>She sat on the ground in the bathroom, hiding from her mistakes, crying loudly.</p><p>“Honey, are you ok?” The other woman was at the door, quietly knocking.</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t answer, just continued to sob.</p><p>“She doesn’t have to know, honey. This can stay a secret. I won’t tell anyone.” The other woman stood behind the locked door. Gahyeon could hear her breathing, slow and steady. Gahyeon tried to fight back the flashbacks of her lips on hers, her hands on her body.</p><p>“But I will know.” Gahyeon croaked through her sobs. She wanted to believe her that Yubin never had to find out, but she knew it always came out eventually.</p><p>“Can you open the door? I don’t bite.” The other woman’s voice was sweet and calming on the other side of the door.</p><p>“I can’t face her.”</p><p>“Open the door Gahyeon.”</p><p>Gahyeon unlocks the door and goes back to her spot seated on the floor. The woman comes in, standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to end anything. Yubin wasn’t there for you last night, I was, it was just a mistake, right?” The woman was eyeing her, her expression unreadable. Gone was the fun and caring woman from the previous night, this woman was very different.</p><p>“This isn’t Yubin’s fault.” Gahyeon was suddenly defensive. She would never blame Yubin for any of this. This was her weakness and insecurity coming back to ruin her.</p><p>“You clearly are lacking something in your relationship if you wound up here.” The woman said nonchalantly.</p><p>Gahyeon stared at the woman astonished. She couldn’t believe the words she just heard come out of her mouth. Anger started to boil in her stomach she could feel that she was going to lose control before it actually happened.</p><p>“How dare you.” Gahyeon was up now, anger urging her to move, to free herself from this apartment, putting on her discarded clothing as she went.</p><p>“I’m just saying what is true, you know it. Maybe Yubin isn’t little miss perfect after all,” the woman said shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“She’s ten times the woman you will ever be, and she loves me” Gahyeon bites back at the woman. Hurt flashes in the woman’s eyes, the sight giving Gahyeon some of her pride back. It felt good to strike at the woman who had single handedly ruined her relationship. She knew it wasn’t fair to blame her, but she wasn’t an innocent in this, she knew she had a girlfriend and she didn’t care.</p><p>“Whatever Gahyeon, call me when you need me again.” The other woman still looked hurt, but she was confident in her words. She was sure this wasn’t the last time Lee Gahyeon would grace her bed.</p><p>“I won’t.” Gahyeon pushed past the other woman, who was standing in front of the exit. She didn’t need her. She would never talk to her again and then maybe this guilt brewing deep inside would go away.</p><p>“Sure.” Gahyeon barely heard the response, having flung open the door and exited. The comment infuriated her, the certainty in the woman’s word.</p><p>Gahyeon hated that the woman was right. Every time she felt insecure in her relationship, instead of talking it out, she would run off to the small studio, to the woman who could get her mind off of the jealousy and guilt for a few hours. Weeks went by and she could tell that it was becoming more of a habit. Now the other woman would contact her, and she would come running. She could feel the other woman falling for her. She felt this and still continued, even though she knew she would end up breaking two hearts in the process. The more guilt she felt, the more she would reach out, a never-ending loop of mistakes.</p><p>She knew the truth would come out eventually, but she selfishly wanted to cling to Yubin as long as possible. She felt terrible climbing into bed with her every night, kissing her soft skin, letting herself be loved by her, but the idea of not having her was much more painful than the guilt. She could feel herself drifting away, trying to protect herself from the inevitable pain of losing her first love and completely shattering her heart in the meantime.  </p><p>What was she supposed to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter this time, I promise the next one will be longer and have some investigations going on. Hope everyone enjoyed kcon! I missed the first 20 minutes so now I'm watching the replay.</p><p>Follow my twitter if you want, no pressure: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Handong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: car accident, death, grief</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A somberness invaded Handong’s day. The day had started well enough, with Nannan waking her up with a playful paw rested on her nose. He did that sometimes, wanting attention before she would inevitably leave for work or school. The little gray cat jumped to the side as soon as Handong showed signs of waking, waiting to be pet by her favorite human. Handong stroked the fuzzy cat, laying a gentle kiss in between his ears before scooping him up and hauling him with her into the kitchen. After the cat was fed and watered, Handong finally looked down at her phone in her hand. Apparently, all of her friends were already up, which was unusual because she was normally already at work by now. She had taken the day off. She always took this day off.</p><p>She replied to the group chat with Minji, Yubin, and Yoohyeon quickly, declining their offer to meet for lunch, feigning illness as the reason, knowing she couldn’t face any of them today. This day was always the worst and being back here had amplified the feelings she tried to hide under her chipper façade.</p><p>She took her time getting ready today, there was no need to rush, she had the whole day. Part of her knew she was stalling. Part of her didn’t want to leave the house today. But she had to, she would regret not going. When she was finally ready to leave, it was well into the afternoon. The group chat continued to chirp away with notifications, she glanced at it for a second, smiling at the fact her friends were spamming the chat with cat pictures and well wishes. She felt a tinge guilty for lying to them, but she knew that they would insist on joining her, especially Yubin and Minji. She wasn’t sure how she had found people who could truly understand her so well.</p><p>The day was bright and cool, the crisp autumn air keeping her from turning back. At least it wasn’t raining. She wouldn’t be able to handle this if it was raining. She walked leisurely towards her destination. She had never been to this place before, having spent the last anniversary in China, still going through physical therapy. She had gone to a park, not able to travel to Elkie’s final resting place, her mother pushing her along in the wheelchair she was using at the time. It was nice out, but all Handong felt was guilt, she couldn’t even bring herself to cry. Her mother had wheeled her away back to the car in silence, neither of them able to speak.</p><p>She quickly found herself in front of a small park right off campus. She had passed by it a million times, but never dared to enter, knowing what lay inside. She steeled herself, ready to make the first move into the park. She was frozen, standing there stupidly on the sidewalk, bouquet of flowers in her hand. She could see the fountain that had been commissioned after the accident from the entrance to the park. She knew it was there, she had convinced her father to make a large donation to ensure that Elkie would always have a presence on campus.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Handong said to herself. She wasn’t strong enough. She hadn’t been able to face anything from that night. She still had her number saved in her phone, unable to delete it, it stung every time she saw it in her contact list. She was sure there was some server out there that held every message they had ever sent each other, and this made her feel lost and lonely.</p><p>She sprinted back to her apartment before she could think better of it, passing the café, a confused Yubin watching her out the window, unable to check on the older girl due to her working. She took the stairs up to the second floor two at a time. She slammed the apartment door closed behind her, throwing the bouquet down on the sofa and heading towards her room before her uncle could come and ask her questions. He meant well, but she was not in the mood to be urged to return to the park.</p><p>Handong had to do a double take when she entered her room. There was a beautiful woman laying across her bed, and Handong had no idea how she had gotten there.</p><p>“Minji, How did you get in here?”</p><p>“Your uncle let me in, I brought you some soup and medicine. You didn’t really specify what was wrong, so I just brought everything we had. Cough syrup, Pepto, advil…”</p><p>“Oh. Wow. That’s so thoughtful, you didn’t have to do that.” Handong feels warm and safe around the other girl normally, but today she felt nervous. Today was a hard day. She wasn't able to keep up her mask today.</p><p>“I know, I wanted to. That’s the stuff you do when you like someone, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>Handong stayed silent. The gesture was so sweet and sudden. It was overwhelming, especially today. She felt the tears on her face before she registered that she was crying. She turned from Minji quickly, not wanting the older girl to see the tears. This was one of the first times in over two years she has been able to cry. Handong wasn’t emotionless, but life with an overbearing father and complacent mother had taught her to save her tears for funerals.</p><p>“Oh, hey, no, don’t’ cry. It’s really nothing, I just grabbed stuff from our medicine cabinet. You would do the same for me” Minji said getting up from Handong’s bed, crossing the room to give her a back hug.</p><p>“It’s not that… I mean it is… But I just don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you.” Handong said, relaxing into the embrace, but still feeling exposed and vulnerable.</p><p>“Of course, you do Dongie. Why would you say that?” Minji put her hands on her waist and left a small kiss one the crook of her neck. She went to sit back down on the bed, pulling the younger woman with her, urging her to sit. Handong did so, leaning her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Handong hadn’t told Minji yet about the accident. The time had never felt right. Yubin knew, and by extension Yoohyeon knew, but the most important person was left in the dark about her past. Part of her was worried about her reaction. Part of her knew it was silly to worry about that because she knew Minji, and she was a good and caring person.</p><p>“Yubin already knows this, I should have told you sooner, but I just didn’t know how.” Handong started, and once she started it felt easier, the words came out calmer than before. She told her about her best friend Elkie. How she was so bright and beautiful, full of life. She told her about the accident, about the crumpled mess, the blood covering her eyes, shielding her from seeing how her simple mistake had twisted so many lives. How her life had become unrecognizable, filled with hospital rooms and physical therapy. Finally, she told her how she had decided to run away, get away from the constant scrutiny of the media, try to piece herself back together. How she came back, body mended but heart and mind still healing. How she couldn’t face the fountain dedicated to her friend, so scared she literally ran from it.. Minji was attentive the whole time, stroking her hair gently, making her feel completely safe. They stayed like that for awhile before Minji spoke.</p><p>“The first anniversary of Gahyeon disappearing, I couldn’t go to the gravesite. I couldn’t stop thinking about how she wasn’t there, it was just an empty box. Bora begged me to go, but I just couldn’t.” Minji stroked the back of Handong's hand, trying to gather her thoughts. </p><p>“That’s totally understandable.” Handong empathized completely. Losing someone always left a crater where the once inhabited your world. The edges sharp and jutting out, affecting all that you do or say. Time could smooth the edges, but the hole left by them remained. Facing that gaping crater was terrifying.</p><p>“Yeah sure. But I regret it. I realized recently why I regret it so much. Because it wasn’t for Gahyeon. All the rites and rituals, they are for the living. It was important because I needed to face it. She’s gone, leaving her flowers does nothing for her, but it would make me feel closer to her, help me remember her.” </p><p>“I don’t think I am strong enough to do it,” Handong said her head down, looking defeated.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal. I go with you today. Hold your hand, wipe your tears, all that jazz, and in a few months, you return the favor.” Minji knew she was making plans far into the future, which could be a disastrous idea so early into whatever they were doing. But she felt so strongly that Handong belonged in her life, in whatever form that took.</p><p>“I should be strong enough to do it on my own.”</p><p>“You are. But what did we tell Yubin earlier this week? We are always stronger together.” She gave her hand a little squeeze before wiping away a tear that had just started rolling down her cheek.</p><p>“Okay, I guess. Lets do it then.”</p><p>The trip is quicker this time, the scenery passing by in a blur. Minji stays true to her words, holding her close, wiping her tears when they finally start to fall. Handong feels both empty and full at the same time. The fountain is beautiful, and the way the late afternoon sun hit the water made her think of Elkie. She laid her flowers down next to the fountain, happy to see some other bouquets already placed there. People remembered her, and that made her feel lighter somehow, like she wasn't carrying the weight of remembering her alone.</p><p>“Will you stay with me tonight?” Handong asked shyly when she was ready to go back to her apartment.</p><p>“Yes of course, babe,” Minji said reaching her hand out to grasp hers. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not me deleting my chapter instead of editing it. Play the clown music please. <br/>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Other Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since Bora saw Minji. She was leaving early in the morning and coming home late at night. She felt like she was living by herself again. It was lonely, and Siyeon could only stay over sometimes, she was so busy with classes and the band. She wished she could just force Minji to talk to her.</p><p>The day had passed quickly, despite her overall mood being low. The weather seemed to want to mimic her mood. She was done with classes for the day, walking home to her probably empty apartment when she got stuck in a rainstorm. She sprinted the rest of the way home, but it was to late for her clothing it seemed. She walked into her apartment drenched from head to toe, cursing the sudden downpour under her breath.</p><p>“You look like a drowned rat” Minji said looking up from the book she was reading. Bora rolled her eyes in response. A whole week not speaking and this was her first words.</p><p>Bora peeled off the jacket she had foolishly thought would combat the rain, laying it carefully on a chair to dry. She crossed to her room, grabbing her robe and quickly peeling off the rest of her wet clothing. She would have to hang them in the bathroom so they dry properly. She wrapped herself in the robe, hoping to catch Minji before she retreated to her room. She was surprised to find Minji still lounging on the couch, book in hand.</p><p>“Since when do you read?” Bora asked, crossing to the kitchen to start the kettle, hoping to warm up the chill that had settled in her bones.</p><p>“Yubin gave it to me, it’s actually pretty good.” Minji only glanced her way. Which annoyed Bora more than it should. She just wanted the coldness between them gone.</p><p>“So you guys are like friends now?” Bora asked, an edge to her voice.</p><p>“I mean I want to be, but she’s still got some walls up,” Minji said putting down the book she was reading, putting the bookmark where she left off. Normally she’d just bend the edge down, but Yubin was very particular about her books.</p><p>“So, is that where you have been this whole time? Hanging out with a convicted killer and your ex-girlfriend?” Bora couldn’t keep herself from being bitter and angry. She was supposed to be her best friend, and she had never felt so distant from her.</p><p>“Soon to be exonerated, and Yoohyeon’s my friend, Bora” Minji looks exhausted by the exchange already. She knew she was meant to explain herself and sudden change of heart about Yubin, but she was so tired.</p><p>“Fine. But I think I deserve a conversation.” Bora crossed over to the couch, sitting next to her friend.</p><p>“You lied to me.” Minji replied, her voice sad. It hurt Bora to see her like this, especially since it was her fault.</p><p>“I know. I know I should apologize, and I am sorry, but I don’t regret it. You deserve happiness, and you couldn’t have that if you were hyper focused on Yubin.” Bora reached over putting a hand on the taller girls shoulder, wanting to soothe the older girl, who still looked dejected.</p><p>“I understand why you did it, and on some level, I agree with it. It doesn’t change the fact that it hurt.” Minji looked straight at her, hoping to convey what she had been thinking since she found out Bora lied to her.</p><p>“I never wanted to hurt you Minji, I saw how you reacted to her, that first night she was out of prison was so hard. I didn’t want all of your nights to revolve around her,” Bora’s eyes start to water involuntarily.</p><p>“I want to forgive you,” Minji said earnestly, “But I’m not sure I can trust you. There isn’t anything you are keeping from me?”</p><p>Bora felt her hands clench. She should just come clean. Ask for forgiveness. But how could she talk to her about something so sensitive.</p><p>“No. Of course not, Minji.” Bora found herself saying. The lie slipping from her lips, tasting like bile. Minji looked back at her eyes softening slightly and Bora hated herself. She should be strong enough to tell her best friend the truth, but there she sat, a pit growing in her stomach. She missed her best friend too much.</p><p>“Can we be friends again?” Minji asked quietly. Bora felt relief was over her. She had been wanting to hear that from her friend for so long. She would just have to take her secrets to her grave. Bora hugged the taller girl, taking in her scent again, feeling suddenly emotional.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Minji, I love you.” Bora had begun to cry. The tears of a whole week of loneliness finally releasing all at once. She didn’t need to understand why this all happened anymore. She trusted Minji, and she had her back. That was all that mattered.</p><p>“I love you too”  </p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon loved the way Yubin’s nose would scrunch up when she smiled at her. She had never noticed it before, but it was cute. She was unbearable cute. She had known Yubin for years, lived with her for most of college, but she was still finding new exciting things to love about her girlfriend. She often found herself just staring at the woman, stars in her eyes.</p><p>“Your staring at me again,” Yubin teased. “You really shouldn’t do that, we are walking, you could walk into the street.”</p><p>“You won’t let me do that,” Yoohyeon said raising her hand that had Yubin’s hand clasped in it to show her that she would not be able to walk anywhere without her.</p><p>“Doesn’t keep you from tripping over your feet.” The smaller women smiled as Yoohyeon, as if on cue, stumbled over thin air. The smaller woman caught her waist, keeping her from falling further. Her hands lingered for a second on her body, making Yoohyeon’s thoughts go elsewhere. Three weeks of dating and she still quaked at her touch.</p><p>“You’re a witch aren’t you, you did that,” Yoohyeon grumbled as they started walking towards campus again, this time with Yoohyeon’s eyes facing forward.</p><p>“Nope, just perceptive.”</p><p>“That’s why you should come with me to meet with this lady, I need your eyes,” Yoohyeon said, whining slightly. She really just wanted to spend more time with her, and Yubin despite being quiet always made good impressions on strangers.</p><p>“You know I can’t, I have class, and the test is next week,” Yubin said. She brought their clasped hands up, laying acute kiss on the back of Yoohyeon’s hand. “I’d rather go with you honestly, but some of us still have to finish school.”</p><p>“Just drop out, you can be my trophy wife.” Yoohyeon glanced at the other woman, happy to see the nose scrunching smile she loved so much.</p><p>“As fun as that sounds, I would like to finish what I started, maybe learn something in the process.”</p><p>“Why must you be such a good student babe,” Yoohyeon said pouting. They had finally made it to campus, but they were both heading in different directions. They stop for a second, hands still clasped together.</p><p>“You’ll text me when you get out?” Yoohyeon asked, trying to stall for time, not wanting to leave quite yet.</p><p>“Of course, you can let me know how it went over lunch” Yubin said with another smile. She was so cute, it made her heart want to burst.</p><p>“Deal” Yoohyeon said finally releasing Yubin’s hand, only for the other girl to pull her in for a kiss. Yoohyeon closed her eyes, letting herself sink into the kiss, her arms going up to rest on the shorter girl’s neck. The kiss was longer and more passionate than expected. They didn’t normally kiss like that in public. Yoohyeon felt the other woman’s hands travel up her body, grasping the back of her neck and deepening the kiss. Yoohyeon felt her heart rate rising, and her breath catching. Her hands were cold, but the touch set her on fire. Their lips finally left each other, and Yoohyeon was out of breath.</p><p>“What was that?” Yoohyeon asked.</p><p>“Something to remember me by,” Yubin said with a sly grin before she turned and started sprinting towards her class. She was certainly going to be late, but it was worth it to see that bewildered look on Yoohyeon’s face. The kiss wasn’t so bad either.</p><p>“YOU CHEEKY LITTLE SHIT” Yoohyeon called back to the retreating girl.</p><p>“LOVE YOU!” Yubin called over her shoulder as she continued running.</p><p>She would have to get her back later. Right now, she was too flustered to think straight. She stood their dumbly, as students and professors passed her going to their classes, most ignoring her, some giving her weird looks. She finally got herself moving again when a particularly large guy stopped to try to get her number. She didn’t even answer the guy, just started heading towards her destination again.</p><p>Yoohyeon had never been to this building, she never had the need to. Her classes were mostly in the art and computer sciences buildings just across the quad. She knew Gahyeon had been double majoring in Math and Business, but she never come to visit her on this side of campus. Gahyeon loved math but had ambitions past being a math teacher. She wanted to be rich, but more importantly she wanted to be the one who called the shots. Smart and capable, real CEO material. She always found it funny how such a small goofy girl could be so fierce and ambitious. She would have been great no doubt.</p><p>The business building was much starker and more modern looking than the other buildings on campus. It was almost cold looking in the way the glass and metal had come together in strange angles. She didn’t feel the least bit comfortable in this building. She was a bit of a free spirit, and this building felt stuffy. She much preferred the Art department, even the English department Yubin spent so much time at felt more comfortable.</p><p>She had emailed all Gahyeon’s professors this week, trying to get any clues as to who the other woman was. She really thought that this could be her best lead, it made the most sense. But every teacher had been a dead end, either male or much too old to be the other woman. None of them seemed to have any relevant information either. This was the last professor on her list. She pushed through a pair of double doors into the lobby. Her office was on the third floor so she made her way to the elevator. She had a lot of pent up nervous energy as she searched the deserted halls for the right door.</p><p>“Professor Kim?” Yoohyeon pushed open the door marked 349. The office was small, and less stark and metallic than she expected. It looked cleaner than any professor’s office she had ever seen, but there was a warmth to it as well. Behind the desk sat a pretty blonde woman who looked entirely too young to be a professor. If Gahyeon was going to have an affair with any teacher, it would be this woman.</p><p> “Oh Hello, I assume you are Kim Yoohyeon.” Professor Kim looked up from her computer screen, greeting her with a bright smile.</p><p>“Yes, you can call me Yoohyeon, professor,” Yoohyeon said, sitting down across from her in the available seat.</p><p>“Just call me Solar, you aren’t a student, no need to be stuffy and proper,” Solar said, with another award-winning smile. She seemed nice, not as intimidating as Yoohyeon had envisioned. Warmth radiated off the other woman, which helped with her nervousness.</p><p>“Umm. Ok Solar.”</p><p>“What can I do for you, Yoohyeon? Your email was intriguingly vague. I normally don’t meet with non-students.”</p><p>“Oh um, I’m here to talk about Lee Gahyeon. She was in your class the semester she disappeared.”</p><p>“I remember. Hard to forget when one of your students just disappears like that. Can I ask why I should talk to you. I don’t usually talk about students to anyone.”</p><p>“I was friends with her. Best friends. I’ve been trying to understand what happened,”</p><p>“Oh right, her killer was released recently right? The girlfriend? That must be hard for you, not knowing…” Solar trailed off, not knowing how to continue her thought. Yoohyeon had become accustomed to people not knowing what to say, being so close to tragedy made people uncomfortable. A Grief like that was hard to comprehend unless you had felt it before.</p><p>“Umm yeah. I just want to find out what happened” Yoohyeon said, trying to sound strong. Not a good time to become emotional.</p><p>“Well I never saw her with that woman who was on the news,” Solar said plainly, looking apologetic.</p><p>“Did you ever see her with someone else, another student, or maybe teacher?” Yoohyeon knew she was risking the entire conversation already, but she wanted to see the reaction.</p><p>“A teacher… Goodness no. I’m the only one in this department that is interested in women, and I’ve been dating the same woman since undergrad.” Solar looked genuine. No hint of guilt or distress. Yoohyeon was simultaneously discouraged and relieved. She liked this woman despite just meeting her, so she was happy she wasn’t a killer.</p><p>“A student then?” Yoohyeon tried, not wanting to push too hard on the teacher angle.</p><p>“She did seem close to another student, a woman, I figured it was her girlfriend until recently.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yoohyeon tried and failed to hide her surprise.</p><p>“I mean I didn’t really pay too much attention to the trial. That period was so stressful. A student went missing, and the rest of the class was just shell shocked, I put my all into helping her classmates recover. So, I never saw a picture of the girlfriend, so I assumed the woman in my class that she was close to was the girlfriend. Plus, she never returned to class. I just assumed.” Solar looks upset remembering that period. Yoohyeon had forgotten how the disappearance affected the entire campus. People had stopped going out, women especially.</p><p>“But it wasn’t, Yubin never took any business classes.”</p><p>“It wasn’t her, right, I saw a photo from her release on the news, and I realized it wasn’t the woman I saw her with,” Solar continued.</p><p>“The girl in your class, why do you think she was more than a friend,” Yoohyeon asked eagerly. She could feel it, she was onto something. She had to know.</p><p>“She was obviously in love with Gahyeon, stared at her constantly, and they held hands in class a lot too. I think they assumed I couldn’t see because they sat in the very back, but I saw. I honestly thought it was cute, and we have it hard enough trying to hide our completely normal relationships, you know. I wanted them to feel comfortable in my classroom,” Solar said. Yoohyeon felt the tenderness to the words. Suddenly she wondered about Solar’s story. To be so young and so successful while being an openly out woman. She had to be strong as hell.</p><p>“Do you remember her name?” Yoohyeon was practically jumping out of the chair. She was so close. She just needed the last piece.</p><p>“I don’t and even if I did, I couldn’t give you that info,” Solar said, clearly sensing her excitement, looking weary.</p><p>“I understand, but could you describe her. I’m pretty sure I know her; it would really help us.” Yoohyeon tried to temper some of her nervous excitement. Minji and Yubin always told her she resembled a puppy shaking from excitement when she got like this. She breathed deeply, calming herself.</p><p>“I don’t know. She was really flirty, you could tell she was used to getting what she wanted. Brunette, short, about my size.” Solar’s eyes looked far off, like she was trying to remember something buried deep in her subconscious.</p><p>“Anything else you can remember?” Yoohyeon asked, her heart suddenly racing. She didn’t want it to be her. She would give anything for it not to be her.</p><p>“Her laugh. It was distinctive. Like a bird or a chicken. She was loud too.” Solar shifted uncomfortably in her chair seeing the look in the younger woman’s eyes.</p><p>Yoohyeon stayed silent. She had done it. This woman had solved the case of the other woman as casually as she would order a cup of coffee. It was almost anticlimactic. She knew who the other woman was, and it was infuriating. She hated her. To put Yubin through so much pain, only to try to befriend her again, knowing what she had done. Fuck Kim Bora. She would burn for this.</p><p>“You know who it is.” It was a statement of fact, not a question.</p><p>“Yeah.” Yoohyeon nodded.</p><p>“Are you going to the police with this?” Solar looked suddenly concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have to be sure.” Yoohyeon said truthfully.</p><p>“Look I know I don’t know you, but this could be very dangerous. You should go to the police. I wish I had when I realized it wasn’t the same girl, or paid attention to what was going on a year ago. That poor woman suffered for no reason. I hope she is doing well now,” Solar said, sounding truly upset.</p><p>“She is. She’s actually doing really well,” Yoohyeon said quickly, wanting to assuage some of other woman’s guilt. It wasn’t her fault; she had her own life and students to worry about.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear that. Is that all that you need from me? I have a student coming in for some help in 5 minutes.” Solar said looking at the clock on her desk, suddenly remembering her next meeting.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s all, I think. Email me if you think of anything else, please.”</p><p>“Of course. It was nice to meet you Yoohyeon, please be safe”</p><p>“I will be, I promise”</p><p>Yoohyeon excuses herself from the office, waving goodbye to the professor. She doesn’t remember how she got out of the building, or how she had made it to the English department so quickly. Her feet carried her there while her mind reeled. How hadn’t they known? Bora had never been the closest friend, but how could Yubin and her not had any idea about Gahyeon. They were constantly around each other, Gahyeon was practically their third roommate.</p><p>She sat outside the big brick building, waiting for her girlfriend to get out of class. Unsure of what to say to her when she got out. She should tell her. But part of her wanted to be careful. She didn’t want to ruin Yubin’s budding friendship with Bora and Siyeon if she didn’t have to. She would have to talk to her.</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: Hey Bora, can we talk about all this? I want us to be civil.</em>
</p><p>Yoohyeon sent the text, hoping the lie would get her some alone time with the older girl. Some one approached her, and she was both relieved and worried that it was her girlfriend, finally out of class, beaming at her.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Yubin said, joining her girlfriend on the bench. Her hand automatically finding her thigh, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“Hi love, how was class?” Yoohyeon said, trying to convey normalcy while her brain was swirling. She laid a kiss on the other woman’s cheek.</p><p>“Uninteresting. How was your meeting?”</p><p>“Intriguing, the professor thinks the other woman was in her class. She saw them holding hands,” Yoohyeon said simply.</p><p>“Really!?! That’s huge babe! Does she remember her name? Or what she looked like?” Yubin asked excitedly. Yoohyeon gulped in air. The decision must be made now. Tell her, or what for more information.</p><p>“No. She didn’t. “The lie tasted sour in her mouth. She hated that she had to do this. Yubin deserved to be able to trust the people around her, and here she was lying to her face. She looked down at her hand, clasped in Yubin’s delicate fingers. She didn’t remember when she had reached out for her, needing a tether to the present moment.</p><p>“Well shoot. Maybe you could ask Bora, she had a lot of classes in that building, maybe she saw something.” Yoohyeon tensed at the mention of Bora, her grip on Yubin’s hand tightening.</p><p>“Ouch.” Yubin pulled her hand away, noticing her girlfriend’s unease. “I know you guys don’t get along, but she could know something, I can talk to her if you want, they invited me over for dinner this weekend.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I already had that idea. I texted her to see if we could talk” As if on cue, her phone dinged. Yubin watched her open her phone, laying her chin on her shoulder to read the text that came up on screen.  </p><p>
  <em>Bora: Fine. Friday night. My place.</em>
</p><p>“It appears that we will be meeting tomorrow night.” Yoohyeon turned her head slightly so they were cheek to cheek, making the other girl giggle and rub her face on her face.</p><p>“I can come with, if you are nervous,” Yubin offered, still cheek to cheek.</p><p>“No, I should do this alone.”</p><p>“Okay, Lunch then?” Yubin stood up, turning around to offer Yoohyeon a hand up.</p><p>“Yes, I’m starving,” Yoohyeon replied, taking the smaller woman’s hand and standing.</p><p>“To the cafeteria then,” Yubin said, leading the way, hands still clasped.</p><p>Yoohyeon hoped she made the right decision. She hated lying, but if she could spare her unnecessary pain, she would.</p><p>--</p><p>Police stations made Yoohyeon nervous. Truly, everything was making her nervous now that she thought was narrowing in on the culprit. Despite the fact she was uncomfortable and would rather be anywhere else, Yoohyeon was sitting in a small plain office. Across from her was Detective Kang, eyeing her carefully. She clearly didn’t know why the tall girl was there, but she was certainly curious. She had come to see the detective as soon as she left lunch with Yubin. She knew it wasn’t information she could hide, and it was safer this way. She clearly didn’t know why the tall girl was there, but she was certainly curious.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, did you have something to tell me?” The detective was growing tired of the silence in the room, needing to fill it so the other women would get to the point.</p><p>“Oh umm. Yes.” Yoohyeon looked down at her hands, not wanting to return the detectives gaze.</p><p>“You can start whenever you are ready.”</p><p>“I know you know about the other woman. Yubin told me she told you.”</p><p>“Oh.” The detective looked surprised, but she pushed on. “We are aware of that, we are making inquiries into that I assure you.”</p><p>“I know who it is…. At least I think I do. You should talk to her.”</p><p>“And who might it be? Or do I have to guess Yoohyeon” The detective asked Clearly getting annoyed with her dramatics.</p><p>“Kim Bora, she’s the other woman”</p><p>The detective does not look surprised, which in turn surprises Yoohyeon. “You already suspected her”</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised, we do know how to do our jobs, especially when everyone is truthful with us,” the detective says, a knowing look on her face.</p><p>“You should speak with Professor Kim, over at the college, she had them in her class, said they were more than friends.”</p><p>“Thank you for the information Yoohyeon. I know you still don’t trust us, and you have every reason not to, but I really appreciate you coming to us with this,” the detective did indeed look thankful.</p><p>“I figure it’s safer for all of us if I share information,” Yoohyeon shrugged.</p><p>“It certainly is. I know you won’t listen to me, but I think you should drop this, let us handle this. Not just for your safety, but for Yubin’s too. She could be a target if you continue.”</p><p>“I won’t pursue anything else. I think I have gotten close enough, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to Yubin.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. She was planning on giving up the investigation, especially knowing that the police were on the right track. But she needed to talk to Bora. She would quit after.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. You and Yubin deserve a break from all this, and it is my mission to follow down every lead until we find the right answer,” Detective Kang said sincerely.</p><p>“Thanks, well I think that was everything I had,” Yoohyeon said standing up to leave.</p><p>“Yoohyeon,” the detective said, stopping her short of the door.</p><p>“Be safe and be careful who you trust,” Seulgi said seriously. A chill ran down Yoohyeon’s spine. She wasn’t sure why but she felt like they were all in danger. She nodded, and left the office, trying to shake the feeling. She didn’t until she was back home, her best friend holding her tight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4000 words later. I wanted to give you a longer chapter to make up for the fact it is so late. Finally we know who the other woman is, some of you guessed already, the studio apartment gave me away. Maybe we will know the identity of the killer by Halloween? Maybe we already know... Leave you theories on my twitter please. I don't want potential spoilers under here.</p><p>Also I'm curious, if you want, leave your bias in dc and your favorite ship. It's for science. Mine is obviously Yubin and 2yoo, but I am also soft for Siyeon and Singbin/Suayeon.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a certain chill in the air on this autumn Friday. A chill of the changing season, the last bit of summer drifting away. Yoohyeon usually enjoyed the fall, but this day she felt uneasy, her anxiety on what the night would bring shading her day in colors of gray and dark blue. She woke up hellishly early, not that she wanted to or needed to, but her body simply told her she was awake and she would stay awake. She just laid there for at least an hour trying to will herself back to sleep, her lightly snoring girlfriend peacefully wrapped around her, still deep in sleep. She watched as the room shifted from dark blues and purples, to reds and yellows, as the sun began its rise. She finally made herself get up and move when the sunlight streamed in. She would make her girlfriend pancakes. It would be cute and she could ignore the gnawing worry that colonized her mind right now. She could get lost in Yubin’s happiness for an hour or so, adopt it as her own.</p><p>Yubin woke up to her alarm, just as Yoohyeon was finishing her preparations. She had somehow only burnt 2 of the pancakes before realizing she had the pan to hot. The kitchen now smelt of strawberry pancakes, maple syrup, and maybe a little bit of smoke. Yubin’s eyes lit up as she groggily shuffled into the kitchen, always a fan of pancakes.</p><p>“Breakfast, for me?” Yubin said in an adorably sleepy voice. She was in her normal sleeping attire, an oversized shirt and she slipped on some slippers before heading out of her bedroom, which was quickly just turning into their bedroom.</p><p>“Only the best for my number one girl.” Yoohyeon flipped the final pancake, happy to see the other side was a perfect golden brown. “There’s coffee in the press. Only took me three times to figure out how to work it.”</p><p>“You hate the press, you must really love me today,” Yubin wiped at her tired eyes, walking over to make herself a cup of coffee. “The press really just tastes better.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m dating a coffee snob, I get it,” Yoohyeon teases playfully.</p><p>“Heyyyy. I’m not a snob, I just know what I like,” Yubin sets her cup to the side, deciding it is her new goal to fluster Yoohyeon while she cooked. She squeezes behind her, giving her a back hug while she attacks her neck with kisses. The taller girl squealed, almost dropping the pancake she was trying to move from the pan to the plate. She swatted at the smaller girl, before turning off the stove and turning around to fuss at her. The words die on her tongue when she sees the smaller woman gazing at her with literal stars in her eyes.</p><p>“What?” Yoohyeon said, suddenly self-conscious.</p><p>“You know your beautiful right? Dazzling really,”</p><p>“Your lying, I didn’t even brush my hair yet, im in my pjs still.”</p><p>“I don’t lie. You are the most beautiful women, not just this outside stuff, but your mind, your soul… and I’m lucky to have you” Yubin continues, reaching up to cup her chin laying a single kiss on her lips. Her smile after is so sweet and charming that everything is right in the world for one split second. She almost forgets the secret that she’s keeping from her. She almost forgets the revelation from yesterday.</p><p>“I love you,” Yoohyeon said, the words tasting bittersweet. Yubin doesn’t seem to notice the shift in mood, or if she does, she doesn’t comment.</p><p>“Love you too, now feed me woman,” Yubin says backing away, grabbing the coffee she prepared and sitting down at the small table.</p><p>Breakfast went to fast, both of them babbling about their plans for the day. Yoohyeon had taken off work to do some work on her side projects. She hadn’t really had time to just do the things that she enjoyed since Yubin had returned, her mind full of adjusting to a new relationship, all the investigations, and her ever growing workload. Yubin of course had classes and work but surprised her by revealing she had made plans with Minji tonight.</p><p>“You are seeing Minji? Like just Minji, no Handong?”</p><p>“Yeah, Handong has some work stuff, and you are ditching me to talk to Bora, Siyeon has band practice. Only person left is Minji. Is that a problem, I could always cancel if you need me with you to talk to Bora.” Yubin took a long sip from her coffee, making a satisfied moan. Yoohyeon smiles, happy that she hadn’t fucked up the coffee.</p><p>“No its fine babe, I’m actually glad that you guys are hanging out. Does this mean you forgive her?” Yoohyeon finishes the last bite of her syrup drenched breakfast, full and happy.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t know. I’ll let you know after tonight.”</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded, picking up her now empty plate, taking it over the sink before turning back to Yubin. She watched as she took the last few bites of her pancakes and sipped the last bit of her coffee, handing both the cup and plate to Yoohyeon when she was finished.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the dishes, I can finish them when I get home,” Yubin said looking down at her phone. “Oh shoot, Bora’s downstairs, she wants to walk to class together. I gotta run babe.”</p><p>“Go babe. Get dressed, you can take her some of this left-over coffee if you want, you know I won’t drink it unless it’s chocolate flavored.” Yoohyeon grabs a portable coffee mug, throwing in some sugar and cream before pouring in the last of the coffee. Leaving it for Yubin to take to the small woman.</p><p>“We really do need to work on your palate,” Yubin said, laying a kiss on her soft cheek, before bolting off to her room. She emerged a few minutes later, swapping her sleep shirt for an oversized white graphic tee tucked into black jeans and boots. Her hair tamed into its normal style, the short locks out of her face. She grabbed her bag and her favorite black fluffy jacket, the one with the panda patch on it, before rushing out the door, grabbing the extra coffee and blowing a kiss at her girlfriend.</p><p>Yoohyeon was left again with her thoughts. The worry would swallow her whole, she thought.</p><p>--</p><p>Bora hated the fall. She was a summer baby, and she preferred to wear the least amount of clothes legally allowed. Autumn always felt like it was stealing her happy summer life. Sure the trees were pretty, but that lasted a week or two before the leaves fell and the trees were completely bare. Only good thing about fall was Halloween, where she would put on her tightest dress and brave the cold for a raccous time with her friends. She hadn’t gone out last year, her heart still broken up about Gahyeon. She and Siyeon had just stayed home and watched all the Halloween episodes of their favorite shows.</p><p>Bora had hope that this year would be different, if everything went well with Yoohyeon, hopefully they would all get to spend it together, like they had previously. Not everyone would be there, but it would still feel nice to have the gang back together, with the addition of Handong.</p><p>Bora’s morning went by like a blur after she walked Yubin to campus. Soon she found herself back at her building, hoping she could rustle up a worthwhile lunch from whatever they had in the pantry. She came up short when she saw a slightly familiar woman standing outside of her door. She had only seen her from across a crowd courtroom, and that day on campus, but she would recognize her anywhere.</p><p>“Detective?”</p><p>The detective paused, her handle frozen in the knocking position, obviously startled by her entrance. “Bora, Hello”</p><p>“Minji isn’t here, she has study group till 3 pm.” Bora looked the detective up and down. She was young, probably around her age, and she was gorgeous. She had never seen her this close up but it was undeniable.</p><p>“I’m here to talk to you actually,” Seulgi said with what she assumed was supposed to be a warm smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“Oh… Ok.”</p><p>“Nothing serious, we are just circling back around, interviewing everyone Gahyeon was close too. We already talked to Yubin and Yoohyeon last week, and I was hoping to catch you with Minji or Siyeon, but I guess I’m out of luck.” The detective reaches out a hand to shake before continuing, “I’m Detective Kang, I don’t think we have formally met before.”</p><p>Bora took her hand, shook it. She felt apprehensive about her being there, but there was not a reason yet to be rude to the detective. Yubin had spoken to her last week, she had seen as much.</p><p>“Come in, “ Bora said motioning to the door, hoping she would get the hint and move away so she could unlock the door. She did, and Bora let both of them into the apartment.</p><p>“Would you like anything to drink? Water, Juice, soda…” Bora said gesturing that she should sit on the couch, while she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda for herself.</p><p>“No, I’m fine” The detective replied, situating herself on the couch, somehow still looking intimidating amongst all of the flowery pink throw pillows Minji had bought on sale. Bora took a seat in the armchair opposite her, not wanting to be too close to the other woman.</p><p>“So, you have questions for me? Not sure what help I’ll be. I didn’t see her that night, and I told that other detective everything I knew back then.” Bora leaned back in the chair, trying to appear nonchalant, and not like the ball of anxiety she actually was.</p><p>“It’s just procedure when we reopen a case, maybe something I ask will jog your memory.” Another smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“Ok, go ahead I guess.” She sounded reluctant, and she knew she looked reluctant. She needed to regin her emotions in before she blew everything.</p><p>“You are Minji’s roommate right? How long have you two known each other,”</p><p>“Ummm… Since high school. My family moved here just before I started, and I didn’t know anyone and Minji just adopted me, took me in.” It had been rough the first few weeks of highschool. But Minji gravitated to her for some reason and they became inseparable. Minji was impossible to not like, so with her as a best friend, she was popular.</p><p>“So, you knew both of them back then? Or just Minji.” The detective pushed on.</p><p>“I knew Gahyeon, but I wouldn’t say we were close, she’s a lot younger than us.” Bora felt the other women’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at her sharp eyes.</p><p>“And Yubin, were you close to her?”</p><p>“Not really before all this. I didn’t dislike her, it was just that she was Gahyeon’s friend, then her girlfriend, and I was just disinterested in her. Damn that sounds awful, doesn’t it.” She had been such an asshole back then. It is probably what kept her from being close to Yubin before. She was aggressive, and Yubin seemed uncomfortable with her constant flirting.</p><p>The detective shrugged in response.</p><p>“I wasn’t very nice back then. I used people. I was always looking for a new girl. Fuck, I made out with everyone in our friend group pretty much. Not that that is necessarily bad, but the way I did it was. I was heartless,” Bora rambled, feeling like she needed to explain that she was a better person now, that she was trying to be at least.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well an example, I knew Gahyeon had a thing for Yubin before they got together, and I still wanted Yubin though, I still tried to get with her. I didn’t care who I hurt back then.”</p><p>“Were you ever intimate with Yubin?”</p><p>“What? No. We kissed one time, but that was it, she only did it because she was sad and drunk.”</p><p> “Ok. I think we will move on to your relationship with Gahyeon. Did you think of Gahyeon as a little sister?” The detective said this casually, but the words she chose seemed very deliberate.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” Bora answered honestly.</p><p>“That’s how everyone describe it, Minji, Yubin, Yoohyeon.”</p><p>“Yoohyeon doesn’t know shit,” Bora said angrily, she wishe Yoohyeon would just mind her own fucking business.</p><p>“So were you more to Gahyeon?” The detective made eye contact with her, her expression not giving away anything.</p><p>“What do you mean? We were close friends.” Bora sputtered.</p><p>“But not a sisterly kind of relationship.”</p><p>“No…” She had a horrible knot in her stomach, she was already anticipating the next question before it came.</p><p>“Were you ever intimate with Gahyeon?”</p><p>“N-no…” Bora visibly recoiled from the question.</p><p>“Want to try that answer again?”</p><p>“NO!” Bora yelled, her anxiety and anger mixing to make a volatile cocktail of fear and exasperation.</p><p>“I know you are not being truthfully Bora, we have the call logs, the chat logs too.” The detective opened a folder, placing the contents on the coffee table. Bora hadn’t even seen her bring a folder in.</p><p>“You don’t have anything, cause I’m not lying,” Bora said, refusing to look at were most likely the chat logs from her conversations with Gahyeon. All those late night calls, the come over I’m bored texts at 3 am. Probably had the texts of her begging for her to give them a shot. Begging to be loved by her as much as she loved her. She didn’t want to see all that. It wasn’t supposed to be more than one time. She wasn’t supposed to fall for her.</p><p>“We can finish this conversation at the station, if you want.”</p><p>“Am I under arrest?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>“Then I think you should leave,” Bora stood up, motioning to the door, her jaw set.</p><p>“You can’t hide this forever, we will get a warrant, I would prefer to do this the easy way for everyone’s sake, but I am capable of doing it the hard way.” The detective made no move to get up, making Bora angrier with every second that passed.</p><p>“Kinky. Now get out of my apartment”</p><p>The other woman gets up, clearly frustrated. She reaches into a coat pocket, producing a business card. She lays it on the table before crossing the room hand on the doorknob.</p><p>“Bora. Don’t leave town. We will finish this conversation at a later date.” The detective spares her one last glance, before making her exit.</p><p>“Whatever,” Bora says, trying not to show the fear that is growing in her gut. She was certainly not staying in town. She ran to her bedroom, searching her closet for her backpack. The weekend. She would just run away for the weekend. Siyeon and her deserved a getaway anyway. The mountains are nice this time of year. She throws her belongings in haphazardly with one hand, her other hand dialing Siyeon on her phone.</p><p>“Hey babe,” She answers sounding chipper.</p><p>“Babe… the police. They know about me and Gahyeon.” Bora’s words come out in a jumble, adrenaline making it hard to pronounce her words. She hears a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Shit. Bora what are you going to do.”</p><p>“Run.“ She said it like it was just that simple, and really, with Siyeon’s family money, it could be that easy. But Bora would never ask Siyeon to give up her future to run from the problems she had made.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll pick you up in twenty.”</p><p>--</p><p>Yoohyeon is on her 4<sup>th</sup> cup of coffee when the email showed up in her inbox. Handong seemed to enjoy feeding her caffeine until she couldn’t control the shaking. It was free and Yoohyeon never one to turn down free stuff. She was just finishing up her project, sitting in her normal spot in the café. She almost didn’t open the email from her colleague. It was after hours on a Friday; she would usually just deal with it after the weekend. But the title intrigued her. <em>Isn’t this you… </em>Probably some scam or malware. But she finds herself clicking on the link anyway.</p><p>The headline stops her cold. It’s from some tabloid, the lowest of the lowbrow. The headline screams across the webpage in bright red print. <em>Lee Yubin, Convicted Murderer Replaces a Jail Cell for Classroom. </em></p><p>Right there on the page is a blurry picture from yesterday, she knows it was from yesterday because she recognizes her outfit. It’s a picture of them sitting on that bench in front of the English building. It’s hard to make out her features, but Yubin is clear as day. She looks below the picture at the body of the article, horrified to see they know everything. Where she works, that she’s in school, that she’s dating someone. Thankfully, they don’t mention her by name, but anyone who knows her could make out that it was her in the picture. She gets up abruptly, almost throwing her computer in her rush. Handong noticed her from behind the counter where she was cleaning prep area. The café was empty, it was just past 5 pm, not primetime for coffee lovers.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, are you ok? Too much caffeine again?” the woman approaches her carefully.</p><p>“No…T-they Know” Yoohyeon croaked out, finding her voice had decided to abandon her.</p><p>“Who? Who knows?” Handong looks thoroughly confused.</p><p>Instead of answering, Yoohyeon brings up the article on her phone, thrusting the phone into Handong’s hands. Yoohyeon watches as the other woman takes in the article, her whole-body tensing, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Shit,” Handong finally says once she finishes the article.</p><p>“I know. This is going to get bad.” Yoohyeon shakes her head, completely at a loss for what to do next.</p><p>“Call Yubin!”</p><p>Yoohyeon nods, her fingers feeling clumsy as she tries to get to the correct contact. She calls, no answer. Calls again, still no answer. She calls 10 more times and sends dozens of texts before she gives up.</p><p>“What if something happened to her?” Yoohyeon’s mind flickers back to when this had all happened before. The death threats, the actual tangible threats of violence against her and Yubin. What if someone got to her.</p><p>“No, don’t go there. Minji isn’t answering either, they are probably watching a movie or something.”</p><p>“I’ll just go there. It’s not that far,” Yoohyeon said resolutely.</p><p>“No. They are fine right now. But in 30 minutes, cameras are going to start showing up here, your place and probably Minji’s. That means we have 30 minutes to get the hell out of here. Go home, pack a bag for you and Yubin. I’ll let my uncle know what’s going on. It’s probably better if I am not around for the next few days. I’ll met you at Minji’s okay. We can all get out of town.”</p><p>All Yoohyeon could do is nod. She is happy someone has a plan, glad she can just blindly follow orders. She takes her stuff, shoving her computer harshly into her bag, suddenly grateful for the extra energy coursing through her veins from all those extra coffees as she sprints out of the café, Handong putting the closed sign up after she left.</p><p>--</p><p>Minji was astonished at how well the night was going. The first few minutes were awkward, neither one of them completely at ease with each other. But once Yubin brought out her switch and plugged it in, they eased into a comfortable conversation. Yubin was currently clobbering her on Super smash bros, not that that was any great feat. Minji was awful at video games.</p><p>“No fair. I keep falling off. Arent there bumpers on this thing?”</p><p>“Like in bowling? No Minj. Your supposed to hit UP+B to recover if you fall off,”</p><p>“I’m trying. But I’m so bad,”</p><p>“Next round try a light character, maybe Yoshi or Kirby,”</p><p>She did, and with Kirby, she didn’t entirely suck. Minji smiled at Yubin, filled with pride at her own improvement.</p><p>“One day I’ll beat you,” Minji said smiling her brightest smile. It always lit up a room</p><p>“Yeah, sure Jan,” Yubin teased, returning her smile, unable to withstand her infectious optimism.</p><p>Minji stuck out her tongue at her, before Yubin mercilessly killed the poor little pink fluff. She sighed, putting the controller down before stretching out her arms.</p><p>“Hey. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Yubin said suddenly , setting down the controller and facing the older girl.</p><p>“Ok shoot,” the tall girl said, shifting back to be more comfortable.</p><p>“Yoohyeon told me what happened when I was gone. How you took care of her…. How you rejected her advances. I wanted to thank you,”</p><p>“No, it was nothing reall…” Minji started before she was stopped by a hand on her knee.</p><p>“I know you still had feelings for her. I don’t blame you, she’s wonderful. You could have taken her back that night. But you didn’t. You even told her to give me another chance.” Yubin said calmly, looking at Minji with so much gratitude that she wasn’t sure how to take it.</p><p>“I couldn’t do that to you. Or her really. She could pretend all she wants, but she wouldn’t be happy with me, not like that.”</p><p>“I still appreciate, no matter the intentions behind it.” Yubin finished, looking lighter.</p><p>“Yeah of course Yubs.” Minji smiled to herself. She felt happy to be spending time with Yubin. She had always thought of her as her sisters girlfriend or Yoohyeon’s best friend, and then she spent a year thinking she was a monster. She felt like she was finally meeting the real Yubin, the one that Gahyeon fell for.</p><p>“I also maybe wanted some advice.”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“I wanted to get her something nice for our one month anniversary in a week, and I know how to buy her like friend gifts, but I have no idea how to buy her as her girlfriend,” Yubin whined, frustrated that she had absolutely zero ideas.</p><p>“A puppy.” Minji’s answer is immediate. Yoohyeon had been whining about wanting a puppy as long as she had known her.</p><p>“I can’t buy her a puppy. Our life is so hectic.” Yubin said, with a little sadness in her voice. Truth be told she wanted a puppy too, but with everything going on, it seemed irresponsible.</p><p>“Then I got nothing. Maybe just get her what you would normally get her, but like kiss her a lot?”</p><p>“Genius level thinking, truly Minji, Bravo!” Yubin said sarcastically.</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying my best, I’m awful at gifts. Whatever you get her she will love though, because its from you.” Minji said, punching the other woman lightly on the arm.</p><p>“Awww. Has Minji gone soft on me?”</p><p>“No I will clobber you next round lets go,” Minji said with a little too much confidence.</p><p>“Sure…” Yubin said, bemused at the woman’s delusional amount of faith. “Give me a second, I want something to drink.”</p><p>“There is beer and soda in the fridge.” Yubin sent her a thumbs up from across the room where she was now peering in the fridge.</p><p>“Beer it is, you want one?” Yubin retrieved a beer from the fridge, hovering at the open door, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Why not,” Minji shrugged. Bora had left town suddenly and didn’t need the apartment anymore for her talk with Yoohyeon.</p><p>Minji stretched as the other girl went to the fridge. She picked up her phone, noticing that it was off for some reason. Probably dead. She plugged it in, watching it boot back up. As soon as it starts back up the phone starts blowing up with notifications.</p><p>“Hey Yubs, where’s your phone?” Minji called from her position next to the couch. She was becoming concerned with the amount of messages coming through all at once. Something must be wrong.</p><p>“Ehh, I think it’s in my backpack,” Yubin said, popping the top off of the beers in her hand and taking a sip from one. Walking back into the living room, she passes the other bottle to Minji.</p><p>“Yoohyeon says she’s been trying to call you and text you.” Minji sees missed calls and texts from Handong now as well, but she can’t open any of them because new messages keep coming in, causing her phone to spasm.</p><p>“Oops, must have left it on silent after class.” Yubin gets up to cross the room to grab her phone. She usually was better about turning the ringer back on, but she had come over here as soon as she got out of class and they had been having so much fun she forgot about the outside world for a minute.</p><p>“I’l give her a call….” Yubin starts but she is interrupted when someone opens the door to the apartment abruptly, startling both women.</p><p>“No need to I’m here.” Yoohyeon says looking frantic,</p><p>“Yoo what’s going on?”</p><p>“They know… The media, they know you are still in town, they know where you are right now. Your cover is blown, we have to get out of here. I already talked to your mom, she’s says we are welcome there,”</p><p>“No. We cant bring this to their doorstep. I can’t do that to them again. My brother had to switch schools last time.”</p><p>“Yubs, Yoo, there are news vans outside…”</p><p>“Shit. I was hoping we had more time, stupid cab driver got lost,” Yoohyeon said angrily. This was just like last time. They would come, swarm for days, looking for the juicy story and then print out right lies for the complicit public to read. Everyone would judge them all over again.</p><p>“Pack a bag Minj, I’ll call Handong, her uncle has a car, maybe we can hide out there?” Yubin said, spit balling ideas. Minji runs into her room, they hear her scrambling stuffing stuff into a bag.</p><p>“Handong is already on her way here, the media are already at the café. Handong thought it would be best to make herself scarce there until this blow over. You never know if these assholes will drudge up her past too,” Yoohyeon said throwing a duffel bag of her clothes and toiletries at her, Yubin almost drops the beer she is still clutching in one hand but catches the bag with a grunt. She abandons the freshly opened beer on the coffee table, it was unlikely she would get the chance to finish it.</p><p>“So where do we go?” Yubin asked.</p><p>“I have an idea but you probably won’t like it,” Minji says as she reemerges from her room.</p><p>“What?” Both girls say in unison.</p><p>“Bora and Siyeon went to Siyeon’s house in the woods. No one would find us there.” Minji said, eyeing both girls, trying to gauge their reaction. Yubin was unfazed, but Yoohyeon frowned just the slightest bit. It would surely be awkward for her, but at least now they could talk like they were meant to.</p><p>“Bora… I completely forgot she texted to cancel on me earlier,” Yoohyeon was suspicious. Bora was a bit wild, but she had never known her to be a flake.</p><p>“She cancelled on you last minute to go to the woods?” Yubin asked.</p><p>“I think she had a tough week at school this week, she sounded awful on the phone.” Minji grabbed her completely full beer and headed to the sink to pour it out. She knew Handong was still weird about driving, and Yoohyeon hadn’t bothered to learn how to drive, since neither her or Yubin owned a car, so she would be the one driving on their journey.</p><p>“She was fine this afternoon,” Yubin added.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Bora would never agree to it… She hates me.” Yoohyeon doesn’t want to let on that there is more to it than just that. She still hadn’t told any of them about what she had learned from the professor earlier that week.</p><p>“She owes me one though,” Yubin interjected.</p><p>“Me too,” Minji says before disappearing back into her bedroom to finish packing her bag.</p><p>Yoohyeon crosses the room in a flash, cupping her girlfriend’s small face. They just stand there for a moment, a million unspoken words crossing between each other. Yubin puts a hand over Yoohyeon’s heart, feeling her heart race increase with the gesture. She then placed her head where her hand had been, curling herself into the taller girl. She was terrified, but she knew that the taller woman was her home now, no matter how bad it got.</p><p>“You and I, Always, right?” She said quietly, listening to Yoohyeon’s heart beat slow, finally able to breath after rushing to get to her. Yoohyeon was like that, always rushing to save her, always watching out for her.</p><p>“Exactly.” Yoohyeon said with all the confidence she could muster. She had been so scared something happened to them, that holding her in her arms felt like a blessing.</p><p>“Even when the whole world knows.” Yubin looks concerned, as if the world knowing they loved each other might fracture the foundation that they had built since childhood. Yubin’s a part of her story, would always be a part of it. A Package deal, do not separate.</p><p>“I’ll shout it from the rooftops.” Yoohyeon held her tightly, feeling completely at peace with her choices. Yubin was it for her. They would face the music together, just like they had all the times before.</p><p>“Bora said it was fine if we come, and Handong just got here.” Minji interrupted their moment of peace, bringing them back to the real world. They broke apart reluctantly. Minji grabbed both of their hands, giving them a squeeze.</p><p>“You guys aren’t alone this time. I got your back,” Minji said smiling sadly. She couldn’t go back and fix her mistakes, but she could surely try to make it right now. Yubin hugged her unexpectedly. It was the first time the other woman had touched her since the night at the police station. She hugged the smaller woman back, her hand going to the back of her head, stroking her hair, trying to help calm the woman. This must feel like déjà vu to her. The worst kind of déjà vu, reliving the worst days of your life. They stood like that for a moment, all feeling connected by their shared grief and trauma, not quite ready to go out into a world that would try to pick them apart. One last moment of peace. Yubin pulls away, her posture set, her eyes clear and intimidating.</p><p>“I’ll right, lets do this.”</p><p>--</p><p>The questions start flying as soon as they make it to the lobby. A building security guard is trying to throw out a few reporters brave enough to try to enter the building. Minji sends an apologetic smile towards the guard, who just nods in her direction.</p><p>“Yubin, Yoohyeon, Aer you two dating?” The reporter being removed by the security guard shouts their way. Neither girl answers, its none of their business.</p><p>They hold hands as they push through the double doors out onto the sidewalk. At least twenty reporters stood on her doorstep, unable to ignore the sordid story of star crossed lovers and murder. Questions flew their way all at once, most were too hard to make out.</p><p>“Minji, are you supporting your sister’s killer now?”</p><p>“Yoohyeon, did you fabricate evidence to get your girlfriend out of prison?”</p><p>“Yubin, how does it feel to get away with murder?”</p><p>“GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU VULTURES!” Handong screamed at the paparazzi that had gathered.</p><p>“OUT OF THE WAY,” She continued, physically elbowing a few reporters to make a path for them.</p><p> A path cleared for them suddenly, Minji took advantage of the opportunity pulling Yubin along with her. Yoohyeon followed close behind, ready to protect Yubin from behind if she needed to. They make it to the car without incident, Yubin and Yoohyeon spilling into the back seat together bags in hand. Handong threw Minji’s bags in the trunk, as Minji slipped into the driver’s seat. Reporters began to swarm the car, making it hard for Handong to get to the passengers’ side. She finally elbowed her way to the door, yanking it open and slipping in. Minji drove off slowly, waiting for the reporters to clear a way for them to proceed.</p><p>“Fuck those guys” Yubin said from the back seat.</p><p>“Bunch of turds” Yoohyeon replied.</p><p>“Agreed” the last to concurred. They continued on, driving deep into the mountains, hopeful to find a refuge from the hell that was brewing back at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tag yourself. I'm Minji being horrible at Super Smash.<br/>Also Kirby is my fave, for the sheer fact that its almost impossible to fall of the stage with them.<br/>What could possibly go wrong with a group of young women heading into the woods for a long weekend?</p><p>Follow me for updates, also I have some other writing coming out and a social media au that I will likely start next month.<br/>Twitter: @jiyools_</p><p>Also jesus... this chapter is over 5,000 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Gangs Back Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like they had been driving for hours, the landscape slowly transforming from the city they were accustomed to, to the suburbs, and finally to a densely wooded area and farmland. It had really only been an hour and a half since they left the city, but the weight of the evenings event made it seem like longer. None of the women had been this far out of town before, Siyeon had never invited them out to see her families cabin before. There was so much about Siyeon that they just didn’t know. She tried to keep her past and wealth completely hidden. She drove a nice, but not flashy car, she dressed well, but again more grungy than expensive.</p><p>Yubin dozed off in the backseat, her head resting on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. Yoohyeon tried to sleep, but still had 4 cups of coffee running through her veins. She sat comfortably, listening to the quiet snores of her girlfriend, content to run through the case in her head over and over again. Something still didn’t add up. She just couldn’t wrap her head around Bora killing Gahyeon. It didn’t make sense. Bora might be impulsive and an asshole sometimes, but she wasn’t possessive.</p><p>Yoohyeon couldn’t help but think that maybe the two things were unrelated. Perhaps everything was just a coincidence. They always thought it was connected, but what if it really was some random sicko who saw an opportunity and took it.</p><p>“Penny for your thought,” Minji asked from the front seat, looking at her in the rear view mirror. Handong had tried to keep up a conversation with her for over an hour, but finally had lost her fight with drowsiness. She was sleeping silently in the front seat, her head resting on the window,</p><p>“I’m just confused, that’s all. I feel like we are so close to an answer, but I just cant grab it.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. I’ve felt this unexplainable anxiety all week. Like we are on the edge of knowing something concrete, but when?”</p><p>“We will figure it out” Yoohyeon said more forcefully than she meant, causing Yubin to stir beside her. She let out an adorable whine, followed by some unintelligible words before settling back into Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>“She a completely different person when shes sleepy. So cute and lovable.” Minji said chuckling</p><p>“Don’t tell her that, do you want the death glare to make a return.”</p><p>“Nononono. I just got her to hug me today. I cant go back, she’s so soft and cute when she doesn’t hate my guts.”</p><p>“I think maybe she’s ready to forgive you.”</p><p>“You think? I got a feeling earlier, that maybe she was going to tonight. Like maybe that was why she wanted to hang out. But then all this happened. I don’t know”</p><p>“I thinks she’s just waiting for the right moment. You know she can have a flair for the dramatic sometimes, thinking her life is one of her books.”</p><p>“Ye…” Minji starts, but is interrupted by a deer, seemingly on a kamikaze mission darting in front of their moving car. Minji slammed on the breaks, throwing all four girls hard against there seatbelts. They skided to a stop mere feet from the suicidal deer, shaken, but safe. The deer just saunters away like it didn’t just try to commit a quadruple homicide.</p><p>“Ow.” Yubin says quietly in the back rubbing at the back of her neck. The force had not only wrenched her out of a lovely dream in which she sailed the oceans in a pirate ship, trying to find her one true love Yoohyeon, but the almost impact wrenched her neck forward at an odd angle.</p><p>“Shit…” Handong said in the front seat. Her eyes were as big as saucers, her hands trembling. Yoohyeon was leaning over the front seat, trying to calm her down, realizing that this could be traumatic for her. Handong was still iffy about cars in general since the accident.</p><p>“Oh baby are you okay. I’m so sorry, I should have tried to ease into a stop.”</p><p>“No I’m fine. You did fine Minji, I just need a second. You can keep driving if you want, I just need to breath.”</p><p>“You sure?” Handong nodded at her, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Minji eased the car back onto the road, driving on silently in the growing darkness, headlights cutting through like a sharp knife. She drove more carefully this time, scanning the sides of the road for any animal reckless enough to try to cross their path.</p><p>“I think we are close anyway, Bora said after the big farm with the apple orchard and pumpkin patch it was just a couple of minutes.” Yubin said, noting that they were passing the farm in question. It looked like a nice place to visit. “We should go apple picking while we are here, might be nice to get our minds off of everything.”</p><p>“It could be a triple date! I like it.” Minji said smiling. It indeed looked like a nice place for a nice wholesome date to get all of their minds off the complete upheaval of their life.</p><p>Handong gave a little nod, still looking a little pale, but looking a little less frightened.</p><p>They drove the las t few minutes in silence. Taking in the darkness around them as they drove deeper into the canopy of trees. There were a few driveways they saw, but you couldn’t see the house from the little winding road they were on.</p><p>“Siyeon said she would turn the lights on at the gate so we can see it.” Minji said mostly to herself. She was getting tired, and she desperately wanted to get out an stretch her legs. She also wanted to make sure Handong was okay. She risked a glance at the woman, finding her sitting with her eyes closed and a pained expression on her face. Yoohyeon was still leaned over, speaking quietly in Handong’s ear, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“There. She left the gate open for us” Yubin said out of the darkness in the backseat, leaning forward to the front seat, pointing to a large wrought iron front gate to their left, “Holy shit, this place is huge.”</p><p>The house was mostly hidden by trees, but they could make out a sliver of the modern looking front doors from the open front gates. Minji pulled into the drive, and eased the car towards the house. As they grew closer Minji noticed that this was not a cabin in the woods, the house looked like a modern take on a cabin, much larger with much more glass. The place was much too large to be considered a cabin and had all of them wondering why exactly did you need a second home that was so large.</p><p>Handong didn’t look nearly as surprised as the rest of them, and Minji had a sneaking suspicion that there might be a similar house in China that she had frequented growing up. Handong didn’t talk much about her family, only about her mom, but by the way she dressed and the overall vibe she gave off, she thought they must be pretty wealthy.</p><p>They pull up next to the front of the house. The car is silent, no one knowing exactly what they were meant to do next. A dark figure stalked towards the car, startling the two women in the back seat. The figure tapped on the window gently, and they all were relieved to see Siyeon’s smiling face.</p><p>“Guys Heyy!”</p><p>“Siyeon you got to stop scaring 2yoo. The babies are jumpy”</p><p>“Who are you calling a baby,” Yoohyeon said, trying to look intimidating.</p><p>“You are a baby Yoohyeon,” Yubin said smiling slyly pinching the other girls arm. Yoohyeon sent her a death glare which just made her giggle.</p><p>“You’re the youngest.”</p><p>“By a month.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m just excited you are here. The whole crew back together, plus Handong of course.” Siyeon said cheerfully.</p><p>“Not the whole crew…” Yubin said under her breath. Only Yoohyeon heard her, sending a said look her way and reaching out to grasp her hand.</p><p>“Well come on in I’ll show you to your rooms. We got 2yoo sleeping in the guest room and Minjdong? Ooof that’s awful. Minji and Handong sleeping in my older brothers’ room, he’s got a queen.”</p><p>“This place is huge.”</p><p>“I know right, and it sits empty for like three fourths of the year. It’s a shame really. Eat the rich amirite.”</p><p>“You are the rich,”</p><p>“Exactly, my point. Have you met me? Just awful.”</p><p>“Fair.” Yubin said punching the older girl in the arm playfully. Siyeon responds by elbowing the smaller girl in the rib, which Yubin then returns the favor.</p><p>“Children, come on, its cold and I just drove for an hour.”</p><p>“Come on granny, I’ll wheel you inside and get you some wine to go with that whine.”</p><p>They walk inside…..</p><p>“Where’s Bora?”</p><p>“Taking a bath I think, she should be back down before to long.”</p><p>Siyeon showed each of them to their rooms, telling them each to freshen up and come back down, she had had dinner delivered and permission from her parents to drink one of their fancy bottles of liquor.</p><p>Yubin and Yoohyeon’s room is in a secluded part of the house, Yubin wanted to high five the other girl when they walked in. It was a cozy room, with low light and a view of the woods through the giant sliding glass pocket door that leads to the back yard. It looked like a fancy hotel suite. Syeon left them to clean up.</p><p>“This place is swanky, she should bring us up here more often” Yubin said her eyes taking in the room. She had grown up comfortable, her mother was a school teacher and her father middle management at a big company, but she had never seen this level of wealth up close. In some ways it reminded her of Gahyeon. She had big dreams of being a big CEO one day, and she certainly had the brains and drive to do it. She wondered not for the first time, what Gahyeon would say being in this house, around all this wealth.</p><p>“What? Oh yeah, its nice,” Yoohyeon says not really looking at the room, preoccupied with fidgeting with the zipper on her duffel bag.</p><p>“Nice? This room has the biggest bathtub I’ve ever seen. Come look at this thing,” Yubin called from the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m sure its great.” Yoohyeon sat on the edge of the bed, her nerves on edge. She knew what would happen tonight. She would have to find a way to talk to Bora in private, and confront her. She didn’t want to have to do it. But she knew it was necessary. She’d tell Yubin afterword, no matter the outcome.</p><p>“Baby… Are you ok? You seem a bit jumpy…” Yubin was suddenly back in the room, making Yoohyeon jump. She crossed the room, a concerned look on her face.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m fine, just nervous to see Bora…” Yoohyeon said as Yubin sat beside her, slipping her hand onto her thigh.</p><p>“It’s know babe, but I’m with you this time, I’ve got your back, no matter what.” Yubin looked in her eyes with a half smile on her face.</p><p>“We could always hide in the room all night and deal with our problems tomorrow.” Yoohyeon said half heartedly</p><p>“I’m not totally opposed to that idea, but you know Siyeon would come bug us eventually. She’s excited we are here. But maybe we can duck out early, say we are tired and take a nice long bath while watching a movie on that huge tv I saw in there.” Yubin said taking the tall girls hand in her own and lacing their finger together.</p><p>“There’s a tv in the bathroom? Siyeon’s right, eat the rich. Who needs a bathroom tv?” Yoohyeon would never understand rich people, putting tvs in rooms they don’t have business in.</p><p>“I totally want to get a bathroom tv now.”</p><p>“In your dreams,” Yoohyeon said elbowing Yubin in the side lightly. “Should we go?”</p><p>“I think maybe we have a few minutes before the others come looking for us…. We could…”</p><p>Yubin stops mid-sentence because Yoohyeon’s lips crash into hers, silencing her. The others would understand if they were just a little late.</p><p>--</p><p>Handong and Minji sat on the edge of the sofa awkwardly. They had dropped their stuff in their room and joined Siyeon downstairs quickly. They had shared a bed before, but for some reason, this felt different. Anticipation and fear bubbled up in their stomachs, causing them to avoid the room like a plague.</p><p>Handong wanted to be with Minji in that way. But something about how big the house is and how alone they will be in that room set her nerves alight. All the what ifs came engulfed her mind. What if they weren’t compatible? What if she didn’t want to? What if she messed it up somehow? Handong hadn’t realized till earlier in the room, awkwardly standing as far away from Minji and the bed as possible, just how much she liked the other woman. She knew she enjoyed being around her, and that she made her feel good and protected, but she hadn’t quite made the connection in her head that she could see herself loving Minji. She now understood she wanted a future with her, and that made all of this feel scary and momentous.</p><p>“Where’s Yubin and Yoohyeon?” Siyeon asked, breaking the awkward silence in the large living room.</p><p>“Where do you think?” Minji said rolling her eyes. If you ever couldn’t find the two of them, you knew not to look for them.</p><p>“Ohhhh… well good for them I guess.” Siyeon said with a slight smile. “They really are cute together, I remember when I first met them I always just assumed they were together. Its nice, despite everything, we all found our people.”</p><p>Handong looked at Minji, who smiled back at her nervously. Was that what they were? They hadn’t even defined the relationship yet.</p><p>“Well foods in the kitchen whenever you are hungry, I ordered some catering when I heard you guys would be joining us,” Siyeon said, noticing the prolonged and uncomfortable silence, always the one to fill it with something, anything really.</p><p>“Who delivers out here?” Minji asked. They hadn’t seen any restaurants nearby and had seen very few other structures in the last few minutes of the drive.</p><p>“They farm down there, they have a small restaurant, all fresh food, farm to table type shit. Oh and the owner is really hot, in a sort of yeehaw, I ride horses and go to rodeos way. She dropped it off earlier.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, Yubin mentioned we should go check out the orchard tomorrow.” Minji offered, thinking it would be a nice way to get over the awkwardness between all of them. They hadn’t all been together like this since the disappearance, and she was sure that there might be some growing pains.</p><p>“How very autumnal.” Siyeon added before ducking back into what Minji assumed was a kitchen.</p><p>“You ok Handong?” Siyoen asked when she returned to the room, now carrying a bottle of wine and some glasses.</p><p>“What… oh yeah… Just tired” Handong lied. She was a mess, but she really didn’t want to make a big deal out of anything. Minji reached over and took her hand giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“Would you like some wine? It’s a 2001, My parents tell me it was a good year for wine.”</p><p>“Sure.” They answered together. Siyeon poured them both a glass and then one for herself, crossing the room to hand it to them.</p><p>“I’ll take some too” Yubin said, appearing suddenly in the hallway, her hair wet, looking like she had just showered. She was in a fresh pair of clothes too, trading her button down from earlier for a loose fitting t shirt and jeans.</p><p>“Fancy wine for our fancy dinner” Yoohyeon said coming up behind Yubin, leaning her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder, her hair also noticeable wet.</p><p>“You’ve been here like 20 minutes, you nasties,” Siyeon teased.</p><p>“I’m sure I do not know what you are talking about.” Yoohyeon said trying to appear innocent, which was thwarted by the big grin on Yubin’s face.</p><p>“Yeah right, I found you guys making out in the supply closet at work 3 days ago. You guys are relentless.” Handong said rolling her eyes at the pair.</p><p>“I plead the fifth…” Yubin chuckled, crossing the room to grab a wine glass from Siyeon’s outstretched hand. “Bora still not here?”</p><p>“I’m here… You missing me Binnie?” Bora teased walking into the room from the opposite wing of the house.</p><p>“Of course I am, when you’re here I’m not the shortest anymore”</p><p>“But you’re still the youngest.” Bora said sticking her tongue out at her.</p><p>“We should eat, I’m starving.” Yoohyeon said, suddenly tense with the newcomer. She nudged Yubin toward the kitchen, following closely behind her. Bora spared her a glance before nodding and heading into the kitchen herself</p><p>“YES!” Minji said, always ready for a meal, grabbing Handong’s hand and bounding after the group.</p><p>Siyeon laughed at the group, she really was grateful they were all here. Part of her was still worried about what would come out of the long weekend with her old group of friends. She followed the group, feeling both anxious and excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehhh. Not my best chapter, but I'm losing my mind over the election and I promised twitter. All my fellow Americans, lord help us.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Killer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: violence, cursing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mood was awkward after dinner. They could ignore it over dinner, all of their mouth occupied with farm fresh foods and the best apple pie any of them had ever tasted. A quarter of the women had grudges against each other, and the others found it hard to fill in the silence. Yoohyeon and Bora glared at each other, Handong, who was sitting on Minji’s lap now, still nervous but calmed a bit by the wine that accompanied dinner, was throwing glares at Bora as well. She was still upset about how Bora had spoken to her and Yoohyeon at the party, and Bora had yet to apologize. They all sat around the coffee table, sipping on the remnants of their wine.</p><p>“We should play a game,” Siyeon said, opening another bottle of wine she had brought with her after the dinner, pouring herself another glass. They were all on their way to being tipsy, the wine would either help them all open up and mend fences or make everything blow up. She wasn’t sure at that point which option was preferable.</p><p>“What about never have I ever? The drinking game.” Yoohyeon offered, a sudden plan coming to mind. She needed information, why not ask for it in a nonthreatening way.</p><p>“A drinking game? What are we, a bunch of frat guys? You want to shotgun a beer next?” Yubin teased playfully.</p><p>“What? We know Handong, but Bora and Siyeon don’t and this is a fun way to get to know each other,” Yoohyeon said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Well I don’t have any other ideas, so let’s give it a go.” Bora said, relaxing further into the couch, resting her head on Siyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>“How do you play?” Handong asked.</p><p>“You put up ten fingers, we all go around in a circle saying Never have I ever blank, saying something that we have never done before. If you have done it, you put a finger down and take a drink. Whoever puts down all of their fingers first has to chug the rest of their drink”</p><p>“Bora is surely going to lose… She always loses this game” Minji teased, looking across the circle at her friend who stuck out her tongue in response.</p><p>“Is it really losing if I get to drink more?” Bora said with a conspiratorial smile.</p><p>“Ok let’s do it. I’ll start” Minji said with a playful smile. “Never have I ever had a crush on Lee Yubin”</p><p>Yubin sputtered, her drink almost tipping over onto Yoohyeon’s lap. All the attention in the room shifted to her, the rest of the girls laughing at the mortified look on her face.</p><p>“How could you Minji?” Bora said with a laugh, “I told you that in confidence.”</p><p>Yubin’s eyes went wide as a finger went down for everyone but Minji and Yubin.</p><p>“Bora?”</p><p>“What? I had a crush on Yoohyeon too, so don’t feel too special. I just like pretty girls. It was before Gahyeon told me she liked you though.” Bora said with a shrug.</p><p>“I think I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. Why Minji? Why?” Yubin asked still looking mortified.</p><p>“I knew it would have the most impact, but I didn’t know about that one,” Minji said pointing at Siyeon.</p><p>“Et tu Siyeon?” Yubin asked, a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>“What? You’re pretty and like video games, I’m supposed to just not like you? It was when we first met anyway, then I got to know you and how much you suck.” Siyeon teased.</p><p>“Ok, ok, Let’s move on before I have to start beating you guys up for crushing on my girl,” Yoohyeon said.</p><p>“I’ll go next. Never have I ever been the other woman,” Yoohyeon says confidently, trying to hide that she was paying extra attention to Bora’s reaction by taking a sip of wine, not letting her eyes move from the other woman.. The question had the desired effect. Bora looked anxious. She watched as she put a finger down slowly. To everyone’s surprise Handong put a finger down too.</p><p>“I expected Bora, but you?” Yubin looked at the older girl confused. This elicited a playful punch from Bora. Yubin just shrugged. “Whaa… I mean it just sounds like something you might do accidentally.”</p><p>This comment elicited a strange look from Bora. Was it guilt? Yoohyeon couldn’t tell, but something about Yubin’s words clearly affected her. Yoohyeon’s attention was pulled away when Handong started speaking.</p><p>“I was young, and really dumb. Thought they would leave them for me, but it never happened. Not proud of it,” Handong looked pained by the memory. Minji took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Handong looked at her appreciatively.</p><p>“Well I guess its my turn,” Bora said, her mood shifting back to her normal perky self. “Never have I ever shoplifted bunny ears.”</p><p>“This is targeted harassment,” Minji said glaring at Bora.</p><p>“Revenge is sweet.” Bora chuckled.</p><p>“Why would you shop lift that?” Handong asked Minji, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“It was a dare.”</p><p>“Minji a bad girl, I don’t believe it” Yubin said laughing at the thought of teenage Minji walking out of a store with a pair of bunny ears stuffed under her jacket.</p><p>“You guys don’t know everything about me.” Minji added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting laughs from everyone.</p><p>The questions keep going around, the girls becoming more and more comfortable with each other. The mood is almost cheery when the questions loop back around to her. Yoohyeon almost feels bad to ruin the mood, but it must be done.</p><p>“Never have I ever hooked up with a friends sibling” Yoohyeon said when her turn came back around. This game had been very enlightening so far. Bora looked at her, giving her a strange look, a mix between suspicion and confusion. That’s right Bora, I’m on to you. She put another finger down, so did Siyeon and Yubin, getting some raised eyebrows from the other girls. Yubin’s was obviously Gahyeon, but Siyeon didn’t offer any explanation. Bora only had three fingers left, and Yoohyeon had one final question she was dying to ask. She knew the game would be over when she asked it. Also her girlfriend might be a little angry with her. Minji was about to speak again, but Yoohyeon cut her off, wanting to keep up her questioning.</p><p>“Never have I ever slept with Lee Gahyeon,” Yoohyeon said, feeling her girlfriend’s sharp intake of breath beside her. She felt bad, glancing at Minji before turning her attention back to Bora.</p><p>Siyeon and Handong audibly gasped. Bora looked like she had swallowed a live bird.</p><p>“Ayye, Yoo, what the hell? You trying to get me drunk or something,” Yubin said cheerily enough, cutting a bit of the tension that loomed in the air. She could sense she was trying to lighten the mood that she had just ruined, and she would have to thank her later.</p><p>“I think I’ve made it pretty clear you don’t have to get me drunk to get me in your bed,” Yubin whispered, laying her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder before kissing her cheek. Yoohyeon was barely paying attention, her focus on the odd reaction from Bora. She looked devastated and anxious, but she did not put down a finger. Bora caught her staring, and her whole body tensed.</p><p>Bora was up and moving before Yoohyeon could say anything else, retreating to the kitchen, feigning that she was getting a new drink. Yoohyeon, got up after her, ignoring Yubin’s little whine as she had to shift her weight back to keep from falling. She needed to know if she was right.</p><p>“Bora…”</p><p>“So, you know.” Bora turned on her heel suddenly, bringing her face to face with the taller girl, clearly alarmed and angry by her new situation. Yoohyeon almost felt sympathy for her, but she wouldn’t relent now.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yoohyeon said nodding her head. Now that it was time to do this, Yoohyeon was suddenly hesitant. The way Bora was looking at her was not exactly what she had expected.</p><p>“How?” Bora asked, looking a million miles away. She looked like she wanted to hide, to run from her, but there is nowhere to go.</p><p>“I talked to your professor. She remembered how close you too acted, I connected the dots,” Yoohyeon said calmly.</p><p>“Shit. Does Yubs know?”</p><p>“No, of course not. I didn’t want to tell anyone until I knew for sure.” Yoohyeon replied, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.</p><p>“Please you can’t tell her,” Bora said looking terrified. Her head sunk into her hands, looking defeated</p><p>“Tell me what?” Yubin said from behind Yoohyeon. Both girls tensed. They hadn’t heard the others come into the kitchen, but there they all were. Yubin was followed by Minji and Handong, with Siyeon coming in after.</p><p>“Nothing, Baby, we can talk about it later,” Yoohyeon said, stepping closer to her and taking both of her hands in her own.</p><p>“We can talk about it now, since I came in here hearing my girlfriend and friend talking about something that apparently I should know,” Yubin said with suspicion, pulling her hands out of Yoohyeon’s. She could tell something was up, and that Yoohyeon wasn’t being completely honest with her.</p><p>“Yubin please,” Bora stated her eyes starting to fill with tears.</p><p>“What don’t you want me to know?” Yubin said, her voice becoming more worried.</p><p>“Come on guys, just tell her so we can finish our game, I’m getting sleepy,” Minji said with a yawn. She leaned her head on Handong’s shoulder who was standing right next to her, behind Yubin.</p><p>“Does this have to do with those weird questions you were asking Yoo?” Handong was too observant sometimes. Yoohyeon didn’t know how to respond, and Bora remained silent, so the awkward silence continued to drag on.</p><p>Yoohyeon could see the gears turning in everyone’s heads, she was waiting for the when it inevitably clicked. Handong unsurprisingly was the first one to get it. She saw the exact moment when everything fell into place for her.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What?” Minji and Yubin said simultaneously.</p><p>“Maybe we should go back to the game” Handong said, trying to change the subject. It didn’t work.</p><p>“You put down a finger for the other woman question and the sibling question. And you left abruptly after the question about Gahyeon. I thought that was meant for me… but it was for you. Bora.” Yubin worked through her thoughts out loud, hardly believing what she was saying. She could tell by the look on Bora’s face that it was true.</p><p>“No,” Yubin said softly. She couldn’t believe it. Bora was the other woman. Her friend. The women she had just let back into her life, little by little, was the one who had broken her trust and helped ruin her first real relationship. Anger like she had never felt before boiled her from the inside out. Before she could stop herself, she had crossed the room slapping the older girl on the face with an open palm. The sound echoed on the air, the sharp sound bringing everyone out of their stupor.</p><p>Long arms were around Yubin’s waist before she could slap the girl again. “Baby, no, please calm down,” Yoohyeon cooed in her ear as she pulled her away. Yubin tried to pull away but more hands joined, wrapping around her shoulders. Minji was helping to pull her away from the smaller woman, who was crying now holding her cheek where she had slapped her.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR BITCH!!” Yubin screamed at Bora as she is pulled away.</p><p>“Yubin. I’m so sorry,” Bora sobbed, her face wet with fresh tears.</p><p>“FUCK YOU BORA,” Yubin continued, fighting to try to release herself from the other two women.</p><p>“Yubin stop,” Minji said in her ear, trying to calm the girl.</p><p>“It’s your fault Bora, she’d be here right now if you hadn’t fucked her. God, I’m so dumb, of course it was you, you would have fucked everyone in this room if you had the chance.”</p><p>“Yubin, that’s not fair,” Yoohyeon said putting herself between her enraged girlfriend and the now cowering Bora.</p><p>“You know it’s true, she never gave a damn about who she hurt in the process, as long as she got what she wanted,” Yubin snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the other woman. The woman she considered a friend.</p><p>“Yubin I loved her.” Bora’s face filled with devastation.</p><p>Yubin lost control of herself at that point, not that she had much left, she lunged forward, ready to punch Bora this time. She was stopped once again by the two taller women. She knew she looked ridiculous, her teeth bared, her eyes wild, but she couldn’t make herself care.</p><p>“Did you guys have a good laugh about how dumb I was? Did it make you feel good to fuck me over?”</p><p>It took Minji, Yoohyeon, and Handong to pull her out of the kitchen, the last thing she saw before the doors closed again was Bora collapsing into her girlfriends embrace.</p><p>“Yubin, baby, look at me,” Yoohyeon said when they had put some distance between them and Bora. Yoohyeon grabbed her face, bringing it close to her own. Yubin relaxed slightly looking into her brown eyes. Handong and Minji let go of her, but remained close, wary of any other attempts at attacks. Yoohyeon stroked her face, trying to soothe the hurricane that was brewing in the smaller woman. She wished that they could stop shattering Yubin’s heart. She deserved to be able to trust people again, but the skeletons in other people’s closets kept revealing themselves.</p><p>“How long did you know?” Yubin asked, the suspicion in her eyes stinging her. She should have told her sooner, but she never expected that it would blow up like this.</p><p>“I’ve been suspicious since I spoke with that professor. But I didn’t know definitively till tonight,” Yoohyeon said, apologetically.</p><p>Yubin shook her head, the look of suspicion leaving her face to Yoohyeon’s relief. She couldn’t lose Yubin’s trust, it would crush her. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. I was going to tell you tonight, after I spoke with Bora, but it all just got complicated.”</p><p>“You should have, Damn, you really should have,” Yubin said, appearing to calm down again. “I just feel stupid. Like I was the butt of some terrible joke and didn’t know it till right now. Were they laughing at me the entire time?”</p><p>“I know you don’t want to hear this Yubs, but Gahyeon would never do that, Bora either. They are liars, but I don’t think they meant to hurt you,” Minji spoke up from beside them, her expression set.</p><p>“Yeah whatever.” Yubin said, not willing to give either of them the benefit of the doubt. She sat down on the couch nearby, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “Sometimes I wished I’d never met her. I wish I had ignored her that day in class. How fucked up is that? Maybe she would still be here if I hadn’t”</p><p>“I understand. I think I understand that more than most would. But you did meet, and you fell in love and she hurt you so deeply. But maybe knowing her was worth it?” Minji said holding onto Yubin’s gaze.</p><p>“Maybe…” Yubin said, her expression darkening. She looked at her hands intensely, not sure what to do next. She needed some space, some time to figure out what exactly she felt. “I just think I need to be alone for a bit you guys, I think I’m going back to the room, maybe calm down a bit so I don’t assault anyone else tonight.”</p><p>“Okay. I can come with you. I don’t know if you should be alone right now.” Yoohyeon said, ready to go wherever Yubin needed her to.</p><p>“No it’s fine really, I just need a second. Come get me in a bit, I know you want to talk with Bora, and I want you guys to get answers.” Yubin said, her voice small and soft.</p><p>“I want to be there for you more Binnie. I always want to be there for you,” Yoohyeon urged. She could wait for as long as she needed to talk to Bora. Yubin was so much more important.</p><p>“I promise, I’m fine. And if I change my mind, I’ll come get you.” Yubin said, getting up from the edge of the couch, ready to leave.</p><p>“Ok. If you promise.” Yoohyeon said reluctantly, taking a step towards her, leaving a small kiss on her forehead. She wanted to go with her, but she knew not to push her. Yubin was an introvert, she processed things better in her own head. “I love you Binnie.”</p><p>“I love you too. I’ll be ok, I promise. Don’t worry.” With one last peck on the cheek, Yubin retreated down the hall to try to get a control of her anger and sadness.</p><p>Minji turned to Yoohyeon, who in turn turned back towards the kitchen, her jaw set, ready to talk with Bora. “Lets get this over with.”</p><p>--</p><p>The spot where Yubin had smacked her was still stinging a bit. Siyeon was by her side, somehow crossing the room without any sound. Her arms wrapped around her, feeling like the las shred of her normal life. Yubin’s voice was still audible from the other room. Her anger was palpable, even from the other room.</p><p>“Baby, are you okay?” Siyeon said, cupping the smaller girls face her hands.</p><p>“No. She hates me. She should hate me. I ruined everything I’m the reason she’s no here now. If it wasn’t for me they would never had split up and she would be safe.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault babe. It could never be your fault. Shit just happens babe. It was probably just some weirdo,” Siyeon said pulling the other woman closer to her, resting her chin on top of her head. Bora sobbed lightly into her chest.</p><p>“What if she never forgives me. I should have been the one to tell her, I should have had the courage to tell her.”</p><p>“She might not forgive you, but she deserves to know all of it.” Siyeon said, stroking her hair lightly.</p><p>“I know. God this is so wrong.” Bora said her tears stopping finally as she raised her head from Siyeon’s chest, looking straight in her eyes. She sees understanding in them, and something else. She’s not entirely sure what it is. Siyeon often wore her emotions on her sleeve, but right now she seemed, guarded.</p><p>“Will you go talk to her?” Bora asked suddenly.</p><p>“Me? Why me?”</p><p>“Because you can tell her I’m sorry. Tell her about how sorry I am. You’re her friend. She trusts your opinions”</p><p>“I don’t know….”</p><p>“Please babe.” Bora pleaded. She needed Yubin to understand, but she knew she wouldn’t listen to her right now. Siyeon was her best bet for a more peaceful weekend. Then on Monday, she would just go back to that Detective and tell her everything. She just needed to get through the weekend.</p><p>Their attention is grabbed when the door to the kitchen opens. Minji, Handong, and Yoohyeon file in, all looking at her with suspicion. The look on Minji’s face hurts her the most.</p><p>“Fine, babe, I’ll talk to her. But are you sure you don’t need me here,” Siyeon said, her face filled with concern.</p><p>“No I can handle it. I love you.” Bora said, a smile sad smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Yubin, wants to be alone…” Yoohyeon said, an edge to her tone.</p><p>“I’m just going to take her a glass of water and see if she needs anything,” Siyeon replied. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before exiting the kitchen before Yoohyeon could stop her. Part of Siyeon didn’t want to be anywhere near this conversation. It felt like the group was perilously close to the truth, and she didn’t know how she would deal with that. One thing was for sure, she needed to make some plans pronto.</p><p>“Fine, don’t listen to me.” Yoohyeon said, slightly exasperated. She turned back to Bora, who was awkwardly leaning on the counter, her face red and splotchy from crying. She looked so small like that. Yoohyeon couldn’t imagine her as a killer, though her actions were suspicious. Befriending Yubin, hiding it from Minji, and running away for the weekend.</p><p>“Bora. How could you do that with my sister?” Minji said, her face sad. This must be the hardest on her. Her sister and her best friend, both lying to her.</p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose, and she wasn’t like the others. I fell for her. Like really hard. She was smart, and funny, and we just spent every second together laughing. And she was so beautiful.” Bora’s eyes looked wistful. The look that they had seen her give to Siyeon on many occasions.</p><p>“When did it start?” Yoohyeon said her eyes falling on the small woman’s face.</p><p>“November-ish? Yubin ditched her one night because Yoohyeon was sick, and I had already been feeling vibes from her for a few weeks. Like she wanted to end it with Yubin but didn’t have a reason. I selfishly gave her a reason because I was in love with her.”</p><p>“Why would she want to break up with Yubin?” Yoohyeon said, surprised by the statement.</p><p>“I think she was jealous. I think she thought that you would always come before her for Yubin. I think she felt like a third wheel?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she just say that? I could have just backed off. I never wanted her to think that I was encroaching.” Yoohyeon said sadly.</p><p>“She didn’t know how to. The way you guys know each other is so intimidating.” Bora said plainly. Her tone wasn’t accusing, despite the content of her words.</p><p>“You guys are crazy close. I think it was easier to ignore when I was there because you were preoccupied.” Minji added.</p><p>“But Binnie would never do that, and she was so in love with her, I’d never seen her like that before,” Yoohyeon added, defending her girlfriend. She knew they were closer than most friends, but they had always just had each other, through everything. Yubin was the one to help her get over her first heartbreak. Yoohyeon helped her when her dog died. They were each other’s support system.</p><p>“I think if I hadn’t been there and so available, she would have talked it out and figured everything out. But I was there, and I just… Didn’t care about who I hurt. I’m so sorry Minji. I should have told you. I should have told all of you, but I was so scared I’d lose you.”</p><p>“Bora. I’m really mad at you. But you could never lose me.” Minji said diplomatically. She would have to reconcile all of this at some point, but right now she couldn’t stay mad at Bora when she looked so defeated.</p><p>“Is that why you hate me so much. You blame me for not only my own breakup, but for Yubin and Gahyeon’s.” Yoohyeon asked. She had always thought the anger she felt from Bora was a bit too much. She understood now that Bora in some small way blamed her for Gahyeon disappearing.</p><p>“I never thought about it like that… But maybe, and Yubin and you getting together just sent me over. I felt like it was just proof that Gahyeon was right, and you both were just too dumb to realize that you loved each other.”</p><p>“But… that not true. I mean I don’t think it is. I loved Minji and Yubin loved Gahyeon.”</p><p>“This is not important right now, right? We need to get back on track. Are we all just assuming now that the other woman isn’t the killer because its Bora?” Handong interrupted. There was time for all this other drama later. But right now, she really wanted to know what was going on. Who was the killer?</p><p>Silence fell as the accusation hung in the air.</p><p>“I didn’t. You know, kill her. I couldn’t. I loved her.” Bora said, her expression sincere. “I know someone who killed someone would also say that. But truly I didn’t.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to believe that?”</p><p>“I saw her that night. She broke it off. Whatever we were doing she broke it off. We fought.”</p><p>“That just makes you seem more guilty.”</p><p>“I know. But I got sad, and I did what old Bora always did. Found a girl on a dating app and invited her over. But I just cried the whole time.” Bora said, her gaze off in the distance, like she was remembering ing a particularly painful moment, which she supposed she was.</p><p>“Who?” Handong asked, her face wary.</p><p>“This girl, a dancer, I think. Tall, pretty, Blonde. I forgot her name. Maybe started with an L”</p><p>“Okay. Solid alibi.” Yoohyeon said, her words dripping with sarcasm. “Say we believe you. Why wouldn’t you tell the police you saw her that night?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I didn’t think it was important. She left my apartment hours before she went missing.”</p><p>“Tell us what happened then.” Yoohyeon said, her eyes not leaving the small woman.</p><p>--</p><p>The Night of the Disappearance:</p><p>Gahyeon waited outside of Bora’s apartment. She knew that Bora was hanging out with Yoohyeon, Yubin had asked Yoohyeon to give them the apartment for the night. She knew that Yubin probably would have told her by now what happened, and she was sure any minute Yoohyeon would rush out and go save her bestie. The thought angered her, but she knew she had no right to feel that way. Yoohyeon would be a good friend, hold her while she cried, put her back together. Yubin deserved a friend like Yoohyeon.</p><p>She watched as Yoohyeon left, confused that she didn’t seem in a hurry or particularly hurried. Maybe she hadn’t told her yet. Maybe she really did just want to be alone. She shouldn’t be alone. She was tempted to call her again, but she knew it would just go the voicemail again.</p><p>Gahyeon slipped into the apartment building, knowing exactly what floor to go to. She had done this same thing multiple times now. The memory of all the times she had done this were a weight on her as she climb the stairs to the other woman’s apartment. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do when she finally got there.</p><p>“Gahyeon… What are you doing here? Did you text?” Bora said when she opened the door, her face registering surprise.</p><p>“No. I… I don’t know,” Gahyeon said her voice conveying no emotion.</p><p>“What’s the matter babe,” Bora asked, bringing the younger girl in for a hug and a small chaste kiss.</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t answer, suddenly mute in the other woman’s presence. Bora moves her hand to her thigh, the sensation taking her mind off the details of the night. Yubin’s angry face just kept popping into her mind. Bora moved to kiss her, Gahyeon let her. The kiss was soft at first, but Gahyeon soon pushed further, aggressively pulling Bora into her lap. She didn’t want this to be loving, she needed it to distract her from what had happened. She was tired of feeling anything.</p><p>Bora pulled away after Gahyeon bit her lip. “Okay, hey maybe we should talk before we do this.”</p><p>“We never talk, why should we start now?” Gahyeon said, trying to pull the other woman’s mouth to her own again.</p><p>“I don’t know, you seem sad… Have you been crying?” Bora said, dodging Gahyeon’s advances.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, just kiss me please.” Gahyeon again tried to initiate a kiss. She didn’t want to talk, she wanted to do anything but talk.</p><p>“Was it Yubin? Did she ditch you again to hang out with Yoohyeon? I kick her fucking ass.” Bora pressed on.</p><p>“Shut up.” Gahyeon said angrily. Her temper flared, she just wanted to not think for a little while, but Bora would not relent.</p><p>“What? She does this to you all the time. I wish they’d both just get it over with and fuck already. There so fucking co-dependent that they can’t see how you are hurting?” Bora said, her eyes concerned.</p><p>“It’s not their fault Bora. They are best friends, how are they supposed to not be best friends?” Gahyeon said, suddenly feeling the need to defend her friend and her girlfriend. Or her ex-girlfriend she supposed.</p><p>“If I was with you, you’d never feel like this. You would know I love you and only you.” Bora said with sincerity, taking Gahyeon off guard. Bora didn’t love anyone. Hadn’t loved anyone from what she saw. She assumed that it just wasn’t her thing, perhaps would never be her thing,</p><p>“You’d never be with me. You don’t do relationships,” Gahyeon answered, looking perplexed.</p><p>“I would try it for you,” Bora said, her eyes meeting Gahyeon’s, her expression open and nervous.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I would try for you. I-I love you.” Bora said smiling slightly.</p><p>“No.” Gahyeon said flatly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You don’t get to pull that on me Bora. You don’t fall for people. It’s why this happened in the first place.” Gahyeon said, her expression one of confusion and anger. Bora was safe because she would never fall. That’s what she kept telling herself whenever she felt the guilt taking over. She knew that that wasn’t fair, that she was using her, but she had never thought that anything would come of it.</p><p>“I do love you though, I have for a while. I thought you had feelings too. You are always trying to hang out with me and go to lunch, and then this happened and I just thought you fell for me too” Bora said, her voice small and sad. She was trying her best not to show how hurt she was. She normally didn’t do relationships, but she had never told anyone that she would never fall in love.</p><p>“I love Yubin. I have always loved Yubin. I was only hanging out with you so Siyeon had a chance to see you more and because we are friends. She’s the one you should love.” Gahyeon said.</p><p>“You were hanging out with me to pimp me out to your friend?”</p><p>“No… I mean yes but I wouldn’t put it that way. Siyeon was mad at me for ditching her a bunch for Yubin and I told her I could help her get to know you.” Gahyeon blurted out.</p><p>“You used me and then you slept with me? What the fuck Gahyeon” Bora got up from the bed, standing over Gahyeon, her eyes drilling into the other womans. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p>“I know that wasn’t supposed to happen. It was a huge mistake. I lost someone I love because of it. Oh fuck, I fucked it up so bad with Yubin… she hates me now.” Gahyeon said, starting to lose her composure. She hadn’t cried since Yubin left, her whole body feeling numb, but now the tears were coming in earnest.</p><p>“Wait. She knows? That’s why you are here? Not for me, but because she dumped you.” Bora’s voice was filled with hurt.</p><p>“I didn’t know where else to go.” Gahyeon had seemed to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller until there was barely any of her left. Her tears continued to fall.</p><p>“So you come here to sleep with me, to what? Rebound?”</p><p>“No… I don’t know. Bora, please. I just need to feel anything but this.” Gahyeon pleaded.</p><p>“So you want to use me because your girlfriend dumped you and you are sad about it?”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you do?” Gahyeon said plainly.</p><p>“I’m not using anyone. We all know the score going into it.” Bora spat back at her.</p><p>“You knew I had a girlfriend going into this, what’s the difference?”</p><p>“You know what. Fuck you Gahyeon. I think you should leave.” Bora’s cold rage was spiking with every exchange. Sure, she slept around, but she had never cheated on someone. She slept with people because it was fun, not because she was insecure about her relationship. She never gave any illusions that something could happen with any of the girls she met.</p><p>“What?” Gahyeon looked confused.</p><p>“I said leave. You don’t have to love me, it hurts, but its fine. But I think I am smart enough to know when someone gives a fuck about me, and clearly, you don’t.”</p><p>“Like you give a fuck about me? You used me too. I thought this was just physical, I thought it was clear that I love my girlfriend, but you hid your feelings from me,” Gahyeon said finally standing up , and confronting Bora.</p><p>“You can lie to yourself all you want, but you don’t love Yubin. This wouldn’t happen if you did.” Bora knew she was being cruel. None of this was that simple. But she wanted to hurt Gahyeon as much as she had hurt her.</p><p>“FUCK YOU BORA! YOU FUCKING DID THIS!” Gahyeon exploded.</p><p>“Get out Gahyeon. Lose my number. I won’t be you fucking booty call anymore.”</p><p>“Fuck you. I wish I’d never met you.” Gahyeon said, finally heading to the door, slamming it on her way out.</p><p>Bora sat on her bed in her tiny apartment and cried. Not knowing that that was the last time she would see Gahyeon, and that her last words would haunt her dreams.</p><p>--</p><p>PRESENT DAY, on the other side of the house.</p><p>“Fuck,” she yelled throwing open the door in front of her. Her anger had returned as soon as she left the room and started to roam the big house. She had a right to be angry. Her friend had carried on an affair with her girlfriend for months. She looked her in the face every day and acted like they were close. Bora was the other woman. Yubin couldn’t control the fury inside. She wanted to punch more things, specifically Bora’s face.</p><p>Instead she paced the room, trying to keep herself from breaking stuff or punching a wall. This wasn’t her house, wasn’t her stuff. She heard the door behind her open and shut. She didn’t want to face anyone when she was this out of control. Especially Yoohyeon, she didn’t want her to see her looking this homicidal.</p><p>“Yubin… are you ok?” a voice said behind her.</p><p>It was not what she expected, she thought that Handong or Yoohyeon would surely be the first to check on her. The fact that they had sent Siyeon set off her annoyance again. Siyeon was holding a glass of water, perhaps a peace offering.</p><p>“Did you know?” Yubin said, turning to face the girl, her face shinning with anger.</p><p>“Bora told me not long ago,” Siyeon said trying to soothe the raging monster in front of her, “I didn’t think it was my place to tell you or Minji.”</p><p>“How is she… Minji?” Yubin said feeling a sudden surge of concern for the older girl. Things had changed between them recently. She had warmed to the woman despite trying to cling to her anger about the past year. Minji had treated her so badly, but she was trying every day to be a better person. To think before reacting.</p><p>“She’s mad, but she’s holding it together pretty well considering,” Siyeon said risking taking a step into the room.</p><p>Yubin sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly all the righteous anger left her body. Minji was handling this better than her. She felt ashamed that she had exploded like that in front of everyone.</p><p>“Did Gahyeon love her? Do you know?” Yubin asked, feeling like either answer was going to hurt.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Bora was in love with her though,” Siyeon said patting the younger girl’s shoulder to comfort her.</p><p>“Really, you think so. I thought she was just saying that so I’d be less mad.” Yubin asked, genuinely surprised. Yubin became suddenly silent, trying to comprehend what the other girl was saying. Bora loved Gahyeon, potentially wanted to be with Gahyeon. That was so un-Bora like. Bora from before didn’t fall for people, especially not her best friend’s little sister. Yubin’s head started to throb. She gently massaged her temples to relieve some of the pressure building up there.</p><p>“You remember how she was, never sleeping with the same person twice, jumping from bed to bed. But with Gahyeon it was different. Gahyeon broke her heart,” Siyeon said sadly. She felt for Bora, those first few months after the disappearance were especially hard.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I still think she’s a huge bitch… no offense,” Yubin said angrily. Siyeon shrugged as if she understood and wouldn’t hold it against her. “I trusted her. Both of them. It’s really sick how she could look me in the eye while she was fucking my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I know Yubs. If it makes you feel any better, she hates herself for doing that to you,” Siyeon said.</p><p>“It doesn’t but thank you,” Yubin said, her voice deep and weary. “I just… I loved her so much Siyeon. Have you ever loved someone that much, and they just betray you like that?”</p><p>“Yeah. I felt betrayed when I found out about them too. Gahyeon knew that I liked Bora, and she didn’t care” Siyeon said sitting down next to the smaller girl.</p><p>Yubin didn’t quite think that was the same, but she let it go not wanting to argue over who Gahyeon betrayed more.</p><p>“She was so stupid to do that to you. She had a beautiful girlfriend who would do anything for her, and she was just too greedy and had to take someone who wasn’t hers,” Siyeon said angrily.</p><p>“Don’t talk about her like that, please,” Yubin said shifting her weight uneasily. Gone was Siyeon’s kind and compassionate veneer, replaced with contempt. The change was abrupt, making her increasingly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Why? She was selfish and greedy. She didn’t even do it out of love, she did it to feed her ego. She ruined all our lives… She’s gone and it would be better if she stayed gone,” Siyeon said her wolf like eyes flashing wildly.</p><p>Something was off, Yubin could feel the anger radiating from the girl. Yubin shifted uncomfortably on the bed, leaning away from the angry woman. Yubin was confused at the direction of this conversation. She understood why she was mad, but something felt off about this level of anger. It felt like too much, too raw. Siyeon wasn’t necessarily a calm presence normally, but something about her right now was setting off alarms in her head.</p><p>“What the fuck, Siyeon?” Yubin said looking at the girl in confusion.</p><p>“She even had the nerve to tell Bora that she meant nothing to her, that she would never be with her,” Siyeon said clenching her fist repeatedly.</p><p>“When did she say that?” Yubin asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. For some reason, this conversation was starting to feel perilous, like she was walking to close the edge of a cliff, about to fall over. She wanted desperately to get out and change the course of this interaction, but she was frozen to the spot. Siyeon continued her tirade, not noticing her unease, or the way her jaw was clenched shut.</p><p>“I’m tired of acting like she was this perfect princess just because she’s gone. She would screw Bora and then text me that she was going to get me a date with her. She’d kiss Bora and come home and crawl into bed with you. Doesn’t that just make you mad? And she expected for you to stay with her after that… She begged and pleaded. She called you non-stop that night, even though you turned off your phone. It was pathetic” Siyeon continued, not realizing her mistake.</p><p>Yubin’s blood ran cold. How could Siyeon know all this? Yubin had never even spoken to her about that night. Yubin suddenly felt her pulse quicken, her heart racing. Her brain couldn’t keep up with what was happening around her. Her world had just tilted, and she couldn’t keep up. She suddenly felt very aware that they were alone in this side of the house.</p><p>“Siyeon, did you see her that night?” Yubin said staring straight into Siyeon’s eyes, trying to find some other reason, some other way this could all be happening.</p><p>She laughed, her eyes suddenly bright and sparkling. Yubin let an involuntary whine out, trying desperately to think of a way to escape this situation. <em>Who laughs like that?</em> Alarms are blaring in her head. Her brain telling her to run while her body stayed rooted to the bed.</p><p>Before she could make any decisions, Yubin felt something cold and sharp against her neck. She froze, registering Siyeon’s face being inches from her own, breath hot on her neck. She cried out before she could stop herself. Siyeon had taken out a switchblade so fast that Yubin barely saw the flash of sharp metal. All the puzzle pieces finally falling into place.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Yubin choked out, trying to move away from the knife at her throat. <em>Where the hell did the knife come from? Did she always carry a knife?</em> Her brain was too full of thoughts to pick out any concrete plan of action.</p><p>“Yubin, I don’t want to hurt you. Please just do what I ask of you,” Siyeon said with a calm that terrified her. <em>Who could be that calm holding a knife to her friend’s neck?</em> Siyeon grabbed the back of other girl’s short hair, clenching it roughly in her hands, stopping her from getting away, locking her in place.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Yubin said her fear causing her to tremble.</p><p>“Yes, you do, now get up, we’re going for a walk,” Siyeon said. The threat was clear. Come with me or you die right here.</p><p>Yubin thought of the others, on the other side of the house. She could scream and they would come. She knew they would come. But who would burst through that door first? Yoohyeon? Handong? Minji? What would Siyeon do to them? She couldn’t let that happen, no matter how much she didn’t want to move.</p><p>Siyeon was getting antsy, she could tell. But she still couldn’t will herself to move. Suddenly she felt the knife break the delicate skin on her neck. She let out a whimper, her hand instinctively going to her neck, smudging the small amount of blood trickling out. “O-Ok Siyeon I’m getting up,” Yubin said slowly rising to her feet. She felt like her feet were made of concrete, heavy and hard to move.</p><p>“Ok great, let’s go outside, I haven’t shown you the woods yet. They’re beautiful at night,” Siyeon said with a calm meant to soothe the panicking girl, but only set her more on edge. They walked together towards the sliding door, Yubin in front, knife now aimed at her back between her shoulder blades, urging her forward, Siyeon’s hand still entangled in her hair.</p><p>“Open it,” Siyeon snarled when Yubin just stood at the door, feeling too numb to move.</p><p>Yubin fumbled with the lock for a second before it opened with a click. The cold night air rushed in as she slide the door open. She noticed the little bit of blood on her hands had transferred to the door lock. Siyeon hadn’t noticed. She could only hope the girls noticed their absence and call the cops. Yubin stepped out the door, plunging into the darkness. She wasn’t wearing any shoes or a jacket, just a thin t shirt and jeans. She started to shiver immediately.</p><p>“Walk, and remember I know these woods, you don’t, so don’t try anything,” She said coldly.</p><p>Yubin obliged, knowing she was at a disadvantage without any shoes and not knowing the terrain. Tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks. She had never felt fear like this before, even facing the rest of her life spent behind bars, at least tomorrow was likely to come for her. She felt paralyzed, the only thing she could do was put one foot in front of the other.</p><p>“What’s your plan? Kill me, then go back and kill everyone else?” Yubin said shivering against the cold.</p><p>“I don’t want to kill you Yubin… I’m just going to tie you up and leave you here. I can go get Bora, and we can just leave. My parents have a plane, I can get us out of the country before they even find you in the morning.”</p><p>Yubin was suspicious. The plan was flimsy. But her not being dead at the end was promising.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. Long time no post. I was freaking out about the US elections for like 3 days and having horrible anxiety. But I'm back with an extra long chapter. ALSO WE KNOW THE KILLER NOW!</p><p>A lot of you guessed it, but kudos to one person who got the plot so freakily right that I freaked out and deleted the entire comment and all the other comments on that chapter.</p><p>OH are we enjoying Weverse? Drop your hashtags down below and lets all be mutuals on there. Mine is #jewels</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Violence, drinking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE NIGHT SHE WENT MISSING:</p>
<p>Gahyeon left Bora’s apartment hours ago and she was still fuming. She sat in a strangers house with happily drunk people surrounding her. She was also drunk, but she couldn’t find a way to be happy right now. She had blown up her entire life in the span of three hours. Yubin and Yoohyeon would likely never speak to her again, Bora was pissed and she wasn’t sure she could ever fix that relationship. She wanted to call her sister, to get her to come home for the weekend and assure her everything would be fine, but she couldn’t tell her the truth, not yet at least.</p>
<p>Arin and Dahyun had dragged her to this party, telling her it was no use worrying about all this right now. They were on either side of her, happily chatting away to each other, trying their best to include her in the conversation.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, it will be okay. Not right now, but at some point,” Arin said reaching out to clasp her hand.</p>
<p>“But I love her… she was supposed to be my person Arin,” Gahyeon said weakly. A tear rolled down her face silently.</p>
<p>“She’s not. It would have worked if it was meant to be honey. She’s someone else’s person, and now you are free to find you true person.” Dahyun added as she wiped away the tears that were gathering at her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Baby… No… You made some mistakes. But you are redeemable. Think of all the people you still have. You got us, Minji, Bora, and Siyeon,” Arin said, drunkenly taking her face her hands staring straight into her eyes. Gahyeon had still not told them who the other woman was, and she wasn’t sure she ever would. It felt like a secret she would have to take to her grave if she ever wanted normalcy in her life again.</p>
<p>“Come on lets go drink some more and dance,” Dahyun urged, grabbing her hand and leading them to the kitchen where the all found a bottle of something and took turns drinking from it. Once they felt pleasantly drunk, Arin and Dahyun dragged her to the impromptu dance floor, where the spent the rest of their night dancing.</p>
<p>It was well after 1 am when they all decided they had enough of the crowded apartment. The three of them spilled into the street, happily drunk and giggling, hanging onto each other for dear life.</p>
<p>“Ok. I say we walk baaaack to my plaaaace and order pizza.” Arin said, slurring her words.</p>
<p>“I can’t I have to work in the morning,” Dahyun said clearly. She was the most sober of the three of them and thus the responsible one.</p>
<p>“How about you Gah?” Arin asked.</p>
<p>“Nahhh. I gotta go home. Mom wants me to bake cookies with her tomorrow” Gahyeon said, only slightly slurring her words.</p>
<p>“OH BOO,” Arin Yelled</p>
<p>“You going to uber there?” Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Gahyeon said, pulling out her phone and opening the app.</p>
<p>“Ok we can wait with you,” Dahyun said happily.</p>
<p>They sat on a bench, chatting away when the uber pulled up. Gahyeon said her goodbyes as she spilled herself into the uber. She was still pleasantly drunk. Arin sauntered up to the side of the car and motioned for the driver to roll down the window. The young man in the front seat rolled down the window and looked at her confused.</p>
<p>“Heyy… you got five stars so I asssummme you aren’t a creep. But if you touch my sweet baby Gahyeon I will end you, you hearrrr me?” Arin slured as she wagged her finger at the man. To his credit her smiled brightly and didn’t seem annoyed.</p>
<p>“ARIN!?!” Gahyeon yelled, her face blushing.</p>
<p>“I will deliver her safely to her destination ma’am” He said, his tone polite and trustworthy.</p>
<p>“Oooo I like him, very polite. Thank you, sir, have a nice night.” Dahyun added from behind Arin, before pulling the other girl away and toward the subway stop. They lived in the same building, so they often walked each other home after a night out. But Gahyeon’s parents lived out in the suburbs so she usually opted for a cab or an uber. Most of the time she would just stay with Yubin, but that was obviously not an option anymore.</p>
<p>“Sorry about her. She’s a bit much when she drinks.”</p>
<p>“It’s actually kind of sweet, she’s looking out for you. And I’ve had much worse, trust me.” The young man said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have.” Gahyeon chuckled.</p>
<p>“Seatbelts?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>They fell into a silence as he drove her home. She let her mind wander, the walls she had been building all night to protect her from the pain of the last 24 hours crumbling around her. Yubin. Her Binnie. God she was so dumb.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked her</p>
<p>“What, oh um yeah,” Gahyeon stammered, still lost in thought of Yubin’s soft skin, and the bright smile that she would always greet her with. She would miss that the most she thought. The kindness in Yubin’s eyes. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to see that again, she wasn’t she ever deserved to see it.</p>
<p>“You wanna talk about it? I’m a good listener.”</p>
<p>“Oh I ummm... No but thank you” Gahyeon managed to get out. She was feeling her buzz leave her, and she wasn’t eager to greet soberness.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will look better in the morning,” The young man said, making eye contact through the mirror. His gaze was so earnest and sincere that Gahyeon found herself looking away. She didn’t deserve this stranger’s kindness.</p>
<p>“Thank you” Gahyeon said. She really meant it too.</p>
<p>They pulled up to her parent’s house minutes later, and suddenly she wanted to be anywhere else. Even this place reminded her of Yubin. The first time meeting her parents, the sneaking into her room to fool around when her parents didn’t want her to go out, the other woman resting her head on her lap as the studied for a test that neither one really wanted to pay attention to.</p>
<p>She pulled out her phone and dialed. She couldn’t sleep here tonight, she needed to leave. And she only knew of one friend who might still be up.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>PRESENT DAY: in the house</p>
<p>Bora was crying by the end of her retelling of the last night with Gahyeon. She hadn’t told anyone about that night, not even Siyeon knew the extent to which it had gone badly. She regretted that night more than anything. She would do anything to change it. She stared at her hands, not daring to look at the others. She was surprised when she felt arms around her, and even more surprised when she looked up to find Minji embracing her.</p>
<p>“Minji… I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have thrown her out. She had nowhere to go,” Bora insisted through her tears.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault Bora. She could be stubborn and mean sometimes. She wouldn’t have stayed even if you let her. You couldn’t know that she was in danger.” Minji said wrapping her arms around her friend tightly.</p>
<p>“But…. Minj.” Bora started before she was interrupted.</p>
<p>“She’s right.” Yoohyeon said, her face softer than before.</p>
<p>“You… you believe me…” Bora replied, stunned.</p>
<p>“Yeah. The story makes sense, and my gut is telling me you are finally telling the truth.” Yoohyeon said. She approached her cautiously, laying a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh Yoohyeon. I’m so sorry. I should have told you sooner. To think Yubin spent a year in jail because I was scared.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it would have changed anything Bora. She looked guilty either way.” Yoohyeon said, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn’t one to hold onto grudges, she was just glad everyone was speaking again. “But thank you for the apology.”</p>
<p>“Alright. So, who killed her then?” Handong said</p>
<p>“I dunno, some rando?” Yoohyeon said unenthusiastically. She wanted to be close to the end of this, but it was becoming clear that there was no easy answer to this.</p>
<p>“I guess. The uber driver from that night was cleared, he dropped her off in front of her parents’ house. From there you would think she would have been able to get home.” Minji said, her exhaustion starting to show on her face.</p>
<p>“Some one snatching her before she walked in the house seems unlikely.” Bora responded still clinging to her friend.</p>
<p>“Ughhh. I think I’ll just go to bed for the night. My brain is too foggy to process anything.” Yoohyeon said, eager to go find her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Can you send Siyeon back here? I’d like to have her here,” Bora asked.</p>
<p>“Well she is certainly not sleeping in my bed.” Yoohyeon said with a tired smile. All hint of tipsiness gone after the emotional upheaval of the last half hour. Yoohyeon pushed herself up and took her leave, waving at the other three girls as she left.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you…” Handong called after the tall girl, feeling like the others needed a second to talk alone. She got up blew Minji a kiss and followed after the tall woman.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment before Minji spoke up.</p>
<p>“I would have understood Bora. I think of you as a sister, but that doesn’t mean you have to think of my sister as your sister,” Minji said patting the back of the other woman’s head, trying to soothe her worries.</p>
<p>“I can see that now. I was just scared because you were always so angry,” Bora said, feeling better, but still anxious about the rest of the weekend. She hoped she could properly apologize to all of them, that they could all move forward as friends, or at least not enemies.</p>
<p>“I know I was. But I’ll always be there for you, and I’m trying to control my anger better.”</p>
<p>“I love you Minji,” Bora said.</p>
<p>“Love you too Bora” Minji said her chin on the smaller woman’s head.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon runs back in the room killing the moment. She looks terrified, her eyes as large as discs.</p>
<p>“They aren’t there!” Yoohyeon yells, her hands visibly shaking.</p>
<p>“What? Who?” Bora asks, a hint of alarm in her voice.</p>
<p>“Yubin and Siyeon… They aren’t here. Handong and I checked all the bedrooms and we can’t find them.” Yoohyeon spoke quickly, making it hard to decipher what exactly was going on.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? They were just in your room.” Minji asked, the only one in the room not panicking.</p>
<p>“I MEAN THEY ARE MISSING!” Yoohyeon screamed, losing all pretense of calm she had left.</p>
<p>“Calm down. Lets just go check it out.” Minji said, moving toward the bedroom that Yubin and Yoohyeon were meant to share. Bora followed quickly behind, her heart racing. The door to the room was open, a dim light showing through the open door way. The all piled in the large room, looking around for any signs of the girls.</p>
<p>Handong was already in the room, closely examining the door to the outside. “Guys… there’s blood here.” Handong said as they walked in.</p>
<p>“Blood” Yoohyeon croaked</p>
<p>“It’s not much, could just be from a small cut, but, it looks like someone with blood on their hands opened the door.” Handong explained, hoping it might calm the tall girl.</p>
<p>“No… How… Who could find us out here?” Bora asked her face pale and worried.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was a nosebleed and they just left to get some air?” Minji offered weakly. She could feel it in the air. This wasn’t normal, and something was very wrong. Neither girl would have just left like that, no matter how upset they were. Not after all that has happened this past year.</p>
<p>“Sure and I’m Sherlock Holmes.” Yoohyeon said with more anger than she meant. Minji was just trying to be the eternal optimist that she always was. But sometimes, things just went wrong.</p>
<p>“We have to go find them right?” Bora said weakly, fear evident on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes. But we need to protect ourselves right?” Handong offered.</p>
<p>“Siyeon’s brother plays baseball, maybe there’s a bat in his room,” Bora said.</p>
<p>“Okay Bora, you go find that. Handong. Minji. Can you go get our coats and shoes? I’ll call the police.” Yoohyeon said with all the authority she could muster in her current state of panic.</p>
<p> “Okay” they all said in unison. They all rushed out of the room, almost bumping into each other in the hustle to complete their assigned tasks.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon dials a number she had just put in her phone a few days ago, hoping she was still awake.</p>
<p>“Hello, Detective Kang speaking.” The surprisingly alert voice greeted her.</p>
<p>“Hey. um Detective this is Kim Yoohyeon,” she stammered, suddenly losing all the confidence and vibrato she had a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon… What’s wrong? You sound scared.”</p>
<p>“We are at Siyeon’s house near the mountains, and ummm… Siyeon and Yubin are missing. We think someone followed us here. There’s blood on the door. Oh my god what if she’s dead?” Yoohyeon’s panic rising with every word she spoke until the last sentence was at least 2 octaves higher then where she began.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon breath… I need you to tell me your location. I’ll get the local police to you as soon as possible. I’ll head that way too dear.” The detectives voice was soothing, keeping Yoohyeon from collapsing completely.</p>
<p>“Okay here’s the address” Yoohyeon said reciting the address that Siyeon had sent to the groupchat earlier.</p>
<p>“Ok stay on the line. I’ll call this in.”</p>
<p>Minji and Handong return with a pile of coats and shoes. They both rush to put them on.</p>
<p>“I had an idea Yoo… Do you have find my friends? If you have Yubin on it, we could trace her phone right?” Minji said.</p>
<p>“You are a genius! I installed it when we had that stalker problem.” Yoohyeon replied</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon. I have people on their way. They should be there in 20 to 30 minutes. Just stay in the house. I’ll be there in an hour.” The detective’s voice sounded worried, but authoritative. Yoohyeon was almost tempted to listen to her, some hard wired instinct to listen to authority figures, but she couldn’t listen to that part right now.</p>
<p>“Detective…. I’m sorry but I am not going to let my girlfriend die. We are going after them.” Yoohyeon said insistently, glancing around at the other’s faces, happy to see the same certainty shining back at her.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon please listen to me. It’s not safe. If they were able to infiltrate a house like that, then they are dangerous. Promise me you won’t leave that house.” The detectives stern voice hardly registered. It was taking all her strength not to run out into the cold night after her girlfriend right then and there.</p>
<p>“We can’t promise that. I can’s Let Yubin die. Goodbye Detective. I’ll see you when you get here.” She said her eyes starting to well up with tears.</p>
<p>“Yoo—” The detective started to say, but Yoohyeon ended the call, switching to the tracking app.</p>
<p>“She’s close.”</p>
<p>“I found two bats… Are we ready?” Bora said, her voice shaky. She looks just as scared as Yoohyeon feels.</p>
<p>“Fuck this is stupid” Handong said, grabbing one of the bats and looking at the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they would do it for us.” Minji said, watching as Bora and Yoohyeon throw on their jackets and tie their shoes quickly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go find our girlfriends,” Bora said, looking at Yoohyeon, both feeling a sense of solidarity in their mission.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>PRESENT DAY: in the woods</p>
<p>They walked for what seemed like awhile, going deeper and deeper in the woods. Siyeon had pulled her off the path pushing her into the underbrush about a mile back. Yubin could barely feel her feet at this point, between the cold and the sticks and rocks digging into her socked feet. She almost wished that she had drunk more wine, then at least she could relax a bit.</p>
<p>“You killed Gahyeon because she was with Bora,” Yubin said trying to break the silence, “You were obsessed with Bora, everyone knew that.” She was also curious, and if she was going to die, she at least wanted to know why.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to kill her,” Siyeon spat back, “It was an accident, I got mad.”</p>
<p>“If it was an accident, why didn’t you call the police?”</p>
<p>“I panicked, she was just lying there, her head all bloody, dead, and I just panicked”</p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean you panicked?”</p>
<p>“I just saw my life flash by, all my hopes of becoming a musician gone, my life and potential wasted over a spilt second decision. A stupid mistake.”</p>
<p>“I had a life and potential Siyeon… How could you let them do that to me?” Yubin said anger suddenly replacing her fear. She had lost more than just a year. She lost the respect of her parents, her reputation, every friend she ever had.</p>
<p>“You weren’t supposed to actually go to prison. How was I supposed to know they would pin it on you? There was no evidence,” she said, sounding remorseful. It did nothing to quell Yubin’s rage.</p>
<p>“It’s always the girlfriend.” Yubin said cooly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you to go to prison. It got so out of hand; I couldn’t tell the truth at that point.”</p>
<p>“So, you let me take the fall so you could go playhouse with Bora… Does she know?” Yubin asked, not sure if she wanted to know. She wasn’t sure what would be worse, if she knew and somehow helped her, or if she didn’t and now was going to find out this way.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy? Of course not, she was in love with Gahyeon,” Siyeon said.</p>
<p>“DON’T FUCKING SAY HER NAME” Yubin screamed, completely losing her composure. Her name felt wrong coming from those lips, coming from her killer.</p>
<p>A hand wrapped around her mouth. “Now Yubin, I am being very nice not covering your mouth, don’t make me change my fucking mind.” She said as if scolding a child, returning the knife to Yubin’s neck. Causing the smaller girl to flinch.</p>
<p>“I almost forgot. Give me your phone,” Siyeon said, not waiting for an answer, grabbing in the Yubin’s back pocket with the hand that was just on Yubin’s mouth, retrieving her phone before throwing it into the woods.</p>
<p>“That was a new phone,” Yubin whined. Logically she knew this was not something to worry about, but it was hard to think logically with a knife to your neck.</p>
<p>“Shut it,” Siyeon barked at the smaller woman, making her jump, “Can’t have anyone follow us, can we?” The taller woman relaxed a bit urging Yubin forward again with the blade poking at her back. They fall back into a tense silence.</p>
<p>Yubin wasn’t sure if the silence was worse or the slowly unraveling of this whole affair. Leaving her brian to follow the clues and all the stupid things she missed made her sick to her stomach. How Siyeon acted when she saw her on campus, angry, but also in hindsight she seemed very possessive of Bora. The stalking. Yubin was sure that if she and Yoohyeon had spent any amount of time around Siyeon post disappearance, they would have caught on much sooner. But they had been shut out, possibly on purpose, at least for Siyeon.</p>
<p>“You were stalking me because you feared us, weren’t you? Not because you missed me,” Yubin said plainly, not surprised by anything now. She was angry at herself for believing that obvious lie. She wanted to believe it because she just wanted her old life back. She knew she couldn’t have that, but she had nevertheless strived for that, every decision she made was to further that goal.</p>
<p>“I did miss you, that wasn’t a lie. But yeah, I couldn’t have you finding out who the other woman was and throw suspicion onto her. She’s innocent,” Siyeon said sadly. She would do anything for Bora, Yubin could see that now, but this felt like too much.</p>
<p>“You are the one who told the police Yoohyeon and I were dating,” Yubin said shocked, coming to the realization as she spoke it.</p>
<p>“I saw you guys meeting with Minji, I thought you were getting close and it scared me, I had to do something,” Siyeon said with not hint of regret. Like she hadn’t endangered the lives and relationships of her friends for selfish reasons.</p>
<p>“You are such a fucking bitch,” Yubin spat back at her. She had hurt Yoohyeon because of Siyeon’s actions, she had almost ruined the greatest thing in her life because Siyeon was scared.</p>
<p>“I know. I know you won’t believe me, but I am sorry, for all of this. I love Bora so much, I always have. Gahyeon knew that and still fucked her over. Bora was in love with her and she was still hung up on you.” This shut Yubin up for a while. She sounded sincere, and the juxtaposition of her sincerity and the tip of the knife constantly poking at her back was alarming. Was she just being manipulated so she wouldn’t fight back, so she could just be a sheep led to slaughter.</p>
<p>They continued in silence. The cold was starting to get to Yubin. She knew that hypothermia could set in quickly in this sort of weather. She could tell that the cold was affecting Siyeon as well. She had to foresight to have her boots on, but she didn’t grab a jacket either. Or any ropes to tie her up like she had said she planned to do. Yubin didn’t want to think about the implications of that quite yet. Her steps where heavier and she seemed to be allowing more space between her and Yubin. The constant poke of the knife on her back had ceased. She just had to wait for a window. She could run and hide or find a neighbor.</p>
<p>Suddenly it came, a chance. She heard a loud thump behind her, Siyeon had fallen over a root that was sticking out of the ground. Yubin took her chance jumping over Siyeon’s prone body and running back the way they came.</p>
<p>“HELP!!” She screamed frantically, not daring to turn around to see if Siyeon was behind her.</p>
<p>“PLEASE, SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME!” She screamed bursting into a clearing they had passed a few minutes ago, she couldn’t see much but she managed to keep running despite not seeing where she was going. She felt elation finally being away from the other woman. She had to find the others and warn them.</p>
<p>Suddenly she found herself on the ground, the cold ground meeting her with a loud whack. She felt something pop, most likely her ankle, twisted in an unseen tree root. The fall pushed all the air out of her lungs. She took large gulping breaths, trying to get her bearings in the dark. Her ankle burst with pain, warning her that it was possibly worse than a sprain. She knew her chances of escape were low now.</p>
<p>She was on her in seconds, knife in hand. She crawled on top of her, pining her there with her legs, fighting off Yubin’s pathetic attempts to grab the knife. Yubin felt her hand slice open as she tried to grab at anything, she just wanted to be free.</p>
<p>“STOP YUBIN. I don’t want to hurt you.” Siyeon said forcefully. She fumbled the knife a bit as Yubin punched at her chest, slicing open a wound on her own arm. The knife slipped, and before she could stop it it was lodged in Yubin's side to the hilt. The look on her face filled with shock. She truly looked like she hadn’t meant to do it.</p>
<p>Yubin let out a gruesome scream while the knife slid soundlessly into her side. The white-hot pain pierced the cold night, filling her with a sudden heat. She felt the knife pull out, blood seeping out after. She could tell immediately that it was deep and serious. She was already feeling lightheaded. <em>This was it. This is how you die.</em></p>
<p>“YUBIN!”</p>
<p>Yubin thought she was dreaming when she heard the voice, accompanied by pounding footsteps and rustling underbrush.</p>
<p>“Yoohyeon?” she said weakly, only vaguely aware of the woman who was still on top of her pinning her down. She wanted to believe that that was the voice she heard, but her mind was so unclear.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Siyeon snarled smacking her jaw and then putting her hand over her open mouth. Yubin pressed her hands to her open wound, trying hard to remember what she knew about wounds. Direct pressure was all she remembered.</p>
<p>“You’re a goner Yubs. Do you want me to do the same to your girlfriend?” Siyeon said, her eyes wild. There was no force behind the words though, only empty threats. Siyeon wasn’t cold blooded, just really misguided. Yubin found herself forgiving the girl for this threat. She looked defeated, with tears threatening to break free. She could tell she didn’t want her to die, but she had likely just sealed her fate.</p>
<p>Yubin didn’t want to die either. For the first time in a long time, she wanted so desperately to live. She had realized that her life still had meaning, it always had. Even when she was toiling away in that prison cell, her life meant something. It meant something to her. Perhaps the looming threat of death was making her sentimental, but she felt herself releasing the past year of her life. Forgiving all those her wronged her. Bora, Minji, Detective Kang, and even in some small way Siyeon.</p>
<p><em>“Siyeon?”</em> a small voice behind them met Yubin’s ears. She couldn’t figure out who it belonged to in her state. Yubin’s vision started to gray out, her head becoming too heavy to hold up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Siyeon what are you doing?” </em>
</p>
<p>That was the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this format isn't too confusing for you, likely the next couple of chapters will follow this sort of format. Let me know how you like this chapter, I have a Curiouscat now linked on my twitter so feel free to ask me questions and comment there as well.</p>
<p>twitter: Jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. What happened to Gahyeon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: blood, death, violence, burying people, vomit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE NIGHT SHE WENT MISSING:</p><p>Gahyeon had called her drunk and belligerent. She wasn’t sure why she was either. She rushed over to where she was, the sidewalk in front of her parents’ house. How she got there was unclear. Something in her tone of voice on the phone made her get out of bed and come to her rescue. When she drove up to the drunk woman, she could tell she had been crying.</p><p>“Gahyeon, get in, you’ll catch a cold out here.” Siyeon said rolling down the passenger side window.</p><p>“Sjkashdfhkjd” Gahyeon tried to speak, but her words were obscured by her tears and the alcohol still running through her veins.</p><p>“Get in you Doofus, I can’t understand you when you are crying,” Siyeon said reaching across the seat to open the passenger side door.</p><p>Gahyeon clambered in, her movements clumsy and labored. She pulled the car away from the neat little house and back towards her home silently. The girls sat in silence for a minute before Gahyeon spoke up suddenly.</p><p>“Can we get out of town? I just can’t be here right now.” Gahyeon said.</p><p>“It’s like 2 am Gahyeon… Let’s just go back to my place.”</p><p>“Please Siyeon. I just need to leave. We can come back tomorrow. I just need to get out of here. It all reminds me of her…” Gahyeon trailed off, her eyes shifting to the window, looking out at something far off in the distance.</p><p>“Who? Yubin? What happened?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you if you get me out of here.”</p><p>Siyeon sighed heavily. She knew Gahyeon well enough to know when she set her heart on something, she got it. If she took her to her apartment right now, she would just call another friend until she got what she wanted. She was persistent. Siyeon’s parents had a place outside the city anyway. A little country air might do them both some good.</p><p>They drove the hour out to her parents place relative silence, the only sound the light humming of the radio. The familiar farm down the road was dark as they passed. They arrived in front of her house, the place dark and abandoned. She didn’t come her often anymore, but she had spent a lot of time here in her youth.</p><p>“Let’s go Gahyeonie… You can tell me what happened with you and Yubin and charge your phone inside.” Siyeon opened her door and got out, turning toward the large house in front of her, she shivered a bit in the cold. The house looked cold and dark. She would have to start the fire immediately.</p><p>“You got tequila? My buzz is gone and I need tequila to talk about this.” Gahyeon said from the other side of the car. She had gotten out of the ca and was sort of gawking at the house. This is why Siyeon never brought her college friends here, they would think of her differently. They knew her parents had money, but she tried not to let on how much they truly had.</p><p>“Fine… but straight to bed after. It’s like 3 am” Siyeon grumbled. To be fair she wasn’t sleepy, and company was nice. Gahyeon also clearly needed to talk to someone.</p><p>“Deal” Gahyeon said, looking a bit more perky.</p><p>They started off towards the dark house, silence falling in the empty drive.</p><p>--</p><p>THE PRESENT: in the woods</p><p>Walking in a tiny group, the girls followed the little dot on Yoohyeon’s phone. The cold nipped at their exposed skin, chilling them o the bone. Minji hadn’t been this scared in a long time. The last time she felt this out of control was when she received that phone call from her mother, the morning she found Gahyeon’s bed empty.</p><p>The dot grew closer and closer until they were right on top of it.</p><p>“Call her phone.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll call it.”</p><p>They heard a vibrating in some brush, Yoohyeon sprinted towards it before Minji could caution her against it. She saw her figure slump, and then bend over to pick something up.</p><p>“What is it? Is that the phone?”</p><p>“Yeah… The screen is broken.”</p><p>“Bring it here, let us look at it”</p><p>“It wasn’t broken before right?”</p><p>“No. It was brand new. She just got it last week.” Yoohyeon said, trying to keep herself from crying more. Yubin had been so excited to open the box. Her parents had surprised her with the gift when she had gone home to visit. She hadn’t had a new phone in two years, and she would never leave her phone out her like that. She pressed the button on the side, a picture of the two of them, faces smushed together, flashed on the broken screen. The sight made her stomach turn, the cracks in he glass disfiguring Yubin’s face.</p><p>“So, someone broke it and left it behind? Probably so we couldn’t find her right? What the hell does this mean.” Handong said, staring at the others with shock and terror written all over her face.</p><p>“It means we go back to the path and keep walking till we find them.” Bora said resolutely.</p><p>“Right. We have to find them.”</p><p>The four of them had continued straight on the trail after they had found the discarded phone. Something was wrong, Yoohyeon could feel it with every step she took away from the house. They wouldn’t just leave without telling them. Siyeon and Yubin were missing. The blood on the door. How could the killer get in? She felt herself on the verge of tears, gulping in breaths to try and keep herself from losing it. Minji noticed her struggle and squeezed her hand. She looked at Bora, whose eyes mirrored her own, tears slowly trailing down her face.</p><p>“Yoohyeon, they could have only been gone for 15 minutes at most. The blood wasn’t even dry, and there wasn’t much of it. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding,” Minji said with very little conviction.</p><p>Yoohyeon knew something was wrong, she could sense it. There was something she was missing. A piece she couldn’t quite fit.</p><p>They came to a fork in the trail. She couldn’t help but groan. Their luck had always been shit, but tonight it was utter shit.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Handong groaned, speaking for the first time since they left the phone.</p><p>“Split up. Bora, you and Handong go that way. Yoohyeon and I will take a baseball bat and go this way. Text if you find anything or need help,” Minji said taking charge. “If you are in danger, shout for us, it’s faster.”</p><p>Yoohyeon knew that she had picked the teams so that at least one of the two would be able to continue searching if the other was overcome with emotion. Minji was always smart like that, a natural leader. She also knew that Minji would worry about Handong the entire time, and she would much rather be looking out for her. She appreciated her sacrifice more than anything right now.</p><p>They set off separately, walking in complete silence, trying to hear any sounds other than the sounds of the sleepy forest. It felt like they had been in the woods for hours. She knew it had been 20 minutes since they left the house, but the dark and the fear coursing through her veins. What if she was dead? What if Yoohyeon had ultimately doomed her lover to death by getting her released? If she was still in jail at least she would be safe. The silence was slowly draining her hope. Trails of tears left streaks on her face.</p><p>“I can’t lose her Minji,” Yoohyeon said when she could no longer contain her worst nightmares.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I just got her back and I’m going to lose her again,” Yoohyeon said tears coming quicker now blurring her vison</p><p>“Yoo, we’re are going to find her. I won’t let anything happen to her. You can’t lose faith now; I need you to be strong.”</p><p>“I’m not strong Minj”</p><p>“You are the strongest of all of us. You had a choice to walk away from all this. You could have left this behind you, left us behind you. But you didn’t. You stuck by Binnie when no one else would. Even through the loneliness you……”</p><p>Her pep talk was interrupted by the sound of a woman’s voice, screaming <em>“HELP!”</em></p><p>Yoohyeon gasped realizing who the voice belonged to. “Yubin?”</p><p>Minji shushed her. Both listened for more noises, but nothing came.</p><p>“I think it came from over there,” Yoohyeon said, pointing off the trail. They started walking towards the area they thought the sound came from. The night was creepily quiet again. Yoohyeon’s nerves were on fire. That was indeed Yubin’s voice, and she sounded terrified. Was Siyeon with her? Had the killer taken both girls.</p><p>“YUBIN!” Yoohyeon screamed before she could stop herself. She started running to the source, clumsily tripping over roots in the process.</p><p>Suddenly they heard another loud noise, it sounded as if someone was crashing through woods. <em> “PLEASE, SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME!” </em></p><p>“YUBIN!” Yoohyeon screamed before she could stop herself. She started running to the source, clumsily tripping over roots in the process.</p><p>Yoohyeon’s pulse quickened. Her heart pounding out of her chest. The confirmation that Yubin’s life was in danger, that she and Siyeon somehow got the attention of the killer. The noise quieted down making Yoohyeon more nervous. Then suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream. A scream that clearly meant pain. Yoohyeon stopped running trying to get her bearings. The silence that came after frightened her more than anything ever had. Minji had just caught up with her grabbing her hand to comfort her.</p><p>“She’s close,” Minji said trying to calm the other woman’s panic.</p><p>“YUBIN!” She screamed unable to control herself anymore.</p><p>“Yoohyeon?”</p><p>The small reply was almost inaudible, but it was close, she burst through the clearing, Minji right on her heels. The scene she saw immediately confused her. The two girls were on the ground, Siyeon on top. She could clearly see Yubin’s face. It was contorted in pain, a look of genuine fear in her eyes.</p><p>“Siyeon what are you doing?” Minji said. Yoohyeon couldn’t speak her mouth was dry. She made a move to get closer to the women. Siyeon seemed to notice the intruders, swinging around bring the knife up in a threatening way.</p><p>“Is there blood on that knife?” Minji said her voice trembling.</p><p>“STAY BACK!” Siyeon screamed, waving the bloody knife at the two girls.</p><p>Minji took a step forward, trying to see if she could get off a swing of the bat before Siyeon could stab her. She thought she could. Siyeon noticed the movement, reacting quickly bringing the knife to Yubin’s neck.</p><p>“You want me to slit her throat? I’ll do it.”</p><p>Yoohyeon lost all her composure at that point. She grabbed the bat in Minji’s hands and threw it away from them into the dark night. Minji cursed under her breath as she heard it clatter into the undergrowth.</p><p>“Please Siyeon, let me see her, let me hold her, she’s injured, Please… I can’t lose her, let us save her.” Yoohyeon was aware she was begging but Yubin was looking paler and paler by the second. Even though she couldn’t see her wounds she could tell that something was wrong with her girlfriend. Her eyes were closed, face expressionless.</p><p>“Shut up,” Siyeon spat at her, “You know this is really your fault, you had to be Miss detective and try to solve the case. You couldn’t just let it go.”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave her in there,” Yoohyeon said weakly.</p><p>“Even after that, you got her out, you fell in love, you could have just lived happily ever after, but no you just had to figure it all out. Funny, in the end, it was Yubin who figured it all out, too bad she’s going to die because of it.” Siyeon said bitterly.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Minji said with venom in her voice. “Take some responsibility, you started all of this by being an entitled brat, poor little rich girl can’t get a date with Bora, fucking pathetic you took out your competition.”</p><p>“She was never competition, just some stupid girl who got in to deep, tried to take what’s mine. Bora and I are meant to be.”</p><p>“She’s going to hate you when she finds out, she’ll dump you on the spot.”</p><p>“SHUT UP, I’LL KILL YOU TOO IF I HAVE TO,” SIYEON said accidently drawing blood from Yubin again with a small cut to her cheek.</p><p>Yoohyeon couldn’t help but feel this was a waste of time, Yubin needed medical attention. Arguing wouldn’t get them out of this. She very carefully took out her phone hiding what she was doing behind Minji who was now between her and the killer, using the discussion to hide the fact that she texted Handong.</p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon: Yubin has been stabbed, Don’t trust Siyeon.</em>
</p><p>She put the phone back in her pocket before the other women could notice.</p><p>“Why don’t you go find Bora, we won’t follow you, and it will take two of us to carry Yubin back. Please Siyeon… I love her, she doesn’t deserve this,” Yoohyeon pleaded.</p><p>Siyeon seemed to take this into consideration. Something like sympathy slipped into her expression as she looked at Yubin’s pale slack face.</p><p>“Minji won’t follow me,” Siyeon said eying the other girl.</p><p>“No, I can’t let the Yubin die, No one else dies.” Minji said reserved. Old Minji would have let her anger take over. But this version of herself needed to make up for a year of awful behavior. Make it up to Yubin, to Yoohyeon and even her sister.</p><p>“Fine, but give me your phones, there’s a house phone, you can get help when I leave with Bora”</p><p>The two women reluctantly threw their phones over to the black-haired girl one by one. She caught the phone shoving them in her back pockets. Yoohyeon noticed blood on the Siyeon’s shirt as well as dirt on her pants. The amount of blood on her shirt concerned her, she had a sneaking suspicion that it belonged to Yubin. She got up, slowly backing away from the prone girl knife still pointed at the other two.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to happen,” Siyeon said, a sudden change in her demeanor. She looked truly sad, like a lost little kid. “Tell Yubin. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Get lost, save your apologies for someone who cares,” Minji spat back.</p><p>With that the other girl turned and left.</p><p>Yoohyeon rushed over to Yubin, noticing the small cut on her otherwise smooth neck, the wound in her abdomen seemed much more dangerous. It was seeping blood, the whole side of Yubin’s white shirt soaked through with her own blood.</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked,” Minji said under her breath.</p><p>“I don’t think she really wants to kill us,” Yoohyeon said.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, she clearly wanted to kill me,” A small voice croaked next to her.</p><p>“YUBIN! YOUR ALIVE!” Yoohyeon screamed, clutching the girl putting a million kisses on her face before she heard a little moan of pain from the other woman.</p><p>“Gentle, I did just get stabbed,” Yubin said grabbing the other woman’s face to stop the onslaught of kisses.</p><p>“We should put pressure on the wound, Here use this,” Minji said taking off her jacket and then the flannel underneath.</p><p>“Ahh all I had to do to see Minji with no shirt is almost die,” Yubin said with a tired smile.</p><p>“I think she’s losing it, she’s flirting with me” Minji said returning the smile.</p><p>“You wound me,” Yubin said with a fake look of pain that quickly turned into an actual look of pain. Yoohyeon applied pressure to the wound, eliciting another small moan from the bleeding woman, wrapping the shirt around the small woman’s abdomen and tying it to secure it in place.</p><p>“I thought you were gone” Yoohyeon said tears leaking out of her eyes, obscuring her vision.</p><p>“Me too… All I could think was, Yoohyeon’s going to be so mad that I figured it out before her,” The small girl said laughing lightly, before she started coughing roughly, a reddish tinge left on her lips that Yoohyeon feared might be blood.</p><p>“Shhh, no more trying to make us laugh, this is serious, we need to get you out of here” Minji said looking concerned.</p><p>“Okay deal,” Yubin said her head getting fuzzy again.</p><p>She slipped back into darkness, waking back up when they were moving. She was being held with one girl on each side, carrying her cradled between them, arms hooked under her shoulders and legs. Every step hurt her side. Her ankle was throbbing from her earlier fall, she was almost positive it was broken. It was so cold; she couldn’t tell if the cold was from the blood loss or the chill in the air. She had to stay awake, she knew her life depended on this.</p><p>“Minji I have to tell you something,” Yubin said softly, her voice harsh and raspy.</p><p>“You can tell me after Yubs, you have to rest,” Minji said, alarmed by the blue tint of the smaller girl’s lips. She didn’t have long. They quickened their pace simultaneously, both seeming to know that there wasn’t much time left. They weren’t far now; they could see the lights from the house. Hopefully Handong had gotten her message and help was on the way.</p><p>“No, I need to do it now, just in case,” Yubin said with as much power that she could muster. “I forgive you Minji. For all of it. I forgive you.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking die Yubin, you can’t forgive me and then just die,” Minji said, her voice cracking and tears finally falling from her eyes. She had tried to stay unemotional during all this, but her walls were cracking. She finally had her friend back, and she was going to slip away into the darkness.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare,” Yubin said with a weak smile. “Yoohyeon?”</p><p>“Yes baby,” Yoohyeon was able to croak out between sobs.</p><p>“I love you, if something happens, don’t blame yourself I know you do that often. But it’s not your fault. It’s just bad luck. I would do it all over the same just to be with you.” Yubin finished weakly. Her head was swimming again. She fought the darkness as long as she could, staring into Yoohyeon’s beautiful face until she slipped away again.</p><p>--</p><p>THE NIGHT SHE WENT MISSING:</p><p>Siyeon turned the heat and power on, while Gahyeon went in search for some blankets and tequila. She knew this was probably a bad idea, it was very late, and getting drunk in the middle of the night hardly ever ended well. Nevertheless, there they were, huddle on the couch, a bottle of tequila being passed between them, cuddling for warmth.</p><p>“So, are you drunk enough to tell me what happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know… You have to promise not to get mad at me or judge me,” Gahyeon said looking up at her with those big doe eyes.</p><p>“I always judge you.” Siyeon said sarcastically.</p><p>“I mean it Siyeon… It’s bad.” Gahyeon’s tone was serious, so Siyeon adjusted her mood accordingly.</p><p>“Okay, Okay… I promise.”</p><p>Gahyeon took in a deep breath, trying to get up her nerve. Even with the ample amount of liquid courage flowing through her blood stream, it was hard to get it out. It was easy to tell Dayhun and Arin, because they were her friends, but Siyeon had become pretty close with Yubin in the last few months.</p><p>“I cheated on Yubin,” Gahyeon said quickly before she could change her mind.</p><p>“YOU WHAT?!?” Siyeon said louder than she meant. It was more out of disbelief than any sort of anger.</p><p>“I cheated on her… I old her tonight, that’s why she dumped me,”</p><p>“Wow. Oh. Was it like a one night stand? I feel like she could forgive that.” Siyeon said, trying to bargain for some reason. She just couldn’t believe it. Yubin and Gahyeon seemed like such solid couple. How could this happen.</p><p>“No… It was more…” Gahyeon answered, the guilt washing over her again.</p><p>“With who? Are you in love with them?”</p><p>“No. I’m not. I broke it off with them tonight too, their nobody and it’s not important who.” Gahyeon was not going to tell her, that was evident by the set of her jaw.</p><p>“Shit Gahyeon.”</p><p>“I know… I fucked up.”</p><p>“I mean yeah. Was this all because of the Yoohyeon stuff?” Siyeon asked. That didn’t seem like enough though. A little dissatisfaction in a relationship seemed like small potatoes in the scheme of things. Especially when you loved someone.</p><p>“Yeah? I think so. Looking back, I think maybe I was just lonely and maybe looking for a way out?” Gahyeon mused.</p><p>“You should have just had that conversation, poor Binnie.”</p><p>“I know… the look on her face. That was the worst part. I still love her. I wish I could take it all back Singie.” Gahyeon began to cry at this point, not for the first time that night.</p><p>“Oh baby. Come here.” Siyeon said, pulling the younger girl closer so she was nestled into the side of her neck. There she could feel her quiet cries as she stroked her hair.</p><p>“Do you hate me Sing?” Gahyeon asked quietly, her voice muffled in Siyeon side.</p><p>“No honey, I could never.”</p><p>Siyeon held her for a few minutes, letting the girl cry it out. She felt awful for Yubin, and wished she could reach out to her, but Gahyeon said she had left town and turned off her phone. Plus, Gahyeon needed her attention right now. Siyeon took another swig from the tequila bottle in front of her, before passing it to Gahyeon. She hoped it would help with the guilt she felt radiating of the small woman.</p><p>“I’ll get us some water, and maybe some pain killers for the morning? We can sleep on the couch tonight.” Siyeon said, standing up from the couch swaying a bit from the buzz she was feeling before steadying herself.</p><p>“Ok… Thank you Siyeon”</p><p>“No problem,” Siyeon said cupping the smaller girls face and laying a motherly kiss on her forehead, before turning to retrieve the necessities for tonight.</p><p>She returned a few minutes later, noting that the tequila bottle was emptier than she had left it. Gahyeon would be feeling that in the morning. She set the two glasses of water on the dark wooden coffee table, making sure to put down coasters. Suddenly something caught her eye, a flash near the power outlet. Gahyeon’s phone. She took two steps towards it, scooping it up, seeing what appeared to be a notification.</p><p>“Whose texting you this late? Maybe it’s Yubin?”</p><p>“Hey give me that!” Gahyeon said getting up suddenly and crossing the space between them rapidly to grab her phone back.</p><p>“What … I was bringing it to yo…” Siyeon said, confused by her friend’s reaction. She trailed off when she read what was on the screen though.</p><p>
  <em>Bora: Babe… I’m sorry about earlier… can we talk?</em>
</p><p>“Don’t read that.” Gahyeon said grabbing the phone out of her hand suddenly.</p><p>It can’t be real. There must be another reason. Some explanation other than her best friend sleeping with the girl she had been pining over for months. There had to be more to this right?</p><p>“Bora? It’s Bora,” Siyeon voice cracked as her mouth formed the name.</p><p>“Siyeon… I’m sorry… It was a mistake…” Gahyeon said her voice pleading.</p><p>Siyeon grabbed for the phone held between them, her rage taking over her body, her momentum pushing Gahyeon back as she wrenched the phone free from her outstretched hands. The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Gahyeon losing her balance, a mixture of her drunken state and the force in which Siyeon pushed her. The look in her eyes as she registered she was falling, fear and confusion. The loud thud as her head made contact with the edge of the coffee table. The way her body collapsed into itself obscenely still and broken.</p><p>Siyeon stood for an entire minute, her mouth agape in disbelief. She knew her body should be moving, that she should be helping her friend, but she is frozen to the spot, as if she is sudden made of ice and stone. The only thing that brings her out of her stupor is the sight of blood pooling under Gahyeon’s head.</p><p>“Gahyeon…” Siyeon said quietly, cautiously approaching her prone body.</p><p>“No.. Gahyeon please noo,” she whined as she came closer, her eyes taking in the growing puddle of red blood soaking into her dark hair. Her eyes were closed, her body completely still. She couldn’t tell if she was breathing, but it didn’t look like it. The metallic smell of blood made her stomach turn. She ran from the room, making it outside before she emptied the contents of her stomach. The alcohol burned more on the way up but did nothing to clear the fog in her mind. It had been a mistake to drink so late and on an empty stomach. She couldn’t think straight.</p><p>She’s dead, and my life is over.</p><p>That’s all her addled brain could think. The cold February air did nothing to calm her rising hysteria. What was she supposed to do now? The closest hospital was 30 minutes away, no one knew they were out here.  She made the decision that she would come to regret in a split second. Had any factor been different, she would have acted differently. If she was at her apartment in the city, if there were witnesses, if she wasn’t intoxicated.</p><p>She stumbled to the shed were the landscapers kept their equipment. They didn’t work on the weekends so she had plenty of time to fix this. She retrieved a wheelbarrow and a shovel, wheeling it clumsily back to the house.</p><p>She went back to the living room, hesitating at the entrance. She didn’t want to see her friend laying crumpled on the floor. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered the body before picking her up. She was limp, with no signs of life, her body still warm. She made slow work of carrying her to the awaiting wheelbarrow, her body feeling like a ton of bricks in her arms. Siyeon wasn’t particularly strong, and even though Gahyeon was quite small, the dead weight was a struggle. She dropped the small figure twice on the way, leaving bloody footprints on the hardwood.</p><p>She finally made it to where she had left the wheelbarrow, carefully depositing what used to be her friend into it. She set off, wheeling her in with no sense of direction, just further into the woods. When she felt like she couldn’t go any further she stopped and grabbed the shovel. The area seemed good enough, far off the path and heavily wooded. She stuck the shovel into the cold ground, the earth not wanting to yield to her. By the time she had made a shallow hole in the ground, the light had just started to return to the world, painting the proceedings in pale blue light.</p><p>Siyeon couldn’t go on. Her pitiful hole would have to do. She went back to the body, which she had left in the cart. She slowly lowered the small woman still wrapped in the blanket into the hole, finally feeling the impact of what she was doing. She killed Gahyeon. She was burying her right now. She was burying Yubin’s girlfriend, Yoohyeon’s friend, and the woman Bora was in love with. The last one felt bitter in her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck Gahyeon… I’m so sorry. FUCK” she screamed at no one in particular.</p><p>The tears finally came. She had been holding them back all night. Gahyeon was gone. Her friend was dead and she had killed her. She picked up the shovel again, her eyes filled with tears as she slowly covered her up, slowly at first, her mind not wanting to accept her reality, and then more quickly, her tired arms burning with every movement.</p><p>Finally, she was done. Her body felt tired and heavy as she turned and headed for home. The night replaying in her mind. Guilt already pushing her down oppressively. She did the only thing she knew how to do at that moment, she turned for home, ready for a hot shower to wash the night away.</p><p>--</p><p>THE PRESENT:</p><p>Siyeon’s heart was racing. She couldn’t breathe. Her chest rising and falling violently. She knew she was having a panic attack; she remembered the feeling from high school when they would come almost weekly. She hadn’t had one since then. She tried the breathing exercises, breathing in out through her nose. “1...2….3….4….5…” she said under her breath.</p><p>She looked down at her hands, knife still clutched in it, the blade tinted red with Yubin’s blood. Shit. Yubin. She’s dying and its all her fault. She let about a gasping cry, her eyes filling with tears, already grieving her friend that had never deserved any of this. She should go back; she knows she should. She could go help them, turn herself in, make sure she wouldn’t have any more blood on her hands.</p><p>But Siyeon had never been taught to be selfless. Both of her parents were sharks, only looking out for themselves. They weren’t built to be good parents. Siyeon had always felt entitled to things. This had played out over and over. She got what she wanted and if she didn’t, she would get it eventually. She had gotten every girl she had put her sights on. She was selfish by nature, but she couldn’t help but feel like she wanted to be different. She had felt like this for a while since Bora came into her life. She wanted to be better for her, she wanted to do better for her, and she had been, before tonight.</p><p>“Bora, do you think they are fine?” a voice said from not far from her position.</p><p>“Yeah. They are probably just out here walking or something,” Bora replied, not sounding very convincing.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Handong said honestly. She had tried to stay calm and collected, for Yoohyeon and Minji’s sake, but now that she was separated she wasn’t feeling as solid.</p><p>“Me too,” Bora said quietly, moving her cellphone flashlight from side to side searching for any sort of sign.</p><p>Siyeon stumbled out from her hiding place, stowing her knife in her back pocket, startling both girls, with Bora raising her bat towards Siyeon. Both girls relax when they see it is her.</p><p>“Siyeon. OH GOD ARE YOU HURT?” Bora cried, rushing over to the taller woman. She looked for a source for the large amount of blood on her hands and shirt, only finding a small gash on her arm. It was bleeding steadily but didn’t look life threatening.</p><p>“No… No, I’m fine, just a cut.” Siyeon said, grabbing hold of the smaller woman’s hands, keeping them from fussing over her.</p><p>“Where’s Yubin?!” Handong asked from behind Bora, her eyes searching the woods behind Siyeon, hoping to see her young friend emerging from the darkness.</p><p>“They took her, they took both of us, I got away, I couldn’t help her…” Siyeon said severely. The hope in Handong’s eyes threatening to bring tears to her own eyes.</p><p>“Who? Are they close?” Bora said suddenly wary, she picked up the bat she had discarded in her rush to treat Siyeon’s wounds, clutching it close to herself.</p><p>“Yeah, some guys, they said they followed us here, I don’t know why… We have to go back to the house; they are probably looking for me.”</p><p>“Minji and Yoohyeon are still out here trying to find you guys.”</p><p>“We can’t wait for them, we have to go now,”</p><p>“I’m not leaving them.” Handong challenged, she would not leave anyone in danger. Especially if they didn’t know they were in danger.</p><p>“Please… I can’t… its not safe.” Siyeon said her eyes pleading.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m going to call them and let them know.” Handong said reluctantly, pulling out her phone quickly, seeing a new text immediately. She froze in place. <em>Don’t trust Siyeon.</em></p><p>“What?” Bora asked.</p><p>“No service” Handong lied, glancing at Siyeon, her heart flipping over itself when she finds those wolf-like eyes looking at her. She sees the suspicion flash on her face.</p><p>“Shit, here I have one bar, maybe I can get a text to them,”</p><p>“Yeah you should try.” Handong said, inching herself away from the couple slowly. What if they were in it together… What if they were the ones who leaked everything to the media, knowing that they would need somewhere to run… But what for? To kill them? Kidnap them? None of that made sense.</p><p>“Let’s walk back to the house, we can hide until the police get here.” Bora said after she sent off a quick text.</p><p>“You called the police?” Siyeon asked, trying to hide her alarm.</p><p>“Yeah Yoohyeon did.” Bora answer casually, not picking up on the subtle changes in her girlfriend. But Handong was, and they were set off every alarm possible.</p><p>“Fuck” Siyeon cursed, accidently letting her anger slip out. Fucking Yoohyeon, ruining everything again.</p><p>“What?” Bora asked, still not getting it.</p><p>“When will they get here?”</p><p>“They said 30 minutes, that was like 20 minutes ago right, Handong?” Bora asked the other woman. Handong nodded, feeling less wary of Bora, she didn’t seem to know anything. Her trepidation was replaced with fear for the other woman, she was standing far to close to the other woman.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Whats’ wrong Siyeon?” Bora continued. Handong wanted to shake the woman, she didn’t know how much more suspicious Siyeon could be.</p><p>“Nothing, lets go,” Siyeon said, grabbing Bora’s arm more forcefully than she meant to.</p><p>“Owwww…” Bora said, trying to pull her arm away, finally showing a little bit of alarm.</p><p>“Siyeon, stop, you’re hurting her,” Handong said, the fear starting to register in her voice.</p><p>“There’s no time, lets go Bora,” Siyeon said forcefully, loosening her grip slightly but still moving her forward.</p><p>“Why are you doing this Siyeon? Why are you trying to beat the police to the house?” Handong asked, trying to put some distance between her and the couple again, ready to grab the bat in Bora’s hand at a moments notice.</p><p>“I’m not.” Siyeon spat back at her, her expression morphing into a mask of rage.</p><p>“You are, and I think you should let her go. Bora, come here.” Handong urged the other woman towards her, grabbing the woman’s other arm, tugging her back slightly.</p><p>“No. I don’t think so Handong.” Siyeon said pulling out the knife swiftly and holding out towards Handong threateningly.</p><p>“What the fuck Siyeon… Is their blood on that knife?” Bora asked, her voice cracking.</p><p>“Bora please. Just come with me, I don’t want to hurt anyone else baby.” Siyeon said, looking at the small woman’s face, her tone pleading.</p><p>“Anyone else?” Bora froze at the words. It couldn’t be real. Siyeon couldn’t hurt anyone.</p><p>“Please, I won’t hurt you, please just come with me, I don’t want to hurt anyone. I love you Bora, we can leave… get out of the country. Please.” Siyeon was begging now, tears collecting in her eyes.</p><p>“Siyeon. I don’t understand.” Bora said, hoping beyond hope that Siyeon would explain everything, that this was all just a misunderstanding.</p><p>“Bora… I think we should run…” Handong whispered behind them, her eyes not moving from the knife that was level with her neck.</p><p>“SHUT UP. I WILL DO WHAT HAVE TO!”</p><p>“What did you do?” Bora asked, her voice level and calm, despite the storm raging in her mind.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“You didn’t mean to stab her?” Handong said incredulously.</p><p>“Stab her?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yoohyeon texted me. Yubin is fucking hurt and this bitch thinks she can get her happily ever after.” Handong said, pulling up the text on her phone to show to Bora. She was done with all the pretense and bullshit, she wanted to punch Siyeon in the face and end this.</p><p>“Please Bora… I want to be better. I want to do better. You make me better.”</p><p>“You killed Gahyeon too didn’t you. You were jealous. Pathetic.” Handong spat at the older girl.</p><p>“SHUT UP. I will kill you if I have to,” Siyeon screamed taking a step closer to Handong, the knife hovering ever closer to her neck. She could strike at this distance and there wasn’t much Handong would be able to do.</p><p>“Fine. Baby please, I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt her,” Bora said stepping in front of her girlfriend, urging her to let go of the knife.</p><p>“BORA NO! It’s not safe.” Handong said grabbing for Bora, coming dangerously close the tip of the knife.</p><p>“She won’t hurt me. I know she won’t” Bora said, freeing herself from Handong’s grabbing hands, and turning to face her, her back in contact with Siyeon’s front, trying to urge the other woman backwards, away from Handong.</p><p>“Don’t do this for me,” Handong said, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She didn’t know Bora well, but she knew she meant the world to Minji. She couldn’t just let her go without a fight.</p><p>“I’m doing it for Yubin. She’s hurt, she needs help, you can go help the others get her to help.”</p><p>“But…” Handong began to argue.</p><p>“I’ve made my decision. Go find the others. I’ll handle this. Siyeon won’t hurt me. Will you?” Bora asked, sparing a glance at her girlfriend, who looked cold as stone standing there.</p><p>“I couldn’t,” Siyeon said her face softening, making Handong want to hurl.</p><p>“See. Now go Handong. Tell the others not to worry. I’ll be fine. And tell Yubin…. Tell her I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’ll tell her yourself. When we see you again? We will see you again, you hear me.” Handong said. It was hard to see them through her blinding tears, but she saw a small sad smile flash on Bora’s face, before she nodded and turned to leave with Siyeon. Handong knew that Bora didn’t think that she would get to ever come home, and Handong wasn’t sure the other woman wanted to. She watched them walk off, back towards the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is what happened to Gahyeon. Don't hate me Suayeon shippers, I come in peace. Just a chapter or two left... Will the gang survive? Will Suayeon or 2yoo get a happy ever after? Is Siyeon redeemable? Only I know.  </p><p>Leave me comments and questions below, or on my twitter or curiouscat: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. An Ending.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Talk of decomposing, hospitals, injuries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days had passed since they narrowly escaped that awful house in the woods. They had some how slipped into Siyeon’s BMW and drove off before the police showed up and blocked the driveway. Bora tensed in the passenger seat as they passed the flashing blue lights heading in the opposite direction. She prayed that the other girls were fine. That the ambulance that passed them could help save Yubin’s life. Part of her hoped that one of the cars in the convoy would peel off and follow them, that this nightmare would end with both sitting in the back of a cop car. She was terrified of the other woman, but she was still irreversibly in love with her.</p><p>She pulled her baseball cap down further as she walked the aisle of the grocery store in some no name town on the other side of the country. There was a manhunt for them both, but they had to eat something, and the fleabag hotel the were staying in certainly didn’t have room service. Siyeon’s mood had been volatile since they fled, she was not adept at the conditions they found themselves under. Bora was much better blending in, having grown up with her single mother doing her best, penny pinching was a way of life, and eating a dinner that came out of a box was nothing new. She wasn’t sure Siyeon could make it much longer, hiding in shitty hotels, no access to her enormous trust fund. Bora secretly hoped it would be over soon.</p><p>Bora glanced up as she approached the register, the shitty magazines around it all showing the same face, the face of her girlfriend. She looked different from the girl she had left at the hotel, more vibrant, almost glittering. The cashier glanced up at her, greeting her with a small smile.</p><p>“Is that all you need today ma’am?” The older woman asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Yes.. Thank you.” Bora said, laying their measly amount of food on the belt.</p><p>“Say you look familiar… Are you Cindy’s Kid?” The gray haired woman asked her, kindness in her eyes. This was the type of place that everyone knew someone. Quaint little towns, not ideal for hiding.</p><p>“What… um no. Not from around here, just passing through,” Bora said, returning her smile.</p><p>“Oh. My bad. Must just have one of those faces huh.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“$23.43”</p><p>“Thanks” Bora said, pushing across exact change and grabbing her groceries, rushing out of the store. She walked back to the hotel, almost dreading walking back in the room she was sharing with a murderer. The thought was always stuck in her mind, making its presence known with every touch, with every glance, every brush of her hand. She tried not to recoil, but it was becoming harder and harder to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Siyeon… I’m back.” Bora entered the cramped room with the queen and horrendously stained wallpaper. Siyeon was laying on the bed, clicking through channels absent mindedly. She set the groceries on the little table and started unpacking it.</p><p>“Great. This place sucks without you… I mean it sucks either way, but your presence is an upgrade.” Siyeon threw the remote onto the bed, abandoning it there, pushing herself up onto her elbows to peer over at what Bora was doing.</p><p>“You hungry? I got ramen,” Bora asked.</p><p>“Bleck. I can’t stand ramen, I’ve had too much ramen.”</p><p>“Well its better than nothing.” Bora retorted with a little more heat than she had wanted.</p><p>“Oh baby, sorry… I’m just… Im trying to adjust, come here,” Siyeon cooed, beckoning the other woman to join her. Bora joined the other girl on the bed, feeling herself relax into her arms, like she fit there perfectly. She found herself crying moments later. She hadnt known how exhausted she was.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Bora…” Siyeon said, her own voice shaky.</p><p>“I know Siyeon…”</p><p>“I just keep hurting you, I can’t make it stop. I can’t protect you.” Siyeon stroked her hair gently, as the smaller woman continued to cry.</p><p>“It’s fine baby. I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Bora. It’s not fine. Tell me the truth.” Siyeon looked down at her, her eyes intense. It almost felt like a there was hidden threat behind them. Bora shook this off immediately. Siyeon would never hurt her.</p><p>“… Fine. It’s not okay… I don’t know if I can do this… I don’t know if we can do this…”</p><p>“I know baby… why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I was scared.”</p><p>“Scared…?” Siyeon asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.</p><p>“Of you.” Bora answered her body stiffening reflexively. Siyeon looked at her with such sadness that she instantly wanted to shove all the words back in her mouth and swallow them down like poison.</p><p>“I will never hurt you Bora.” Siyeon insitsts once more. No matter how often she said it, part of Bora couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“But… Yubin.. and Gahyeon.”</p><p>“I know I haven’t given you much of a reason to trust me, but I will never hurt you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Here… I’m going to prove it…” Siyeon said, suddenly moving, shifting Bora off of her and standing. She took a second to stretch before crossing to the other side of the room where her burner phone was.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Turning myself in.” Siyeon said casually.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m hurting you Bora...” Siyeon said, taking a step back towards the bed, making eye contact with the small woman. “I know you think you want this Bora, and I didn’t give you much of a choice, but you have a life you need to get back too. You worked too hard not the graduate. You deserve a normal life.”</p><p>“But I want you. I want a life with you.” Bora said, her voice coming out small and shaky.</p><p>“A life with me, as I am right now, would be toxic. You would come to resent me, and for good reason. Even if we found a way to get out of the country, you wouldn’t be able to go to Paris, like you always wanted. You would be stuck in some country with no extradition. I can’t take away your future Bora… I have to be better or I don’t deserve you”</p><p>“But what happens to us?” Bora felt her world crumbling around her. She realized it had been crumbling since that night, and she had foolishly thought she could hold it together.</p><p>“I still love you. But I need help Bora. I killed someone, and I almost killed Yubin. I have issues clearly.” Siyeo made her way back to the bed, sitting down and reaching over to brush the hair out of Bora’s eyes.</p><p>“But… you’ll go to jail.”</p><p>“I have good lawyers baby, I’ll be okay. If scrawny little Yubin can survive it, certainly I can.” She smiled, and Bora could see a glimmer of her old cocky self shining through. She longed to hold on to that moment for next decade they would likely be apart.</p><p>“I don’t know Siyeon. What if it ruins everything?”</p><p>“It’s already ruined… I ruined it before it even began. Please, let me go. Let me come back to you a better person. I want to become the person that you deserve.”</p><p>Bora sat her eyes glued on Siyeon’s. She leaned forward, leaving a small chaste kiss on the other woman’s lips. She wanted to pull away, wanted to run, this all felt too much like a goodbye. She knew she would regret it if she ran, so she stayed. She took Siyeon into her arms one last time, let her explore her one final time, her hands both hungry and hesitant on her body, and when it was done, she felt something release from deep within her. When they finally came and took her away, blue lights flashing off the windows, she did not cry.</p><p>--</p><p>Detective Kang was ready for a break. She hadn’t been home to her small apartment in four days. Her life had been a whirlwind since she had answered that call from Yoohyeon on Friday night. She had immediately hopped in her car and drove straight here, arriving minutes after the ambulance pulled away with a gravely injured Yubin in the back. The hour-long trip took her 45 minutes, her lights flashing the whole way. Yoohyeon had gone with the small woman to the hospital, but Handong who she had never met and Minji stood in the drive, looking lost and scared.</p><p>The girls piled into her car, and she drove them to the hospital, where they relayed the events of that night to her while they waited for any news of Yubin’s condition. She returned to the house later that morning, once it was clear that Yubin would live, but was not going to be conscious for a while. She was relieved that the girl had pulled through but wanted desperately to talk to her.</p><p>She hadn’t slept much since she left home, finding it hard to shut her brain off. She often had this problem when she was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together, make them fit. On day three, she got word that Siyeon had turned herself in. She had wanted to drive to the little no where town herself and retrieve her, but her boss had vetoed that idea, sending her partner Irene instead. Her boss had sent her instead to get some sleep in her crappy hotel room. It had been a good idea, but again sleep had alluded her, coming in short spurts, before she inevitably gave up.</p><p>Now on the fourth day, she found herself at the ostentatious Lee house once again. This time searching for a body. Her breath was visible as she stepped out of her car, the hiking boots she had purchased the day before stiff and rough. She had bought another outfit as well, knowing it would be a few more days before she could go home.</p><p>She passed a tall woman with piercing eyes and an angular jaw being led in hand cuffs back to an awaiting marked car. Lee Siyeon, the woman who started this whole mess.</p><p>“You’re taking her back to the station, right?” Seulgi asked, watching the uniformed officer nod back at her. “Put her in interview room 3, I’m going to want to talk to her later.”</p><p>The handcuffed woman scowled at her but made no comment. <em>Not feeling feisty today…</em></p><p>The detective followed the trail that was now well worn by investigators, coming to a small clearing deep in the wooded area. A blonde woman was standing near a group of officers who appeared to be digging in a hole. They stop abruptly, jumping out of the hole, letting the woman peer into it. The look on her face is unreadable as she lowers herself into the shallow hole. Seulgi quickens her steps to join the woman next to the grave.</p><p>The detective sighed as she investigated the contents of the would be grave. The only thing in it was a dirt smeared blanket.</p><p>“Shit” She cursed, not bothering to hide her disappointment. She wanted so badly to find answers for this group of young women, but she kept coming up short somehow.</p><p>“Yeah. No bones it appears.” The blonde woman said as she took photos of the blanket before moving it slightly with a pen.</p><p>“Fuck. Are we sure this is the place?” Seulgi looked around at the area surrounding them, willing there to be some obvious clue as to what happened here.</p><p>“She led us straight here Detective.” The other woman looked at her long-time colleague and friend with sympathetic eyes. She knew how much this case had come to haunt her and she wished she had better news for her.</p><p>“Could she be lying?”</p><p>“It’s not my specialty to know when people are lying, but it didn’t seem like it,” Wendy answered. “We will of course scour the grounds looking for anything, but the blanket she said she wrapped her in is right there.”</p><p>“What does this mean Wendy?” Seulgi asked, feeling dejected.</p><p>“Well I need to do more analysis back at the lab, but my hypothesis is that either animals dug her up and scattered the remains elsewhere… or someone moved her without our little murderer knowing.” Wendy explained as best she could.</p><p>“How likely are those options?”</p><p>“Well logically, there are larger predators around this area, but they tend to like their food fresher. Also it seems unlikely that nothing would be left behind… not even clothes or jewelry. But still possible. As for the other theory, I can’t think of a reason why someone other than Siyeon would move a body.” Wendy continued to take photos of the gravesite as she talked, the click click click syncopating her words.</p><p>“What will the analysis tell you?” Seulgi asked, watching the woman work with interest. She had always like watching the CSI work, she was organized and methodical, her motions fluid and thought out.</p><p>“Well I will take soil samples of course, and this blanket and see if I can find any signs of decomposition in either.”</p><p>“And if you don’t what does that mean?”</p><p>“Well… either she was moved before she started breaking down… or she never decomposed to begin with.” Wendy stressed the last sentence, making sure it was heard and understood. There could be a 20 something out there alive and possibly still in trouble.</p><p>“The fuck does that mean Wendy? She’s alive? How the fuck would that work?”</p><p>“I think that’s your job to figure out… not mine,” Wendy answered, motioning for the detective to give her a hand to get out of the grave. The detective reached out grabbing her hand and helped her out of the hole.</p><p>“This is a huge mess,” the detective said once the other woman was on solid ground.</p><p>“It is. But she could be alive Seulgi. How amazing would that be? We don’t usually get happy endings,” Wendy said, letting herself hope just for a moment. She knew it was unlikely, but what did it hurt stoking her own hope just for a bit.</p><p>“I don’t know how happy that ending would be.”</p><p>“I think I’ll stay optimistic.”</p><p>“You always do” The detective said with a smile, grateful that someone could keep a little faith in good things. It gave her the smallest bit of hope that she would find the answers they were all so desperate for.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin woke up under the harsh glow of florescent lights. Her whole-body aches, like she was just one big bruise now. She opened her eye slowly, trying to get them used to the florescent lighting. She felt someone holding her hand. She looked up expecting to see Yoohyeon, but the face of her mother appeared instead.</p><p>“Mom?” Yubin said drowsily.</p><p>“Yubin, your awake honey,” her mother said, tears springing to her eyes.</p><p>“So I gather that I am alive, right, this isn’t some weird Ghost Whisperer, unfinished business situation” Yubin said smiling and then immediately wincing at the pain in her side. Her mother grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Yes, you are in the land of the living. You scared us there for a minute, but apparently you still have stuff to do,” Her mother said, looking more tired than she had ever seen her.</p><p>“I mean, I can’t leave you guys, you’d miss me too much,”</p><p>“I see your ego is still intact, that’s good, we really love that part,” Her mother said sarcastically.</p><p>Yubin took the time to look around her room, hoping to see her girlfriend, her family, or her friends, but it was just them. There were cards and flowers on the table next to her bed. She couldn’t tell who they were from, but the sentiment was comforting.</p><p>“Your dad and your brother went to find food, the food in the cafeteria is not at all edible. Yoohyeon has been sleeping here every night, but Minji and Handong insisted she go home and shower. They should be back soon though,” Her mother explained.</p><p>“Ahhh so my girlfriend will be freshly laundered when she gets here. Good,” Yubin said with a smile as her mother rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Your friends have been so amazing to us, bringing us food, taking turns watching you. Handong has brought us so much coffee that we all have insomnia now. They saved your life baby, I’m so glad you have them,” Her mother continued, ending in tears. They were happy tears. Tears that her baby girl was surrounded by so much love after so much hate was sent her way.</p><p>“I love you mom,” Yubin said feeling her own eyes fill up with tears. </p><p>A nurse came in interrupting them, she apologized profusely while shooing her mother away so she could run some test now that she was awake. She checked her wound, changing the dressing. Yubin sneaked a peek, surprised it looked so small. She had been expecting a huge gash with her guts spilling out, that is what it had felt like. The nurse then checked her ankle, which was blue and swollen. Nothing seemed amiss so the nurse finished quickly, to Yubin’s relief, leaving her room with a cheerful wave.</p><p>Yubin expected her family to come back in, but she was surprised when her friends sprinted in the room huffing and puffing from the exertion.</p><p>“We came as soon as we heard!” Yoohyeon said crossing to Yubin’s bedside taking her hand. Her hair was still wet, sticking to her face. She was bare faced, with sweat beading on her brow. She still looked lovely. Yubin’s heart skipped a beat. She thought that she was going to die, that she would never see that face again.</p><p>“Yeah, she wouldn’t even take the time to dry her hair. We got your mom’s text and she tried to jump out of the shower with conditioner still in her hair.” Minji said with a chuckle crossing to the couch on the other side of Yubin.</p><p>“Thank god you are awake, these two are like children without you here. God if I have to hear them bicker one more time, I’m going to lose my shit” Handong said entering the room last, looking like she had not run one bit. She took the spot next to Minji, lacing her fingers in hers.</p><p>“I’m so happy I’m not dead, how could I miss all of this,” Yubin said tenderly taking Yoohyeon’s hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. The gesture was so soft and charming that Yoohyeon found herself tearing up for the umpteenth time since the night in the woods. She was so lucky to have Yubin, through everything, she would never forget that this woman was a gift, and how easily that gift was almost stolen from her.</p><p>They past the time chatting, all of them falling into a comfortable flow, each of them deftly avoiding the elephant in the room. They talked about coffee, books, music, anything and everything they could think of. There would be plenty of time to talk about the rest, but right now they all need a break from the terror of the last few days.</p><p>“I want to do really horribly dirty things to you,” Yoohyeon said suggestively out of nowhere, suprisinfg everyone in the room. “What? It’s been four days…”</p><p>“You guys are like freaking bunny rabbits.” Minji said slightly amused.</p><p>“I mean I think that might hurt a bit, but I guess we could certainly try something later,” Yubin said nonchalantly, never one to back down to a challenge.</p><p>“Guys, you know we are still, here right?” Handong asked.</p><p>“Nope, hadn’t noticed,” Yubin said with a sly smile, her eyes now glued on her girlfriend.</p><p>“Not splitting open your stiches on the first night challenge: Failed,” Minji added, eliciting laughter from the others.</p><p>“I can be gentle,” Yoohyeon said shrugging.</p><p>“Oh, please be gentle,” Yubin said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it, we are going. I assume you are sleeping here tonight you little nasty,” Minji said finally fed up. She grabbed Handong’s hand reflexively, sending playful glare at Yoohyeon. She nodded back at her; a goofy love-soaked smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“Please don’t break our friend Yoo, we kind of like her,” Handong added, “Oh and remember your parents and brother are still somewhere in this hospital, I really don’t think they need to be traumatized more.”</p><p>This comment elicited a groan from each girl, they had both seemingly forgot that her parents existed.</p><p>--</p><p>Yubin’s parents returned with piles of food. Yoohyeon rejoiced giving each Lee family member a high five. Yubin’s brother rolled his eyes, moving back to his position in the corner with his headphones, ignoring the rest of the family. Her dad looked at her with a mix of concern and adoration that she hadn’t seen in a long time. He was a man of few words, but you could always tell what he was thinking by his eyes. She was so happy to have all of them there.</p><p>Yoohyeon and her mother yakked away as they all ate, filling the room with a much-needed chatter. Yubin stayed quiet, preferring the light babble over what was threatening to encroach into this happy little reprieve.</p><p>Her parents left after dinner, heading back to their apartment, which they had been staying at for the last 3 days she was unconscious. Yoohyeon settled in beside her, the hospital bed just big enough for the two of them.</p><p>Yoohyeon stared into her face, running her fingers through her short hair. Even with the gash on her face, and the bruise on her jaw, Yubin looked better than she had in days. Yoohyeon pressed a soft kiss on the other girl’s lips. It was slow and deliberate, the other girl’s lips a little chapped from the lack of use and the dryness of the hospital room. She continued to stroke the smaller woman’s hair, relishing in the feeling of warmth that radiated throughout her body. It reminded her of that first kiss in their apartment, soft and unsure. She could live in that moment forever and never feel the need for anything else.</p><p>“I love you” Yoohyeon said when she finally ended the kiss, keeping her face close.</p><p>“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Yubin asked quietly, surprising the other woman.</p><p>“I don’t know, why?”</p><p>“When we met, all those years ago, I just knew you would be someone important. That needed you in my life. I could tell even at age five,” Yubin said, reaching out with her wire free hand to stroke the tall girl’s cheek. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, filling them both with a gentle warmth.</p><p>“Then yes. I believe. Because I thought the same thing.” Yoohyeon sighed contently, curling up next to the smaller girl, making sure that she didn’t come close to her wound. She knew she was finally home, exactly where she was meant to be.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, their breath slowing and syncing. Both comforted by each other’s presence.</p><p>--</p><p>“So, what happened after I almost died?” Yubin asked the tall girl. It was the day she was due to be discharged and her girlfriend was packing up all her stuff since she was still mostly immobile. She couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital. But something was still nagging at her in the back of her subconscious. It had been six days since her brush with death, and they still hadn’t talked about anything.</p><p>“You sure you are ready for this?” Yoohyeon said a worried expression on her face.</p><p>“I’m fragile, but I think I can take it,” Yubin said with a laugh. She was technically fragile right now, not allowed to do anything fun for at least 6 weeks. Also, her ankle was indeed broken, meaning she would be riding out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She sat in the wheelchair now, watching her girlfriend gather up all the cards and presents to take to her parents’ car. Her family had already taken down one load.</p><p>“Alright,” The tall girl said, sitting down on the now empty hospital bed, reaching out to grab her hand, pulling her wheelchair closer to her playfully. The last couple of days had felt like a dream after the nightmare of that night.</p><p>“After Siyeon left us, she found Handong and Bora. She threatened Handong, and Bora went with her so that Handong could be safe. The got away…”</p><p>“Shit she’s still out there?” Yubin interrupted, fear suddenly bubbling up to the surface.</p><p>“No, Bora convinced her to turn herself in. She was taken into custody the day you woke up,” Yoohyeon continued.</p><p>“How did she do that?”</p><p>“If I were to guess, she probably said she would visit. None of us really know, she doesn’t really want to talk about it. She’s really destroyed about all this, she’s been worried about you too.” Yoohyeon sent her a meaningful glance, seeing her set jaw and deciding not to push the other woman. Time healed wounds right?</p><p>“I’m glad she’s okay, really glad no one else got hurt,” Yubin said, her demeanor darkening at the mention of the older girl.</p><p>“The police have officially cleared you of any suspicion. They announced it yesterday when they announced Siyeon’s arrest for Gahyeon’s murder and your attempted murder,” Yoohyeon said.</p><p>“That’s so weird to think about. Someone tried to kill me. Wild.”</p><p>“I know, and the fact it was Siyeon. I still can’t wrap my head around it,” Yoohyeon said grimacing. Siyeon was one of them and the fact that she was also a killer was hard to comprehend. Yubin nodded at the sentiment</p><p>“There’s one last thing Yubin… They still haven’t found the body. Siyeon told them where she left her, and she wasn’t there,” Yoohyeon said grimly. Yoohyeon was disappointed that they couldn’t finish this whole sordid ordeal and give Gahyeon a proper funeral.</p><p>“How?” Yubin said surprised.</p><p>“The running theory is scavengers got to her and scattered her bones; they seem confident that they will find some remains at any time.”</p><p>“Shit. I thought all this was over.” Yubin’s heart sank. The idea that Gahyeon’s casket would remain empty cutting her deeply.</p><p>“It will be soon,” she reassured, placing a reassuring hand on her thigh.</p><p>“Is that everything?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so”</p><p>“Good,” Yubin pulls the taller girl into her lap gently, making sure she avoided her broken ankle. Yoohyeon initiated the kiss, but she let Yubin lead, guiding her to avoid the broken parts of her, gentle and earnest. They knew every part of each other, had witnessed so much together. They both independently felt like this was them coming home. Yubin ended the kiss, finishing with their foreheads resting on each other.</p><p>“We should get a dog,” Yubin said, startling the tall woman.</p><p>“REALLLY!” Yoohyeon almost screamed this part, but remembered she was in a hospital at the last second.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to be stuck in the apartment until I can walk again. It would be nice to have company. You will have to walk it though, and clean up after it, at least until I heal.”</p><p>“I will Binnie. OH I’m so excited. I have been asking for a puppy since we moved into together, what changed?”</p><p>“I guess I did and you did. You can take care of us, and I will always take care of you. I’m not afraid anymore of what might happen in the future and It might be nice to raise a pup together. Don’t you think?”</p><p>“We are going to be great moms! Oh that pup is going to be so lucky!”</p><p>“I’m so lucky.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!<br/>It's an ending... or is it?</p><p>Thank you guys so much for reading all this, an epilogue will be posted sometime tomorrow to wrap up some loose threads. Writing this has been a wild ride and I'm almost sad its almost over. I can't thank you guys enough for giving this so much attention and love and I hope you will join me again in my next writing adventures. It has truly meant the world to me that you guys like this story, it has given me a much needed outlet for my thought and feelings that I wasn't aware I needed. Truly, Thank you.</p><p>Everyone have a happy and healthy holiday season, and don't forget to check out my new AU on my twitter. Profiles will go live tomorrow.</p><p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Epilogue: Little Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: buried alive, severe injuries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darkness was all she saw when she tried to open her eyes, something fell into them, stinging them. She tried to open her mouth, and immediately tasted dirt, she shut her mouth quickly, not wanting any more dirt in her mouth. There was a weight on her, like she was lying under a rock. She moved her arms, finding it was hard, but not impossible. She was vaguely aware of the pain in the back of her head, but that just seemed minor right now. She moved her arms and legs, finally realizing it was earth that surrounded her and weighed her down. She thought maybe this should scare her more, but all she could think about was being able to open her eyes again. She dug slowly and clumsily, her movements slow and languid. Her right hand finally burst through, grabbing at the open air. Next came the other hand, then she was able to drag herself out of this hole. She lay there for moment, suddenly registering that she was dizzy and exhausted. She would just take a little nap here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dreamed of princes and wolves, of sisterhood, betrayal, violence. She dreamed so vividly she would swear it was real. Was she the villain or the hero in this story. She couldn’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She woke up. Feeling frozen over. All her dreams drifted away, replaced with her grim reality. She was laying next to a hole, her finger and toes frozen with the cold. She reached numb fingers up to her hair, matted and stiff with what she could only assume was dried blood. Did someone do this to her? Her mind was so foggy. What was her name again? Shit. She didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to move, who cares if she didn’t have a name, she has a body, and legs, the rest she could just figure out along the way. She stood on shaky legs her arms outstretched, ready to catch herself if she fell. She took a wobbly step, and then another. Good she could walk. She made her way slowly, opting to go downhill, trudging through the undergrowth slowly. Her feet and hands were blue with cold, and numb. She figured that was a bad sign, but all she could do is push onwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lost her fight with drowsiness again in a field, it was bare in the winter, but looked like it was used for crops in a different season. She fell to her knees, tired from the stress and her head injury. A nap couldn’t hurt, her addled brain told her. Sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">She woke up to voices and warmth. Her head was throbbing, but she was warm again at least. She had been warm before right? She wasn’t made in ice and snow. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Was she homeless?</em> </span> <span class="s1"> Maybe a nomad living off the land until she met some ill-humored brute who put her in the ground. Perhaps a troll happened upon her. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Trolls were real right?</em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was clearly hit Jinsoul, I don’t like it, what if they are still around? What if they come looking? We can’t compromise our location, this place is supposed to be free of conflict.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened her eyes. Good, she still had eyes. The ceiling greeted her. She was laying on something soft and wrapped in fur and blankets. She craned her neck, trying to see who was speaking. Two women stood near a fire place, the light flickering off their figures. Their faces were impossible to make out from this distance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Don’t worry Yves, Heejin and I checked the area. No one is coming. It was probably one of those rich fuckheads who keep buying up the properties on the mountain.” This woman, she thought her name was Jinsoul, turned her head, glancing over towards her. She laid back </span>  <span class="s1">quickly, not wanting the women to know she was awake. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck those guys. This poor girl just left out in the cold. She’s a strong one though, walking all that way with no shoes and no jacket. Has Hasuel looked at her yet?” The other woman also turned toward her, not noticing her eyes being open. They were both very pretty, hair shiny, eyes bright and kind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. She said that surgery doesn’t seem necessary, but she likely will have some memory issues, maybe some change in her personality, maybe some anger problems”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Id be angry too if someone just left me for dead,” this woman, her name possibly Yves, had short hair, her clothing looking utilitarian and comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck Yves, she’s awake.” Jinsoul said, catching her eye. They both approach her carefully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey honey, are you able to speak?” Yves said, her eyes scanning her, checking for distress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I duwnt nuy” She croaked. Her mouth was still dry, it tasted of earth. She coughed, her throat unable to lubricate itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok sweetie, don’t strain yourself. Jinsoul go get Hasuel and Chuu. She should be looked at by a doctor again,” Yves said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not a doctor yet, remember”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just get them,” Yves voice showing her annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“w-w-w-w-where am I” she stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Safe honey, no one here will hurt you. Do you know your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl shook her head, finding that the movement was easier than trying to talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you remember anything at all? Where you are from? Family? Friends? Boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No… no.. boyfriend.” She couldn’t remember her name, but somehow, she knew she was very much not into men. Maybe part of her knew there was someone she loved out there. If she could just remember her name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing at all?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head again. Yves sighed, her face looking conflicted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I check you for any identification?” Yves asked. She shook her head to indicate she didn’t mind. The other woman checked her pockets first, then her wrists, then finally checked her neck, finding a necklace. She turned the pendant around in her fingers, finding something engraved on the back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">To My little fox - M</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this? A little fox.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl from earlier returns, with two new faces. They start talking to Yves, drawing her attention away from the pendant. She is glad for the distraction because her head is aching with every word she spoke. She is trying so hard to remember anything that her face blushes red, her breathing hitching. She’s so close to something. A face. A name. Someone important.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yubin…” she gasped out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that your name?” the one with the big eyes asked her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head again. Tears starting to spring to her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay little fox, we will figure this out, you don’t have to have all the answers. Just rest. You are safe with us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yves is right, rest for now little fox, and welcome to Loona, we take care of our own here,” The newcomer adds, resting a hand on her arm. She wasn’t sure why, but she liked the nickname. Little fox. She could be little fox until she figured out who she really was. These women seemed nice; they would help her find herself again. She felt herself drifting off again as the others talked in hushed tones, she was asleep in no time, back to her dreams of that handsome blonde woman. Now she knew her name, Yubin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So maybe I liked these characters so much I decided to make my first social media Au with them. Check out the continuation of this story on my twitter. I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again, and be on the look out for more, I have a lot planned.</p>
<p>Twitter: jiyools_</p>
<p>Love you guys.<br/>Jewels</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>